iBed Buddies
by iCarlyForever98
Summary: Two young adults, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, have been best friends since diapers. But what happens when one night, both of them are desperate for sex and they turn to one another? They don't want any drama when it comes to their version of friends with benefits, so they decided to make "The Fuck Buddy Contract". A LOT OF LEMON ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

 **iBed Buddies**

By

 _iCarlyForever98_

Two young adults, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, have been best friends since diapers. But what happens when one night, both of them are desperate for sex and they turn to one another? They don't want any drama when it comes to their version of friends with benefits, so they decided to make "The Fuck Buddy Contract".

 **WARNING:** CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTACT, STRONG LANGUAGE, EXPLICIT SCENES, GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, MATURE EVERYTHING!

 _ **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY!**_

* * *

 **chapter | one**

 **Sam's POV**

"Oh god, Jonah, that feels so good." I moan as he kisses my neck roughly and I run my fingers through his hair, clutching it.

"You know I never disappoint." He whispers while smirking down at me. All of the sudden, his face turns blank not showing any signs of lust anymore.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask him concerned.

"Listen... you might not like what I'm about to tell you, but I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" I say pulling my hands away from his hair waiting for what he has to say.

"I can't do this anymore, Sam." He sits up and looks at me while I sit up against the headboard, looking at his indescribable face gesture. What felt like ten minutes, he says something to me that broke me inside.

"I'm breaking up with you."

I stare at him appalled from what I just heard. _He's breaking up with me?_ "What did you just say to me?" I ask trying to regain my tear ducts.

"Sam, don't you get what's going on here? I'm a guy, guys want to fuck more than one girl in their life. And since the cat is out of the bag. You may have been my girlfriend but I couldn't be with you all the time. I've been seeing other girls when you weren't around... " He announced.

I can't believe he's actually saying this in front of my face like I'm invisible. He cheated on me with other girls. He's dumping me because I'm boring and not important because he wants freedom...

"Then why did you ask me out if you didn't want to be with me?" I spat, feeling my tears already falling out of my eyes.

"Because you were desperate for a relationship so I just asked you out." He shrugged. I stared at him seeing that I'm not dreaming and this situation we're having is real. I got off the bed and stood on my two feet, crossing my arms over my chest tightly.

"So... those five years we've been dating, you decided to go out with me because I was _desperate_? You played this relationship act for five years and you're just breaking up with me just like that? Plus, you have sex with different girls for fun!"

"Sam," he stands up and faces me. "This was going to happen sometime and I chose to tell you now. I need to be my own person and so do you. I can't be around you all the time so you might as well get used to it, sweetheart." He smirks.

My eyes start to water as tears pour out of my tear ducts. I can't cry! I can't cry in front of him. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and gave Jonah a glare. "You know what? I agree..."

"You do?" He raises his eyebrows shocked from what I said.

"Yeah... you can have your fucking life back. But just know this, someday something will happen to you and I'm not going to be there for you when a new girl decides to chop your dick off. Because that might happen with a no good bastard like you!" I snapped.

He flinched when I mentioned about chopping his dick off.

I grab my purse and my car keys from his nightstand. "Have a nice life, you pussy," I said as I walked out of his room and walked downstairs to the front door. I open the door, walked out and slammed it shut behind me.

I lower my head thinking about his hurtful words. He broke up with me...he fucking broke up with me because I meant nothing to him and just used me for fun. I start to cry feeling myself drain out. Tears are coming out of my eyes like a waterfall, straining my cheeks.

I wasn't good enough for him...I gave that man everything; love, happiness, and honesty. However, he did the exact opposite for me six minutes ago by breaking my fucking heart!

As I think more of this, I let out a sob uncontrollably. You may think I'm a baby because I'm crying over a guy, but this wasn't any guy. This was the guy I lost my virginity to and had my first kiss with. I thought he was my soulmate...but I was wrong, obviously. This is just a big mess because my first boyfriend dumped me to screw around with other chicks. He didn't even care if I was hurt either, he just smiled like everything was alright.

I walked away from this bastard's house and rushed to my car, driving back to my apartment to see my friend. I really need to be with him right now.

* * *

 _ **This sucked I'm so sorry. But the other chapters will be better I promise!**_

 _ **First time writing a mature book so bear with me. If you're not into those sexual things and stuff, then don't read this book.**_

 _ **But vote if you liked it and comment on what you think.**_

 _ **Plus... Who loves coffee?**_ ️


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

 **chapter | two**

I walked inside my apartment and closed the door slowly. I walk in the living room, heading for the smooth red sofa and sat down. I just sat there, thinking about all the possible reasons what could be wrong with me. Am I not worth it for anyone? Was I meant to be in a relationship with anyone at all?

"Sam?"

I flinched as I snap my head behind me seeing my best friend, Freddie. _God, he scared me_. Freddie Benson has been my best friend since we were in diapers. His mom moved to the Seattle from her hometown, Georgia, when she was about to start college. Moreover, she met my mom during their freshman year in college being roommates. A few years later, his mother and father had sex with each other, and my mom and dad had had sex with each other - blah, blah, blah, then Freddie and I were born. We met at daycare one year and just threw up on each other since we were normal human babies.

And then the famous friendship was born.

He's the only person who I can count on and tell all my problems to. People say guys and girls can't be friends, but I doubt that because no one has the relationship like we do. If he had problems, he would tell me and he was always there for me when I had problems. It's like we're each other's diaries because we tell each other _everything_ when we're sad or angry.

I can never be more grateful to have him in my life.

Since we're in the same college, we decided to live in a cheap apartment together so we could pay the rent equally, and be together like we've been doing since we were little bratty infants.

I see him watching me while I check his outfit up and down. He's wearing his plain white shirt, washed denim jeans and black combat boots. He was probably out before I came here and he didn't change into his pajamas.

"Why are you home? I thought you were at Jonah's."

Hearing his name makes me break down all over again. I can't believe he would do this to me after five years of being together. I'm so stupid for not even noticing his flaws in our relationship, but I thought everything was alright like a dumb girl would do.

My tears wouldn't stop pouring out of my eyes as sobs escape my lips. "Sam?" Freddie rushes around the sofa and sits next to me. "Hey Sammy, what happened?"

Without answering, I scooted myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying historically on his shoulder. He quickly wraps his arms around my waist tightly, giving me his comforting embrace while soothing my back. "It's okay, I'm here. Don't cry." He whispers near my ear.

"I'm so stupid..." I sobbed against the nape of his neck.

"What are you talking about?" He pulls away from me but still keeps his hands on my waist as my arms are still around his neck. He stares at my blue eyes and I stare at his brown ones. "Why do you say that?"

I took sudden breaths to calm myself down before I pass out. After I had calmed down, I parted my lips and said those five little words that broke my fucking heart into pieces.

"Jonah broke up with me."

He gasped and stared at me with a pity expression. He knew how much I loved him. He was aware that ever since we were seniors in high school because that was the first time Jonah and I started dating. But now everything is different because of the long time secret Jonah decided to tell me without nerves or feeling guilty about it. He was proud of what he did instead.

"He broke up with you? Why? What did that bastard do?" He asked enraged. I bring myself sitting on the couch with my legs crossed and body facing straight at him.

"I... Jonah and I were in his room. Doing - sexual things like we usually do and," Freddie scrunched his nose from what I said and I laughed mentally knowing that he doesn't want to hear what his friend does on her own time. "He stopped saying that 'he couldn't do what we were doing any more'. So I asked him what was wrong and he just...told me right off the bat that he wanted to split because he doesn't want to be with me all the time."

He keeps staring at me with his brows scrunched together and his lips in a straight line. "Are you serious?" He commented.

I nod my head slowly feeling the lump in my throat form again. Do you get the feeling when you get a lump in your throat, you cry instantly? Yeah, I'm getting that feeling right now.

I wipe off a loose tear with my finger and sniffed. "Oh and here's the best part. He said he hooked up with other girls while we were dating..." I finish.

"That mother **–** " He stopped, bringing his fist covering his mouth. He closed his eyes and uncovered his mouth saying, "That bastard said that to you? And what did he do after he told you?" He spat.

I'm afraid that he's going to go berserk after this. "He just smiled like he wasn't guilty about it or anything," I mumbled.

He perks his lips and nods his head suspiciously, not looking at me. He stands up and walks over to the door.

Where the hell is he going?

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Jonah 's house to kick his ass." He says as he cups the doorknob with his hand about to open the door.

"What? No!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the couch and dashed over to him.

He stops what he's doing and stares at me. "What do you expect me to do? Sit here and do nothing while that prick gets away with it?" He snaps. "He deserves a lesson for hurting you like that."

My lips were in control by lifting the ends of my lips to a grin from how he's acting. Freddie has always been protective of me ever since we were little from the stupidest and serious things. One time in first grade, I was just eating lunch when a boy grabbed my juice box and stomped it on the floor. I was crying until Freddie came along and kicked the boy's dick. He was like my superhero back then and he's still willing to watch over me now.

"Freddie, I know that you want to do something about it, but it's alright. I took care of it." I assured him while giving him a light grin.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "And what did you do?"

"I just told him that one day a girl is going to chop his dick off because he's a dick himself," I muttered, crossing my arms against my chest feeling embarrassed.

After a few seconds, he bursts out laughing, snorting a few times. Were the words I said really that funny? He shortens his laughter as he wipes tears from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I ask looking at him weirdly.

"You said _that_?" He snickered. My face feels hot from the embarrassment that my friend is laughing at my pathetic comeback.

"Leave me alone!" I hit his arm aggressively. He hissed from the hit and rubs his arm slowly.

"Jesus woman, you hit like the fucking hulk." He whines. I giggle at his actions and I walk closer to him, bringing my hand to his arm and rubbing it for him.

"I'm sorry, but you're making fun of me, you idiot." I chuckle while he stares at me with a mad childish look.

"Shut up, bitch." He mumbled. I laugh as I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head on his chest. I snuggle on his chest as I feel him get tense. "Why are hugging me like this?"

I laughed through my nose and shrugged. "You're the best friend I've ever had," I whispered. He starts to feel less tense and wraps his arms around me. It's like a bad habit between the two of us sometimes. We hug each other when we need the comfort or we just do it when we feel like it.

"Aww..." He kisses my temple, lingering it there for a few seconds. "I know I am."

I shake my head at his cockiness.

This shithead.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys had a great Christmas with your friends, family, and food!**_ 😄

 _ **Vote for Freddie & Sam with their badass relationship.**_❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

 **chapter | three**

"What are you thinking about?"

Freddie and I decided to go to my room so I could calm myself down from earlier. I'm still grieving over my break up with Jonah, and it's not pretty. He was my first boyfriend, and I lost him over his selfish act. I don't know how girls do this when they break up with their boyfriends.

I've seen movies and seen how the girls eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream while watching movies about love. Why would you watch movies about love after you get dumped? That makes everything even worse.

Well, I guess for me is being with Freddie on my bed, laying on him with my head on his comfortable lap as his hand is on my hair, stroking it softly with his thumb. This is probably my substitute besides ice cream and dumb romance movies.

"Sam."

A whisper interrupts my thinking. I look up seeing brown eyes staring down at me. My eyes are memorizing his eyes and face features. Even though he's my best friend I can admit that he is really attractive. I can say that because it doesn't mean anything towards him.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm okay." I say as my head is still laying on his lap. He looks down at me looking hurt and miserable.

"Don't lie to me." He whispered.

"I'm fine."

"Sam, talk to me." He demanded.

I look at his eyes and see the concern in them. He knows what my problem is, he just wants me to say it out loud. If I tell him, then I would break down again. Doing that would make everything worse than it needs to be because my makeup is already ruined from crying earlier.

"Okay, get up." He lets go of my hair and I stare at him, confused.

"What?"

"Sit-up," he grips my arms lightly and drags me up for me to sit on the bed regularly, facing him. "Listen, I want you to be honest with me. I know you're still trying to be strong about your break up, but you need to stop thinking about him or else you'll get sick. However, if you want...you can tell me anything that's on your mind right now." He says, softly.

This is what I love about him. He's so understanding about everything and so gentle. He doesn't want to rush me to say anything that is uncomfortable for me and I don't want more drama tonight.

"No... I'm fine, really." He gives me the 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "Freddie, I'm fine. Like you said, I'll tell you anything that's bothering me." I assure him.

"Mhm..." He stoops his lips at me. "Okay, I believe you, but I don't believe you." He sighs.

"Whatever." I shake my head. "I just want to relax with my smudged face looking like I just got beat up."

The one time I don't wear fucking waterproof mascara!

He chuckles at me while reaching his hand to my face and wipes off some of the smeared makeup. "These are just girl tears, nothing to be dramatic about." After wiping the blotchy spots off, he pokes the tip my nose with his index finger causing me to scrunch my nose, squirming away from him. "But, he's irrelevant now. What he did was a shitty thing and I wish _I_ can chop his dick off." I laughed while shaking my head.

He shows me his famous smile that drives all the girls crazy. His smile gives women life again as from what I heard from someone a long time ago.

"But seriously, Sam. As a best friend, I'm telling you this because I love you. You deserve to be happy... you don't deserve to be heartbroken like what happened to you tonight. You deserve to find a guy who cares about you and will surely protect you from anything that might cause harm towards you."

I stare at him feeling all kind of weird stuff coming from my stomach and my heart beating faster than usual.

"Do you have a girlfriend I don't know about?" I ask randomly.

"No... why?" He asks showing confusion in his eyes.

"Because you're saying all this stuff like some passionate person would do. As a matter of fact, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" I ask curiously. He hasn't dated anyone in two months and it makes me curious. I don't understand how he doesn't have a girlfriend yet because he can have any girl he wants from his charming looks and sweet personality.

He shrugs staring at me. "I just haven't found the girl yet, I guess." He crawls his hand towards mine picking it up and playing with my small fingers. "All the girls nowadays do nothing but have sex, it's annoying."

"But you love sex."

"True, and I love when they say my name when we're getting close." He smirks and I just roll my eyes not needing to hear that. "But at some point in my life, I would just like to be with a girl who doesn't want _just_ sex, you know?" He mumbled. He's right, though, tonight I just realized that I was only used for sex and not love. Why can't guys understand those feelings about girls? We have fucking feelings too! All the guys here are just users to me, except for Freddie of course.

"Yeah, I understand how you feel."

He snaps his head at my direction and looks scared for some reason. "Oh god, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that!" He said freaking out.

"What? You're right."

"No I mean about your..." He stopped seeing the signs of what he's talking about.

"Oh...just forget about it. He's not worth it. But what will be worth it is having these legs closed. My legs are now closed for business." He chuckles showing his toothy grin.

"No, don't close your legs, that'll make me sad." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ugh, you perv."

"Thanks for the love, Sam." Without warning, he attacks me by coming at me, tickling my sides without stopping. God, he knows how much I hate being tickled and this is what I get.

"Stop!" I laugh while I couldn't breathe.

"Now you know I wouldn't stop." He continues tickling me all fucking night. Let's just say after he tortured me, I punched him in the face causing a whine from him. Our relationship is so strange I can't ignore it. This shithead is annoying as fuck sometimes, but I still love him to death with all my heart.

There are some moments when we would fight about certain things but that only lasts for two hours until we're laughing with each other again. When we were little, I did have a small crush on him, but I knew I couldn't go out with him because we're best friends. So I had to force myself to stop my tiny feelings for him. That's when Jonah came along. We met during our senior year in Zoology class and everything went splendid between us, and we started dating months later and all the crap. Then he comes right off the bat and dumps me after five years of being together...

I was completely heartbroken because in my heart it's saying that I can't trust anyone anymore after what he told me. It's like when I find another guy he would break my heart at some point, and I can't go through that again.

I don't know if it's a sign or not, but I know it's time for me to just give up love and do something drastic so I won't have to be heartbroken again.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

 **Happy New Year everyone! 2017 is finally here and I hope everyone has a goal they want to complete.** **I have a surprise for you after this chapter for the four comments I've gotten so far; it's not like twenty comments but it's enough to make me happy! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! *kisses***

* * *

 **chapter | four**

It's Friday afternoon and I'm working at the local library at our school. The job is not so bad; I get to organize new shipped books in alphabetical order on the shelves. I need the money to pay the rent every month; Freddie also has a job too at Subways after school. At the end of his shift, he comes home with two subway sandwiches for the both of us to eat dinner.

Our jobs will be worth it at the end because of how much money we make.

Right now I'm organizing the books that start with the letter **'M'** and putting them on the shelf. As I'm fixing the books, my cell phone vibrates signaling I have a notification. I pulled out my phone and unlocked the password going to my notification box. The first thing I see is nothing but my idiot friend.

 **From: FREDWARD!**  
 _Hey Bitch! Why are you using your phone while workin?_

This dumbass.

 **To: FREDWARD!**  
 _Because you texted me dumbass!_

 **From: FREDWARD!**  
 _Should I be texting you? Turn around._

I squint my eyes confused. Is this shithead behind me? I turn around slowly having a bad feeling that he's behind me about to scare me like he always does.

After I had turned around, I saw no one in front of me.

I sighed in relief and turned back around to finish working until I see a long body figure in front of me.

I screamed, hitting my arm on the bookshelf. I look up at the body in front of me and see Freddie's face, smiling at me. This boy is going to get hurt with my fist!

"Freddie! For crying." Hit. "Out." Hit. "Loud!" He rubs his arm trying to cure his pain from me hitting him viscously.

"Did I scare you?"

My eye twitches, giving him a death look. "Now, Sam. You know that look you make is silly."

"Why did you scare me?" I ask, my voice sounding like a dog growling.

"Because I like to see you hop when you scream." He laughs.

"You're mean to me!" I stomp my foot, whining.

He laughs as he squints his eyes. "Aww, I love you too." He hugs me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I hug him around his torso, holding onto him tightly. Sometimes he acts like a ten-year-old but acts mature when he needs to be.

"Why are you here? I thought you were working?" I ask against his chest.

"I was, but I got sent home early so I could hang out with you." He mumbles on my head.

"Why would you do that?" I pull away with my arms still around him and my eyes stare at his brown eyes.

"I just wanted to hang out with you because you've been upset all week and I want to cheer you up." He says grinning at me. He took half of his work off so he could hang out with me?

God, he's an idiot.

"Freddie, I'm not upset." I cross my arms against my chest.

"You're not upset huh? Then why did you watch _The Notebook_ four times this week while eating two gallons of ice cream? You hypocrite." He says.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself.

"Yeah...you even repeated the whole script piece by piece while I was over there, killing my brain cells and you eating ice cream for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

I lower my head down remembering what I did all this week. This is so embarrassing...I am a hypocrite. I hate romance movies, and here I am watching a Nicolas Sparks film while eating ice cream to death.

I'm turning into those girls...

"Ugh god, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." I mumbled walking over to the new books on the cart while Freddie follows me.

"It's okay, Sam. You just can't lie to me when you say you're okay." He whispered to me since we're still in the library.

I pick up six books and hold them, trying to balance them. "I guess I can admit - that I'm still sad about Jonah breaking up with me." I walk to the book shelves that is still in the letter **M** , putting them in order.

"I know, that's why I left early so we could have some fun tonight." He chuckled. "So I bought a movie and brought the sandwiches from work so we can have a nice dinner for all of us." He turns me around by my shoulders and grabs the last three books in my hand.

"What **–** "

"You need to trust me on this, you're sad now but later you're going to forget about him and have fun with your cheeky best friend." He smiles in a childish way.

I shake my head, "Mhm, well you better get your ass out of this library before I get fired." I grabbed the books from his hands and stacked them on the shelf.

"And what if I don't leave?" He asked smirking while folding his arms over his chest. Is this how it's going to be?

"Hmm, you either leave now or I put my foot somewhere you don't want a foot to be." I offered while smiling so sweetly, challenging him. His eyes go wide, knowing what I'm talking about.

"You're a bully! ... and a perv." He winks at me as he walks away from the area.

What the fuck? That didn't work? God, he's so abnormal than I thought. And he's calling _me_ a perv. This dumbass can't even take a punch.

* * *

About two hours later, I finally get to go home. Freddie has been waiting for me in the break room so we could go back together. He's so sweet, it's adorable.

I put the last book on the shelf for the letter **Z** and pushed the cart to the front of the library. Once I pushed it the front of the library, I see that everyone has left since it's getting dark outside. I walk over to the break room by the last shelf and look through the window, seeing Freddie by himself, sitting at the small table on his phone.

I tap my finger on the glass to get his attention and he snaps his head at my direction. His smile appears as he gets up and walks over to the door, opening it. "Helloooo." He smiles. "Are you done working?"

"Yeah, we can go." I walk into the break room and went the employee shelves and grabbed my backpack. We walk out of the break room and left the library. We walked to Freddie's car and went inside. "So what movie did you pick out tonight?"

"I got the Fast and Furious series and The Conjuring."

"Yes! Thank you." I pat his leg while he puts the key in the ignition.

"You're welcome," He chuckles. "You just need to lay off with the romance for a while."

"Yeah, yeah, that was just my girl stage." I wave off.

He drives away from the parking lot and drives on the road going home. "Girl stage? Are you saying you're a boy most of the time?" He asks shockingly.

"What?" I turn my head to him looking at him strangely.

"Do you have a penis I don't know about?"

I hit his arm with my fist. "Hey! Don't hit me, I'm driving!" He whines.

"I don't have a dick, dumbass! I meant I was not myself because I usually hate those cliché movies and here I was watching one like you said." I roll my eyes, resting my head on the cold glass window.

"Oh...well, you were just hurt that's all." He murmurs.

We end the conversation there as I get comfortable in my seat. If I could, I can forget about Jonah in a minute, but my mind seems to do the opposite. All I could think about was how our relationship grew over the years, but all of it were just lies. He didn't give a damn about me, he just wanted to screw other girls while I was with him because I was too boring.

He hurt me while he didn't feel guilty.

It's like I can't be with anyone now. I'll just be alone no matter how long it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

 **chapter | five**

When Freddie and I got home, we changed into our movie pajamas and set up the movie to watch _"Fast and Furious 2"_. Freddie had to warm up our subs since they were out too long and got cold. It's ten o' clock and we like to watch our Friday night movies at a certain time. It's weird I know; we've been doing this ever since we were little. It's a tradition.

Now we're watching the movie, laying in my bed, and watching the scene where Dom and Letty are talking about his sister and ended up having sex. To me Dom and Letty are cute together, one of my favorite movie couples.

"This is making me sad," I announced out loud.

"What's making you sad?" Freddie asks.

"Dom and Letty. They're so cute together and I wish they can last for a long time but you know what? They can't because something is going to happen to one of them then they won't have a happy ending! And besides, this is a movie. Movies like this, something always happens to the character and it pisses me off." I finish taking a big bite out of my ham and cheddar sub.

"Sam, you're losing it."

"Losing what!" I exclaimed with my mouth full.

"You're losing yourself over a guy. It's been two weeks and now you're saying random shit that doesn't even matter." He answered. "Dude, listen, at some point you're going to have to let - him - go." He gives me the stern look.

After I swallow, I start to speak. "I'm sorry, Freddie that I've been with this guy for five years and thought we were meant for each other, okay? But the big plot twist is that I find out he was cheating on me by fucking hundreds of girls because he was bored of me." I say enraged. "You don't know how much of the pain you have to hear that your own boyfriend had sex with someone behind your back."

He sighs then puts his sub in the wrapper, putting it on the nightstand. He scoots over to me and wraps his right arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying that, you can't grieve over him forever. Just think about this, you're free now, go explore the world like you've never explored before."

"Freddie, you're making it sound like I just got out of prison."

"What I meannnn. Is that you can go find a new guy that'll treat you right." He whispered. I turn my head at him and see seriousness in his eyes. I can't go out and meet new guys on the spot, then I would probably go on a date with them and get dumped again. It can't happen again; my first relationship didn't go so well at the end so it could probably happen the second time.

"No, no, buddy I can't." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because what if I do meet a guy, we get to know each other, start dating and then I would get hurt again. I don't want to get hurt again." I crumble my sub wrapper into a ball and threw it in the trash near my bed.

"Okay..." He trails off and looks away getting into deep thought. After a minute, he looks back at me with a smile on his face. "This might sound crazy, but...do you consider doing a one-night stand?"

What the hell?!

"Are you fucking crazy?" I asked alarmed.

"It's just a suggestion." He puts his hands up in surrender. "I know in some part in that tiny body of yours, you miss sex. So maybe having sex with someone you don't care about will get Jonah out of your mind."

"Dude, I'm not having sex with some stranger. What if they have STD's or something?"

"He doesn't have to have a–"

"Now it would be different if I had sex with someone I know and doesn't have any diseases." I interrupted. "Hey, how about Adam, maybe he can do it." I say to him.

"Isn't he your cousin?" He asks squinting his eyes.

"Not my close cousin." I defended, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh my god," he groaned, pinching his nose. "Sam, listen to me very carefully." He says turning himself facing me face-to-face. "One, you can't have sex with your cousin! Two...I think I know who can help with your problem..." He looks a little nervous for some reason.

"Who?"

He takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes while they're glistening.

"Me."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

 **Thank you for the comments so far, this is my third chapter to update this year. Isn't that crazy?! Anyway, here's the next chapter of iBed Buddies and I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise there's going to be some smut in this story soon, I don't break my promises. :)**

* * *

 **chapter | six**

I stare at him appalled from what he just said. He would have sex with me? What the hell is wrong with him?! He could have any girl he wants and he decides to have sex with his best friend. I don't know if he's joking or he's serious.

"Y-You're kidding right?" I chuckle while sounding nervous.

He stares at me with his jaw tightened and his brown eyes show serious in them. "I'm serious, Sam."

I got off the bed and looked down at him with my hands on my hips like when mothers get angry with their children. "Freddie, I-I can't have sex with you! No offense, but that would make everything so awkward since we're friends."

"I get that it's weird, but it might work. You and I are single. We're best friends, and we know that one of us don't have any diseases." He chuckles. "And you, young lady need to get your mind off of that bastard, who shall not be named, and have fun."

"But have you seen _No Strings Attached_ or _Friends with Benefits_?! Something always happens if we do this." I say freaking out.

He gets off the bed and walks over, towering me. "So you recommend it?" He asks smirking.

I look into his eyes and thought about what would happen if we did it. He's been my best friend for a long time and I don't want any drama between us like those movies. I just want a clean relationship between the two of us and not make anything a mess at the end. To be honest...I'm kind of flattered that Freddie would offer himself to have sex with me in the first place. I don't know why he would do that but I'm satisfied that he did.

I sighed and cleared my throat to speak. "Yes."

"Really? You're up for it?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah...I would be comfortable if I did it with you, you know? Now, since we're doing this! We need to make a pact." I say poking his chest with my finger.

"And what pact is that?" He grabs my finger making me stop.

"...You know what? I have a better idea." I smirk at him while he's curious on what I'm planning.

* * *

 **THE FUCK BUDDY CONTRACT**  
 **by Sam Puckett**

"The fuck buddy contract?" Freddie asks me while we're sitting in bed. I made a contract for both of us to sign to not make any drama during our little friends with benefits thing.

"Yeah." I nod my head.

"You just went for it, huh?" He mumbled reading through the contract.

"Well, I had to start somewhere with this."

"This is weird." He laughs.

"What's weird?"

"This! You made a tiny contract about us having sex." He laughs hysterically now.

"Freddie, this is serious!" I slap his arm making him calm his laughter down.

"I know, I know it is. I just didn't think you would make this in ten minutes." He snickers through his nose.

"Just read the damn thing." I cross my arms looking at my black wallpaper.

After about three minutes, he goes through the stapled paper, flipping to the second page and reading the rest of the rules. Two minutes later, he read the whole contract and flips the paper back to the front of the page. "Okay, I read everything." He breathed out.

"Good." I shove my hand in my pocket and brought out a blue bel-pic pen and held it out for him. "Now sign it." He looked at me with his eyebrow arched and took the pen from my hand. He clicks the top of the pen and flips to the last page going to the **"SIGN HERE"** line.

He writes his name on the signature line and brings the pen back to me. "Your turn." He says grinning. I took the pen from him and went to the paper to sign my name in beautiful cursive. I did a little smiley face next to my name to make it official.

"It's official." I smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He takes the paper from my hand and flips it to the front page. "So... what do you want to do first?" He asks itching the back of his neck.

I start to get nervous by itching my ear. God, I hate when this happens. "Well, we can start with the basics," I say trying to calm my nerves.

"Okay, and the basics?" He leans towards me as we're getting closer to each other faces. I gulp nervously looking at Freddie's lips. I don't know why I'm getting nervous around him already. He's my best friend and we're usually comfortable being close like this, but now it's different.

"Um...I guess like...uh, kissing and we can go from there."

He nods his head. "Sounds good to me." He brings his hand up and caresses my cheek gently. He leans his head closer to my face, and I start to flutter my eyes closed.

 _I can't believe I'm about to kiss my best friend_. I thought.

Finally, I feel his lips meeting mine.

Somehow, I feel electricity flowing through my whole body and his lips feels so soft and moist... We start to get into it as we feel each other's tongues in our mouths, fighting to see who wins.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him while I'm trying to catch my breath. He looks at me while he's trying to catch his breath as well.

"Do you want to stop?" He whispered.

My adrenaline has acted up and I'm not letting it go that easy. "No." I shake my head.

"Okay." He kisses me again, roughly this time and I feel my hormones coming in. This is actually happening. I kiss him back with all the energy I have in me. Next thing I know, he pushes me on the bed making me lay down and him getting on top of me.

* * *

 **Next chapter is really going to be heated ;)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone!** Sorry, this is not an update but I want to thank you guys for actually reading this story! I thought this story was going to have like... 4 reads. But this story has almost 800 views, and I cannot thank you guys enough for giving this book a chance. I want to state that, and I don't mean to be a tease, when this book hits 1000 reads then I will upload the next chapter. Now the next chapter I'm still working on, but when the story hits 1000 reads then I'm going to give you guys what you've been waiting for. PART ONE OF THE SEDDIE SMUT!

Again, thank you again for reading this book and I am up to 12 comments. You guys are awesome! I love you guys so much, you are making my year happy already! Stay tuned for chapter 7 soon!

 **;) you know you want to stay tuned...**

 **\- Nikki ❤️**


	8. Chapter 7

**You guys are unbelievable... I just posted an update on how grateful I am that you guys are reading my story, which had 800 views and your beautiful comments. Then I said when this book hits 1000 reads I would post another chapter for you.**

 **And guess what...**

 **THIS BOOK HAS 1,033 READS! \\(^0^)/ You know what that means right?!**

 **You get a chapter! You get a chapter! You get a chapter! Everyone gets a chapter!**

 **You guys are literally making my day with this and I just love each and every one of you. I never thought I would have so many reads with this book but I do. :')**

 **ANYWAY, I'll stop with the crying speech. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **chapter | seven**

"Do you want to stop?" He whispered.

My adrenaline has acted up and I'm not letting it go that easy. "No." I shake my head.

"Okay." He kisses me again, roughly this time and I feel my hormones coming in. This is actually happening. I kiss him back with all the energy I have in me. Next thing I know, he pushes me on the bed making me lay down and him getting on top of me.

I feel him putting his hand at the hem of my shirt and taking it off over my head, throwing it. I the floor leaving me wearing my blue lace bra. I do the same thing by taking off his shirt and throwing it against the room.

I look at his bare chest with a six pack on his body...wow, when did he start working out? I put my index finger in the crease of his six pack and trace it while he looks down at me.

"How did you get these?" I ask laughing a little bit.

"There's this thing called weights." He smirks and leans  
down, kissing me again passionately. I put my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me so our bodies can touch.

Freddie goes behind my back and clips off the back of my bra, taking it off slowly exposing my c-cup breasts. I stop kissing him, crossing my arms over my chest so I can hide them.

"Freddie..." I said out of breath, looking around the room without meeting his eyes.

"Yeah...?" He asked out of breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" I asked in embarrassment feeling my face getting hot. I turn my head at his face and saw the corner of his lips lift up as he smiles at me gently. He brings his hand, caressing my cheek.

"I'm sure...don't worry, I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with."

I nod my head giving him a smile. "Okay," I whispered. He stares at my blue eyes and leans down kissing my lips again, while I pull my arms away from my chest and kiss him back. I can't believe I'm about to fuck my best friend right now, it feels so unreal, but it's happening and I don't want to mess it up for both of us.

I feel him taking my pants off, showing my navy blue underwear. I help him take off the pants faster because my adrenaline is acting up. He pulls away from my lips and brushes his lips against my neck kissing it.

Oh lord so help me.

I couldn't help myself but let a soft moan escape from my lips. He stops kissing my neck and looks at me.

"You like that?" He whispered, smirking.

I nod at his answer. "Yes," I whispered. "Please keep going." He comes down and kisses my neck again, sucking and biting my sensitive spot.

I let out a moan again, then I grab onto the waistband of his black Calvin boxers, pulling it down over his butt to his ankles. He kicks his underwear off the bed and pulls away from me.

He looks down at me with lustful eyes. "Are you scared?" He asked.

"I'm just nervous," I whispered. "I don't usually have sex with my best friend." I chuckle.

He joins me with his toothy smile and kisses the tip of my nose. "It's okay...just pretend we're play fighting but just fucking each other." He smiles innocently. I laugh like a seal at his stupid analogy.

"God, you're so stupid." I laugh shaking my head.

"Don't laugh because I know I'm right!" He tickles my side for a second.

"Hey stop!" I slap his hand away, chuckling.

"Anyway, I'll be gentle. I promise." I nod my head slowly and he gives me a soft grin. He pushes himself up and I can see his erection...

Oh. my. God, his dick is huge! I don't think it can fit.

How did the other girls survive?

"You like what you see?"

"Dude, your dick is huge." I said without thinking.

"Aww, thanks. That's a very nice compliment." He smiles.

"But how did your past girlfriends survive _that_?" I asked, really wanting to know. He shakes his head cupping my hips with his hands.

"Let's just say they're used to big figures." He winks as his hands are roaming on the hem of my underwear. "It's alright...like I said, I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you."

He takes off my underwear slowly where he can see my shaved vagina.

He leans back down to me and kisses my lips, then my chin. He goes down to my chest and puts his lips on my right nipple, sucking it. I let out a moan again while he massages my left nipple. "Oh yeah." I moaned.

"You like that?" He whispered and I nod my head eagerly. Now he goes down to my vagina and spreads my legs open to see everything. He stares at it, observing how it looks. I hope it doesn't look bad.

"Wow..." He whispered lowly. "I'm going to do something, okay?" He asked me gently.

I nod my head, waiting for what he's going to do.  
He leans down to my area and starts to lick my clitoris slowly.

I feel the vibration coming in.

"Oh yeah...oh yeah." I moan. "Please, don't stop." I begged. He licks my clit so fast I'm about to lose it. "Oh fuck!" I yelled, clutching my fists on the bed sheets.

Now I feel him bring a finger and sticking it inside me.

I gasp from the beautiful feeling. He thrusts his finger inside and out while licking my clit. It's making me feel so good. "Oh god! Yes, please keep going." I pleaded. I grab a handful of his hair bringing him closer to my clit and licking hard. He moves his finger quickly and I feel my stomach getting the warning that I'm about to come already.

"Oh god, I'm going to come!" I moan loudly.

He removes his lips from my clit, "Hold it in. I'll tell you when you can come." He continues to finger me while sticking two more fingers inside, which is making me come faster.

"Please go faster!" He thrusts faster with three fingers and pushes himself up to bring his face to mine and kisses me, as I taste myself on his lips.

"I want you to look at me when you come," Freddie whispers to my lips and I obey his orders. I look up at him in the eyes and moan loudly as he's fingering me so well.

I feel the tingly feeling in my clit and I'm about to have an orgasm, but Freddie told me to hold it in until he says I can and it's driving me crazy.

"Come for me." He said softly.

I roll my eyes back and arch my back, letting everything out. "OH GOD!" I moaned so loudly, I could hear an echo in the room.

He removes his fingers from my sex, and I could feel my myself shaking from the short experience. Freddie leans down and gives me a peck kiss. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked smiling.

"Yes," I said out of breath. "Oh my god, you're like a sex wizard," I said honestly. I have to admit that that was the best fingering I've ever gotten, ever. Jonah didn't even do anything like to me before.

"I get that a lot. Now...maybe you can help me get excited now." He said with lust and it sounded quite sexy.

"Okay." I smile. He smirks and lays down on his back with his elbows up, supporting him.

I get on top of him and start to kiss him on the lips, then put my lips on his neck, biting his sensitive spot with my teeth and sucking on it. He lets out a small moan which makes me feel horny too quickly. Then, I do peck kisses on his chest, to his abs, all the way down to his member. His dick is so big; it's just breathtaking.

Since he showed me a good pleasure, I'll give it to him too as a reward.

I spit on my hand and I start to stroke up and down on his member slowly. I look up at him and he closes his eyes with pleasure while I hear him moaning a little.

I start to stroke it a little faster and he lays his back down on the bed. I lean down to his erection and put my lips on the tip of the head, starting to lick it. I hear him moan louder which makes me put my whole mouth on the top of his erection and sucking faster, bobbing my head up and down.

"Oh god..." He groaned. I go up and down as I play with his balls with my other hand. I feel him put his hand on the back of my head, bringing my head down to where his full erection is inside my mouth and making me gag.

I pull my mouth out of his dick with a pop and start to stroke it again faster than usual.

"Tell me if you want to go faster," I said to him after a while of stroking him. I go faster and he starts to moan louder and louder.

"Go faster." He said. I stroke it faster than I could go and he groans out of pleasure. "Oh god Sam, you're going to make me come." He moans.

"Just let it out..." I said with lust. He starts panting fast and moans louder.

"I'm gonna - come..." He said short out of breath. I stroke three more times and I see cum squirting out of his erection and landing on my chest. "OH FUCK!" He groaned. I know I'm going to sound like a freak, but that was so sexy.

After he was done, he sits up and looks at me while breathing hard. "That was amazing." He said smirking. He wipes his cum away from my chest with his hands. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I do a short laugh and I lean towards him, kissing him on the lips and he kisses me back.

After three minutes of making out, I pull away from him and I stare at his eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked in his serious tone, which I know what he was talking about.

I nod my head. "Yes."

He lays me on the bed with my back touching the mattress. "Do you have a condom?" He asks nervously.

I shake my head eagerly. "We don't need it; I'm on the pill."

"Oh okay." He pulls away, spreading my legs apart and takes his erection close to the hole. "I'm going to go in, alright?" He said. I nod nervously because this is my first time doing this with my friend and it's going to be awkward. He sticks his erection inside the entrance slowly and I hiss at the pain. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"It just hurts a little, but go ahead," I assure him. He gives me a little nod and sticks it more inside the hole. I feel his giant ass dick all the way inside. "Oh God." I gasped.

Freddie looks at me with worried eyes. "Just tell me if you want to stop, okay?" He assured me. He starts to thrust slowly for me to feel comfortable, and after a while, I feel the pleasure coming in. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head as I keep looking at him. "Yeah...it's getting better." He thrusts faster and faster, and I can't help but moan.

"Oh yeah..."

"Say my name." He demanded.

"Oh, Freddie." I moan. He goes faster and I moan louder. I wrap my legs around his torso while he goes faster.

"Say it again."

"FREDDIE!" I yelled. Then he goes faster again. I grab onto his hair and grip it tightly, and I hear him moan next to my ear. I feel tears coming out of my eyes because of how good this feels.

All I hear are our moans, bodies joining together, our sweat patting and hitting against each other.

He kisses me on the lips while I moan into his mouth. Freddie looks down at me, deadly in the eyes, while panting and his eyes are showing two emotions that I couldn't describe.

Now I put my arms around his back while he moans louder. He thrusts faster and faster where I can't hold it in anymore. "Freddie, I'm going to come!" I cried.

"Come for me, baby." He whispered. He continues to go faster and I moan louder and louder, I feel the vibration inside and I finally have my second orgasm.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled while squirming beneath him.

I stop moving and I feel him taking his member out of me and cum starts to fly out of the tip of his erection, landing on the bed. He groans out of pleasure and he falls on top of me while we're breathing together. I rest my hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair softly for his good work and I kiss the side of his temple.

"You did a great job," I whispered to his ear.

"Thank you." He chuckles, kissing my neck softly.

I feel my eyes are closing from the rough sex we just had and start to fall asleep thinking about what just happened. I can't believe I had sex with the man who's been my best friend since we were babies.

What a fucking mess.

* * *

 _ **Longer chapter for the dirty part ;)**_

 _ **Not my best but I hope you guys liked it anyway.**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hay** **guys!** **You guys are so awesome for reading the last chapter and commenting on it. I was thinking about writing another book, what do you guys think? If you want me to publish another book, please comment and let me know. :D**

 **P.S. I'm going back to school on Jan. 9** **th** **so I probably won't be able to post immediately like I've been doing** **But no need to fear! The story will still continue and I will update as soon as I can when I'm free from HELL aka, college :/**

 **Enjoy chapter eight everyone and share this story with your friends and family if it's good enough to be shared!**

 **:D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

* * *

 **chapter | eight**

I wake up from a light blaring at my face. I snap my eyes open and see the sun outside the window shining the whole room. I look down and see that I'm in my bed under the covers.

What happened last night?

God, my body feels sore...

I turn around and I see Freddie facing me, sleeping next to me on my bed. _Whoa! Why is he here?!_ I see strands of hair covering his face while his mouth is parted open, snoring softly.

He looks so adorable when he sleeps...

I look under the blanket and see myself completely naked.

Oh yeah...Freddie and I had sex last night. I completely forgot! We did friends with benefits.

Fuck!

I see Freddie waking up and his tired eyes aim at me. "Well, good morning." He said as his voice is hoarse and raspy, smiling at me.

Man, why does his voice have to sound so sexy in the mornings?

"Good morning," I said blushing.

"How was your sleep?"

"Okay." I laugh a little.

"So..." He started, "Last night was...interesting, huh?" He asked shyly.

"It definitely was. I feel a little sore because of you." I move a little to make the pain go away.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was that good huh?" He chuckles while smirking. He leans up by laying his elbow on the bed and putting his hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, actually you were for an amateur," I smirk at him back.

"Lies, I was the best. No one could do what I did to you like that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dumbass." I lay on my side looking at his eyes and copying his position.

He laughs running his free hand through his hair slowly. "Listen, this might sound far away from our contract, but...I just want to let you know that I don't regret what we did last night." He said seriously.

My heart starts to pace faster from his comment. "Really?"

"Yeah," he comes closer to me and looks into my eyes. "I know you've been my best friend since we were stupid little babies, but... I'm glad you trusted me to do this with you. And a jackass I can be sometimes, I'm not lying."

I look at him in the eyes and feel my eyes burning. I let out a deep breath and thought about something to say to him. Having friends with benefits with Freddie made everything feel right. He made me feel safe and was gentle with me so I could be comfortable. I mean, he's always been this way ever since we were little, but last night was different...

"Do you really feel that way?" I asked not controlling my smile.

"Yeah I do. Now...I don't know if you're willing to continue this or not. So if you _want_ to continue our little fuck buddy system, say yes." He says nervously.

Do I really want to continue our friends with benefits? This may be oblivious for us to have sex sometimes when we're used to it. However, he really makes everything seem easy when you're experiencing something completely dense. What we did last night was fun, better than I had with Jonah, but that doesn't mean we're together. What we had was just a friend thing, and we can gladly continue it without any problems like it says in the contract I made.

Well, I know my decision.

"I am going to have to say yes to your offer, Mr. Benson," I say smiling.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to kiss on it." He wiggles his eyebrows as he leans closer to me.

"No! No kissing because of your morning breath." I cringed while moving away.

"Oh, come on. You know you want it." He gets closer to me and tackles me on the bed, tickling me. As I gasp for air from the hard tickling, I'm swatting his hands away, but it doesn't work.

"Freddie stop!" I laugh while I'm moving side-to-side.

"Don't fight it!" Now he grips my wrists over my head with one hand and looks down at me with dark lust in his eyes. I swear every time he does this, it makes me feel weird inside. "You know you want this..." He trails off leaning down to me. "Do you, Sam?"

God, he's doing something to me. I don't like it! He's making my hormones go wild.

"...Kiss me." I whimpered.

He smiles then smashed his lips to mine as we make out like crazy. Our tongues are going at each other, making our kiss more exciting. I guess now Freddie and I won't be just friends anymore. We're going to be fuck buddies instead.

This is going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 9

**Surprise! Part TWO! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCARLY!**

* * *

 **chapter | nine**

It's about two in the afternoon, and I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner since we don't have school or work today. I'm trying to make macaroni and cheese from a recipe on SplashFace and so far, I'm doing a good job.

I can't help but think about Freddie and I having sex again earlier this morning. We had a conversation about if we wanted to continue our friends with benefits thing, and I said yes. We also talked about how he enjoyed what we did and to make things even, so did I.

A part of me thinks it's weird that I'm having sex with my best friend, but the other part of me thinks how enjoyable it can because what we're doing has no emotions whatsoever. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, so it's safe to have sex with each other.

Besides, I'm done with the whole dating thing for a while.

As I'm cooking the mac and cheese, I sense someone is walking behind me, with noticeable footsteps.

Fredward is such an idiot.

Before he could scare me, I whipped myself around and put my hands in the air, doing a Sulley from Monsters Inc. impression, and scared him.

"Boo!" I shouted.

He screamed like a girl and rested his hand on his chest, trying to find his breath again. "My God! How'd you know I was behind you?"

"You've been doing this for years and you think you can fool me? I'm not having it." I smirked, turning around continuing to cook.

"That sucks...now I'm going to be bored." He mumbled. I chuckled because he's acting like a baby.

"Oh well, you'll live." I mix the three layer of cheeses with a wooden spoon in a big metal pot. I don't know why cooking is so hard to achieve at because of the rules to follow. I hate cooking, but I'm going to have to eat sometime, right?

"So you're making mac and cheese for dinner, huh? Well, it looks like I'm gonna die today." He shrugged.

I hit his stomach and he responds with a grunt of pain. "Shut up! I'm trying my best here." I pouted.

"You know I'm just kidding, Sammy." He laughs, and wraps his arms around my hips, hugging me. I grin at the gesture and couldn't help but lean my back into his chest.

"Okay, I forgive you, I got this from SplashFace. Hopefully, it tastes good." I explained as I grabbed the bowl of the plain mac and cheese and poured them into the pot with the cheeses.

"Well, it smells good. Do you want any help?" He asked, pulling his arms away from my body.

"Uh, yeah thanks." I smiled.

He walks next to me and waits for the orders I have to give him for the recipe to work.

* * *

After Freddie and I had finished cooking the macaroni and cheese, we ate the food at the dinner table, and I have to say that it was a great meal.

"Man, that was good." He said leaning his back on the chair.

"That's good," I said, happy that he actually liked something I cooked.

"You're getting better and better every day. You didn't screw up this time."

"Boy, shut up," I warned teasingly as he brings a smile on his face.

"Well, you did have help so I'm not going to make you take all the credit." He shrugged while picking up his can of Peppy Cola and takes a sip of it.

"Whatever," I took my last bite of mac and cheese, put the fork on the empty plate, and pushed the plate an inch away from me. "So, I have a question I want to ask you," I said nervously not knowing what else is going to come out of my mouth.

"What is it?" He asked.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate our...thing...last night?"

I don't know why I'm asking this question, but for some reason, I have to know if I messed up or what we did was not his style so we could do better next time.

"On the scale of one to ten?" He looks away from me and thinks into deep thought. After what feels like an hour of silence, he looks back at me with soulful eyes and sighs. "To be honest? A ten."

"Really?" I asked shockingly. I didn't think he would say a ten; I thought he would say like a five or less but a ten?

"Wow...I really don't know what to say to that." I chuckled nervously.

"Well, it's true. It's probably weird to hear that, but you were nice." He smirks, however, has a genuine smile to go with it like he's telling the truth. It is weird hearing that I made Freddie's night amazing, but I wonder how I was compared to the other girls he's dated.

"Well, since you said it was nice, how about we give each other positive and negative facts on what we discovered last night to see if we're going to change anything or not later on?" I said curling my hands together on the table.

His eyebrows arched from my question but relax them a second later. "Um...random, but sure why not?" He grinned.

Okay, time to start business.

* * *

 _ **Boring chapter but more**_ **stuff** _ **will happen in the next chapter ;)**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Surprise PART THREE! I'M ON A ROLL! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T** **OWN** **iCARLY!**

* * *

 **chapter** **| ten**

"Okay, you start first," Freddie says as we are sitting on the living room couch, staring at each other face-to-face. I had to put the dishes away and clean them since Fredward wasn't going to do them, and then Fred and I went to the living room to sit and talk about our positive and negative comebacks on our fuck buddy thing.

"Alright, the number one positive thing that I liked was how you work with your hands..." I paused, remembering how his fingers were inside me thrusting me back and forth...

Lord, I need help.

"Oh really? Well, like you said last night, I am a sex wizard." He winked and chuckled.

"Whatever, I said that because I was too busy trying to get my oxygen back from what _you_ caused." I defended my statement not explaining any further. I really couldn't think of anything else but try to breathe from the hot thrusting of his magic fingers inside me. Like how the fuck did he do that?!

"Mhm, sureee." He laughed. He clears his throats and spoke again, "anything else you want to add?"

What else could I say about him? Was there anything else...?

Wait, got one.

"Your dick is the size of Mount Everest," I stated without hesitation.

He bursts out laughing from my confession and stares at me with pride. "Is that a compliment or an insult because whatever it is, I can't change how I am." He smiles like a child and acts like he has the biggest dick in the world.

"All I know is that it hurt when you threw yourself at me, but it's not a bad thing since I'm used to it now. And you made me feel so good." I wiggled my eyebrows showing him my appreciation.

He looks shocked yet lustful after I said that, but the look disappeared as he says, "You're welcome, I'm glad I could make you _come_ so quickly." He said lowly sounding sexy with it.

All of the sudden, my sex started to twitch from hearing his low voice like he used last night. Why is it every time I hear something so sexy and wrong, I feel horny and wanting more.

"Okay, my turn!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused where the voice was coming from. I look at the nub who is staring at me with a dumb smirk on his face. Uh oh...

"What do you have to say about me, Fredweird?" I asked, scared of what he's going to say.

He rubs his chin, concentrating on the words he has to say to me. He drops his hand down on his lap and takes a deep breath, exhaling. "The one positive thing I liked were your tits." He blurted.

"My tits?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah, your tits are like...wow! I never thought you had that in you. I never looked there; I thought you were like an A cup or something." He snickered.

"Wow thanks," I rolled my eyes.

"No, but seriously. I liked those and..." he swallowed his Adam's apple and stared at me nervously, like what he's about to say will embarrass one of us. "I also liked your...pussy." He mumbled the last word, but I heard clearly what he said.

"What'd you say? I couldn't hear you." I tilt my head to the side to hear him repeat louder, smirking.

"I said I liked your pussy! Ugh!" He cringed knowing he doesn't like saying that out loud.

I laughed at his disgusted figure and thought it was cute. "Aww, it's okay, I complimented on your little, well big friend, so it's okay to compliment on mine," I assured smiling at him so he could feel better.

"You're doing this on purpose, you bitch," he muttered, and I chuckled at his childish act.

"Well, how I act won't change will it?" I asked.

"No," he grumbled.

"Okay, what else do you have to add, you baby?" I say, crossing my legs on the couch.

He looks at me and rests his arm on the couch rest. "...what I didn't like was how you felt uncomfortable before we did anything." He said in a serious tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows confused on what he's talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Remember how I took your bra off and you asked me if I was sure I wanted to do...what we did with you?"

Once he said that the memory pops into my mind and I felt a little ashamed for thinking of what I said. "Yeah, I do."

"I didn't like how you felt you weren't confident enough about your body to me..." he murmured. He's really serious about this subject, and it's making me feel subconscious about what happened. "I'm glad you were confident afterward, but it just sounded like you didn't trust me enough or something." He said with his eyes hurt in a way, and I don't like that look on him; it's just not the Freddie I know.

"No, Freddie believe me, I did, do trust you but it was kind of weird showing my naked body to my friend, you know? After Jonah, I just thought it would be a waste of time showing my body again after I said I would keep my legs closed." I said honestly, muttered at the last sentence.

He chuckled through his nose and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I understand that. Although, if you don't like something, you can always tell me, don't hold it in. Okay?" He asked reaching for my hand that is on my lap and holds onto it.

I just love how gentle he can be when we discuss something like this. Even though he's my best friend, he will always be loved by his girl-friend sitting in front of him. "Yeah, okay." I put up a real smile and rubbed his hand with my thumb.

"Good," he pats my leg and stands up from the couch. "Now I'm going to go bed. I have to work tomorrow sadly, and I need to sleep." He grumbled.

"Okay, goodnight." I smiled.

"Goodnight." He leans down and kisses the top of my head and stood up straight again. "Good talk tonight, maybe we'll do the real thing later when we're free," he winked then walked away from the living room to his bedroom.

I watch him walk away and see him close the bedroom door behind him. Is this really happening? Is what we're doing happening? I know this isn't a dream because I usually have wet dreams about Ryan Gosling, so I know this is reality.

It's so weird to think about how we turned from best friends to friends with benefits...but still best friends. Our life has changed from an entirely different level.

Holy, fucking shit!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello again :D *waves***

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

* * *

 **chapter** **| eleven**

"How was your day?" Freddie asks me as he kisses my neck and I enjoy his moist lips brushing my bare neck.

"Eh, it was alright. I had to take my history test and I'm waiting for the results." I answered, clutching the ends of his hair, getting a small moan from him.

"I bet you passed with flying colors." He pulls away from my neck and stares at me with his chocolate eyes.

"Ha! Yeah right. I suck at that class." I laughed, knowing any class I take sucks ass.

Freddie and I are on my bed basically kissing and enjoying each other's time with our clothes on. It's been two weeks since we've been doing our friends with benefits thing and every time we have sex, we always do the same routine from the first time we did it.

"You don't suck if you have a C in the class." He countered giving me 'a look'.

"How do you know I have a C in that class?" I asked concerned.

He looks away from me and stoops his lips. "I may or may have not looked through your grades in the grade book."

"You stalker!" I laughed, hitting his arm and he winced from the pain. "How did you even go through my school account?"

"You're not very good at picking passwords." He rolled his eyes. "Ham as a password?" He chuckled.

"Shut up! I love food, so I put them as my password for everything," I mumbled.

"And besides, I got curious because sometimes you don't do your homework like you're supposed to." He confessed, and I couldn't help but agree.

I rolled my eyes saying, "I guess...school is boring though!"

"I understand..." he leans down and kisses me on the lips while I caress his cheek.

Moments later, I heard a phone ringing to an annoying nerdy ringtone, and I was starting to get annoyed. Freddie stops kissing me and looks at the nightstand.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." He grabs his phone and turns the ringtone off. "I have class in fifteen minutes, I have to go." He said looking at me with a sorry look.

"Now? Dammit, I was getting in the mood." I mumbled.

"It's okay, we can continue this later." He winked and gave me a peck kiss before getting off of the bed.

"Alright, have fun." I smiled as he grabs his backpack off the ground.

"Okay, see you later." He said with a generous smile and leaves the room. After hearing the front door closed, I think about what I'm supposed to do for another hour.

Hmm...maybe I'll watch some Girly Cow. I'm done with my classes for the rest of the day so I can have some free time!

I got off the bed and went to my movie shelf, glancing through the seasons of Girly Cow. After a while of looking through them, I picked up season three on DVD and took the silver disc out of the case. I put the disc in the DVD player and waited for the show to come on screen.

* * *

It's seven o'clock, and I'm in the living room, sitting on be couch worried. It's been two hours since Freddie went to class. He usually comes home around six thirtyish, but he's an hour late.

Did he get caught up in class?

I called him a while ago and all I got was his voicemail. I hope nothing bad happened to him. Usually, I wouldn't have to worry about him coming home late since his class doesn't end till six, but something inside me has a warning that something bad has happened to him. He's not even answering his phone!

About ten minutes later, I hear the front door open, and I snapped my head towards it, seeing Freddie walking inside the house, holding two subway sandwiches.

"Freddie!" I snapped.

Freddie flinched from the loud sound and aims his eyes at me, startled. "Oh, hey Sam." He sighed in relief.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" I asked, irritated standing up. "I called you like five times and you didn't answer."

"Yeah...sorry." He drops his backpack on the floor by the door. "After class, my friends and I went to subway to talk about our payment issues with the manager." He walks closer to me, and my body starts to cool down knowing he's okay and doesn't have any broken bones.

"Thank god," I sighed. "I was worried about you." I pouted.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I should've texted you but my friends pulled me at the last minute, and I didn't have time." He said with a sad expression on his face while walking closer to me. "I'm back in one piece, though." He did his 'I'm sorry' smile to lighten the mood, and it works every time he did something wrong.

I chuckled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso hugging him. "I forgive you, you nub."

"Good." He wraps his arms around me and saviors the embrace as he rocks me back and forth.

We pulled away from each other and I got my chance to punch his arm, and he screamed like a girl. "Next time, please call me when you're somewhere so I wouldn't have to worry," I warned with an angry look and he nodded his head, rubbing his arm.

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled.

I smiled and fell back on the couch, taking a deep breath, exhaling. Freddie sits next to me and crosses his arms over his chest. "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

"I just watched some Girly Cow and came down here for a bit, until I realized you weren't home yet." I stared at him with an arched eyebrow.

"At least I brought us sandwiches from work." He smiles, showing me the two subs in his hands.

"I guess," I laughed. "And I checked to see if I got my test grade from history and I surprisingly got a B+ on it."

"You got a B? Congratulations! I told you-you were going to pass." He nudged my shoulder, and I shrugged, shocked that I got a good test score in history other than a C or D.

"Thanks, I guess you were right for once." I chuckled, running my hand through my curly hair.

"I'm always right, you just don't believe what I say." He muttered. He puts the two subs on the coffee table and comes back, looking at me in the eyes, with lust. "Since you passed...I outta give you a reward."

He crawls his hand on my thigh and starts to slide down to my sensitive area.

"W-What do you mean?" I breathed out, staring at his intense eyes.

"I want to give you a present for passing your test...and since we didn't finish what we started earlier. This is the perfect opportunity to finish it." He whispered, leaning towards me and kissing me on the lips slowly.

I can feel his hand slide down to my pussy, and he starts to rub against my shorts. I moaned against his mouth as he continues rubbing the sturdy fabric against my sex, making me wet.

"Oh my god..." I moaned.

He takes both of his hands and starts to unbutton my shorts, slowly. Oh my god, this dickhead is teasing me and I don't like it! He undoes the last button, and pulls my shorts over my butt, taking it off. Now he can see my pink underwear...

He stares at my underwear and brings his hand on my pussy, rubbing against it again, and I roll my eyes at the back of my head at the beautiful feeling. This guy is killing me!

"Man, look how wet you are..." he whispered near my ear, and my clit started to twitch from the horny sentence. "You know if you want me to finger you...you have to beg."

I look at him confused. I don't what to beg for him to finish me off, but he's teasing me so badly I want his magical fingers inside me.

What to do...

"This is your last chance, Sam." He leans his head to the nape of my neck and starts to kiss it.

I moan quietly as I feel him sliding his hand inside my underwear to where he can feel my bare vagina and starts to rub my clit slowly.

I gasped and stayed still feeling him rub me. Oh my fucking god, he's killing me. I want him inside me now! "Please, Freddie, I want you to finger me." I whimpered.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"I want you to finger me, please!" I begged louder for him to hear.

"As you wish..." he gets closer to me slides my underwear off and spreads my legs apart. He cups his hand on my sex and brings a finger inside my entrance, slamming it inside me.

"Oh shit!" I moaned.

He thrusts his finger inside me as I move, riding him. "You like that, huh?" He groaned.

"Mhm..." I hummed, not paying attention what's around me except for Freddie's finger.

"Do you want more? I think your pussy wants more than one finger in you. Your wet pussy is begging for more." He whispered, putting his other hand on my shirt, cupping my right breast, playing with my nipple.

I moaned louder, feeling the pleasure getting worse.

"...Freddie please." I cried. Why does this feel so good?

"Please, what? What do you want, Sam?" He whispered, thrusting me inside faster.

"I want you to make me come!" I cried, begging for his touch. I can't take this anymore; I need him to make feel good like he did the other times.

"Okay," he adds two more fingers inside me and starts to thrust faster.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed, feeling his delicate fingers inside me, making my body on fire with pleasure. As I'm moaning, Freddie brings his lips to mine, kissing me passionately and I tried to focus on his lips, but all I could think about are his fingers, thrusting me.

"Yeah, your pussy is so tight." He growled, and I whimpered hearing the wet substance as he thrusts me inside and out.

"You like it when I finger you, Sam?" He asked as he thrusts faster and faster until I couldn't move or squirm away.

"Yes, yes, I love it when you finger me..." I moaned and grabbed his shoulder for balance, I couldn't feel my legs as I was about to fall off the couch.

"Are you going to come for me, baby?" He groaned, thrusting me inside and out faster. My body is on fire, my clit is throbbing and vibrating. My clit is screaming that it's about to come.

I breathe rapidly as I'm about to get closer. "Freddie, I'm going to come!" I whimpered, gripping on his shoulder.

"Yeah? You gonna come...I want you to come for me." He said, playing with my nipple with one hand and thrusting me with the other.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna come, I'm coming!" I cried, feeling my pussy about to explode.

"Let it out..."

"OH GOD!" I screamed, feeling myself squirting while his fingers are still inside me. I start to squirm next to him and my body is shaking like crazy. After my squirting stopped, I feel Freddie pulling his fingers out of me and stares at me with pride.

I breathed in and out from the rough fingering, trying to get my breathing back. I looked at him in shock from what just happened, and he stares at me with a smirk on his face.

"You actually squirted." He announced looking at the carpet that has a wet spot from my...orgasm.

"This is embarrassing..." I felt my face hot and lowered my head down, not wanting to look at him.

"Hey, Sam. Look at me." He commanded. I tilt my head up facing him, looking at his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "That...was so hot." He whispered. He looks down at his hand that he fingered me with and brought the fingers to his lips, sucking them.

What. The. Hell...

He did not just do that.

After he had finished sucking the fingers, he smacked his lips observing the taste of my wet one. "Huh...not bad." He grinned not looking at me.

I just stare at him with my jaw on the ground, shocked that he did that. He tasted me... and he liked it?

"Well, time for dinner!" He smiled, getting off the couch and grabs one of the subs off the coffee table, walking to the kitchen probably to warm it up.

I still sit on the couch feeling my vagina calm down from the hot experience. My body is still shaking, and I can't move my legs since they're numb. I see my underwear and shorts on the floor as I lean down and picked them up, sliding them back on.

Man... I thought the first time he fingered me was the best thing I've ever experienced. But two minutes ago was the BEST fingering I've ever had; I actually squirted because of him. I've never squirted before until he came along and made me feel so good.

Why is every time his fingers go inside me, my body goes wild and he makes me come so much?

Whatever answer that is...he will always be a sex wizard because of it.

* * *

 **Oops, hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

 **GUYS! So one of my viewers commented on what their favorite moments were for the story. And I thought it was nice that what I wrote made them like the scenes! ^_^ so I have an idea of maybe you guys, can comment your favorite moments/scenes for each chapter because I like to know what you liked or didn't like. I love feedback!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **chapter | twelve**

Freddie and I were sitting on the couch watching some comedy movie on T.V after we ate our subs. The only problem is that I couldn't concentrate on the television because I'm thinking about what happened an hour ago.

I told him I passed my history test and he congratulated me by fingering me so roughly, I squirted at the end. I just can't stop thinking about his fingers fucking me inside, letting me go wild and having me to beg for his touch.

It's ridiculous, yet so hot at the same time.

Also, after I came, Freddie licked his fingers from my wet pussy, and he said the taste was not bad...what did that mean?

I don't know why I'm so curious, but why would he taste me like that if he didn't explain the flavor to me? I thought women's parts would taste gross because the sweat could get between your legs and the vagina would smell the horrifying aroma.

I don't know. I don't want to ask, but my mind is telling me otherwise.

 _Don't ask him, don't ask him, don't fucking ask him._

"Freddie,"

SHIT!

"Yeah?" He says still looking at the screen.

"What do I taste like?"

 _Oh my fucking God, I'm dead._

He whipped his head at me with his eyes bulging out. "Huh?"

"Remember when you gave me my present for passing the test and afterward you licked your fingers?" I muttered, looking down on my lap.

"Oh...uh, yeah I remember. Why are you asking me what you taste like though?" He asked sounding a little nervous.

"Because you said the flavor was 'not bad' so I'm curious," I answered, bringing my head up and looking back at him.

He gazes at me for a few minutes until he finally spoke, "it was not bad..." He shrugged.

"Well, can you be a little specific? Because girls' vagina has that nasty taste right?" I asked, curious.

"I don't know, Sam," he cringed.

"Well you have to know, you sucked your fingers like you ate Cheetos," I argued, giving him a look.

He sighs and rubs his hand on his face. "I... I don't know, Sam. Yours was kinda salty, I guess." He squinted his eyes at me for approval, and I bobbed my head thinking salty can't be that bad of a taste.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Okay? I tell you-you taste salty and you're okay with that?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, that means I don't taste like gravy or something because that would be gross." I shrugged.

"Riiight. So you wouldn't be curious if you knew what a guy's cum tastes like?"

Okay, that answer came out of nowhere. The only time I swallowed sperm was Jonah's and that was a pre-cum, so I didn't taste everything. It was dull flavor, so it wasn't appetizing.

Why would Freddie ask me that question?

Unless...

"Why? Do you want me to tell you what you taste like?"

His eyes widen from my question and I smirked knowing that's what he wanted.

"I don't think that's necessary **–** "

"Uh uh," I interrupted. "Knowing you, you wouldn't ask that sort of question unless you want something out of it." I poked his chest. "So, did you ask that because you want me to tell you what you taste like...or not?" I asked, scooting closer to him.

Now it's my turn to shine.

I brought my hand to his bulge and cupped his friend getting a groan from Freddie. "I... uh,"

"Well? You didn't seem to mind when you gave me pleasure...so it wouldn't be a problem for me doing the same thing to you, right?" I asked, lowly.

He stares at me with lust in his eyes, and I know I hit the jackpot.

"I'll take that as a yes," I whispered, rubbing his crotch over his jeans. He closes his eyes at my touch and starts to breathe in and out from his nose. I'm getting aroused watching him get pleasure from my hand...

He's getting hard because of me.

I unzipped the zipper with one hand and brought my hand inside his jeans, grabbing his hard member. He winced and groaned as I start to stroke his hard one to heaven.

I stroked his member as he parted his lips and moans softly. "Sam, don't do this..." he trailed off.

"Why? It's fun seeing you squirm." I murmured, playing with his tip and he groaned loudly this time. "You know this makes you feel good...you like it when my hand rubs your big cock, huh?" I bring my lips to his mouth, kissing the side of his lips softly.

"Oh god..." he pants. I rub him a little faster and watch him carefully to see what he does. His eyes are closed, his eyebrows are scrunched together, he's moaning, and his cock is throbbing against my hand.

Man... he's really hard.

I stop what I'm doing and he opens his eyes, looking at me confused on why I stopped. I know he enjoys this...that's why I'm going to do something very enjoyable.

I go down on my knees, and he looks at me with widening eyes. I pull his jeans and underwear down all the way to his ankles. I look at his breathtaking dick and just stared at it.

"Sam, don't do this," Freddie warned me but I didn't listen.

"Just shut up." I brought his full cock in my mouth and started to bob my head up and down.

"Oh, shit." He groaned looking down at me as I look up at him from the floor. His cock is getting harder in my mouth, and I feel proud that I'm making him feel this way.

I play around with his testicles as I lick around his cock; he couldn't hold it in anymore and let out more moans. His moans are making me feel wet inside, and I can't break down first. I need him to come so I can finish my mission.

"Oh god, Sam." He wails as he grabs my head and pushes it down deeper to his member. This action makes me want to torture him more.

I cupped my hand around his member and stroked it up and down as I'm still giving him a massive blowjob. I hear his moans mixed with the wet, squishy substance of my saliva towards his cock.

"Fuck!" He struggles as I'm going fast and I smile mentally that I'm making him squirm the way I want him to. He'll never forget this night for sure.

After five minutes of giving him oral, he starts to moan louder and starts to pant. "Sam... I'm gonna come. Oh my god," he whimpered.

I should pull away from his mouth so he could come, but this time I'm going to see what he tastes like the hard way.

I bobbed my head feeling my mouth numb but still had the energy to keep going. I look up at him and see his eyes closed and his shoulders shaking.

He should come any minute now...

"Oh god...I'm coming...I'm gonna come." He groaned and didn't move, until.

He cums in my mouth as I feel little unborn babies squirting inside my mouth. The first thing I taste is not as good than I thought it was going to be; the texture is really moist and sugary. But this is Freddie's, so he doesn't taste that bad...

I guess we're even.

I pull away from his cock and saw it shrink because the pleasure is over. He continues to breathe in and out to get oxygen back and looks down at me, seeing I still have his sperm in my mouth.

"Sam... you better not swallow that. Spit it out."

I stare at him with a blank look, and he stares at me giving me a warning look for me to spit it out.

No fucking chance.

I roll my head back and let the slimy substance flow down my throat. I swallowed the cum with pride no matter how bad the texture felt.

He stares at me with a shock expression.

I swallowed it with an "ahh" as if you took a sip from a cold refreshing drink.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Why...why did you...why did you swallow that?" He asked softly.

"Because...you don't taste bad either," I answered, and I could see his cheeks flush as he looks down.

"Oh..." he murmured.

"Freddie," I scooted closer to him, brought my hand to his chin, and lifted it up so he could look at me. I stare at his brown eyes and see they have sparkle in them. I wonder what his eyes are telling me because I have no idea what they're trying to say. "Don't worry...if I swallowed it, that means I _liked_ it. And I love to see you almost beg for mercy." I winked and dropped my hand away from his chin.

He continues to look at me as his cheeks are still flushed, and he clears his throat. "Well...you are a real badass for doing that." He said trying to sound cool, but I know his tone of voice sounded like something else.

"Yeah," I smacked my mouth and pecked kiss his lips. "Goodnight." I smiled and stood up from the ground, patting his cheek softly and leaving the room. I walked to my room and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

I lean my back against the door and thought about what I just did. I just gave him, probably the best blowjob I've ever given. He looked like he enjoyed it like last time. But something about how his eyes looked, were suspicious.

Why were they glistening like that after I told him I liked how his sperm tasted? I mean of course he would be astonished that I said that, but something else was also on his mind. I just don't know what.

How he reacted was kinda...hot, though. How he came inside my mouth was really sexy. He made me so wet just thinking about him looking down at me with pleasure...

Okay, I need to stop.

I walked to my bed and got inside the covers, trying to make myself comfortable on my side. Hopefully, I can just sleep and forget whatever happened.

After two minutes, I open my eyes wide and groaned in frustration, can't stop thinking about this!

Why am I so obsessed over this already? All I did was give him a blowjob and he liked it. That's part of the "fuck buddy contract" I made. However, something in my gut is telling me something... but what is it?!

Ugh! Fucking to fucking hell!


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

* * *

 **chapter | thirteen**

I've been in this sex predicament with Freddie for a month now and everything is still the same as we hang out together like ordinary people and have sex time-to-time.

It's Monday evening, about seven o'clock to be exact. Freddie decided we should go to Mal-Mart to get groceries to make dinner tonight. I wanted to go by myself but Fredweird insisted on coming with me.

We're driving in Freddie's car to the store as he's tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, driving in the darkness.

"So, what are we going to do about dinner tonight?" Freddie asks me.

"Well, we **–** "

"I don't mind making dinner since you tried to do it last night and failed." He chuckled. I shake my head, rolling my eyes at the tragic time trying to make simple soup.

"Whatever." Is all I could say. He always has to be mean to me about everything.

"You know I'm just kidding,"

"But it's true, I guess." I shrugged, laughing through my nose. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I got my paycheck earlier this week, do you want to go the movies after this since we don't have class tomorrow?" He asked turning in the intersection and drives in downtown, finding numerous stores.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to see?" I said, running my hands through my hair, entangling some strands.

"Whatever you want," he parks in an available parking spot and turns off the ignition. "Just as long it's not a chick movie. I don't have time to hear girls cry over something."

I laughed and nodded my head. "Agreed."

"So what do you think of having for dinner?" He asked unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I'm feeling for spaghetti," I answered unbuckling my seatbelt as well.

"Yes! Good choice."

We get out of the car and we walk into Mal-Mart together with our arms curled together. I can't wait to spend another night with just Freddie for the break because school has been stressing me out like crazy. I had to take tests all week ready for finals, and I'm just exhausted. But hopefully, Freddie will bring the party in the house so I wouldn't be bored.

* * *

Freddie and I are still at Mal-Mart. He is at an aisle to get some soda while I'm at the vegetable aisle looking for some broccoli for the spaghetti. I'm holding the basket in my hand as I put the broccoli in it.

"There you are." I flinched from the unexpected voice behind me. I turn around and see Freddie looking at me.

"Oh hi." I respond, sighed in relief while smiling.

"We have one more stop to go and we'll be on our way home."

"Oh okay, where do you go–"

 **RING RING RING**

Freddie goes through his Jean pocket, takes his phone out and looks at the caller ID. "I'm sorry, hold on." He told me. He answers the phone and puts it near his ear. "Hey Gibby, what's up?"

Pause.

"I'm at Mal-Mart shopping for some stuff."

Pause.

"Yeah." I look around the store trying to find something entertaining to watch. "Yeah hold on," he puts his phone down and stares at me. "Can you hold on for a sec?" He asks me.

"Uh yeah, I'll just wait for you by the cashier," I said and he nods at my response. I walk away to go the cashier to wait for Freddie. As I'm walking, I hear a voice appear again.

"Excuse me." I turned around and looked at a guy who looks like he's in his forties, has light blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to grab a drink with me?" He asked smirking.

Why is he asking me this?

"No, I'm not interested," I said calmly.

"Oh, come on. A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be wandering here all alone." He smirked devilishly. He grabs my forearm and grips it tightly to where I hiss in pain. "Let's go, baby." He said with a devilish smile.

What the hell is this guy's problem?!

"Let go of me!" I shouted where people are probably staring at us. I try to wiggle his hand out of my arm but he wouldn't let go from how tight he's holding onto me.

"Listen you skank, you be a nice little girl and come with me so we can have some fun." He says smiling grossly.

I don't know why this is happening, but suddenly my eyes start to water as I'm getting scared to be attacked.

"No, let go of me!" I cried, trying to get away from his grasp. He keeps his hand on me and starts to grip on my arm tighter. He's hurting me! Why is this old guy trying to get with me, he's trying to pick up little girls so he can have pleasure. But how he's treating me is scaring me to death. I don't want to go with him, I don't know what he would do to me.

I don't usually cry in public, but it's happening right now because I don't want to be used, I've heard true stories about girls getting kidnapped by older men and them getting raped.

What if this happens to me today?

Out of nowhere, I feel someone pulling my shoulders back where my arm disconnects with the guy's hand. I look up and I see Freddie glaring at the man.

He walks in front me like a human shield. "You're messing with the wrong guy, man." He glared at the man.

"What are you talking about?" The man said innocently.

"I think it would be best for you to get the hell out of here or someone is going to be on the floor covered in blood." He threatened to the man's face.

I started to feel hyperventilated and couldn't control my heart racing. The guy's face... it looks so wicked and furious like his plan has failed.

"Fuck you, you dumb shit. You should have your little bitch checked out. She doesn't know the definition of pleasure." He spat, turning his heel and walked away from our presence.

I breathe faster than usual and still looked straight ahead watching the guy walk away somewhere else.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Someone's faint voice and body appear in front of me. "Sam, answer me." Their hands cup my face forcing me to stare at them and I tried to push them away.

"No!"

"Sam, it's me! It's Freddie." He says to me. I finally have my eyes checked and saw Freddie's face in front of me. I scan around the whole store and saw people's eyes staring at us weirdly as they don't know what's going on.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, it's me, it's me." He responded tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Let's take you home, okay?" I nod my head eagerly, couldn't wait to get out of here. He takes the basket I carried from my hand and puts the basket on the floor. He rests his hand on my back, guiding me outside the store to go home.

Next thing I know, I was back in Freddie's car and he drove us back to our apartment.

* * *

 **Uh oh, first drama chapter. :0 what's going to happen next?**


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

* * *

 **chapter | fourteen**

When we got home from the store, I didn't know what I was doing. It came to mind from what happened. When the stranger's hand was on my arm, I felt his disgusting touch on them, his brutal – painful touch.

A man I've never seen before just happened to find interest in me and wanted to get with me. I felt so disgusted that he wanted some "fun". I'm the type of girl who acts tough and doesn't let anything bring her down that quickly, but this man suddenly made my confidence boost disappear and brought my timid, scared gesture in.

It's like I can't trust a man outside this house anymore. The last time I was a depressed was when Jonah broke up with me because he was having sex with other girls behind my back. He broke my heart. Then the latest was the old man at the store who tried to rape me.

The only boy who I can trust around me is Freddie.  
He's the only one who makes me feel safe...

I felt bad that I ruined our time at the store and left the groceries there because of my episode. We were supposed to have a peaceful night but of course, something had to happen.

I'm lying on the couch thinking about what happened a few hours ago. The terrifying moment between the stranger at the store and me. It all happened so fast... his cold hand roughly takes my arm, and it scared me for dear life. I was going to get kidnapped if Freddie hadn't come to my rescue.

All of the sudden, I started to feel tears pour down my cheeks. I shouldn't be crying like this because the man is not around me anymore but this scene scared me to death, I really thought I was going to be taken.

Footsteps appear in the room and I see legs in front of me. I look up and see Freddie staring down at me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hey...how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Not good," I said truthfully, wiping tears from my eyes.

He sits down next to my legs and puts his hand on my hair stroking it softly. His touch feels comfortable; I was able to close my eyes.

I need Freddie more than ever right now.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you earlier..." he sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I start to feel fresh new tears pour out of my eyes as I sniffed. "I've just...I've been thinking about some things." I murmured.

"Thinking about what?" He asks while he's still comforting me with his hand on my hair.

And that's where it hit me.

I start to sob into tears not having the control to stop them. I'm such a baby in this situation; I feel pathetic! But I can't help it. "Freddie, I..."

"Shh, shh, Sam come here." He says as he helps me sit up and I put my head on his shoulder crying my eyes out. "It'll be okay..." he whispered.

It's funny how he said "it'll be okay" because I don't know if I'm ever going to be okay about this. I just feel weak right now...it's like my body was drained and it can't get the energy I had again.

"God..." I cried, "Why do I feel this way, Freddie? I-I-I shouldn't be feeling this way because he's gone, but he scared me." I whimpered, now wrapping my arms around his neck. "I shouldn't be crying right now but I can't help it. I feel like every man I interact with will hurt me in some way and it hurts..."

He kisses the side of my head. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. I swear no guy will ever hurt you again, okay? Not on my watch." He whispered, rubbing my shoulder softly.

I want to believe what Freddie is saying, but I'm scared it's going to happen again, I just can't take that risk...What is wrong with me?

"Now, let me see your arm." He says pulling away from the hug and grabs the arm, which the man gripped on, gently. I let him roll the long sleeve up for him to see the possible bruise I have.

After he rolled up the sleeve, there's a red bruise forming in a shape of a hand print and I start to cry more. He did hurt me...

"Sam, look at me." Freddie brings his hand and takes my chin, lifting it up to his face. "It's okay, don't look at it, just look at me. You're going to be okay. We'll have this fixed in no time." He tries to give me a smile but there's sadness in his eyes.

I tried to obey his words, not looking at the bruise on my arm and looked at his eyes.

"I'm gonna get some ointment and be right back, okay?" He stands up before I could answer and walks to the bathroom.

I'm surprised that Freddie is keeping me calm and is not annoyed that I'm a crying baby here. He really is a true friend...

Moments later, Freddie comes back in the room holding a white tube of ointment and sits next to me. "Okay, this should help with the swelling a little bit." He opens the cap and squeezes a pinch of cream on the palm of his finger and dips the cold cream on my arm. He rubs the white substance on my arm slowly and massages the arm to make the pain stop a little.

I look at Freddie as he's doing this and his eyes are concentrating on my arm and I see how intense his eyes are. He looks furious... I wonder what's on his mind right now; it must've been hard for him to see me in that cruel situation.

After he was done with rubbing my arm, he stares back at me while he puts the cap back on the tube. "Is the stuff helping a little bit?" He asks generously.

I nodded my head slowly and tried to bring a grin to my face to lighten the mood. "Thank you...I'm sorry you had to see that," I muttered.

"No, you don't need to apologize. _I'm_ sorry I wasn't there for you earlier when that guy came to you." He said sadly and I look at him confused. "You're safe now. He won't come back, alright?" He caresses my cheek with his soft hand and I lean my head on it, fond of his touch.

He never seems to disappoint me when he tries to make me feel better. I will always love him for that...

He grinned heartedly, and I show him a small smile. He brought his fingers to my face and wiped tears that have fallen on my cheeks. "You need some rest, and please...don't stress out about anything, okay?"

I stare at him still overwhelmed from tonight. "I don't know if I can," I chuckled sadly. "But I'll try," I sniffled and wiped the stained tears away from my cheeks.

He looks at me as if he's nervous about something and he parted his lips, "do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" He whispered. "Not to have sex, but...just to help you feel safe."

I look at him surprised he would ask that question, but I was contented that he would help me stay safe for a little while. I nodded my head at his answer and said, "if you don't mind."

"Of course not," he grinned, and I smiled, giving him a real smile, at my weird but generous best friend.

"Can we sleep here, I don't feel like getting up," I grumbled and he chuckled while shaking his head.

"Yeah, sure."

We lie on the couch as he lays right next to me. I rest my head on his broad chest, putting my arm around his waist. Then I feel his hands come around my shoulders gripping me tightly. We're practically cuddling in a comforting way, and I can't be happier with him being by my side right now.

"You're going to be okay." He whispered in my ear and I just nodded at the nape of his neck.

That's all I want is to be okay...


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

 **You guys are making me cry! I have over 2,000 views in two days like oh my gosh! You guys are the best and I cannot thank you enough.**

 **Here's another chapter for you awesome people! ^o^**

* * *

 **chapter | fifteen**

I wake up from a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. I rubbed my swollen eyes, trying to get my vision back, then I turn my head at the nightstand on my right. I picked up my phone looking at the time to see it's twelve thirty-seven.

I find myself laying on the couch with my clothes still on. These clothes reminded me of what happened last night; I remember going to the grocery store with Freddie, something horrifying happened, and then we ended going back home.

I sit on the couch, realizing Freddie is not next to me anymore. I spin my head around to see if he's in the room, but my head stopped as my eyes see him in the kitchen, cooking something. My eyes are staring at his side seeing him concentrate making the food.

What he did for me last night was so thoughtful of him. He wanted to make sure I felt safe again from the guy who tried to take me last night; he also helped me cure my bruise. Freddie can be a nub sometimes, but he knows how to make me happy.

"Hey, good morning."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up seeing Freddie smiling down at me, holding a plate in one hand and orange juice in the other.

"Good morning," I grinned looking at the plate. "What did you make?"

"Your favorite. Ham with bacon on the side." He extends the plate to me, and I look at the hammy goodness with three slices of bacon on the side. This whole plate is making my mouth watering...

"Aww, thank you." I grab the plate from him as he rests the orange juice on the nightstand next to me.

"You're welcome," he smiles then sits on the couch next to me.

I grab the fork and took a bite out of the ham and groaned from the juicy goodness exploding in my mouth. "Ugh! This is so good." I close my eyes savoring the taste.

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckles.

I looked at him and realized he doesn't have a plate. "Are you going to eat anything?"

"I just ate some cereal before I cooked breakfast for you."

"Oh, thanks," I grinned, continued to eat this yummy meal Freddie made for me. This food is just so juicy and delicious! Freddie may make sandwiches at Subway, but he knows how to make a real meal at home.

"So, are you okay? You know from yesterday?" Freddie asks quietly after ten minutes of silence.

I look at him after I ate my last bite of bacon and put my plate on the nightstand next to the orange juice. I know this conversation might get deep, so I had to be serious about it.

I spin myself facing Freddie with my legs crossed on the couch. "Um...I'm okay. Last night was just scary; you know?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm just sorry it happened to you," he said, grabbing my hand and strokes my knuckles with his thumb softly.

"I'm okay now because you helped me. And by helping me, I mean you being there for me all the time when you don't have to be." I smiled as he smiles back with his charming white teeth.

"You know I'll always be there for you. No matter how hard it might be." He says, nodding his head.

I leaned in towards his face and kissed his cheek, lingering there for a few seconds. I pulled away and saw him look at me with the same sparkle in his eyes.

"Thanks for the food," I smiled and got off of the couch.

"No problem," he stands up and walks closer to me. "I have to go to work sadly, so I probably won't be back till nine."

"Okay, I have to study for my finals anyway. Next week is going to suck ass." I grumbled.

"No doubt, well, have fun studying. And _actually_ study." He gives me the famous look and I roll my eyes at his parental figure.

"Yes, daddy." I scoffed.

"Ooh, daddy? Huh, I think I like the sound of that. Maybe you should call me daddy when we get heated sometime," he winked.

I punch his arm and he whines, rubbing his shoulder. "You better get out of here or else I'll kick you somewhere you don't to be kicked," I warned and he mumbled something under his breath.

 _"Bitch..."_

"I heard that, dumbass, I'm right in front of you." I laughed.

He brings a smile to his face and walks away to his room. I shake my head at him because he's so weird. Freddie will never change that's for sure.

* * *

 **Sorry about the boring chapter but you don't want to miss the next one ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCARLY!**

* * *

 **chapter | sixteen**

It is Wednesday evening, and I am studying for my chemistry final.

I. Want. To. Shoot. Myself.

Chemistry is pissing me off because of the equations and rules. Like what am I going to need this for? I'm not going to use these subjects for anything when I graduate, so what's the fucking point?

Final is next week and I am nowhere ready for them. The only final I'm ready for is art class. I'm not bad at art since I have a decent grade in the class so the final should be no problem. I just hate everything else!

Freddie only has to take two finals next week since he took three finals last week because he's Mr. Smarty Pants.

That shithead.

Anyway, right now I'm studying equations until I heard the front door open from my room. I guess Freddie's home from work.

"Sam, I'm home!"

"In here!" I called still looking at my chemistry notes.

I hear his footsteps walking in my room and sense his figure standing next to my bed. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Hell." I answered.

He laughed at peeked to see what I'm studying. "Chemistry huh? You ready for that disaster?"

"Hell no!" I closed my notebook and rested it to the side, groaning. "Those notes are giving me a headache. I've been studying that shit for two hours at least, and I don't understand any of it."

"Maybe you need to take a break. You look like you're about to explode." He says, taking my notebook and textbook, putting them on my nightstand.

"Yes, that's what I need." I leaned my back on my headboard and looked at Freddie for the first time he got here. He's wearing his Subway shirt with a name tag, jeans and white converse. "How was work?"

"It was alright." He shrugged, sitting next to me in bed. "The customers today were so picky and rude, though. I wish I could just punch them in the throat."

I laughed and patted his shoulder. "Aww, it's okay. You'll be fine."

He takes his name tag off and shoves it in his pocket. "At least I don't have to work tomorrow." He sighed. "I can just stay home and hang out with you." He smirks.

"Anything you want to do now since we both need rest?"

"Well...there is one thing." He murmured, leaning his head on my neck and kissing my sensitive spot. I roll my eyes at the back of my head already feeling horny.

"Freddie...I feel...tired. I don't think we can..." I paused feeling him biting my neck and I moaned at the feeling. "Do this..."

"Are you sure? Because your body says something otherwise." He whispered grabbing my boob with his hand and squeezed it as I moan from the touch. Why do I go braless around the house? "I want to try something tonight..."

He looks at me and I stare at his intense eyes filled with lust. "And... what's that?" I gulped.

"I think it would be hot if you were on top of me..." he replied lowly.

My pussy twitched hearing that hot idea. I can picture myself being on top of him, riding him for days while I'm soaking wet.

Oh God, forgive me.

I smashed my lips to Freddie's as we French kiss. He wraps his arm around my waist and picks me up, adjusting my body on top of him. I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms are around my hips.

My hands are clutching the ends of his hair and he groans from pleasure. I pulled away from his lips and started to do small kisses on his jaw, down to his neck, kissing his sensitive spot.

As he moans, he grabs the hem of my tank top and brings it over my head as I help him. After the shirt was off, he stares at my boobs and cups one hand on my breast, playing with my nipple.

I closed my eyes and moaned feeling the magnificent touch and his tongue on my other boob. "Oh..." I whimpered.

He plays with my breasts for a good minute until he pulled away, looking back at me. "Take off your pants." He growled.

I immediately pulled my shorts off, including my underwear and threw them on the floor. Freddie checks my whole body and looks at my blue eyes with a look I couldn't describe. He then takes off his shirt over his head quickly, throwing it across the room. I looked down at his abs seeing his six pack again.

It's so toned.

I rub my hand on his abs while he keeps staring at me. I went to his jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling it away. He kicks his shoes off as I got off of him and took off his underwear and jeans, so we could do this properly. After that, I threw them across the room and got back on top of him.

"You really want this don't you?" He asked smirking.

"Maybe I do," I smirked back, kissing him on the lips and he kisses me back.

We make out for two minutes until I felt his hand on my clit by surprise. I squealed and pulled away from his mouth, staring at his complexion.

"I want you to look at me," he whispered, starting to rub my clit slowly as I feel the tingling feeling.

I nodded my head, looking at his eyes. He rubs my clit a little faster, and I whimpered from the feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, moaning on edge.

"That feels so good." I moaned.

"Yeah?" I nod eagerly not wanting his touch to stop. "I'm going to make you feel so good, you wouldn't be able to walk..." I felt myself twitch just hearing that dirty thought.

Oh my god, he's making me feel so good. This feels so wrong, but I don't want to stop him.

"Freddie..." I wailed, looking at his eyes still. "I want you to fuck me," I begged.

I feel his member become hard beneath me touching my pussy and I feel wet feeling him almost inside me. His eyes are turning black, the color I've never seen before, and he just looks so sexy...

"Please fuck me!" I moaned.

He didn't say another word but stopped rubbing my clit, and grabbed his hard dick, aiming it at my entrance. He puts his free hand on my cheek, caressing it before slamming his cock inside me.

"Oh fuck!" I cried.

He's inside me...his hard cock is inside me and he feels incredible. I move up and down, riding him as Freddie closes his eyes at the feeling.

"My god, you're so tight." he groaned, cupping his hands on my hips to keep me steady.

I moaned as I keep doing the same routine, going up and down on him, feeling his hard dick hitting my g-spot.

This feels so fucking good. I've never done this position before, and it feels so great. Our moans are making me wet even more which makes the sex more pleasurable, and I think Freddie agrees as he goes faster in me.

As I'm on his lap, he's taking over thrusting himself into me as I play with my nipples with one hand. "Oh my god!" I whimpered.

I gripped on his shoulder with my free hand for balance once again and stared at his amazing eyes filled with emotions. We've been doing this for twelve minutes, and I can feel my clit warning me that I'm about to come. "Freddie, I'm gonna come..." I cried.

"Look at me, baby." He moaned.

I looked at him and can feel his dick throbbing inside me, telling me that he's about to come too. Oh my God, his touch is killing me, but I love it.

I can feel his hands roaming on my back gently like he doesn't want to hurt me. His other touch is making me feel sparks on my body; he's making me feel important and safe. Especially his eyes. His eyes sparkle every time I look at them and they made me subconscious but flattered at the same time. I don't know what they mean, but I have a feeling they're aiming towards me.

Are his eyes giving me a sign? I can't describe what it is, but it's something important that I have to figure out. What I'm feeling towards him is starting to turn around. I look at my friend that I met in daycare, now I'm looking at my best friend who takes care of me because he wants to.

Whatever it is...I love that feeling.

I feel my clit coming closer and feel tears coming out of my eyes from the pleasure again. "Oh my god, Freddie I'm coming!" I cried.

"Come for me, baby," he moaned, thrusting me so fast.

He thrusts me two more times and I feel the tingling feeling in my clit telling me I'm done.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed, squirming on top of him as I came.

He takes his dick out of me and groans as his sperm squirts out of the tip. So much cum is flying out that it had me overwhelmed...

I kept breathing while looking at his cum. My mouth is watery, telling me I want to taste it again.

And I do.

I bent my head down to his member and licked all the sperm he has around him. He moaned with his mouth parted and stared down at me with eyes wide.

After I licked his body clean, I feel the moist texture in my mouth again. The flavor is kinda salty this time which doesn't taste that bad; I swallowed the sperm and licked my lips at him with a smile on my face.

He looks at me surprised that I've done it again and I lean myself towards him, stopping at his lips saying, "you taste so good..."

He swallows his Adam's apple, and I kissed him on the mouth passionately. He kisses back as we kiss in sync slowly.

After a minute, I pulled away and got off of him. He looks at me as I lay on the bed, still breathing hard. "That is officially my favorite position...ever."

He lays next to me and brings me closer to him, my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. "Mine too...man that was hot." He breathed out.

I giggled and nodded my head agreeing with him. I put my index finger on his chest in a circular motion, and he sighs softly.

That. Was. So. Worth. It.

* * *

 **Was the chapter worth it? ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCARLY!**

* * *

 **chapter | seventeen**

"Multiply positive nine minus eight i plus positive seven plus two i." Freddie says.

(9-8i) +(7+2i)

What the fuck?

Freddie is helping me study for my math final tomorrow. Tomorrow is my last final before I am free at least for the first semester. I've taken my last four finals this week, and I think I did alright; I thought chemistry was going to be awful, but math is the one that is going to kill me the most!

All the subjects kill me in general.

The problem Freddie is making me do is hurting my head. My professor taught us the courses at the beginning of the year, but every time we learn it, I forget everything. That's why Freddie is helping me out so I can somewhat understand the equations I have to learn.

He's a big help.

"I'm stuck." I sighed.

"Stuck on what?"

"On what to do first." I rub my hands through my hair, frustrated. Freddie must've noticed I'm stressing out because he's giving me that sympathetic look.

"Sam, just calm down. You got this." He assured me. He scoots his chair next to me on the dining table and grabs my pencil pointing at the numbers on my practice sheet. "You need to start with the given expressions. Then you group the terms," he circles the two parenthesis that has numbers and letters in them.

"So... nine and seven are numbers that don't have the i, right?" He asked, and I nod my head showing him I understand. "Okay, so then you put those two together," he writes '9+7' together in parenthesis. "Then negative eight i and positive two i are the same, so you write those two together." He writes '-8i+2i' in parenthesis.

"You get it?" He asked looking at me.

"So you basically combine the same type of variables?" I asked.

"Right." He smiled and gives me the pencil back to me. "So what do you do next?"

I look at the equation Freddie wrote down and see '(9+7) +(-8i+2i)' So the equation has got to have an answer, right? So maybe I'm supposed to add the numbers together...

I write my steps the way I think are correct. After a while, I wrote my answer down and prayed in my head that I got it right.

"Okay...is this the answer?" I pushed the paper towards Freddie so he could see my answer.

16-6i

He stares at the answer, and I see the corner of his lips lifting up to a grin. "Sam, you got it right."

"I did?" I exclaimed. I am dancing in my chair happy that I got a question right. Oh my gosh! "Ahh! I actually got something right!"

"I told you-you got this. Do you feel confident about your final now?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, a little bit. I just need to work on more problems then I should be ready." I replied giving him my big smile. "You're easier to understand than my professor, you know that?" I nudged his shoulder.

"Eh, if you say so." He chuckles.

He neatens the school papers on the table and closes my math textbook while I put all of my school work in my backpack. "Thank you for helping me,"

"No problem," he grins.

"So!" I breathed out. "What do you want to do, now?" I asked putting my backpack on the floor.

"We can watch a movie. _The Heat_ alright?"

"Yes! I love Melissa McCarthy. We'll watch that." I smiled and stood up from my chair. Before I walked out of the room, Freddie's cell phone rings and he picks up the device from the table looking at the caller ID.

"Oh, it's my mom. You put the movie on and I'll be right there." He said standing up.

"Okay," I nodded my head and walked to the living room, heading for our movie shelf. I glanced at the shelf to find The Heat on DVD and picked it up. I put the disc in the DVD player and grabbed the remote, sitting on the couch.

After I have the movie menu up, I still realized that Freddie hasn't come back yet from his call. I guess him and his mom are having fun catching up. A few moments later, I hear Freddie walking in the room. I snap my head around seeing him walking with his shoulders slumped and face blank.

What's wrong with him?

He sits on the couch next to me and just stared at his lap, with no emotion at all. "Freddie?" I whispered.

He lifts his head up and stares at me with the same blank look. "Yeah?" He asked monotone.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly. He never looked like this before unless something was wrong and I can sense that talking to his mom was not a pleasant conversation.

All of the sudden, his face turns back to the cheeky kid he was a few minutes ago. "Yeah, everything's fine. My mom just wanted to know how I'm doing, that's all." He nodded with a small grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" I know something is wrong because he doesn't just turn back happy that fast when he looked upset before.

"Yes, Sam I'm sure." He chuckled and looked at the T.V. "Now play the movie." He pointed at the screen.

I picked up the remote and pressed the play button. The movie starts with the intro companies and then the credits of who's in the movie, blah, blah, blah. After a few minutes of watching the film, I turned my head at Freddie to see he's watching the screen with a blank look on his face again.

Something is wrong...I don't want to say anything because he might not tell me. If something were wrong he would tell me, right?

I guess I'm just imagining things.


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

 **Please read the author's note at the end!**

* * *

 **chapter | eighteen**

I'm in my bed, late at night on my phone, scrolling through my Flitter. All of them are from celebrities and random accurate accounts I follow.

Some tweets are funny to chuckle at and some are weird to read but enjoyable. After getting bored, I put my phone on the nightstand to let it charge overnight.

I lay my head back and thought about a lot of things. My last final is tomorrow, and I did some practice worksheets after Freddie and I finished watching The Heat. He said if I wanted to pass, I had to do some exercises.

Speaking of Freddie, I was worried that something was on his mind while we were watching the movie. He looked calm, but I knew he was upset about something; he hasn't told me anything.

I don't know what I'm doing...what we're doing. I haven't stopped thinking about our friends with benefits. We've been doing it for a while and for some reason I think there's something behind that.

Our intimate events are usually the same and how we experience new things along the way. Moreover, how Freddie and I would gain the confidence towards each other and not feel awkward.

The other thing is how we would make each other feel good during the process. Sometimes I would make him feel good and he would do the same for me.

It just feels right...

I could feel his fingers run through my body every time we would do it, and I felt wet each time. My nipples are getting hard and my pussy is getting soaking wet. I run my hands all over my body, imagining his hands taking my place. One hand cupping my breasts, playing with my nipples.

"Ooh..." I moaned feeling aroused.

I run my other hand down to my shorts, through my underwear feeling my underwear damp.

God, I am soaking wet.

What is happening to me?

I go under the covers, taking my shorts and underwear off to spread my legs apart fully. After I had taken those off, I can feel the small breeze touching my clit, making me aroused quickly. I ran my hand over my pussy and started to rub my clit slowly.

I closed my eyes and pictured Freddie rubbing my clit like he always does. Then I started to pace my hand, rubbing it faster and I can feel my nipples getting hard, sending my hand to cup them tightly.

"Oh god..." I moaned quietly.

I can feel his hands roaming over my body so gently and his fingers going inside my entrance. I stick my fingers inside me, and I arched my back feeling the pressure and pleasure at the same time."

"Oh yeah," I thrust my fingers in and out feeling my g-spot. I can see Freddie staring at me with lust in his eyes and sparkle in them, his incredible eyes are staring at me with something I still haven't figured out yet, but they make me feel so happy and safe.

His hands are now thrusting my pussy so fast, I can hardly stand it. "Oh fuck," I whimpered. I thrust myself faster and feel wet sounds as I moan from the sexy sound.

Oh, god I can't stop.

Why am I doing this to myself? Why do I think about Freddie and feel myself so horny? God, what is he doing to me?

My feelings are always still when Freddie and I are together as friends, but for some reason when I look at him now, it's like my feelings have changed and are turning into something wonderful.

I don't want that feeling to stop. I want that feeling to continue; I don't want the feelings I have to go away.

I can feel his hands on my body as he thrusts me inside and I couldn't stop the moaning. He just feels so good...

I shove my fingers in more until I could feel my clit throbbing and tingling, the beautiful feeling I like is warning me that I'm about to come.

"Oh, Freddie..." I thrust inside more and more hitting the g-spot. The tingling feeling is getting worse as I feel my stomach heating up and my heart racing; my legs are going numb from the fast pace, and I love it.

I'm getting close...I'm getting close.

"Oh, fuck. Freddie right there...right there." I cried as I remain thrusting myself quickly feeling my body getting hot.

After a few seconds of masturbating, I feel my body vibrating feeling myself coming.

"Oh my god!" I cover my mouth with my hand, moaning inside of it feeling myself squirt in the bed.

Once the squirting stopped, I pulled my fingers out of me and looked at my wet hand including the wet spot on the bed.

I uncovered my hand away from my mouth and breathed in and out. My body is completely numb, and my clit is still throbbing; what I did was just confusing.

Why would I masturbate after thinking about Freddie? It happened so fast I didn't know I could be horny so quickly.

Freddie and I have nothing going on I'm sure of that, but half of my brain is saying something about him catches my interest. He's my best friend and I love him to death with all my heart, but do I love him like in a relationship type? I can't be...I've already dated someone in my life, and that didn't turn out well.

He had sex with girls behind my back and I couldn't stand being hurt again. And Freddie and I making the fuck buddy contract thing was just something to get my mind off of my ex.

Something about this doesn't seem right. I don't know if Freddie considered this because he felt sorry for me or he just wanted to have sex with me for fun. Either one, I don't like the thought at all.

I don't like being used...I don't want him to think I'm some charity case.

I know Freddie wouldn't do something like that to _any_ girl, but I can't be sure since I'm his close friend. I don't know what to do...

What I _can_ do is change these sheets.

* * *

 **Since I'm starting school, I am going to update the chapters every Friday. So this is the last time you'll see me for a while...or five days. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed my quick updating chapters, but that will sadly come to an end today. Like I said, I'll try to publish every chapter on Fridays when I'm done with classes. If you guys started school or are about to start like me, good luck on your classes and stay in school!**

 **I love you guys! *kisses* 3**


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

 **OMG PEOPLE! You guys make me happy every time I see you guys actually reading my book. My book has** **5,000 views.** **I love you all so much! :')**

 **This chapter is a little different, so enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **chapter | nineteen**

 **Freddie's POV**

I'm at subways working my night shift. I've been giving everyone their sandwiches and chips if needed. Everyone has been rude ever since I started two hours ago. I swear one day I'm going to punch one of the customers just to bring my anger out on them for complaining like little bitches.

That's not the only thing that's on my mind right now. What's on my mind is Sam and how we operate our friends with benefits. I'm sure she enjoys what we're doing, but I have a feeling that she's worried about something else that I can't know about.

If she has something on her mind, then she would tell me. Wow, I'm such a hypocrite. I'm not telling her what's been on my mind...it's too hard to share, and I know I can talk to her about anything. But I don't know how I should feel about it.

We've been stressed out for a while; with finals, the incident at the store, our sex humping. Everything. I don't know if Sam feels stressed about this as well, I've known her for so long I know she's keeping something from me. She's been quiet all day because she did her last minute studying for her math final and she hasn't talked to me.

I shouldn't be worried, but I am.

I should be worried about myself.

"Freddie!"

I heard someone whisper beside me and I turn my head to my right, looking at Gibby nodding his head to the front for me to look at what's across from me.

I look back in front and saw a woman staring at me with a glare look on her wrinkled face. "Can I have my sandwich, please?" She spat.

I glared back at her with a twitch in my eye and replaced it with an innocent, fake, smile on my face. "I'm sorry, what did you order?" I asked.

After the lady had told me her order, I made her a big ass sandwich and gave her her meal. She side glanced me and doesn't say thank you before walking away to the cashier.

"That bitch," I muttered.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Gibby asked as he neatens the condiments.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. _Shit, now he won't leave me alone._

"Nope, something's wrong. C'mon," he pats my shoulder and walks past me.

"What?"

"C'mon. We're taking a five-minute break." He takes his plastic gloves off and walks to one of the empty chairs, sitting down in a seat.

I look behind me to see if our boss is watching us and he's not in the room. I take my gloves off and walk over to Gibby, sitting down across from him.

"Why are we taking a break?" I asked.

"Because something is on your mind and I want to know what's up." He replied, curling his hands on the table.

Should I tell him about the Sam situation? Because if I don't say anything, he'll keep asking until he gets what he wants. And I know he gets annoyed when that happens.

I guess I have someone else to talk to about this.

"It's really complicated, Gib." I shook my head.

"Well, what is it? Maybe I can help. Just let it out like a band aid. Just put it out there."

"I'm having sex with Sam." I blurted.

 _Oh my god, I just said that out loud..._

Gibby stares at me with eyes like a deer seeing headlights. He doesn't say anything for a while as I'm looking at him concerned.

Is he alright?

"You...you're what?" He asked.

I sighed and cleared my throat. "I'm...having sex with Sam. But it's a friends with benefits kind of thing, it's nothing serious." I defended.

"Dude, you're having sex with Sam Puckett aka your best friend!" He exclaimed.

"Shh! Why don't you tell the whole world about my sex life?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry...but really? How did this happen? When did this happen? What did you guys do? Did you go doggy style, missionary, cowboy? What?"

I punched his shoulder, and he winced, rubbing his arm. "Gibby, you're asking too many questions," I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm not telling you what we're doing. And _why_ we're doing this is kinda personal in Sam's case," I finished.

"Is it that bad?" He asked being concerned. Sam and Gibby don't hang out or talk much. Sometimes Sam, Gibby, and I would spend time to watch movies, play video games and all that. Even though they're not close friends, Gibby cares about Sam as he would care for a friend.

"...yeah, it's what every girl don't want to experience in their life," I said, looking down on the wooden table.

"What, did she have her period and was craving for it?"

"Gib!" I said surprised. Oh my god, he doesn't understand anything about women. "No, that's not why. It's just not for me to say, alright?"

He sighed and nodded his head as him letting off of that concept. "Alright. So... how is she in bed?"

I looked at his eyes and gave him a nasty glare. He responds by leaning back in his chair a little and sticks his lip out. "Don't stare at me like that."

"It's none of your business, man." I sighed.

"You love it, don't you?" He smirks.

"Shut up," I stood up from my seat and slapped Gibby behind his head. "We have to go back to work."

"Owe..." he rubs his head and stands up, walking behind me behind the sandwich station. We get new gloves and put them on, waiting for new customers to walk in the store. "But seriously, Freddie. Are you doing...what you're doing with Sam because you just want sex or do you like her?"

That question made me stop what I was doing and snapped my head at him as he picks up a lettuce in one place.

"Why would you ask that?" I muttered.

"Because you wouldn't have your 'friends with benefits' thing if there was a reason behind it. And knowing you, my weird, nerdy friend, you have an explanation on why you're doing it." He answered without looking at me.

"I'm doing this because we want to. It's not like I'm forcing her to have sex with me. We're doing it because of some reasons and what we're doing doesn't have any romantic emotions at all. I don't love her, Gibby."

He turns around and faces me, leaning his hand on the counter.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Funny...I said _like_ her. But for some reason, you said _love_ her. I didn't ask if you loved her, did I?" He said giving me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked looking scared. _I don't like where this is going..._

"You love her don't you?"

Wait...did I say love?

It's impossible; I know I don't like Sam that way. However, my heart is beating so fast when I think about her. It's been doing that as long as I've known her, but I don't know...do I like Sam? She's my best friend and we've been friends since diapers, but I don't like her.

"No, I like her as a friend," I explained.

"Mhm." He said not believing me. "I see the way you look at her all the time, man. When she's around, you have that gleaming look in your eyes, and you smile the way I've never seen you do with other girls. When you look at chicks, you give them that "hey dude what's up?" memo; not with Sam. You give her something better than that. AND I've seen how you're so gentle with her...just admit, dude."

Does he stalk me or something?

Gah, I don't know what to think...this is confusing. I mean, I love her big blue eyes, her curly blonde hair, that adorable smile of hers, her aggressiveness towards me and some other people, her sweet side, how she doesn't care what people think of her, how's she's an eater.

Everything.

She's the weirdest yet sweetest girl I've ever met.

I don't want her to get hurt in any way, so I have to protect her the best I can. I want her to know that she has dreams she wants to achieve if she just believed in herself like I say to her every day. I don't like when she cries or is angry, I want to make her beautiful smile come back to life again so she can be happy. She doesn't deserve sadness...she deserves being loved by a man who knows how to make her feel good; and not by sex. In a romantic, caring way.

She deserves to have someone who won't cheat on her behind her back, comfort her when she's upset, hold her softly out of love, won't make her cry on purpose. Also, would give her flowers randomly, would say he loves her every day, would hold her hand in public, and would protect her from danger.

Just someone who is old-fashioned.

She probably has a list of her own, but I know somewhere in that list, she wants half of what I've just mentioned.

Sam deserves to be treated with respect, she's a beautiful girl, and she could get any guy who would fit in that list. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be right for the job because we're just friends...

If I didn't love her, I wouldn't be thinking about her like this. When I look at other girls, they're not like Sam... she's different. And it makes sense because I know her more than anyone else, and I can tell her anything. She doesn't mind if she listens to what I have to say every time.

Even if we weren't doing our fuck buddy system, I would always be by her side no matter the cause, and I will never give up or hurt her in any way.

In that case...I can't lie to myself about what I have to admit.

I'm in love with her...

"I knew it!"

"Shut up, Gibby!"

* * *

 **:0**


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

 **I'm sorry for not posting last week! School has been giving me headaches and the homework** **is driving me insane. But I did manage to write the chapters on my free time.**

 **And guys...**

 **We're almost at 8,000 views!**

 **You guys are so awesome, I'm gonna cry.** **And since I didn't post last week, you're getting two chapters today! Also, if you lovely boys and girls want to ask me questions about anything like my book, myself, anything. Then don't be shy and send me some messages because it would be nice to make some friends on here too! :p**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **chapter twenty**

 **Sam's POV**

Today was my last day of finals and I am singing "Hallelujah" in my head because I'm finally done with this semester.

Those five months flew by really fast, surprisingly. I have to admit that this semester was probably the best one I've had because of one person.

Freddie flippin' Benson.

I don't know why he made this semester so worth it, but he did. He always knows how to make me happy all the time, but he made it different this year because of the sexy-sexy thing we do.

However, I've been thinking about our FWB, and I don't know if it's making me self-conscious on Freddie or not. I was fantasizing Freddie _fucking_ me for God's sake. It can't be conventional thinking about your best friend like that. Well, we are doing something best friends shouldn't do, but that's no excuse!

Is it?

UGH! I don't fucking know!

Our sex sessions are hot and steamy I have to admit, but a part of me thinks it's wrong that we're _still_ doing it. We've been doing it for a while and I don't think I'm cut for it anymore.

I don't know how Freddie feels about this, but I doubt it's something positive. He might be tired of this too.

Who knows...

It's really hard for me to think about this because I was stuck for three hours doing my fucking math final!

Right now I'm walking to my car, running away from my math class and going to my car for safety. As I'm about to unlock my car, my phone rings singling I got a text message.

I shoved my hand in my jean pocket and pulled out my pear phone, seeing it's a text message from Freddie.

 **From: FREDWARD!**  
 _Are you done with your final?_

I read the text message and replied within seconds.

 **To: FREDWARD!**  
 _Yeah, why?_

I unlocked the car with my key and opened the driver's door, going inside. After planting my backpack on the passenger seat, I get another text message.

I slid the key in the ignition and turned it on, bringing the car to life. I grab my phone again and clicked on the notification box and saw it was Freddie again.

 **From: FREDWARD!**  
 _Because I'm taking you out tonight for us to celebrate finishing our finals!_

 **To: FREDWARD!**  
 _Take me out? Where the hell are we gonna go?_

 **From: FREDWARD!**  
 _It's a surprise!_

Ugh! I hate surprises! This better be good.

Without replying back, I put my car in drive and drove out of my parking space, driving my way home to freedom.

As I opened the front door, I walk inside being surprised by a sudden scream.

"SAM!"

I screamed in terror turning my back around, looking at two chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi." Freddie smiled.

"What the hell, Freddie! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I snapped, resting my hand on my chest feeling my poor heart beating so fast.

"You said last time that you're used to me scaring you, so I thought of a perfect plan to scare you without you noticing." Freddie grinned like an innocent little boy.

I dropped my hand and glared at him with death in my eyes and my lip twitching. "You. Are. So. Dead." I growled.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" He laughed. "Because you can't hurt me anymore **–** "

I interrupted him by punching his arm with full power and he screamed like a little girl being in pain.

That's what you get for messing with mama.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "Sam! What the fuck?"

"That's what you get for scaring me to death," I shrugged, walking towards the couch, dropping my backpack on the floor.

"Jeez, woman! You are strong!" He cried. I rolled my eyes that his body is so sensitive to my strong fists.

"You'll live."

After he rubbed his arm, he sits down next to me and looks at the side of my face while I stare at the blank T.V screen.

There's a thick, uncomfortable silence among us and I turn my head, facing his direction looking at his face that is filled with seriousness.

What is he thinking about?

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he cleared his throat. "Um...so go on and get dressed so we can go out. Make sure to dress nicely." He stands up and gives me a small grin before walking out of the room.

That was weird...I wonder what's up with him.

I stood up and headed to my room going to pick out an outfit for our "suspicious" night. I walked into my room and walked to my closet seeing I have a bunch of casual clothes than fancy ones.

Man, I need to buy new clothes.

I glanced through my closet and skimmed through the clothes, till I go all the way to the back and spotted something.

I took the hanger and brought out the clothing out of the closet, seeing a red dress. It's a v-neckline, strapless, mid-length skater dress with ruffles at the end of the skirt. I remember buying this...I bought this for homecoming senior year of high school and never got to wear it because I didn't want to go anymore.

I lay the dress on the bed thinking about where Freddie is going to take me. He said I had to dress nice so the place must be fancy.

Before I put the dress on, I'm going to do something I never thought I would do in my entire life.

Apply makeup on my face.

Now I usually don't wear makeup on my face; not even eyeshadow or lip gloss, yadda yadda yadda. But tonight I'm going to wear it for this random occasion.

I walk to the dresser where I keep my travel size makeup bag and took out the products I'll be needing.

First, I applied my light brown eyeshadow making my blue eyes stand out. Then, I pick up my pencil eyeliner; I don't use liquid because it's too liquidy and it gets all over the damn place, so I choose pencil instead because it's so much easier and safer. I drew the liner on and did a little wing at the end of each eye making my eyes big; the way I like it.

The wing always makes everything look professional.

Lastly, I pick up my mascara and put it on my lashes carefully so I don't poke my eye out. The first time I put mascara on, I poked my eye out and it burned like Hell. _I'm still trying to forget that horrible memory._ Everywhere I see, girls put on fake lashes and I think it's a waste of time because I already have long eyelashes to begin with. After I had finished applying the mascara, which I did correctly this time, I put on a small amount of blush, and lip gloss to shine my pink lips.

This is not my style of makeup, but I'll let it slide just for tonight.

I look at the final results on my face and thought everything looked right. _Huh, I did a good job for an amateur._ Now, time for the big finale... the dress.

* * *

After a while, I finally got the dress on. It was hard to slip it on since there was a zipper on the back and I couldn't reach it.

Now I need to find shoes. I walk to the closet to find my black three-inch heels I wear for special occasions. _Aha! Found them_. I grabbed them and slipped them on to complete the outfit. The heels are three inches tall, so now I'm going to look a little taller when I'm next to Freddie since he's like five foot eight and I'm not.

I walk to the full body mirror in my room to check myself out. I feel like one of those Disney Princesses.

I can honestly say that I look beautiful in this.

I actually look like a girl. Not that I didn't before but, you know what I mean. I do my last minute touches with fluffing my natural, curly blonde hair, making sure it looks right.

This should be good enough for tonight right?

It's worth a shot.

Wherever Freddie is taking me must be substantial because of this formal attire.

"Sam? Are you done in there?" Freddie's faint voice called from outside the door. He must be done getting dressed.

"Uh, yeah I'm done." I run my hands through the dress, removing any wrinkles.

Freddie opens the door slowly, revealing his tight black button shirt, black jeans, with black vans. His shirt is opened a little, showing a part of his chest.

Oh my lord...

He looks phenomenal.

I've never seen him look like that before. He chose _this_ night to look like a Greek god from a magazine?

He walks inside and stares at me, darting back and forth between my dress and my eyes. His eyes are twinkling while giving me an astonish look.

"Wow..." He breathed out.

Ah, geez.

"Do I look okay?" I asked glaring at him, but on the inside, I feel nervous about what his answer is going to be.

"Uh...you look..." He paused staring at me. I plead him with my eyes for him to continue his sentence.

"Beautiful."

My heart starts to race like a marathon. Did he just call me beautiful? My cheeks are burning as I tilt my head down, not looking at him.

"Uh... you really look great." He quickly adds.

"Thank you." I nod shyly. My heart is beating so fast I feel like I'm going to pass out. Freddie just called me beautiful because I'm wearing this dress.

I tilt my head back up facing his shy gesture. He noticed me looking at him because he clears his throat. "Uh...how about we go?" He asks, awkwardly.

"Yeah, okay." I walk towards him, walking past him smelling his cologne. His faint cologne scent flies into my nostrils.

Oh my chizz, he smells so good...

He walks behind me, turning the light switch off. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked facing him.

"Like I said before... It's a surprise." He nods.

"Well, this surprise needs to hurry the hell up," I muttered.

"I heard that. Let's go." He walks ahead of me and I follow behind him to the front door. He grabs his wallet and keys on the table near the door and opens the door. "After you." He gestures his hand out the door for me to walk out first.

"Thank you?" I say confused. He's acting so weird today. I walk out of the door and he does the same, closing it making sure the door is locked.

"Ready for the best time of your life?" He asks doing jazz hands.

Is he high?

"Well, I won't know till you tell me where we're going," I stated.

"Like I said for the billionth time. You'll see when we get there." He rolls his eyes, walking to his car.

I walk to his car, getting in the passenger seat, putting my seat belt on. Freddie buckles his seatbelt then turns on the ignition.

"Ready to go?"

"No."

"Perfect." He goes to reverse, turning his head over his shoulder and drives out of the driveway.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" I asked facing him.

He sighs, "What's the point of telling the _surprise_ and spoil everything?"

"When someone is getting on my nerves for not telling me what the surprise is." He puts the car in drive and we drive out of the neighborhood.

"Well, sorry that I won't tell you what the surprise is, but you will find out when we get there. So, please be quiet." He groaned.

I groaned back.

I swear this nub is confusing the hell out of me. He tells me to wear something nice, then he takes me somewhere that's a "surprise", and I'm scared where that surprise is.

God dammit!


	22. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

 **WARNING: This chapter is different compared to the show version, so be prepared to read the differences.**

* * *

 **chapter twenty-one**

About half an hour of driving, we finally make it to our destination.

 _Pini's_

Is this a new restaurant?

"We're here." Freddie announced, parking at an open parking spot, killing the ignition.

"Is this place new? Because honestly, I've never heard of this place." I ask, taking my seatbelt off.

"Yeah, I actually found this while driving home from work one day. They opened it two weeks ago," He unbuckled his seatbelt. "Well, let's go inside." He smiles then gets out of the car.

I get out of the car and slam the door close, following him inside the restaurant. As we walk in, the inside looks magnificent. There are chandeliers on the ceiling, purple and silver chairs and booths, glass tables.

I've never seen a restaurant so beautiful before.

"Wow," I said in awe.

"It's beautiful, huh?" He smirked turning his head over his shoulder, looking at me.

"It's amazing!" I look around at the beautiful masterpiece in the restaurant, looking at the tables, booths, couples and family members eating their dinner. "Are you sure we should eat here?" I ask, walking closer to him.

"Yeah, we're fine. Tonight is my treat anyway." He shrugged.

"But I should pay half for my dinner."

"No," He turns around and looks straight at me. "I'll pay for both our meals, okay?" I part my lips about to say something, but he beat me to it. "And I don't want to hear how it's not fair that you can't pay for dinner because this' my gift to you, so I'll pay for everything." He gives me a stern look. "Alright? Don't worry about it."

I sigh in defeat and just nod my head at his statement.

"Good. Now just enjoy the experience and have fun for once."

"What do you mean 'for once'?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, giving him a stern look.

"You're so uptight; you never have fun."

"I do have fun and I'm going to kick you in the ba **–** "

"Table for two?" The maître D' at the front asks both of us, cutting me off.

"Uh yes, reservation under Freddie Benson." He says to the woman.

The lady scrolls through the desktop for his name. "Ah, yes," She picks up two menus and walks towards us. "Follow me."

We follow her to the dining area and follow her to our table. We walk to a booth and she places the menus on the table. "Here we are." I take a seat on one side of the booth while Freddie sits across from me. "My name is Brenda by the way, so if you need anything, you can just call me. Your waiter will be here shortly."

"Thank you." We say in unison. She walks away with a smile on her face.

"So..." Freddie breathed out, "What are you going to order?" He says as he picks up the menu and unfolds the leather complexion.

I picked up the menu, opened it and glanced through the food choices on each page. I look at the price on the side of each meal, and I just wanted to throw up.

"Oh, my God," I whined. "What the hell is with these prices?"

"Sam, can you calm down? I'm paying for this remember?"

"But why would they have steak for eighty dollars?!"

"That's cheap." He waved off.

"Cheap my ass," I mumbled.

"Listen, please just look through the menu and not worry about the prices. I'm set from the paycheck I get every month." He leaned in, placing his hand on top of my hand. "So don't worry about it."

His remarkable brown eyes and warm hand on top of my hand makes me calm down and less stiff. "Okay, sorry..."

"Good, you worry too much." He chuckles. "I thought I would never see Sam Puckett go all soft about food prices."

I give him a death glare and he just smiles at me. "Now, I recommend you getting the lasagna because it's the best thing ever. Well, that's what I heard from critics." He commented.

"Okay, I'll have whatever you have." I close the menu and drop it on the table.

"Alright." He nodded, confirming my order and closed the menu shut.

A young girl walks to our table with a notepad and pencil. "Hello, my name is Molly, I'm your waitress for this evening." She gives us a polite smile, "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, we are," Freddie speaks before I do. "We'll both have the lasagna, one with a Peppy-Cola and the other with **–** " he points at me for what I want to drink.

"A root beer," I tell the woman.

"Alrighty," she writes our order down on the notepad and puts her pencil and notepad in her apron pocket. "I'll take your menus," she grabs our menus and rests them under her armpits." And I'll bring your food to your table." She smiles and leaves our table.

"This place really looks nice," I confirm again.

"I know, it's really extravagant." He nods, curling his fingers together on the table. "So, how do you like your surprise so far?" He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows together.

"It's something I didn't expect as a surprise. But I do have a question for you." I lean my elbows on the table.

"Ask away."

"Why did you bring me here? I mean I know you said it's for finishing finals, but I have a feeling it has something to go with it." I finally asked.

"Well..." He shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable. "I thought about how we always - have sex all the time that we should, how should I say it? Relax...go out...have some fun! Because we need a little break now and then." He smiled.

I chuckled while shaking my head, "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Yeah, a friend kinda date. It might sound uncomfortable, but I'll tell you right now that it'll be over soon."

I let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, but I'm still waiting for the magic to happen." I do jazz hands like he did earlier.

"What magic?"

"The food."

"Oh." He chuckles with his nose.

Now, the silence between us feels thick. People around us are chattering and clinking their utensils and glasses together. I never thought I would have dinner with Freddie like this. Especially, this thing he calls a friend date.

For some reason, I have a feeling that he has something on his mind that leads to why we're in this position.

"Sam, can I tell you something?"

Oh shit.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

He sighs, "You really...look beautiful tonight." I felt my heart skip a beat. He said I was beautiful... again. Out loud. To me. With people. I was lost for words I can't even say thank you.

"Uh..."

"Did I freak you out?" He asks, concerned.

"I uh... I'm just shocked you would say that to me again." I laughed nervously.

He chuckles from my reaction, "It's okay to take a compliment." He smirks.

"But it's weird coming from you."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because you are a nub who practically takes my vagina and strangles it to death. So it's kind of weird hearing it come out of your mouth because of what we're doing." I said shrugging my shoulders.

He stares at me looking bewildered from what I said. "Wow...way to describe what I do to your body." He smirked.

"Don't get any ideas, Benson." I glared.

"You are so RUDE! Why can't I strangle your happy one?" He whined causing random people to stare at us.

"Dude, do you want everyone to hear about this dirty conversation?!"

"Unless they like to watch porn," he shrugged.

I cringed, disgusted by his choice of words. What the fuck is happening?

He starts laughing and his laugh makes his smile grow bigger, forming dimples on his cheeks. "Okay - you did that on purpose." He breathed out trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I complain.

"Because of your face." He snorts.

Oh, my god, he just snorted like a pig.

I shook my head, taking a sip of the water they provided for us before our food arrives.

He calms his laughter down and leans towards the table. "I... I really appreciate you coming with me tonight." He said silently.

I stare at him while setting my glass of water back on the table. "Of course...why wouldn't I?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know..." He chuckles then clears his throat. "I guess because no one would want to be with me for so long. They would leave me behind."

I stare at him feeling confused. What does he mean by that? "Why do you say that?"

He moves his eyes towards the table, not looking at me as he exhales a big breath. "... Like my dad, for example, I remember when I was little my mom and dad would always fight about certain things and I would listen, not knowing what's going on,"

Freddie hasn't mentioned his father in years. The only thing I remember was how he was furious at his dad for leaving him and his mom when he was little. I was there for him when he cried that his hero left him for gods knows what. That was the last time Freddie was upset about anything.

"Then just like that, he...left. I don't know where he went." He lowers his head down, and his hands clench into fists.

I lower my head a little trying to find Freddie's eyes. His eyes look intense, yet they look so heartbroken at the same time.

He must've felt lonely for so long because of his father not being in the picture anymore. Freddie hasn't spoken the full story about his dad to me before, so I don't know how he really feels inside.

I wish I could tell him that everything is alright, but I know that's not the case.

I reached my hands towards his and rest the palm my hands on top of his. His hands loosened, feeling calm. Freddie looks up at me, looking speechless. "Freddie, I can't imagine what it's like to not have a father around," he nods his head slowly. "But you have people who you can count on."

"Like who?" He grinned lightly.

"Seriously? You have your mom, Gibby, Brad. You even have _my_ parents to count on even though they give out worst advice." I chuckle silently.

"...and I have you." He said delicately.

How he said it felt so...real. In his eyes are shown with passion, truth, sadness and guilt in them. Why is this affecting me so much?

I can feel my hands beginning to sweat on top of his hands. "Are you sweating?" He asked snickering, feeling my hands on his.

"U-Uh..." I stutter.

Now, he changes position as his hands are on top of mine. "Don't be nervous." He rubs my knuckles with his thumb slowly.

His touch is so soft; it's giving me goosebumps. "I-I-I'm sorry." I shake my head angry at myself for stuttering.

 _What the hell is wrong with me tonight?_

"Don't be. I get that you're nervous because you're having dinner with me." He smirks.

I roll my eyes at his cockiness. "Not even close, you nub." I shake my head at him.

"Aww, now that hurts." His smirk becomes wider making me laugh.

"Listen...I know I can be stubborn, a bully, and a bitch sometimes **–** "

"No doubt there." He said under his breath.

"Anyway!" I glared. "You know you can talk to me about anything...maybe you can talk to me about your dad," his eyes turn serious with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Whenever that time comes for you, I'll always be there for you. I would never leave you...ever. Ever since we were babies, we were inseparable so I won't force you to say anything you don't want to say." I said truthfully.

He might have some deep things on his mind that are hard for him to talk about, but he needs to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for him because he means everything to me.

Freddie looks at me with intensity and curves a small grin on his face. "Thank you, Sam." He murmured. "I don't know what I would do without you."

It was my turn to show a small grin on my face at his appreciation. Whenever he smiles, my mouth seems to smile back because his smile is contagious. "Don't make this a mushy scene, okay."

He laughs and puts his hands up in surrender. "Sure, Princess Puckett."

After our little small talk, the waiter finally brings out our food and the food looks so delicious. Hopefully, it tastes good.

I take a bite out of the lasagna, and it tastes like heaven. Oh my fucking god! I just wanted to savor every bite.

Once we finished our food, Freddie paid for everything like he said he would. We left the restaurant, heading home, laughing about random stuff.

* * *

We walked inside our apartment around ten o'clock, with my heels off. Those shoes can hurt after wearing them for a few hours. UGH!

"I had a great time tonight." He said closing the door behind us.

"Me too, to be honest." I laughed.

"That's great." He chuckled.

Tonight was actually amazing being with him. We laughed about certain kids and teachers at our school, different types of subjects. Freddie and I usually just hang out on the couch and watch some movies on movie night, but we never went out to eat like what we did tonight. So it was really different to experience that with him.

"Well, thank you for paying for my meal even though I wanted to." I muttered the last sentence.

"You're welcome," his smiles.

His smiles then fade away as he stares at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"What?"

Without answering me, he leans down towards me and I look at his lips.

Is he going to kiss me?

He leans to the right side of my face and kisses me on the cheek, lingering there. I get stiff from his touch, but it feels...nice.

He pulls away slowly and smiles at me. "Goodnight, Sam." He walks away from me before I said anything.

Oh my god. He fucking kissed me on the cheek. His lip touching my skin felt amazing... I might sound so cliché, but it's true.

My heart feels tight and it's beating so fast. What are these feelings? They're the same feelings I had for Jonah once. They're starting to scare me and I don't like it one bit.

When I was with him, I felt safe and wanted. I'm glad I didn't deny this night because I would've regretted it myself. This dinner was the best thing I could admit to.

I shake off the weird feeling and start getting ready for bed.

Weird night, but definitely worth it.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be really good... ;)**


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

 **WARNING: this smut is going to be really really really filthy. So read at your own risk!**

* * *

 **chapter twenty-two**

I'm lying on Freddie's bed, spread out, waiting for him to come home. I've sent him to go get some eggs for me at the store even though I didn't need any.

What he doesn't know, is that when he gets back, he's going to find a little surprise on this very bed.

Wink wink.

It's been a while since Freddie and I had sex, and my body was craving for his touch. Better choice of words, I was horny.

I'm wearing a tight black lingerie that pushed my breasts up and out and a black thong underneath. I went to Build-A-Bra to purchase this outfit because I thought it would be fun to try this experiment. The lingerie looks like something you would see at a strip club, but I bought it for fun.

Freddie is going to love this.

I heard the front door open and closed shut across the hall. He's here! I propped myself up on the pillows and spread my legs a bit, letting my hands roam over my body. I kept my eyes focused on the door, waiting to see him appear in front of me.

It didn't take him long to make his way towards the door since it's open. I see him walking to the room after putting the groceries away, looking down on his phone. As he stepped inside and switched the light on, he looks up and darts his eyes at me.

His eyes widen as he looked at me.

My hand was between my legs stroking my thong. "Hey, Freddie..." I let out a soft moan.

"Uh... Sam... what are you doing?" He asked silently.

"Well," I got off the bed and walked my way to Freddie slowly. "I noticed that we haven't done anything in a while, and... I felt kind of horny." I said sexily.

I stop my tracks in front of him as he looks down at my whole body with lust in his eyes. "Sam..."

"What? You don't miss this?" I slid my hand to my lingerie strap and pulled it down to where my right breast shows. "You don't miss playing with my breasts, Benson?" I growled.

He growled under his breath and his shoulders looked tense. I'm getting somewhere...

I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "You don't miss me stroking your big juicy cock?" I slid my hand down to his crotch and gripped on it, getting a small moan from him. "You like it when I scream your name...you being so tight inside me..."

"Oh fuck," he groaned.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his torso, and his arms wrap around my back. He crashes his lips to mine as we make out furiously missing each other's touch.

I caress his cheek with my hand as he walks over to the bed. He pulls his lips away from mine and throws me on the mattress with lust in his eyes.

I smile at him proud that I got him this far.

I watched as he took off his blue polo shirt from his body and crawled on the bed to me. He started to crawl on top of me, but today, _I_ am going to be in control. I turn us around as now I am on top of him and him being under me.

He looks up at me with shocked eyes. "Whoa, that was fast." He commented.

"I'm going to be in control today," I whispered.

"Okay," he nodded slowly looking into my blue eyes. I looked down to see that his jeans were straining under the pressure of his erection.

"Looks like your little friend needs to breathe," I brought my hands to his jeans, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning the buttons, sliding them down over his fantastic ass and his throbbing erection.

When his pants hit his ankles, I slid them off, including his shoes, and took a look at his naked body. I bit my lip a bit looking at the beauty.

I bend down getting close to his face and kissed his lips. He sticks his tongue in my mouth and I moaned, swirling my tongue to his fighting to see who wins. We continued to stay in this position as his hand crept up to touch my thong, but I smacked his hand away.

"You can touch me when I give you permission."

He looked surprised by my action but smiled. "You are a real badass," he chuckled.

"I know." I smiled. I slide my hand on his bare chest down to his stomach, feeling how toned his six pack is. "God, your body is so sexy," I whispered.

He groaned, closing his eyes.

I bring my lips to his six pack and feather kissed his body, kissing all the way up to his neck. He moaned when I suck his sensitive spot on his neck. "Oh god, Sam, you're killing me." He whined.

"Oh yeah?" I bring myself up looking at his, now, black eyes. "I want you to touch yourself."

He opens his eyes, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"I want you to touch yourself," I repeated, enjoying the way I can control the nub. He gulps while sliding his hand to his happy place and took himself into his own hand.

I watched as he stroked his huge erection. I moaned a little, his long fingers encircling his thick shaft. I resisted the urge to take him into my mouth.

"Oh fuck..." he moaned.

He was making sounds that had me dripping wet. He was making a growling sound while his chest is rising up and down. I let my eyes follow his shoulder muscles down to his thick biceps and wrists. My gaze settled back on what his hand was doing.

I reached my hand out and took hold of his cock, I gently squeezed and felt him tense up.

"Stop touching yourself," I whispered.

His eyes flew open and he looked at me in shock, but he didn't say anything. He reluctantly let go of his erection.

I spread my legs a little to get more access to his shaft. I reached down and grabbed hold of his cock causing him to moan, rolling his eyes at the back of his head.

I released him and brought my hand down to his head; I caressed his cheek, "Freddie, look at me."

He opens his eyes slowly, getting greeted by me as I say something I've been craving for.

"I want you to make me feel good."

He stared at me and nodded eagerly, switching position. Now he's on top of me, yanking my panties off and tossed them on the floor. His hands hurriedly pulled my lingerie off above my head and it them across the room.

God, I'm so wet just thinking about him so horny. Then in an instant, I feel his hand come on my pussy and stuck two fingers inside my hole.

I moaned feeling his thick fingers inside my wet pussy. "Oh yeah, right there..." My head fell on the pillow while I could no longer move.

I felt his tongue connect to my pink clitoris, licking and sucking like he's hungry.

I arched my back and moaned. As soon as I arched my back, he added another finger inside me, searching for my g-spot. His tongue flicked my clit slowly at first, matching the rhythm of his fingers.

"Oh my god...faster, Freddie please!" I cried.

I felt him pressed his face against me, his tongue going wild on my pussy. It was flicking it up and down and side to side, all with increasing urgency. He was curling and uncurling his fingers inside me, stroking my g-spot and making me scream.

I felt my legs getting numb; he gave me on long lick with his tongue and then sucked my clit into his mouth. He pulled gently at first, and then harder and harder, making me clutch my hands on the bed sheets.

"UGHH Freddie, I'm coming, oh my god YES!" I screeched, feeling my clit tingling and my chest pounding so fast.

He kept thrusting his fingers quickly and flicking my clit with his tongue.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I squealed, feeling his fingers hitting the g-spot and my clit on fire. "I'm coming, right there, right there!"

After six more thrusts, I climaxed, squirming as I could feel my muscles squeezing against his fingers. "Oh fuck!" I cried. He pulls his fingers out of my pussy as I moaned a little from the touch.

I let my tired eyes stare at his live ones, thinking of my next plan to make him suffer. I sat up and pushed him back on the bed. I crawled in between his legs and wrapped my hand around his big cock.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?" I whispered, letting my finger slide up and down on his shaft.

"Yes, please." He moaned.

"Looks like you're gonna have to beg because your friend is throbbing like crazy. He wants some attention." I rub his cock slowly teasing him.

He licked his lips, "Please, please take me into your mouth. I want you to make me come." I gave him a wicked smile and gripped onto his erection with one hand and onto his balls with the other, gently rolling them in my hand.

His own hands slid down to the sheets, gripping them. I slowly stroked him up and down, letting my small fingers encircle his massive erection. My mouth then glided over him, taking as much as I could fit in my mouth.

"Ughh!" He groaned, arched his back.

I let my tongue lightly tickle the head as I sucked on him like a straw.

He was tensing under my hand. His whimpers were causing me to stroke him and lick his dick faster until he couldn't take it anymore.

He was ready to come soon. His throbbing cock was telling me that.

I sucked a little harder and played with his balls. "Oh Sam, you're gonna make me come. Don't stop." He whimpered.

I continued doing this for another three minutes, till I felt his cock hard and hot knowing he's about to come.

I felt him tense, then his hands flew up to my head, grabbing handfuls of my hair. "OH FUCK!" He screamed, and I felt him squirting his sperm inside my mouth.

Reunited with his cum, his moist and salty cum. After he was done, he lets go of my hair and I swallowed all the little unborn babies with pride once again.

God, he tastes so good.

I pulled out of his cock with a pop and slid up to his body and looked into his closed eyes. He opened his eyes and stared at me, catching his breath.

"Fuck me, Freddie." I growled.

That was all the invitation he needed for him to let his, still throbbing, dick slide to my entrance as I'm on top of him. His erection slams inside of me as I screamed feeling his thick friend against me.

His hands' cup my ass, smacking each cheek it making me moan like crazy. After a minute, he pulled his erection out of me and moved me to my side, where my back is touching his chest. "What are you doing?" I asked bitterly.

"Fucking you." He answered, slamming his dick back in, his hands made their way to my hips, using me as leverage to drive himself deeper.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes back.

We were both screaming and moaning. All I could think about was thanking God for sending this man to my life. He feels so good inside me, I couldn't help but let the tears fall out of my eyes, enjoying the tingling feeling in my clit. And him thrusting his beautiful dick inside me numerous times.

We were both getting close as he keeps thrusting me in and out, and me grabbing onto my boobs, playing with my nipples.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned.

I feel his lips kissing my shoulder gently as he rubs my arm softly, moaning in place.

In this position, he was deeper than ever before. He was sliding in and out effortlessly, his huge erection filling every part of me.

Every position we do, he just seems never to disappoint me.

"You feel so good," Freddie wailed as his erection throbs harder inside my pussy.

I feel my stomach bursting into flames as I'm going to come in a second. "I'm gonna come! Keep going!" I cried, grabbing his torso with my occupied hand.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck, Sam. I'm coming!" He groaned slamming into me more. Moments later, Freddie groans as I feel his sperm release inside me again. And I scream feeling how good his sperm is coming in me.

I put my fingers on my clit, rubbing it already feeling myself coming.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, rubbing even faster feeling my clit about to explode. I gasped as I felt myself cum at last, clutching my hand onto the bed sheets. "Oh my god, shit!" I cried.

After I was done, Freddie pulls his dick out of me and grabs my shoulders turning me around slowly. We both laid there, shaking from the experience. He pulled me close as I placed my head on his sweating chest, sniffling from the incredible feeling.

"Sam... what was that?"

"I just thought I'd be in control for once." I shrugged, circling my pointer finger on his chest.

"Well...that was so sexy."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." I laughed softly.

He looks down at me and notices my tears were still falling out of my eyes. He brought his hand to my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Hey...why are you crying?" He asked concerned.

"It... that felt so good." I chuckled and he did a small laugh, wrapping his arm around my waist, cuddling with me.

"That was probably the best sex yet... and you were sexy when you were in control..." He trailed off, rubbing my back with his hand gently causing me to get goosebumps on my body.

"Yeah..." I think about how amazing this sex session was. I missed his hands touching my body and how he's so gentle with me. He just...he's just an awesome guy making me feel safe all the time.

My feelings are coming back as I look up and see him with his eyes closed, lips parted as he's sleeping peacefully. I tilted my head down and peck kissed his chest, not wanting to let go of his arms.

I want to be in his arms forever.

These feelings seem to make my heart beat faster than usual when I think of Freddie now and I... love it. I don't know what these feelings mean, but I don't want them to leave. I want them to stay because I would be nothing without them.

My eyes are closing on me, so I closed my droopy eyes thinking about his warm arms, wrapped around my petite body.

I don't want this moment to end.

* * *

 **That was intense... this idea was from a book I've read a while ago and I thought it would be perfect for Sam and Freddie.**

 **;) you horny?**


	24. Alternate Description

"Hello, fellow people outside the phone screen...or any device."

"My name is Sam Puckett. Some people may call me Samantha, but if they do, they're going to meet my fist." I smiled.

"As you know from the title here... it's pretty weird. It's kind of a long story, but I guess I'll drop it down for you. * _ahem_ * You see I broke up with my boyfriend, Jonah and then my best fri–"

"Sam, what are you doing?" Freddie walks towards me.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm talking to people." I roll my eyes.

"Talking to who?"

"People who are reading this description." I look at him narrowing my eyes.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job."

"What do you mean?!"

"You're boring them with your boring talk." He scoffs.

"Oh, I like to see you try convincing them to read this story." I cross my arms against my chest, challenging him.

"Fine." He chuckles then pushes me out of the way, walking in front of the screen. _Fucking dick!_ "Hey, guys! My name is Freddie Benson as you can see my face. I look sexy don't you think?"

"Get to the point, mommas boy!" I warned him.

I see him rolling his eyes. "Sorry about her, she's on her period cycle **–** "

"FREDDIE!"

"Anyway, Sam's ex-boyfriend, Jonah, broke up with her after five years because of his selfish act for fucking other girls. So I, her best friend in the whole wide world, offered her a really interesting request that would help her and I's situation.

"Yes, and that "offer" still continues today as we speak." I teased.

"Shut up, you're gonna spoil it." He hissed and I giggled silently. "Furthermore, she said _yes_ to the offer and now we're trying to make the request less obvious to anyone we know."

"The request was for me to have friends with benefits with him." I joined in.

"Why did you give them the spoiler?" He glared at me.

"You were taking too long." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay... I see how it is." He said slowly. What the hell is wrong with him?

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder while I screech trying to get off of him. "What the hell?! Put me down!"

"No!" He laughed.

"Put me down!" I scream while I hit his back with my clenched fists and wiggle my legs up and down in a tantrum.

"I hope you guys out there read this sexy story."

"Fredward! Put me down!"

"I don't want to."

"I'm not a freaking toy!"

"Yes, you are."

* * *

 **Just thought I would write a fun little alternate description for you guys. Don't worry, this is not the only chapter you'll get today.**

 **Please pray for me that I'll get better soon because I got sick earlier this week and I feel horrible. :(**


	25. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

 **GUYS! I have 10,000 views! I can't believe this is happening and it's all because of you guys! I cannot be more grateful for actually having 10,000 views for the first time in my life. I love** **y'all** **so much!**

* * *

 **chapter | twenty-three**

 _"Sam..."_

 _"Sammy..."_

As I'm sleeping in peace, I hear a small voice calling my name. I groaned, who the hell is talking to me while I'm trying to sleep?

"Daddy?" I said sleepily with my voice raspy.

"Are you calling me daddy?"

I snap my eyes open and see Freddie in front of me,  
with an eyebrow arched as I feel my heart pacing.

 _Did I say daddy out loud?_

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

"So... you think I'm daddy, huh? That sounds really sexy on my part." Freddie winked. I look down and see that I'm in Freddie's bed with a blanket covering my body. I totally forgot Freddie and I had sex yesterday when he came home from getting groceries.

And just a second ago I called him "daddy"...

Why does this always happen to me?

"Freddie, shut up!" I slap his arm even though I'm under the covers, so I slapped him lamely. I look at his body figure and see how he's already dressed in his red polo shirt, washed denim jeans, and white Converse.

I guess he's going to work today.

"It's not my fault I give you pleasure and you want to think of nicknames for me." He smiles and bends forward. I just stare at him hoping that I'll dissolve into dust. "Hurry and get up." He pulls the blanket off of me, making me feel the cold breeze hit my body and show my naked body.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "Why did you do that?!" I scrambled around the bed, crawled closer to his figure, and grabbed the blanket from Freddie's hand as he's laughing at me.

"You move a lot when you sleep, you know that? You almost fell off the bed while you were sleeping." He chuckled. Oh my god, this shithead is killing me! "Do you want eggs for breakfast?" He asked.

I cover the front of my body with the blanket as I think about how eggs sound for breakfast. "Uh... yeah, sure."

"Okay, go 'head and wash up." He said then walks to the door. He stops his tracks and turns his head over his shoulder looking at me. "And you have a nice ass," he winked. He turns around and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

UGH! Freddie is gonna get it later.

That was sweet of him to ask about breakfast, though.

I sighed as I uncovered the blanket from me and got off the bed, standing on the cold wooden floor with my bare feet. I do a nice long stretch and groaned like a lion.

Huh, it feels nice being naked.

I found my black thong on the ground including the lingerie and smirked, thinking about last night. I bent down and picked up the thong, slipping them on. I picked up the lingerie, walked to the door, opening it, walking outside the bedroom to the bathroom to do my hygiene routine.

I scrub my face with soap and water, brush my teeth, brush my wavy hair with my plain purple brush, and put moisturizer on my skin to feel fresh throughout the day.

After that, I walk to the closet with extra towels and whatnot, grabbing the clothes I am going to wear today in case I had to go anywhere. I picked out; a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a teal strapless shirt, a dark brown leather jacket and black Vans.

I took a nice five-minute shower to clean all the sex juice off my body, washed my hair and applied shampoo and conditioner that smells like strawberries. The scent is good, so I don't have a problem using them every day.

After I had got out of the shower, I dried myself with my long navy blue towel for three minutes. Then I get dressed under ten minutes because college helps you get dressed faster so you won't be late for class.

After I look at myself one more time for approval, I throw my dirty clothes in the hamper near the door. Makeup is going to take too much work, so I'm going to make my life easier and only put mascara on.

It's amazing how putting two coats of mascara can make your eyes pop.

Once I finished, I walk outside the bathroom, turning the light switch off. I walk to the living room to the dining room seeing two plates of eggs, sausage, and bacon on the table.

"Yes! Breakfast in paradise," I said excitedly.

"Yep, go 'head and enjoy." He said grinning, sitting at the table.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I sat down on the empty chair across from Freddie and looked at him. "Thank you for making this," I said appreciated.

"You're welcome. You're a picky eater so I know you would want sides for your eggs." He smirked, picking up his fork from the side of his plate and starts to eat his eggs.

I gave him a small glare and looked down at my occupied plate. I picked up the fork as well and stabbed the fork ends on the eggs, aiming it towards my mouth, and taking a bite of it.

Oh my god, these eggs are so good!

"UGH! Oh my gawd." I moaned with my mouth full.

Freddie stares at me shaking my head as he laughs. "You enjoying yourself there?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, stabbing the eggs and sausage, putting them in my mouth, chewing them happily.

"Oh, Sam..." he chuckled, taking another bite of his eggs.

After a few moments of eating breakfast, I look up at him and saw Freddie's plate empty while he wipes his mouth with a napkin. "So... do you have to go to work today since you're dressed?" I asked.

"Sadly yes... I'm getting my paycheck next week so I have to go to work as much as possible." He rolled his eyes and I laugh mentally. I know Freddie gets annoyed at his job because of the rude customers he tells me about all the time.

"Well, once you get that paycheck then everything will be better I hope," I smiled innocently while he shows his charming side grin.

"Yeah, let's hope."

As he's about to pick up his plate, his cell phone rings and he stops what he's doing, shoving his hand in his jean pocket. He looks at the caller ID, and he rolls his eyes. "It's my mom."

He answers the phone and puts the phone near his ear. "Hey, mom."

In less than a minute I see his face turn from annoyingness to sadness. What is his mom saying on the phone?...

"What...?" he murmured. The room got quiet as the room got thick. All I could hear were my ears pumping because I'm holding my breath from being nervous. I don't know what they're talking about but it's making Freddie upset, and I don't like that side of him.

Few minutes later, he hangs up the phone and sets his phone on the table, looking off into space.

Oh god... what happened?

"Freddie?" I said gently. His face looks pale as I dart my eyes at his hands, turning into fists. "Freddie?" I said louder, pushing my plate to the side and reaching my hand towards his.

As my hand touches his fist, he flinched pulling his hand away from the table. I watched him carefully feeling shocked from how he pulled his hand away from me. He blinked a few times before looking up and aiming his eyes at me.

His eyes are filled with venom anger, and it startled me to pieces. What did he talk to his mom about that made him so angry?

"Freddie? What's wrong...?"

He shakes his head and picks up his phone, standing up from the table. I look at him confused on where he's going.

He walks away from the table and leaves the dining room as I'm shocked from his actions. What is he doing?

I stand up quickly, following him out of the dining room as I see him heading for the front door.

"Freddie, where are you going?" I asked worriedly.

He stops in front of the door with his hand holding the gold shiny door knob. My eyes are looking at his back and his back looks so tense it's like he's going to explode any minute.

Finally, after a while, he turns around and faces me with a cold look still appearing on his face. "I'm going out... I'll be back later, okay?" He replied coldly.

Why is he acting like this? Did his mom say something immoral to make him this angry?

Without letting me respond, he opens the door and walks out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I look at the door just in shock... his tense outburst had my body cringe.

This is madness. He was acting fine when we were eating breakfast, but then he turned into a pre-devil after talking to his mother. Whatever his mom said to him made him act that way.

I need to know what's going on with him right now.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming next week.**


	26. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY! But I wish I did... Dx**

* * *

 **chapter** **twenty-four**

I pace around the living room thinking about Freddie and how he left this morning. I am so worried about him, I'm about to lose my mind.

He left around ten am, and it's one-thirty pm now. I've been calling him, calling him, and calling him and all I got was his voicemail! Then I sent him a bunch of text messages that were unread on his part. I could drive and locate where he is, but there are billions of places where he could be.

My hands are shaking as I'm holding onto my phone, I just wish my phone could ring and it will be Freddie on the caller ID. Does he know how much I'm worrying right now?

I feel like a mother whose child is missing and I'm terrified.

It's been three hours and I'm worried that he's going to do something that is illegal and do something he would regret. For instance, punch somebody to death. From the expression on his face earlier, that's what it felt like he was going to do.

Please, oh please, let Freddie get home safely.

After my prayer, the door opens and I snap my body around facing the front door seeing Freddie walking inside the house. His body doesn't look as tense when he left earlier, but his body structure is sullen.

He closes the door behind him and throws his keys on the nightstand by the door.

I stayed silent as he walks closer to my direction with his head down. This is finally my chance to confront him about what happened.

"Freddie..."

He doesn't respond right away as he walks over to the red couch and sits down, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his hands.

Okay, something is definitely wrong. I'm going to figure out what it is right now.

I walked over to the couch slowly and sat next to him while reading his figure carefully. His hands are shaking and he sighs heavily like he's trying to control himself. I gently rest my hand on his back and rubbed his back in circular motion.

He's not pulling away this time...

"What happened...?" I asked gently, looking at his face.  
He sighs again then pulls his hands away from his face, causing me to see his eyes slightly red like he was crying while he was gone.

Oh no...

He keeps staring straight ahead and swallows from his Adam's apple.

"I should've told you about it," he started. I look at him trying to know what he's talking about. "And I need to tell you the truth now." He said while hesitating.

I find how tense he is and saw how serious he is about this conversation. What is he thinking about? "Well, what is it, Freddie? Don't be scared to tell me," I said putting my hand on his shoulder and he snapped his head looking back me with dejected eyes.

"Remember when we were at dinner and I mentioned my dad?" He asked, giving me a sorrowful look. I think back about our dinner at Pini's and remember us talking about Freddie's childhood with his father.

I nodded my head afraid to speak.

He looked away from my eyes and looked at the carpet, letting out a deep sigh. "Earlier... when I was on the phone... my mom told me that..." he trailed off, playing with his hands distractedly. "She said that he's coming back."

My eyes go wide hearing this unexpected news. His father wants to come back after how many years he's been gone?

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I just don't understand," he chuckled but had a sadness tone to it. "I never knew much about my dad... my mom took care of me all by herself. She never told me where he went after he left, she just... lied through her teeth." He hesitates. "I remember them arguing about something, and I was scared to ask them what they were fighting about."

"And then one day... I remember coming home from school. I realized dad's things were missing when I went to my parent's room. I was so confused, so then I asked my mom if she knew where he went, and she just said _'no, I don't Freddie'_."

"You should've seen the way she looked at me when she told me that," Freddie muttered. "They were filled with guilt... I didn't know at the time, but when she told me the truth why he left years later. I understood."

"What truth?" I asked nervously.

He clutched his hands together and I could see his hands turn white as he's taking a deep breath. I don't like where this is going...

"She said he couldn't handle being with us anymore... He just abandoned us." He shakes his head slowly.

I stare at him sympathetically. _Oh my god..._ "Why?" I asked curiously.

"Back then, when my mom was pregnant with me, he didn't love my mom nor didn't take responsibility for taking care of me." My heart is breaking from what I'm hearing. I can't believe he had to go through his life not knowing his father the right way. Plus, his dad leaving him behind at a young age. "When I found out about it the first time when I was fifteen, I wanted to find him, wanted to get to know the man who left me and my mom."

After hearing these specific clues, my mind opens a door remembering what happened a while ago. "So, when you talked to your mom a few times on the phone... you two were talking about your **–"**

"Yeah," He answered knowing what I was about to ask. I feel so sorry for him, no wonder he had to be responsible when his mom was a single parent. I want to talk sense to the man who would do that to him and his family.

"...I just wanted to be his son, you know? But after what he said, I decided to be a complete stranger to him."

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "What did he say?"

He sighs and breathes at a slow pace. "...When I left hours ago, I went to my mom's place to discuss him. When I got there, we talked about how he called her and how he wanted to come visit us. I was appalled. But then I figured out that he had the _audacity_ to say to my mom, 'I'm always going to stay single, I don't need a family.'" He snapped. "It's like... family doesn't matter to him, and he doesn't care about my mom and me."

I feel my eyes stinging causing tears to form and feel myself choking up in my throat trying not to cry. "I don't know what a real family is... and I feel like..." I hear him choked up a little bit as he looks up at me.

I see his eyes are blood-shot red and have tears pouring down his cheeks. I can't believe what I'm seeing... he's crying...

I turned my whole body facing Freddie and looked at his face. "Hey," I whispered. He looks at me while tears are falling down on his cheeks and starts sniffling.

"What, what is it?" He murmured. I look at him again and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him while his face is laying on my shoulder. "Why are you hugging me?"

"D-Don't be like that..."

"What **–** "

"You don't have to pretend right now," I said feeling tears pour out of my eyes. I don't hear him talking back but hear him breathing at a quick pace. "You can be yourself when you're with me, Freddie, you don't have to hide it anymore." He can't pretend right now; he should tell me what he feels so he can get it out his chest. The real Freddie needs to come out.

After a few moments, he doesn't say anything, but I feel him wrapping his arms around my waist, feeling his body shake. He's sobbing and whimpering while wet tears are trickling down my neck. I feel myself about to break down as I'm stroking my hand on his hair gently, comforting him.

"Shh... it's okay. I'm here." I whispered.

"I j-just don't understand why he would do that..." he cried. "I thought he l-loved us, but when he left, I didn't know what to do." He wraps his arms tightly around me but I didn't care to be in pain at the moment.

"It hurts, Sam." He sobbed against my shoulder. I've never seen Freddie so upset before in my life and it kills me to see him like this. The last time he was so upset was when his dad left him years ago. It's like he's kept a wall to himself so no one could see it, but just like that, his wall is destroyed after letting out his feelings towards his father. He's always been there for me when I needed him the most, so I'm returning to favor and be there for him whether he likes it or it.

I pull away from him so I can look at his face. I stare at his bearing dead brown eyes and see hurt in them, he shouldn't feel this way about anything that can cause his life to tremble badly. "Listen to me..." I whispered.

I cup my hands on his cheeks, caressing them while stroking them gently with my thumb for him to look at me. "I know now that you must've felt so alone when he left," I started, and he nodded his head weakly. "...you don't have to worry about that." He doesn't look anywhere else but my eyes. "You're not alone because you have everyone who cares about you here now... including me. Remember what I said at the restaurant? I will always be here for you." I said trying to give him a comforting grin.

He nods his head again while sobs escape his lips. "Thank you..."

He hugs me again, wrapping his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder like his life depends on it. I hug him back by stroking his hair slowly with my hand and putting my head on top of his.

"I'll be here for you, okay?" I said sniffling, kissing the side of his head. "I won't leave you..."

I'll never let him feel like he's lonely ever again, I'm not going anywhere because I would be too stupid to do that. He's done so much to make me feel comfortable over the years and not feel obligated. Somehow, these feelings I'm observing, they're making me feel something towards him.

I'm proud of him that he told me how he felt about this situation and didn't hide it like he's been doing. It's not okay to hold feelings in because it will make anyone go crazy. He maybe a nub I've known since we were babies, but he's my nub who knows now that I am not going anywhere.

I won't ever leave him until the day I die.

* * *

 **This chapter sucked, I was tearing up while writing this and now my head hurts. X(**


	27. Chapter 25

**Thank god it's Friday! Because I get to upload another chapter and spend time with bae this weekend!**

 **Aka my bed.**

* * *

 **chapter twenty-five**

It's been a week since Freddie told me about his father.

Hearing him talk about the man who helped him come into this world broke my heart. I can't believe his father would just leave him and leave his mother in charge. I would love to find that son of a bitch and give him a piece of my mind by telling him off for leaving his family.

I don't understand why someone would do that to their own kid. It should be illegal to do such a thing, I mean _I_ could be a handful in some ways, but I wouldn't do that to my child.

It's terrible.

After Freddie and I had talked, he ended up going to sleep after he was crying for so long and I was there comforting him. He thought he was going to be alone after all these years, but he knows now that he has me being there for him including his mother and friends.

That day was scary for me to be honest. I've never seen Freddie so torn up and vulnerable, he was just dead inside and numb.

I don't blame him, though.

I was happy that he told me everything. He didn't want to talk about his father before because of the memories, but I'm glad he did so he can feel free and not feel trapped holding that secret in.

I'm so proud of Freddie for doing that.

Right now, Freddie and I are sitting on the couch while both of us are on our phones like what boring young adults do. I'm checking famous tweets on Flitter while he's looking at something else.

"Hey Sammy, listen to this," Freddie announced.

I turn my head at him waiting for him to spoil to what he has to say while the phone is still in my hand. "What?"

"A woman got her money stolen and the thief attacked her last night." He said looking at the phone.

"Oh my god, that's horrible..." Who would do such a thing? I swear this world is screwed up. "I hope that lady is alright. It'd be a waste if a guy came up to me and attacked me if I was out there somewhere because I would chop that bastard's dick off." I scoffed.

"What's with you chopping dicks off?" He said looking at me confusingly. I stared at him and shrugged my shoulders. _Chopping a dick is part of my revenge plan one day_. "Thieves nowadays target their victims; they don't just pick a random person."

"Well, what if a random guy that doesn't know me hugs me from behind or something and kidnaps me?" I said trying to make a point.

He shakes his head. "That will never happen because we're not going to repeat the day when that man at Mal-Mart almost kidnaped you." He said seriously. "And besides, like you said, you would chop that bastard's dick off."

I laughed softly and remembered that night when that creepy man was trying to have fun with me and Freddie saved me in time. That's something I would never forget, but I'm grateful to have him there with me.

And the thought of doing such a thing to a man's willy is hilarious. "Yeah, you're right." I smiled.

"Sam, you're ridiculous." He chuckled. He cleared his throat, standing up from the couch. "I gotta go, I have to go to work."

"Okay, can you drop me off somewhere on your way there?" I asked looking up at him.

"Where are you heading to?"

I stood up from the couch and looked up at his tall silhouette. "I need to go to the bank to get a new checkbook renewed," I explained.

"Oh yeah, sure." He nodded and grabbed his keys from the coffee table.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and walked to the door already dressed in my casual outfit; green polo shirt, navy blue jeans, and black Vans.

I'm not those daffodils you see in those cliché movies.

"Vamos a disfrutar el día." Freddie said walking over to me.

I looked at him alarmed from what he said. "What the fuck did you just say?" I asked confusingly.

He stares at me like I'm stupid and puts his hand on his hip. "You don't know what I said?"

"Why the fuck would I? I don't take Spanish." I replied giving him a 'duh' look.

"I said, 'Let's go and enjoy the day'." He shook his head, walking to the door and opening it, walking to the side of the door.

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to know what your random Spanish sayings mean."

I walk out of the door with Freddie following me, closing the door. We leave the house and walk to his car about to go to our destinations.

* * *

Freddie and I are in the car as he's driving, I feel silence between us while soft music is playing on the radio. After two minutes of silence, I decided to talk to him finally.

"Would you be late for work if you dropped me off?"

"No, I'm okay it's still a little early." He said shaking his head, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Oh." I murmured.

"And you missy, what do you do if you get lost in town?" I look at him while scrunching my eyebrows together. _Does he think I'm a child?_

"Why are you talking to me like I'm five?" I asked. He doesn't say anything but smirk while facing the road. I look at his eyes seeing if he would look at me. After a few seconds, he takes a glance at me then faces the road again.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

I smile a little and face back on the road. "Oh... nothin'."

"Are you seducing me with your eyes?"

"The fuck?!" I yelled quickly.

"Man you answered that fast... listen you don't have to hide your feelings, you know." What the hell is this nub talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your feelings. For instance, if I were you, I would so do me right now." He answered with a straight face.

"Oh my God." I groaned out loud, and I hear him laughing next to me. He turns the steering wheel by the sidewalk at City Hall and parks his car to stop.

"Alright, we're here."

I took off my seatbelt and looked at him. "Thanks for dropping me off."

"No problem... are you going to be late tonight?" He asks. "How are you going to get home?"

"No, I'm just going to sign some papers and come back. And I'll probably just take the bus." I waved my hand.

"Oh okay." He grins at me.

"Why? Are you happy I'm not coming home late?" I asked teasing him while smiling.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" His eyebrows shot up in shock.

"From you of course." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're a bitch, Sam." I roll my eyes and he stares at me with a straight face. "But yeah, I am happy, because I get to come home to you." He said shyly.

I just stared at him trying to get words to come out of my mouth. Why did those words suddenly make my heart beat faster? He's happy when we're home together or when he comes home from work. But from our long friendship, he has never said that to me before. "Really?"

"Of course." I look down trying to hide my cheeks from burning and my face turning into a tomato.

What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"...well, I'll see you later, okay?" I mumbled looking at my lap.

"Okay, see ya, bitch!" He chirped. I could hear him smiling in that sentence; then I look up at him and smile as well. He looks down on the dashboard for the time. "Oh, I gotta go."

"Oh okay, I'll see you later," I said rushing.

"Same here." He does his charming smile. I open the car door, got out, and closed the door.

"See ya, dick!" I responded, waving at him through the window. He smiles waving back and then drives away to go to work.

I don't know why but what he said about me coming home to him makes me feel closer to him...

It's so weird...

I look around and see the City Hall building across the street. I walk towards the street lights looking left and right to see if any cars are driving by. I cross the street and walk inside the building seeing the place is packed with people.

Great, this is going to take forever.

I see a bench next to the door and I walk over to it, sitting down placing my bag next to me as I grab my phone to go online for me to kill time.

While I'm reading news online, I hear footsteps coming towards my direction. "Hello." I look up from my phone and see a girl who looks around my age. She has black hair that goes down to her collarbone, brown eyes, has an average amount of makeup on, and is dressed up like Britney Spears with a V-neck blue long sleeve shirt, a black pencil skirt, and black flats.

"Uh... hey." I wave to her awkwardly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She pointed at the spot next to me where my bag is rested.

"No," I replied, moving my bag and resting it on my lap.

She sits down next to me and crosses her left leg over her right. She sighs quietly, and I feel a little awkward having the stranger sitting next to me in a cramped building.

"So... what are you doing here today?" The girl asks giving me a big smile.

Lord, her teeth are like freaking perfect.

"Um, I'm here just to get my checkbook renewed," I said while nodding my head.

"Oh, cool. I'm here to sign some papers." She grins.

"Cool." I grinned weirdly. _Jesus, why is this so awkward?_

"I'm Carly," She smiles as she looks at me.

"Sam," I replied.

"I like it... so I don't mean to intrude but, when I saw you, you looked a little upset while you were on your phone." She said modestly.

"Was I?" I asked confusingly. I didn't know I was looking upset. That's just probably the face I do all the time.

"A little." I nod slowly. "Are you worried about something...? If you are, I'm a great listener. I'm all ears if anyone needs me!" This girl seems a little preppy and happy... I mean she seems like a sweet girl, but just too sweet. "Well, only if you want to because I know I'm just a stranger and we just met." She added, chuckling.

"No, believe me, I'm alright." I gave her a grin to show my appreciation for asking.

"Alright, well, looks like the line is clearing up." She stands up from the bench and looks down at me. "It was nice to meet you, Sam." She smiled then walks away without letting me respond.

Well, she was nice.

I'm still sitting on the bench waiting for the bank line to die down so I can get out of here.

* * *

It's been hours since I've been at City Hall and it took forever just to wait for my turn, but I finally got to sign the papers for my new checkbook to be ordered.

Wasted my whole day for this!

I walk outside the building and see that it's night out. "God, that took forever," I muttered. I went through my bag and took out my phone, checking the time.

 **10:12 pm**

Dammit!

I walk along the streets while looking down at my phone seeing missed calls and text messages from...

Freddie.

Fuck! He's probably at home and I wasn't there. Geez, he must be worried.

As I was about to unlock my phone to reply to his missed text, I bumped into something making me stumble back a bit.

Fuck!

What was that?! I looked up about to tell someone off until I saw...

"Freddie!"

He looks down at me with hands on his hips. "Where were you all day? I thought you had to sign something then come back." He said sternly.

I look at him while putting my phone back in my bag. "The dumb thing took forever, there were a lot of people, and I didn't know how late it was."

"Well, you should've called me and let me know that you were going to be late." He _was_ worried about me.

"...you were worried about me?"

"What?"

"You were worried about me?" I repeated.

"Of course I was Sam, what if something happened to you. Don't you remember the story I told you about earlier?" He snapped.

I stared at him and thought how his eyes are filled with worry.

"I am so glad I found you in time before you left." He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling deeply.

Now I feel guilty for not telling him I wasn't going to come back soon.

Wait a second...

"Now we're even." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He lets go of his nose and looks at me confusingly. "Even? What are you talking about?"

"All those times you were out, you didn't leave me a text or called me when you weren't going to come home late. Now I, who accidentally didn't text or call you, didn't leave you any feedback on where I was and that had you worried right?" I smirked.

He gazes at me with an unexpected look on his face and turns his eyes away from me like he's thinking about something. "Huh... I guess so." He murmured.

"See?" I smiled.

He looked back at me and scrunched his eyebrows together. "But you do realize that you're going to be punished right?" He replied walking to me slowly, stopping his tracks, towering me with his chest touching mine.

I peered up at him and stared at his chocolate eyes seeing them turn to black... "Wha... What do you mean being punished?" I asked softly.

"Since you didn't answer your phone... you're going to get punished. Because you're a bad girl, Sam." He said sexily.

My body is doing different types of things as my clit is throbbing between my legs, my stomach doing flips, and having goosebumps everywhere in my body. How he's staring at me is making me want to jump on him and kiss him like crazy.

"But... I didn't punish you when you didn't come home early." I said innocently.

His eyes go back and forth to my eyes to my lips. He brings his hand to my cheek, caressing it as I feel his warm hand touching my face and I lean my head on it. His hand feels like a feather that makes you want to melt.

"Maybe, we can make up for that." He said seductively, showing his famous grin.

My hormones are making me numb inside. His eyes are showing lust and twinkle that I've seen for a while and I can't help but think how wonderful his eyes are... his big brown eyes looking back at me. They're driving me crazy as I want to do stuff to him at home.

I come back to reality and see that he was still staring at me when I didn't respond to his audible request.

"Take me home, now."

* * *

 **Do you guys want another chapter today or next week?**


	28. Chapter 26

**WARNING: SMUT ABOUT TO GO DOWN**

* * *

 **chapter twenty-six**

Freddie and I walk inside the house as we're kissing passionately, him closing the front door with his foot. He pushes me against the door and brings my hands on both sides of my head with his fingers entangled to mine.

Oh god, he is going to tease me I just know it.

He licks my bottom lip making me moan into his mouth. I brought my tongue inside his mouth, meeting his wet tongue.

He moaned at the process and trailed his hands down to my back, to my thighs, and stopped at my butt cheeks. He cups his hands on my ass and gives one cheek a slap.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked at his lustful black eyes finding it hard to not stop what we're doing. My clit is throbbing in my underwear as I feel wet juices coming out of my hole. I'm craving for his beautiful dick...

"Oh god, I need you inside me right now," I whimpered.

"Me too." He moaned as he picks me up, binding my legs around his torso and my arms wrapped around his neck. I kiss his soft pink lips again as he walks towards the living room and makes it to the sofa.

When we make it to the couch, he drops me on the soft cushions and turns on the nightstand lamp light. The living room is dark but the small light lets me see Freddie's body.

He takes off his shirt and throws it on the ground as I do the same thing. My adrenaline is making my head spin just thinking has fast we've gotten in this position. After a few minutes of stripping, Freddie and I are practically in our underwear, and he gets on the couch, laying on me gently as I'm under him.

The dim light is making the mood so enjoyable and making me feel tingly in my thong. He stares down at me and looks at my eyes carefully. I can feel his hand trail down to my stomach and down to my thigh, making his way to my underwear.

"You want me to make you feel good?" He moaned.

I nodded my head eagerly losing my voice. He sits up on the couch and takes both his hands to the hem of my black thong, pulling it down to my ankles and taking them off completely leaving him seeing my shaved pussy.

His eyes are like on fire as he gazes at my exposed lower region. _Just watching him look at me like that makes me want to cum._ I went behind my back and unclipped my black bra, throwing it across the room.

I heard him groan at the sight of my naked body and I could see his crotch as it's erect being trapped in his briefs.

His cock needs to be free.

"I want to see your cock," I growled, moving my hand to my breast as I grab onto my hard pink nipple, playing with it. "Let me see your juicy cock." I moaned.

He immediately took off his underwear and threw it on the ground as he is still sitting on the couch. I can now see his erect dick and the sight of it is amazing... The blue veins are bulging out as I can see his shaft throbbing and the beautiful mushroom shaped head.

His cock is just so breathtaking.

I sit up on the couch still keeping my eyes on his big one, imagining myself on top of him riding him like we did before.

I got off the sofa and looked at him as I got on top of his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked at him and kept my gaze in his eyes... I leaned closer to his face and brushed my lips to his, teasing him.

"Freddie... I've been a bad girl." I moaned against his mouth, and he groaned in response as I feel his erection grow underneath my butt cheeks. "I want you to punish me..." I whispered.

"Oh, Sam..." He pulls me up as he grabs onto my ass and cups them, slapping my cheeks hard. I moaned feeling my clit throbbing at the action. "You like that, huh?" He growled, slapping my ass again probably leaving a red mark.

"Yeah, punish me more," I replied giving him a look of lust showing him I'm serious.

Freddie pushes me on the couch making my back touch the cushions. He stands up and looks down at me as his dick is swinging around from his movement. "Get on your hands and knees on the couch." He demanded.

Without arguing, I turned around and got on my hands and knees as he requested, sticking my butt out sideways. I feel the couch sink as Freddie gets on it, on his knees; I turned my head over my shoulder and watched him grab my ass again, admiring it.

"God, your ass is so fucking hot." He slapped one cheek causing me to jerk upwards in pleasure. "You were a bad girl tonight, weren't you?" He asked moving his hand to my back rubbing in softly.

"Yes, I was a bad girl." I moaned as I feel his touch giving me goosebumps.

"You're going to get punished good, Sammy." He said lowly as I feel the couch sink more making me curious. I turned my head back over my shoulder and watched him bend over, his face close to my ass. He takes both of his hands and spreads my legs apart making me reveal my upside down pussy.

Without warning, he brings his face towards the lips and licks my pussy. I turned my head away from him and moaned as my upper region fell on the couch and my head against the couch pillows.

"Oh my god..." I whimpered, clutching the couch ends with my hand. "Oh yeah!" He licks around my inner lips and licks my clit making me jump a little from the contact. Oh my god, he's going to make me cum if he keeps doing that. "UGH! Oh, Freddie..." I moaned licking my lips feeling myself losing it.

I'm breathing in short breaths, panting at the beautiful feeling I'm receiving right now. This may be a punishment, but this feels so fucking good I can't help myself but moan.

He continues to lick my throbbing clit as I now feel a finger coming towards my entrance. _Oh no..._ He jams two fingers inside me and immediately hits my g-spot.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed. I grabbed my breast with one hand and played with my erect nipple moaning at the process. This feels so fucking amazing; it's like I'm falling from the sky and landing on soft puffy clouds.

Freddie's fingers are thrusting inside as he pulls his head away from my pussy. While missing his wet mouth licking my sensitive friend, he still shoves his fingers inside me as he gets back up on his knees and leans forward. His toned chest touches my back and he kisses my shoulder gently making me feel goosebumps on my back.

"You're so tight..." Freddie whispered to my ear using his free hand to trail down under my chest, grabbing onto one of my tits forcefully. He pinches my pink nipple softly causing me to feel my clit throbbing as his two fingers are still inside.

Now he's really torturing me.

"Ooh... Freddie..." I was lost for words as I couldn't think of anything else but his fingers touching my body.

"Ugh... you're so wet." He fingers me more and more as his other hand travels to the other boob and does the same thing, playing with my nipple. "You're so hot when you're trying to beg." He growled making my hormones go wild from his sentence. "Do you want to cum, baby?"

I nodded my head saying, "Oh god, please!" I cried as I feel my clit about to explode making me want to squirt.

All of the sudden, he stops fingering me and pulls his fingers out of my entrance. I whimpered at the loss of his fingers. _What the hell is he doing?_ I go back to my hands and knees and waited for what he's going to do.

"Are you sure you want to cum right now? Because I want to fuck you until you can't feel your legs in the morning." He moaned while kissing the side of my neck and I roll my eyes at the back of my head from his hot suggestion and thinking about his cock being inside me... "Well? I think your pussy agrees with my request." His breath hitting my neck is making me want to collapse.

"Freddie, please..." I trailed off as I feel his hand gripping my shoulder gently and the head of his shaft aiming towards my entrance.

He slowly slides his clock inside the entrance making me feel every part of his dick inside my wall. He moans as he pulls out of my entrance and shoves it back in, making me feel numb.

"Oh shit." I moaned, not moving my hands as I remained still feeling every part of his body. He comes closer to me as he starts to thrust faster, kissing my cheek and kissing down to my neck.

Oh my god, I'm in heaven from this position. "Oh, baby... Right there, right there." I wailed feeling the head hitting my g-spot over and over again.

"Look at me." He groaned.

I turn my head over my shoulder seeing Freddie is an inch closer to my face. He leans in and kisses me passionately and I kiss him back with all the energy I had in me.

His thrusting is making my clit tingle, and that feeling makes me want to cum immediately. I opened my eyes and pulled my lips away from his, looking at his face staring at me with lust in his eyes.

He looks so sexy when he's fucking me so hard. I couldn't look away at his remarkable eyes as he is still sliding in and out of me.

We've been going at it for at least six minutes and I already feel his dick throbbing inside me as I know he's about to cum soon.

He stops thrusting me and pulls his shaft out of me, standing up from the couch.

Why is he doing this to me?!

"Freddie!" I whined looking up at him.

He stares down me with the same stern look with lust in it. "Sit down and spread your legs." He commanded and I couldn't move fast enough to know what he's going to do to me next.

I sit down normally and spread my legs apart feeling my clit still throbbing which had me moan a little.

"I want to watch you cum..." He said lowly. I look at him trying to understand what he wants me to do, but after a while of thinking, my mind opened a door realizing what he wants.

I roam my hands exploring my body as I try to make myself feel good. This is just like last time I masturbated in my room, I was thinking about Freddie touching my body. However, his bare body is right in front of me watching me touch myself.

Just thinking about it makes me dripping wet.

I roam my hand towards my groin and slowly rubbed my clit feeling the vibrating feeling again. I close my eyes picturing Freddie touching my breast like he did a few minutes ago and grabbed my left breast, playing with my nipple.

"Agh..." I moaned leaning my head down on the couch head rest. I make circle motions with my middle and third finger on my clit and felt how wet I am.

Just Freddie watching me masturbate is making me hot inside. I open my eyes slowly seeing Freddie staring at me with full admiration in his eyes; God his eyes are piercing through me as I continue to rub myself.

Then he trails his hand down to his hard shaft and cups his erection with his hand, beginning to stroke it. He closed his eyes moaning in pleasure as he remains standing in front of me. His big hand pumping his big cock has my head swirling just watching his little friend get bigger.

My god, his eight-inch dick is beautiful to look at...

I rubbed my clit faster thinking about his big dick being inside me, hitting my g-spot over and over. "Oh fuck..." I whispered feeling my nipples erecting and my clit throbbing.

I pulled away from my clit and slid my hand to my entrance sticking two fingers inside. "OOH!" I pace the speed of my two fingers inside of me feeling my stomach getting hot.

I watch Freddie as he continues to pump his erection while some of the juices escape from his head, using it as lube.

God, his body is making me so fucking horny, I can't stop!

I stick another finger inside me and thrust in full speed feeling my legs getting numb. "Oh yeah!" I cried, playing with my tits again.

"I want to see you cum, you understand?" Freddie said sternly, pumping his dick faster.

"Yes, yes!" I nodded feeling myself about to come any minute. My eyes aim at his wet juicy cock and my mouth starts to water; my tongue wants to taste his sweet juices so badly.

Freddie must've noticed where my eyes are looking at and walked closer to me. He looks down at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "You like looking at my big cock?"

"Yes..." I answered slowing down my thrusting as I look at his dick close to my face.

"Does my dick turn you on?" He moaned, knowing my answer.

"You turn me on," I answered truthfully as my fingers start to thrust quickly again. "My god, Freddie you're turning me on." I moaned looking up at him with my pleading eyes as I want his pleasure again.

He looks astonished for a few seconds but replaces his expression with anger. He bends over so he's staring at me face-to-face. "I want you to cum in a minute or else you won't get my cock." He said severely.

I look at him in shock as I replayed the words he said in my head. _I have to cum in a minute?_ This guy is killing me! But I want his dick so badly, I'm craving for his long beautiful shaft...

"Okay." I whimpered as I thrust my three fingers inside me thinking about Freddie's eight-inch coming to me. I reflect on his hands roaming around my breasts, to my stomach, to my thighs; then him slapping my ass numerous times.

Oh god, how he slaps my ass so viciously.

"Thirty seconds to go..."

My stomach is getting hot and I can feel my clit quivering as it wants my body to explode.

"Forty..."

I'm getting close... my body is getting warmer and I sense my clit can't take the torture anymore.

"Fifty..."

My fingers hitting the same spot repeatedly and my nipples erected on both sides making me go wild. "Oh fuck! I'm going to come... I'm coming!" I thrust harder until I feel juices coming out of my entrance.

"Fifty-nine..."

My clit gave up as liquid starts squirting out of my second hole. "OH FUCK!" I cried as I rubbed my clit more so all the liquid could come out. "Oh shit!"

My orgasm didn't stop till two minutes later.

I open my eyes and saw my hand covered in juice, the carpet and coffee table sprayed with my juice, and Freddie going down on his knees, scooting closer to my legs.

"Good girl..." He smirked as he leans his head down between my legs and sticks his tongue out, licking all the juices I got on my pussy.

My eyes roll at the back of my head feeling his tongue swirl around my clit to the hole I squirted out from, eating me out. "Oh my god..." I groaned.

After a minute of him licking my pussy clean, he pulls away from my legs and looks at me as some of the juices are on the corners of his mouth. He licks around the corners of his mouth and smacks his lips tasting me again.

"You taste so good, Sammy." He got up and stood up straight looking down at my numb structure. "And since you did what I asked you to do, you get a reward." He steps closer to my face and his sticks his penis out to me. "Suck my dick."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

I leaned closer to his shaft and brought his big friend to my mouth as I lick his perfect head. He groaned loudly bringing his hands behind my head, curling his fingers to my hair. He thrusts himself into my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan at the sexy action as I feel his dick hitting the back of my throat, causing me to gag.

I look up at him as I bobbed my head back and forth tasting the small juices coming out of his head. "Oh yeah, baby. Argh! Suck my fucking cock." He rolled his head back moaning making me feel my clit quiver again.

I wrap my hand around his veiny cock and stroke it while I gave him oral. _His cock is my favorite thing to eat now._

"Keep doing that..." He whimpered as he sounded weak from the perfect pleasure I'm giving him. I bring my other hand up playing with his perfect shaped balls, rubbing my thumb on each skin. "Oh fuck... you're going to make me cum." He wailed.

I sucked his wet dick a few more times while pumping and playing with his balls. His penis was getting hotter in my mouth as I could tell he's about to cum any second.

I can't wait to taste his semen again.

"Oh god... I'm gonna cum." He started to pant and his thighs got tense including his stomach. He lets go of my hair and pulls his shaft away from my mouth with a pop, and I stared at him in shock trying to know what he's doing.

He pumps his cock fast as he moans uncontrollably. "Oh shit! I'm coming. I'm coming." He strokes four more times and his head shot a huge string of sperm in the air, hitting my chin. The juice continued to shoot out of him while he's groaning.

"Oh fuck!" He pumped a few more times having the juices blast out, hitting my forehead running down to my mouth to my chest.

It kept coming until there was nothing left but a slow trickle.

Oh man...

When the last drop was squeezed out, he fell on his knees and tried to catch his breath. I looked down at his groin and saw his dick shrinking to normal size after the rough orgasm he had.

That was so hot.

I realized that his juices were still on my face as I licked the corners of my mouth to get as much sperm as I can. I wipe some sperm from my forehead and chest, licking them off my fingers, tasting his sweet flavor.

I lean backward hitting my back on the couch ends, breathing in and out from the hot scene that just happened.

Freddie comes back to earth and looks up at me with his eyes turning back to dark brown. He crawls over to me and leans towards me, his lips meeting mine.

He caresses my cheek with his hand and we make out for a few minutes feeling myself losing breath. He pulls away from me and aims his eyes at my blue ones with a dull look on his face.

"Now... what did we learn?" He asked softly.

I cleared my throat and answered hoarsely. "To call or text you if I'm going to come home late."

"Good girl." He pecked my lips one more time and lays down on the floor, bringing me with him. He wraps his shoulder around my arm as I cuddled next to him with my hand on his broad chest and my head on the nape of his neck.

After a minute of laying on the floor, he kisses my forehead, and I kiss his chest getting comfortable in his arms. This moment was so steamy our bodies are covered in sweat from the rough intercourse we just had.

That was the best punishment ever...

* * *

 **Guys... This chapter had 3349 words.**


	29. Chapter 27

**GUYS I'M SO HAPPY! My spring break starts today and** **I can't wait to sleep for five days after the rough week I've had.**

 **And shout out for 16,300 views! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

* * *

 **chapter twenty-seven**

It's Saturday morning and I'm still on the living room floor in Freddie's arms watching him sleep. His eyes are closed softly, his breathing is calm, his chest rising up and down slowly, and his lips parted a bit hearing soft snores.

He really looks adorable when he sleeps.

Our sex encounter last night was... incredible. What we did was something I never thought we would do. It was demanding, hot, steamy; just pure madness in a good way. Freddie being so forceful during sex was hot on him.

Some parts happened when Freddie was telling me to masturbate and him stroking his shaft in front of me. I said that he turned me on... I don't know why I said that to be honest, I think I said it because of the heat of the moment. During sex, I don't know what I'm thinking except for Freddie's touch.

But most of the time when I reflect on those feelings, it's the way he looks into my eyes. Those dark brown eyes when they sparkle staring at me with something I do not know. I've been thinking about those looks for a while, and I still don't know what they mean, plus the feelings I get when my heart skips a beat sometimes.

I don't understand what they mean.

But it's like I keep saying before, I don't want what I'm feeling to go away because I would be incomplete without them.

This doesn't make any sense...

"Good morning."

I jumped a little, startled by the voice next to me. I look up and see Freddie rubbing his eyes with his hand trying to get out of his sleepiness.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

"So... are you a little sore yet?" He asked groggily not facing me.

My eyes bulge open remembering what he did last night. My vagina is a little sore going rough on myself thinking about my prize if I had an orgasm. I was really desperate for his little one and I couldn't help but go in fast speed making me feel good.

He just knows how to make me come when the time is right, and I don't regret it one bit.

"Uh... not really." I lied, lowering my head on his chest.

"Really? I'm surprised." He said chuckling while bringing his hands wrapping around my arms. His warm embrace makes me feel calm and safe.

"Yeah, well your plan failed. But you did give me the best punishment ever, I won't lie about _that_." I countered, playing with his arm hair with my fingers.

"Well thank you for liking your punishment. That's really wrong to say but thank you."

I giggled and stopped my fingers playing with his arm and brought it up to his shoulder, hugging him on the floor still. This moment feels delicate and relaxing, I don't want this feeling to end but I know I can't get what I want all the time.

"Fredward, I have to get up." I grumbled.

"But you're so warm." He complained, wrapping his arms tighter around me. He's such a baby sometimes it's hilarious.

"I know, but I have to take a shower. Our sex scent is getting annoying to smell." I said pulling my arms away from him as his arms begin to trail down to my thighs. The goosebumps arise as I look at his eyes and saw his brown eyes staring down at me.

That look again...

He caresses his hands on my hips and rubs the palm of his thumbs on my hips in circular motion. The touch feels so nice it's making my eyes close thinking how relaxing his hands are on me.

Suddenly after a few minutes of his touch, I can feel his fingers curl up on my hips making me feel his fingernails...

What the hell is he doing?

He starts tickling me on my sides and I try to squirm away. "Freddie stop!" I laughed trying to pull his hands away from my hips but I'm too weak to move. He continues to tickle me as he's laughing at me squirming under him.

"You like being tickled? You like being tickled?" He mocked in a baby voice as if I'm an infant.

"No! Stop!" I laughed feeling my eyes watering from laughing too hard.

His fingers stop tickling me and he chuckled staring down at me. "Ha! I got you good." He smirked. I try to catch my breath and shook my head at him, punching his arm in flow blow.

"AH FUCK!" He screamed like a girl and rubbed his arm trying to cure it. "Why would you do that?" He pouted.

"Because you tickled me, you nub." I shook my head and crawled backward, standing up from the floor. "Now, I am going to take a shower." I smiled as I walk away from the living room to my bedroom getting home clothes for me to wear.

I opened my wooden drawers and found my blue underwear, a white baggy shirt, and black shorts.

On weekends I need to feel cozy.

I closed my drawers and walked into my bathroom that is attached to my room, going to take a nice shower. I brushed my teeth with my powerful toothpaste for five minutes, ending it with mouthwash. After I make the mouthwash dance in my mouth for a minute, I spit it out feeling my mouth minty fresh.

I walk over to the shower, opening the shower curtain and turned on the faucet, putting my hand underneath the water to make sure I have the right temperature on.

After I felt the warm water hosing out, I jump in the shower feeling the water sprinkle to my hair down to my toes. I wash my body with soap that smells like pineapple and sponge everywhere in my body.

After three minutes of washing myself, I hear a noise behind me causing me to open my eyes.

"Well, hello."

I screamed turning around seeing Freddie in front of me smiling.

 _When did he get here?!_

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I exclaimed not expecting his presence in my shower.

"Well, I was thinking. We shouldn't be wasting any water in the house, should we?" He asked, stepping two inches closer to me.

"I... I don't know?" I said unsure because of the scene that's happening.

"I think we shouldn't..." he takes my arm and pulls me closer to him as our chests are touching; my big breast touching his toned chest. I tilt my head up looking at his eyes twinkle once again as his minty breath is hitting my nostrils, causing my legs to buckle.

Oh god...

"Freddie I'm... I'm trying to take a shower..." I said lamely staring at his eyes that are filled with desire.

"I know... I just thought I should join you so we wouldn't waste any water." He whispered as he leans closer, his lips brushing against mine.

I moaned at the contact and nodded my head. "That's a good idea." I smashed my lips on his and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

He pushes me to the white tile wall, kissing me with full power. His tongue greeting mine while I cup my hand behind his head, clutching the ends of his hair causing him to groan.

He picks me up and wraps my legs around his torso as he holds me so I wouldn't fall. "Do you want this?" He whispered as the water sprinkled to his hair down to his body making him wet too.

Thinking about his penis again makes me so horny. I want to feel him inside me as he didn't continue that last night for my punishment. "Fuck me..." I whimpered.

He holds me around the waist with one arm as his other hand goes to his shaft and brings the head towards my pussy. I can already feel my clit quiver from the touch, my clit is also waiting to be pleasured.

Freddie slides his dick inside my entrance, and I can feel my walls squeezing his cock inside. "Oh fuck..." he moaned.

I can feel every inch of his dick inside me and it feels so good. He moves his hips, thrusting in and out of me making me feel myself tingle at his hard erection hitting my sensitive spot. "Oh yeah, oh yeah." I moaned. "Oh god..." I cried.

Having the warm water hit us while he's fucking me is making me go wild. It's making my pussy throb inside and making my juices fall out of the hole.

"Ah fuck... you feel so good." Freddie groaned, shoving his dick in and out. I nod in agreement as he's making me feel good.

I lean my forehead connecting to his as he keeps thrusting inside me. My moans escape from my mouth as he stares at me willingly, moans coming out of his lips.

I look into his eyes and see the same sparkle that I like, the look in his eyes that show emotions I can't seem to describe yet. The emotions that captured my heart and I can't live without them. My eyes can't look away from his as my hand caresses his cheek gently feeling every part of his body touching me.

Three minutes later, I could feel his warm dick throbbing inside me as my wall clenched around it. "You want to come?" I asked moaning feeling myself about to climax.

"Ugh... yes." He said weakly thrusting inside more and more, cupping his hand on my left boob firmly pressing on my nipple.

"Then come for me," I whispered feeling his finger playing with my nipple.

He nodded, kissing me on the lips as he moves faster in me and I feel my stomach heating up and his dick hitting my walls hardly.

"Oh god..." he moans uncontrollably against my lips. He pants as he gets closer away from cumming; watching him getting closer is making me go crazy.

"Yeah, you want to cum inside me, baby?" I pant feeling my clit tingling.

"Yeah, I want to cum inside you." He groaned going thrusting faster.

I cried while grabbing his shoulders tightly. His head hitting my g-spot over and over and I already feel his legs getting tense.

"Oh my god." He moaned as he stops thrusting and sperm starts squirting out of his dick. "Oh fuck!" He whimpered, leaning his head on my shoulder continuing his orgasm.

I feel his sperm fly inside my pussy and hitting my walls. I moaned and flew my hand behind his head and the other around his shoulder, holding onto his body. I close my eyes savoring the great feeling of his dick and semen inside me.

He never disappoints me...

After he blasts his last sperm inside, he gets a chance to catch his breath as his head is still laying on my shoulder. "Oh god..." he breathed out. Now he leans his head back staring at me with his eyes droopy and his mouth parted as he gets his oxygen back.

I leaned down and kissed his lips softly while caressing his cheeks. His lips touching mine feels warm and just feels right. I love when I wrap my arms around him and his arms wrapped around my body; it feels so natural.

It makes me feel safe and collected.

I pulled away from his lips and smiled while staring at him. "Thanks for stopping by." I beamed.

He smiles back at me and kisses my nose. "You're very welcome. Now let's get out of the shower before we turn into ice."

"Okay," I chuckled.

He pulls out his cock causing a small moan from me and puts me down on my feet. As I'm standing, I feel his sperm pouring out of my hole trailing down my leg; the feeling of his juice sliding down my leg feels rather nice.

I smiled at the feeling as Freddie turns off the faucet and the water stops working. He turns back to me and gives me his charming smile.

"Well, that was a nice shower, don't you think?" He smirked.

"The best."

* * *

 **I'M GONNA ENJOY MY SPRING BREAK!**


	30. Chapter 28

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE! So I was randomly thinking about this and wanted to ask a question...**

 **What is your favorite sex scene in iBed Buddies?**

 **I just want to know for some reason XD so if you have a favorite smut scene, please comment because I really want to know and why.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **chapter twenty-eight**

After Freddie and I had finished our "shower", we cleaned ourselves up and got dressed in our home clothes. I swear to god Freddie and I are comfortable touching each other every time we feel horny, and it doesn't bother me at all.

Our shower sex though was another position I liked to do. Just everything we do is amazing and fun.

However, these feelings I'm having are still making me confused. I don't understand what I'm thinking about when we're together and doing our encounters. If an angel up above could just tell me what these feelings are would make my life a lot easier.

I need to figure out fast before I go crazy.

It's Sunday morning, Freddie and I are at Subway while I'm helping him put three boxes of new condiments by the sandwich station before the shop opens. "Thanks for helping me," Freddie said.

"No problem. I don't have anything better to do." I shrugged.

He chuckled and threw an empty box in a corner. "I think I'm going to come home earlier tonight, thank god. I have to help someone who's filling in for Gibby since he's sick."

"Oh okay, that's cool." We finished putting the boxes in the back and placed them in the corner.

"So, do you want to go to the bar or something when I get off work? I think you and I need it since school is starting soon." He asks rolling his eyes in annoyance.

It would be nice to hang out with Freddie. Ugh, just thinking about starting classes again makes me want to burn the university down by 'accident'. "Sure," I smiled. "When do you want to **–"**

"Freddie!"

A girl cuts me off randomly. I tilt my head seeing a young girl about our age walking behind the sandwich station. Wait a minute, this girl looks familiar. She has black hair that goes down to her collarbone, brown eyes, has a medium amount of makeup on, and is wearing Subway's uniform with a name tag on her shirt.

I narrow my eyes at her name tag and saw **CARLY** in bold letters.

Carly? That's the girl I met downtown that day... she's the one filling in?

Freddie looks at the girl and smiles. "Oh Carly, just in time."

"Yep, I'm ready to work. I'm still kind of hasty with all this stuff, so I'm gonna need some help if you don't mind." Carly says while putting on plastic gloves.

"Yeah, no problem. We have plenty of time before our shifts start so I can help you in no time." Freddie replies nodding at her.

"Okay, cool." She smiles.

I cleared my throat hopefully will end their delightful conversation. Why am I even mad over Freddie and the new helper talking? I shouldn't care about that.

Freddie and Carly turn their heads at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, Sam, this is Carly who will fill in for Gibby and Carly this is my best friend, Sam." Freddie said, introducing us.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you again!" She cheered. "Freddie, we met one time at City Hall and talked to one another. I didn't know _this_ was the Sam you were talking about." She said in a perky voice that drove me nuts.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys met already, that's awesome." He smiled while looking at both of us.

"Yep." I tried to smile too but felt my jaw tensed. I don't know why I'm getting a boiling feeling when I'm staring at her. It's like I want to punch this girl in the face.

Something is wrong.

"Yeah! Maybe we can hang out sometime if you want to." She smiled, putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Yeah... sure," I said nodding my head, trying so hard not to crack.

"Hey, Carly, can you go to the back and get the lettuce for me?" Freddie asked grinning.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded. "It was great seeing you again, Sam!" She walks away to the double doors and walks inside the back with possible frozen ingredients.

I can't watch this, Freddie and Carly together makes my heart tightened. I turn around and walk around the sandwich station, to the front of the restaurant trying to get out of here.

"Sam!" I stop walking and turn around, seeing Freddie walking close to me with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

He doesn't look convinced but nods his head slowly. "...well, I'll see you later, okay?" I cross my arms over my chest looking at him annoyed.

"Sure," I said bluntly.

He looks at me, worriedly. "Sam, what is going on–"

"Freddie, I'm back!" I heard Carly yell behind us showing us the dumb pack of lettuce.

Freddie turns around and looks at her at the station. "I'll be there in a minute."

This is my chance to walk away and not have to face their lovey-dovey moment with each other. I rush to the front door, opened the door and walked outside away from the area.

I place my back on the building brick wall and took deep breaths. I can't stop thinking about this. Them together makes me feel dizzy and makes my chest hurt. Why is this so complicated and confusing? I don't know why I'm getting mad after seeing that chick again and her standing so close to Freddie.

I don't know what's going on...

* * *

 **Uh oh...**


	31. Chapter 29

**Drama is coming your way...**

 **FYI: I'M GOING TO SEE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST TODAY! I'M SO FLIPPING EXCITED I'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE THE FIRST TEASER CAME OUT! **

* * *

**chapter twenty-nine**

Thirty minutes after I left Subway, I went to my car and drove to a bar close to the apartment to visit someone I haven't seen in a while. I drive to the bar by myself just to clear my head about everything. My brain needs to think of what it went through a half hour ago.

I walk towards the bar and push the door open, causing the bell on top of the door to ring. As I stepped inside the empty bar, I saw my favorite and only favorite Uncle Carmine behind the bar, cleaning dishes.

Uncle Carmine is the best uncle I've ever had. He was the jokester in the family and he knew how to make me happy when I was little. Not that he doesn't make me laugh anymore, he was just my favorite person to hang around with.

He has not changed a bit the last time I saw him; his brunette hair with slight gray hairs, still wears denim clothing, and has a muscular body. I mean what can I say, he has been to prison so he works out in that small prison cell.

I walk over to him as his back is facing me and stop at the bar. "Yo, Carmine."

He stops cleaning a glass and turns around, facing me for the first time in months. "Sammy!" He smiles excitedly bringing his arms out. "How are you, kid?"

"I'm uh... I'm doing alright." I paused, realizing that I didn't sound confident enough about my answer.

"You don't sound alright." He says concerned. He leans his elbows on the counter and stares at me trying to make me talk.

His eyes always give me the warning look of trying to make me confess to something. He's been doing that ever since I was a kid. One time, I accidentally broke a vase while Carmine was babysitting me and he knew I broke it, so he tried to make me confess. I didn't break at first, but his bitty scary eyes made me admit two minutes later and then I got in trouble with my parents.

They weren't happy...

Anyway, his 'devil' eyes always make me break and I can feel my mouth opening. "I'm just having problems, that's all," I said, sitting down on an empty stool.

"Stop talking in riddles, what kind of problems?" He arched an eyebrow. "Do I need to beat someone up?"

"No," I shook my head sighing. It's like Uncle Carmine and I are alike. "It's just my friend, Freddie. I'm thinking about him." I confessed.

"Now, we're getting somewhere." He muttered. "What about your friend? Did he do anything to you? Do I need to beat him up?"

"No, Uncle Carmine." I groaned.

He just wants to beat someone up...

"I don't know, something about Freddie is making me... feel things..." I mumbled. I look down at my hands on the counter and play with my fingers, trying not to look into Carmine's devil eyes.

"Make you feel things like what?"

"Ugh! I don't know, that's the problem." I snapped, waving my arms around.

"Sam, I can't help you unless you tell me what's the problem." He sighed. Maybe, I can tell him everything that's been going on. I don't have other friends besides Freddie and Gibby. Freddie is working plus the main problem, no way I'm telling Gibby, Melanie is away so I can't talk to her. Plus, my parents are always busy.

Uncle the Freaking Carmine is my last hope.

"Okay... Uncle Carmine, I'm going to tell you something very important and you got to promise me you won't tell mom and dad." I said solemnly looking deadly at his eyes.

He gets the hint that I'm being serious and nods his head sincerely. "Alright, what is it."

I took a deep breath and counted to three in my head before I started speaking.

One... two... three.

You know Freddie, correct?" I asked silently embarrassed already about this conversation.

"Yeah?"

"A few months ago... we made a pact about doing something and keeping it between us..." I started. He nods his head waiting for me to continue and I closed my eyes waiting for the big part to come out of my mouth.

"Freddie and I are having sex!"

The room is silent and I don't hear my uncle saying anything. I opened my left eyelid slowly and took a peek at Uncle Carmine who's looking at me with a vacant expression.

Ah, jeez.

"What happened to Jonah?"

I open my other eye aiming them at Carmine's direction. His question caught me off guard as I remember how this whole sex thing started. I haven't seen or heard from Jonah in a while and I don't know how I feel about that.

But I remembered my uncle's question and tried to get the courage for me to answer it.

"Well... he and I broke up." I started, looking down at the wooden counter. "He... cheated on me while we were dating."

"That fucker cheated on you?!" Uncle Carmine exclaimed.

I snap my head up at him and saw rage flashed into his eyes. Lord, that look can kill people...

I nodded my head and saw him ball his fists making his knuckles turn white. "That little twerp cheated on my niece and he's still walking?"

"Uncle Carmine, please. I don't want to think about him right now..." I muttered.

"But why? I want to punch his face and make him bleed until he's unconscious!" He yelled.

"That's the thing, though. I'm not worried about him anymore because of what I'm doing with Freddie." I countered, resting my hand on his arm to cool him down.

It took him a few minutes for him to breathe in and breathe out to make his anger vanish. He nodded his head and exhaled deeply before looking at my eyes again. "Okay, I'm calm."

"But why in the hell are you having sex with your best friend? What is this _No Strings Attached_?" He asked confusingly.

I shook my head remembering me asking Freddie about that before we started our friends with benefits thing. "I know it sounds crazy, but I don't know. One night we were watching a movie and I was upset for weeks because of Jonah, and then Freddie and I were talking about me being free and try to find a guy to go out with. So then I said something like ' _no and then that guy would hurt me'_ and then he said I could do a one night stand and I said _'Hell no!'._ And then I said I don't want any diseases which made him think of another plan and then he recommends him having sex with me." I said in one breath and exhaled deeply after ranting.

Carmine looks at me with an eye twitching which is making me nervous. "He... forced you?" He hissed.

"No!" I groaned. "I thought the plan was crazy at first but then I thought about how doing it with Freddie would be comfortable for me, so we did it." I explained.

He nodded his head with the same eye twitching. After a few seconds, he made his eye stop twitching and curled his fingers together on the counter. "So... these _feelings_ you're having with... Freddie." He said twitchy while pretending he had a baby barf. "What exactly are you feeling?"

"Freddie's eyes seem to have a sparkle every time he looks at me, and it makes me feel... safe and important. Also, it's like his eyes are trying to tell me something and I don't know what. Sometimes my heart would pace like a marathon, and I would feel my face flushed when I look at him. Plus," I chuckled. "Sex... every time we have sex I start to feel myself going crazy when he touches me. And!" I fly my hands around. "One night I was thinking about him in bed and I started masturbating just THINKING about him and then I got confused all over again!" I exclaimed, pushing my bang away from my face.

I look at Uncle Carmine and saw his eyes closed from my second rant as he buries his head on the palm of his hands. "Sam... where did my little niece go?" He said sadly.

I scrunched my eyebrows confused at his statement. "What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"I mean where did my niece go who played with toy fire trucks at six years old?" He uncovers his hands from his face and stares at me with a pleading expression. "Now the little girl is talking about sex and masturbating!" He cringed, putting his fist over his lips like he's about to puke for real.

"Ooooh... sorry." I chuckled nervously. "I didn't think I would say that out loud. But in my defense, you asked the question so I just spilled out what I felt and you got it." I smiled innocently while he sighs deeply, dropping his hand on the wooden counter.

"Aw man..." he stooped his lips and leaned his elbows on the bar more, eyeing me. "Listen, hon. I know I'm a guy and I don't pay attention to women's issues," I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet for him to continue. "But from what you've told me about your friend and that drama class performance you did. I have a feeling you like the kid."

I waited for other words to come out of his mouth but he stayed quiet. "Of course I like him he's my friend." I shrugged.

"I mean... love him."

"Well, I love him too. We've been together since we were babies **–** "

"Sam! I mean you love the kid like he's the guy you want to spend the rest of your life with, the guy you don't want other girls to look at while walking by, the guy you want to marry in the future, and the guy you want to have possible babies with." He snapped.

I look at him astounded from what he said.

Love him... like that?

I shook my head laughing at the process. "That's impossible, Carmine." I stared at him while trying to catch my breath. "I can't love Freddie like _that._ That could ruin everything because we've been friends since we were in daycare and we're having friends with benefits now. I-It would be too awkward..." I trailed off, getting off of the stool, pacing back and forth in front of Carmine.

"Too awkward about what? Admitting you like the boy? Or afraid he doesn't like you back?"

I stopped my feet from moving and whipped my head back at the older man, dumbfound. "What? Freddie doesn't like me that way... he can't be." I murmured. "And when did you become Mr. Love Advice? Where did your tough stage go?" I asked with my arms out.

"It temporarily went away when my niece asked for my help." He replied gently.

I was appalled from his answer. I can't believe Uncle Carmine can be _soft_ about something... I walked back to the stool and sat back down playing with my fingers again. "I... I don't know how he feels, Carmine. I'm not sure if he feels the same tenderness I've been feeling for a while." I said hesitatingly.

"Well, it can't hurt to ask Sam." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Maybe it can't hurt to ask... can't it? I can't believe I'm even thinking about considering this! I promised myself months ago that I wasn't going to date anyone for a while and the contract I made states that there shall not be any drama.

What... a... fucking... mess!

* * *

 **You don't want to miss next week.**


	32. Chapter 30

**I'm so happy right now because this book has 20,843 views and I'm about to cry! You guys made this possible and I'm so proud of myself that I wrote something and people are actually reading it. (That never happens) I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!**

 **PS: I also want to know what your favorite scene is in iBed Buddies besides the sex scenes... 'cause I want to know. :D so please comment on your favorite scene because I like to read feedback and responses!**

 **WARNING: You guys are probably going to hate me after this chapter...**

* * *

 **chapter thirty**

I'm in the dining room sitting in an empty chair while the whole house is pitched black around nine-fifty at night.

After talking to Uncle Carmine earlier at the bar, I've thought about if I should tell Freddie if he has feelings for me. It's like those movies and T.V shows where the angel and devil are standing on your shoulders explaining what you should do.

Since Uncle Carmine mentioned about what my feelings mean, he got the results of me being _in love_ with Freddie. My best friend since forever.

I kept assuring to myself that he was lying, that there's no way I can be in love with Freddie Benson. But in my deep personal gut, it's saying that all the feelings I've been experiencing are containing to loving him because of the signs.

I know I've been feeling safe when I'm around him and how I would always be there for him for anything. But that's a friend stage. I don't know what stage I'm thinking about in this perspective.

It all started with those damn eyes Freddie has. Those deep dark brown eyes that I grew to adore because of the untold emotions in them, and the sparkle he has in his eyes when I look at him; they mean something. Whatever they're telling me is making me feel prestigious and collected.

I want to know what they're saying. I want to be like Nancy Drew and discover what his eyes are telling me. I want to know so badly, but I just don't know how to find out.

I hear the door lock click and the door opening, feeling the slightly cool breeze flying in the house touching my bare arms. After the door was closed, locked in place, a pair of foot steps stroll over to the dining area while the lights are still off.

As I feel his presence in front of me, I start to make the first move.

"Hello, Fredward."

He screams like a girl, hitting something behind him causing a thud while I roll my eyes in the dark room. From dark vision, my eyes can see his hand movement clutching onto his phone as he aims his phone at me and turns the flashlight on from the device.

The bright light darts at me as he can now see it's _me_ sitting at the table with the lights off at night.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed.

"Waiting for you," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Ugh..." he walks around the room with the flashlight still on. After a few moments, the whole apartment lights up as the light bulbs flicker from the electrical switch. He turned off the flashlight from his phone and exhaled, running his hand through his hair. "Really, Sam? What were you doing sitting here in the dark, why didn't you turn the lights on?"

"I just wanted to... think." I murmured.

"Wanted to think..." he muttered to himself taking off his black leather jacket.

"Yeah..." I replied.

Once he puts his jacket on top of the chair, his eyes line up on mine staring me down as if he's trying to know something. _My god, his eyes are turning into Uncle Carmine's!_

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm trying to know what's up with you." He pulls the chair back causing a _screech_ sound on the wooden floor and sits on it, scooting closer across from me. "So... earlier you were acting a bit strange ever since Carly came along."

I rolled my eyes mentally hearing her name again. Why does this girl make me so angry?!

"Really?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah... and then when I tried to ask you what's wrong, you looked... annoyed." He said while his eyes are solemn with his jaw tensed. "Why is that?"

I look at him trying not to show my flaws of how I'm mad at Carly, what's her face, showing up and being friendly to Freddie. He can't know how she makes me enraged for some reason... "If I sounded annoyed, I'm sorry. I was tired and wanted some rest." I lied, giving him a small grin.

"Uh huh... it's so funny how you try to lie." He smiled.

I cursed under my breath forgetting who I'm talking to. Freddie knows everything about me, I'm so stupid for even trying. "Listen... nothing's wrong alright? I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fine." I sighed leaning my back on the cold metallic chair staring at him as his face expression shows nothing.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yup," I said popping the _p_. I pushed back the chair and stood up, looking down at him as he's still sitting. "How was work?" I asked changing the subject as I walk to the kitchen, trying to distract myself.

"It was alright." His voice spoke far away from the dining room. "Carly was great at work after I taught her a few basics."

Of course he brings _her_ into this conversation. "Wow, that's great," I said incensed while going to the fridge, opening it, taking out a can of Peppy-Cola. After I closed the fridge, I opened the aluminum tab with a small _click_ and turned around seeing Freddie standing in front of me with a suspicion look on his face.

"Ahh!" I jumped not aware of his presence. "Fuck! When'd you get here?" I snapped.

He still stares at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Do you and Carly have a problem I don't know about?" He asked ignoring my question.

I watch his face to see if it would change, but his look still remains suspicious onto why I'm acting like this and I have a perfect reason. "No." I shrugged taking a sip of my soda.

"Really?" He chuckled, not believing me. "Because... for some reason when she came you acted as if you don't like her or something when she was nice to you." He crosses his arms waiting for me to say something.

"I'm not saying something's wrong with her. 'Cause there isn't. It's just weird how I saw her at City Hall, and then she magically appears at your job wanting to "help"." I air quote with my free hand.

"Wha... what was that?"

"What was what?" I rolled my eyes.

"What you just did. The air quoting on 'help'. What was that?" He asked confusingly, mocking me air quoting the word _help_.

"Nothing, Freddie. It's Nothing." I muttered. I placed my soda on the counter behind me without turning around and stared at him. "Listen, I don't have a problem with Carly, alright? Let's just leave it at that."

"No, Sam we have to talk about this because before she came, you were fine and happy and then when she showed up, there's grumpy Sam. I don't get it."

I look down at my feet that has black nail polish on my toes and thought about what he said. I mean what he said is true, but I'm not going to admit it. I was supposed to talk to him about how he feels and I'm not close to that direction yet. "Um... nope. There was no grumpy Sam. I was just tired and I wanted to come home and rest, that's all." I told him slowly as if he's a child.

He turns around and paces slowly as he runs his hand through his brunette hair again. He stops after a few moments and turns back around looking at me while shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you? Sam, if you have a problem, tell me what it is." He says hitting the back of his hand on his other hand numerous times. I stayed quiet for a minute and his gesture shows that he's thinking about something with a knowing look. "It is about Carly."

"Oh, we're back to her are we?" I asked chuckling.

"Well, it has to be her because that's all we're talking about right now." He replied raising his voice.

"No, Freddie. It's not her–"

"Sam, stop bullshitting!" He snapped. I raise my eyebrows astonished from what he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What is this about Carly you don't like? If you have a problem with her, I need to know about it." He walks closer to me and stops two inches away from my body.

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck getting nowhere in this conversation. What am I doing? Why am I fighting with Freddie about this? Ever since Carly came today all I've been doing was get angry at her for being too close to him and had a boiling sensation in my body when I look at her. That's not normal for me to do. I shouldn't care if she's helping Gibby at work and being Freddie's co-worker, but for some reason it's making me furious.

"Are you jealous of her or something?" Freddie asked with his eyebrows scrunched.

I looked at him and chuckled at the word. _Jealous_. Is that what I'm feeling? Jealousy when I'm looking at her?

I can't be.

"That's funny, Freddie." I shake my head escaping a few chuckles.

"You think this is funny? Sam, I'm trying to understand what's going on with you."

"Well don't!" I snapped. "It's not about Carly, your little helper, okay?"

"Then what's the fucking problem?!"

"You! It's about you, alright?! Ever since we started this 'friends with benefits' crap, thing's changed!" I started and his face softens. "For some reason, I'm getting this vibe that my heart is telling me something about you when you touch me and how you look at me with those damn brown eyes of yours. And I can't take it anymore," I walk past him trying to get room, pacing back and forth to calm down. The strategy wasn't working because I feel a lump in my throat forming and tears appearing in my eyes. I try to hold back the tears, but a tear already escaped from my eye.

I don't know what's going on with me.

I stopped pacing and saw Freddie turn around, facing me with a hurt expression on his face.

"So... I talked to my uncle at the bar when I left earlier. I didn't come _home_ and take a _nap_ like I said I did," I started. "He told me some... interesting things of what these feelings mean." I chuckled. "And he said that I probably like you more than a friend, but I think that's some crazy bullshit because of how we're friends and how we're doing this and that. It's ridiculous..." I was on the verge of crying but tried to keep my emotions locked inside.

Freddie's face is tense and his eyes are looking dead at me, not moving an inch.

"I mean, what does he know? He's just a guy working at a bar and giving people drinks while he tries everything he can to not go back to jail. It's crazy how he thinks he knows how I feel about you and this situation." I exhaled and sniffled from the tears. "So, you know what, Freddie? I'm going to ask this nice and clear, what are _your_ thoughts about this? Huh?" I ask while tears escape from my eyes, but I'm still keeping myself together.

My eyes watch him as his eyes are starting to glisten while his face is still tense.

"Do you have any "feelings" that you like to say now? Because Uncle Carmine told me you might like me which I laughed soo hard about. It can't be true, nothing about this can't be true." I wave my hands around looking at his figure.

He breaks eye contact with me while looking down at the floor, nodding his head hesitantly.

"So what do you have to say? Clearly what I said to my uncle was complete nonsense because it can't be true. I promised myself that after Jonah _cheated_ on me that I wasn't going to let myself fall for another guy and date them because I think they're going to end up hurting me."

Freddie looks up and his eyes made my breath hitch. His eyes are glistening while tears arise at his tear ducts, staring at me without saying anything.

"I can't do it, Freddie. I told you that this having sex thing was going to do something to one of us and now here we are... having this conversation about _this_. What I feel is confusing the hell out of me and I can't seem to process on what they are. I know I can't possibly have feelings for you... and I know, deep down, that you don't have feelings for me. So, come on, what do you feel about me?" I asked irritatingly, wiping tears from my eyes.

He keeps staring at me while a tear pours down from his right eye to his cheek and he shakes his head slowly.

"What?" I asked. "You're not gonna answer me?"

No response.

"Dammit, Freddie! I'm not going to ask again, what do you feel about–"

I feel a pair of lips make contact with mine as I recognize it's _his_. I feel a spark in my body as I feel his moist lips touching mine as we move our lips in sync. Freddie caresses my face with his hands as he deepens the kiss slowly.

This embrace feels different... it's not our usual sex hormone kiss, it's something delightful and amazing. My heart is beating so fast; I feel like walking on air because of this gentle movement.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me up by the waist and sits me on the counter behind me, not breaking the kiss. His hands remain on my waist as he grips on them softly with his delicate fingers.

The mood that is happening is not about sex this time. It's about how it feels like it is just him and me in the room and the background is erased. How my body has a jittery feeling that I don't want to go away. How gentle and beautiful the way his hands are touching me like he doesn't want to hurt me. How he's giving me goosebumps. I caress my hand on his cheek returning the gesture as he slides his hand on my back bringing me closer to him; his legs in between mine.

We're kissing passionately the way we never kissed before, and it's the most beautiful feeling I've ever felt when I'm with him. I didn't even feel this way when I kissed Jonah...

I never want this kiss to end. I just want us to be the only people in the world being together like this.

After what feels like an eternity, Freddie pulls away from my lips gradually while we're catching our breaths at the same time. He leans down and connects his forehead to mine. I open my eyes and stare up at his luxurious brown orbs that are sparkling... those eyes always give me trouble not to look at them.

"Do you want to know how I feel about you?" He whispered sternly, speaking for the first time in a while. I couldn't do anything but stare at him as I try to sort out what happened before. His wet eyes are piercing through mine while cupping my face with his hands again, moving a strand of hair away from my face. "What I feel about you is something I've never felt for a girl before. Everything we went through together has made me feel like I can be happy with people around me and one of them is you. For years, I had these thoughts that I was going to be alone because of what my dad did and everyone would end up leaving me. I didn't tell you about him because I thought you would leave me and I didn't want to lose the best thing that has happened to me. But you... you didn't leave me. You helped me believe that I wasn't going to be alone anymore and how I have people who care about me. The girls I've dated... did not care about me and just wanted to have sex with me. That's not what I want. I _want_ someone who knows how to fight for themselves, someone who doesn't care what people think about them, someone who cares about their loved ones but still pulls pranks on them, someone with blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a sassy attitude which I grew to love over the years. You deserve so much better than what Jonah did to you..."

I look at him with tears escaping from my eyes without me wiping them away. He's saying these signs I never thought would aim towards me. How long has he felt this way? Why did he hold it in? Why didn't he tell me how he felt in the first place?

"I... I'm in love with you, Sam." His voice cracks as tears stream down from his eyes.

That made me look down on my lap as a sob escaped from my lips. What is this exploding feeling I have in my chest like my heart is trying to say something back?

 _He's in love with me?_

I can't believe this is happening...

"I'm in love with you." He tilts my head back up for me to face him. "I can say it a million times because it's true. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." he whispered, wiping a tear away from my eyes.

I was quiet at this point, my body was numb, I couldn't move an inch but have my eyes looking at him, my vision blurred with tears. This shithead! Why is he doing this to me? Why is he doing this to me now?

After a moment of silence, Freddie looks down at me concerned. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked nervously.

My mouth opens and closes back and forth trying to spill my words out, but nothing seems to come out because I don't know what to say. What am I supposed to say after finding out my best friend has loved me for how long? Uncle Carmine stated about if I was afraid he wasn't going to like me and I don't know if I should be happy or angry.

I don't even know what my feelings are! This has gotten way out of hand and I'm getting tired of this drama that just arrived in my life.

I brought my hands up, placed them on Freddie's chest, and pushed him away, making him stumble backward a little. His eyes grew wide and his face turns to grief just standing there, looking at me.

Without saying anything, I jumped off the counter landing on my feet and walked away from the kitchen, rushing to my bedroom. Once I make it to my room, I slam the door hard making the small accessories in my room to rattle.

I lay my back on the door and slid down to the floor until my butt hits the carpet floor. I pulled my legs up and snaked my arms around my legs while resting my head on my knees... crying.

I continue to cry as I feel so many emotions flow through my head remembering the events that have happened. The day Jonah broke up with me, Freddie recommending us doing friends with benefits, Freddie and I being happy doing what we do, me discovering new feelings, Uncle Carmine telling me about my feelings, me confronting Freddie, Freddie confessing he's in love with me.

Now what?

Me crying over everything.

I can't take this anymore... I don't know what to do about this. I want to know what I'm feeling inside, but now everything is hard because of how this all started.

Never will I get my answer.

* * *

 **Are you guys mad? :/**


	33. Chapter 31

**chapter thirty-one**

I'm lying in bed looking up at my ceiling while staring at my fan swirling around slowly, feeling the cooling breeze hitting my arms. My eyes are swollen from crying all night as they are probably red and dead looking. I couldn't sleep at all last night from the fracas that's happened. My mind flashes back to when Freddie and I were arguing and then him confessing he's in love with me.

 _"I... I'm in love with you, Sam."_

This whole thing feels like a dream. More like a nightmare... I was so angry because of Carly, and then my walls exploded putting my anger out on Freddie, telling him what I know in my gut. Then he showed me how he felt by kissing me and telling me the feelings he has kept inside.

We were both emotional because of the conversation and just said how we felt. Mine wasn't so straightforward since my theory was wrong on how he felt about me.

Why didn't Freddie tell me this a long time ago? I would've figured out how I felt back then and made things a whole lot easier. But there's no such thing figuring something impractical so quickly.

My heart has been playing me for months and I don't like waiting too long to know what these fucking feelings are. I already got Uncle Carmine's perspective on them and I think he's wrong. This thing is making me go crazy, and I want to figure out what it is so badly but I can't!

I didn't have a problem feeling this way about Jonah so what's the problem with Freddie?

With Jonah, it was so simplistic like I didn't have to worry about anything. Yet, I was so clueless because I didn't know what he was doing behind my back. After that, I wanted nothing to do with relationships ever again because I didn't want my heart crushed like what Jonah did to me. I couldn't handle that again.

However, when Freddie and I did our first encounter, it's like he changed something in me. He changed everything because that's when the feelings started. Even though Freddie has taken care of me for years, it's something about now that has gotten me to believe that I feel something for him...

Like how much of a gentleman he is when he's not even trying, how sweet he is, caring, smart, and just... wonderful. Usually, that's not what I want in a guy, but I want someone who is like Freddie. Someone who knows how to take care of a girl.

Freddie has all the signs, but does that mean I like him more than a friend? I will never know that answer until I figure it out myself. I have to figure out a way to find out soon because, after last night, I'm not sure if Freddie will even look at me from the way I treated him at the end.

Why would I act like that all of a sudden? I usually wouldn't let my feelings get to me, but I don't know what my heart is telling me. They're a combination of my heart pumping and me admiring Freddie. It doesn't make any sense... but the feelings have been there for months and my soul can't control them.

I want to apologize to Freddie for what I did, but for some reason, I can't seem to do that. I wouldn't know what to say or how to react when he disses me. I don't want to lose him over this, but I don't know what to do. I already acted like an idiot once, and I don't want to behave like that again because of what he did.

He kissed me after confessing, probably, a long-held secret that I never knew about.

I've always loved Freddie for a long time, but I don't understand if the other definition of _love_ can relate to this situation. I want him to know that I didn't mean to push him away, or run away after he did something uncomfortable. I want to explain that to him...

The kiss felt... magical...

What am I talking about? I can't possibly like a kiss that felt like fireworks were blowing out. No matter how much the kiss meant, I still don't know if I could admit what my feelings are yet. I need to figure out what they actually mean to make this friendship work between Freddie and me.

* * *

After I've spent two hours in bed blowing my brains out, I took a ten-minute shower, brushed my teeth, straightened my blonde hair, and even applied mascara to cover up my swollen eyes. Then I changed into my blue long-sleeve sweater, jeans, brown leather jacket, and black riding boots.

It's four o'clock in the afternoon and I'm planning on going out to the mall to buy a few things. I wanted to do something to get my mind off of everything from last night, so I want to get some fresh air and go somewhere than being stuck at home.

After I had slipped my boots on, I wrapped my black scarf around my neck since the weather outside is fucking cold for December. My mind remembers how Christmas is coming up soon and I haven't bought Christmas presents yet.

That's why I'm going out to buy a few things. I need to buy gifts for my parents, Melanie, Uncle Carmine, and... Freddie.

Ugh... here we go again thinking about him.

 _Just leave the house and go to your car, Sam_. I thought.

I grabbed my keys from the dresser and left my room, turning the light switch off. As I close the door, I look at the room next door to mine finding Freddie's door half way open with the lights off.

I guess he's not home.

He probably left the house because he doesn't want to see me. I can't blame him if he doesn't; I mean, after what I did, I could've handled the situation correctly without pushing him away and running to my bedroom like a little girl. I should've been more mature than that and talked to him adult-to-adult. I wish I could change my actions and maybe he and I could be interacting now than not speaking to each other.

I turn away as I step towards the front door ready to leave. I opened the door and walked outside in the cold weather, closing the door behind me. After I had locked the door, I made my way to my blue convertible and got inside putting my key in the ignition.

As the car starts running, I stopped what I was doing and thought about last night... again. Why can't this get out of my head?! Am I being punished? Is this a sign of me trying to figure out what happened and what these feelings I keep having?

I mean, what the hell was that?

Something about our fight made things so dense and uncomfortable. I don't like to live that feeling because it's like we're not Sam and Freddie anymore like we used to. We're just strangers living in the same house.

It probably sounds dramatic, but that's what it feels like.

I don't want to be a stranger to him...

I blinked a few times back snapping back to reality and remembered I was still in the car with the car running. I put the car in drive and drove out of the driveway to the SuperMall.

* * *

I've been at SuperMall for an hour and already found two gifts for my mom and dad. Right now, I'm heading to Build-a-Bra to find something for Melanie since she LOVES this store.

As I enter the store, I smell the prominent Build-a-Bra _"Channa"_ perfume they use every time I come here, following with a greeting by an employee while I walk in closer to the underwear products.

I gave the lady employee a small smile and walked around the place trying to figure out what my sister would want. Melanie is the total opposite of me. She loves to dress up like an event is every day; she wears dresses, heels, makeup every single day. And me, I like to dress up like I don't give a shit.

So my twin sister, Melanie Puckett, is one of the most complicated people to shop for birthdays and Christmas. She better appreciate what I'm about to buy her for Christmas since she's complicated.

As I'm walking near the bra section, my eyes notice someone behind the bra shelf across from me with their back facing me. They have black hair and wearing a blue plaid shirt from the upper region.  
I swear I've seen this person before just by looking at the back of their head. Since my curiosity is getting the best of me, I walk around the bra shelf slowly not trying to reveal myself and poked my head out seeing the silhouette behind the ledge.

My eyes land on the person's face and my throat caught my breath from shock.

It's Jonah.

* * *

 **Sorry for the boring chapter... more entertaining episodes are coming soon! xD**


	34. Chapter 32

**chapter thirty-two**

Jonah... what is he doing here? Especially in a female store?

The last time I saw him was months ago after he broke up with me. I didn't think I would see him again. He still looks the same the way I left him too; just a boy who knows how to break women's hearts.

Before he spots me, I went back behind the shelf and scanned around the perimeter to see if I have a way to escape the store.

I will not be seen by him.

All of a sudden, I hear movement behind me as footsteps walk over to the other side of the bra section and a familiar face spots me in sight.

Fuck me! I've been spotted...

"Sam?"

I gaze at his features finding his black hair trimmed in the front, his face growing an insufficient size of stubble, his style of clothing still the same, and his eyes in the shade of dark green. I've forgotten how dark they were the last time I saw them piercing through my soul as he told me something I never wanted to hear in my life.

I'm still standing as my feet are stuck to the ground while I couldn't move. My eyes are still contemplating him as if I was in love with him all over again. The feelings are still there somehow as I remember how he used to treat me with kindness, or _pretended_ to treat me with kindness.

I can't believe all this time our relationship was filled with lies. Five years of thinking we were meant to be together, five years of thinking we could get married one day, five years of thinking we could have children of our own.

Everything filled with lies.

My jaw hardens as I feel my body boiling with rage staring at the man in front of me. I put weight on my left leg while crossing my arms over my chest with bags in my hands, looking at him without holding a grudge on what he did to me.

"Hey," I said bluntly.

Jonah studies me, probably checking me out while a smirk comes upon his face. I roll my eyes mentally thinking of how slutty he's acting now that I know what he's capable of.

"You... uh... you look great." He said still keeping the smug smirk on his face.

"Thanks. Can't say the same about you." I pull the ends of my lips upward while retaining a staring contest with him as his smirk fades from my comment.

"Wow... such a greeting, Sam."

"Well, I can't compliment at the guy who cheated on me for years and told me about it five years later. How am I supposed to feel?" I asked giving him time to answer my rhetorical question.

"Listen, Sam... I'm not sorry for what I've done, alright?" He articulated, scrunching his eyebrows together. "And I broke up with you so both of us can be free without having to worry about our relationship."

I lock my eyes at him like he grew three heads. How in the world would he think that I wanted to be free and wanted to split? I gave this guy everything in our relationship, and he was selfish by shoving me away because of what he did. "Really, Jonah? Really? Are you sure you're talking about me _and_ you? Because from what I recall, _you_ wanted to dump me so _you_ could be free and fuck as many girls as you want. I wanted to be with you because I loved you since senior year of high school and I thought you loved me back."

"Like I said before, you wanted to be in a relationship so badly, so I gave you your wish. I don't see what's wrong with that." He shrugged pursing his lips.

My rage couldn't go any further as I feel the top of my lip twitching and my left-hand clutching into a fist. "What's wrong... is that you played me. I don't know why you didn't just tell me the truth beforehand instead of waiting for years to tell me the bloody truth!" I explain feeling my hand getting numb as my long nails are stabbing the palm of my hand, clutching too hard.

He moves his eyes from side to side as he doesn't know what else to say. I moved two steps closer to him and looked up at his face asking this question once again after months of not knowing. "Did you ever love me? At all? Or even like me?" I asked softly afraid that his answer would turn things around.

He stares down at me for a minute looking at my blue eyes left and right while his eyes are tense.

He shakes his head as he clears his throat. "I thought I did. But after a while, I didn't feel that connection." He answered harshly.

My eyes witness his face becoming hard like he was furious from my question, but I didn't care because I needed to know the obvious truth. And I just got it by the look on his face and his tone of voice.

He really didn't care about me...

"Wow..." I nod my head slowly, delivering his answer in my head to let it sink in so I can remember who I was with and how much of a bastard he is. "You know, Jonah? I'm glad you told me the truth just now." I said.

"Really?" He demurred, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah... so I could do this."

I brought my fist that was still clutched and punched him in the face causing him to stumble backward and let out a groan of pain. "Oh fuck!" He exclaimed clasping his hand on his nose where I could see blood trailing down underneath his hand.

Mama still got it.

I look around the store and saw a bunch of women staring over at my direction frightened as they saw me punch my ex-boyfriend in the face. Meanwhile, guys who probably came to the store with the girls whistled at me while cheering at my progress.

"Ha! He got punched by a girl!"

Jonah glanced over at the man who yelled out and looked back at me with his eyes widen. I shake my hand that I punched Jonah with and saw my knuckles turning a slight shade of red from the full blow. My hand stings but I smiled mentally from my masterpiece.

That punch was worth it.

I walked over to him as he had his hand covering his nose and stood on my tippy toes so my mouth can come close to his ear. "By the way... I have a man who knows how to make me feel good." I whispered as I felt him stiff from my statement.

I settled my feet down on the ground and stared at him seeing his reaction. And his face is fucking priceless. His eyes are bulging out while he dropped his hand to the side and let it limp horizontally, staring at me in shock like he didn't expect for me to say that.

"Goodbye, Jonah." I rolled my eyes walking past him, brushing his arm hard at the process. Without hearing his voice again, I walked out of the store and strolled my way to the glass window and laid my back on it.

While my back touches the glass, I exhaled a breath that was trapped in my chest after pulling that action on Jonah.

But what I said to him was my mind controlling my mouth, not me. I mentioned how someone made me feel good, so he probably thinks I'm dating someone now. However, I'm not dating someone. I have friends with benefits with Freddie. Or used to.

I don't know why my mind decided to talk about Freddie, but for some reason it made me feel pleased for how Jonah is not in my life anymore. On the other side of my gut, Freddie and I are going through difficult stuff right now and I don't know how to fix it without making it awkward between us.

What happened last night, changed everything.

* * *

 **Boring chapter but** **Jonah's** **back... yay.** **I hate that little fucker XD**


	35. Chapter 33

**chapter thirty-three**

I cannot believe I saw Jonah again at Build-a-Bra. I didn't think I would see him at a time like this when my life is going downhill now. Although, how I ended the conversation by punching him in the face and telling him about how I have found pleasure who works better than him. It was completely random of me to say that, but I couldn't control what came out of my mouth.

It was a joy though to see his reaction from what I said and just leave him there dumbfounded.

It was for the best.

However, seeing him again made me think of how our relationship started and how we were so happy, or so I thought. There were complete lies that I fell for because I was so stupid to look at his flaws during five years of being together.

I've learned my lesson about trusting guys... but the only guy I trust is Freddie, and we're not on talking terms at the moment.

What he did last night made me feel confused. Why would he tell me about his feelings and then say he's in love with me after all this time? It doesn't make any sense of why he would keep it hidden. I mean, I know I would say something if I knew how I felt about him... Because I told him pacifically how I felt about this whole thing last night and showed how serious the whole conversation was. I couldn't possibly be falling in love with the man I met when we were in babies, practically threw up on each other.

It's absurd, ridiculous, horrifying.

What else is there to feel about this situation?!

"Sam?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and perked my head up trying to figure out who said my name.

"Sam, hi!"

I scanned around and realized I'm still at the mall next to Build-a-Bra where I'm laying my back against the glass window where people can walk by and see the female mannequins wearing undergarments. I don't know how long I've zoned out. My mind goes to the voice that called me a minute ago. I turn my head to my right and see a woman with black hair, wearing a black jacket with a red scarf around her neck, and her cheeks are rosy from the cold weather. I took a good look at her face and realized who it was...

"Are you shopping for Christmas presents too? Ugh, I hate when I procrastinate during the Christmas season because I have to rush and I do not like rushing." Carly giggled as she shows the three bags she's holding in her hands.

Can my day get any worse?

"Hi..." I said as I clenched my teeth staring at her with my body boiling.

"How are you?" She smiled with her perfect eight shades of pearl white teeth.

"I'm uh... I'm good." I give her a small smile while turning my heel about to walk away from the black head.

"Sam wait!" I stopped and turned back around facing her while my face is blank. "Um... do you want to hang out with me? I know you and I just met, but I thought it would be fun to get to know each other." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes as a small crinkle appears between her eyebrows.

I stare at her trying to decide if I should just walk away or actually get to know the girl I have bad feelings over. It shouldn't be a problem getting to know the chick you want to slam her head into a window, right?

"Uh... sure we can hang out," I said dryly while bringing my smile out.

"Awesome!" She wraps her arm around mine as she looks down at our hands and halts to a stop. "What happened to your hand?" She asked questioningly.

I look down at my hand and saw what she was talking about. My knuckles are slightly pink and swollen when I punched Jonah in the face. It doesn't hurt as it was before but it does look like it can hurt in the morning if I don't put something on it to make it better.

I turn my gaze at Carly and stumbled words to make it sound like I didn't just punch my ex-boyfriend in the face after seeing him for the first time in a while. "I... hit my hand... on a shelf." I scoffed.

Way to make it sound believable.

She nodded her head gradually but still kept a doubtful look on her face. "Do you need something to help with the swelling?"

"Nah, I'm fine." I shook my head with a fake smile.

"Oh okay... well, let's go!" She drags me along to the escalators to go to the bottom floor. She is talking about something random in fast speed while I just stood there looking at her confused on how a perky girl like her can come up with so many subjects to talk about.

Let's see how this ends up.

* * *

 **Alright, guys, I have news for ya. Since I don't have classes today because it's Good Friday, I am going to upload TWO chapters today because I'm feeling nice. XD**

 **So I don't know if I should upload another chapter next Friday because of the already two chapters uploaded today.**

 **I don't know! Give me your thoughts,** **and I hope you're still enjoying reading this book! :D**


	36. Chapter 34

**chapter thirty-four**

Carly and I are strolling down at the mall, looking at stores as we pass by while I'm still feeling awkward hanging out with her. Why would she want to hang out with me? Does she know my, and feelings about her? Is she suspecting something from me?

I don't know what she knows but right now she's just smiling as ever while carrying three shopping bags of Christmas presents she told me she bought. As for me, I'm carrying two shopping bags of my parents' gifts as I couldn't buy one for Melanie since I ran into my ex-boyfriend at the store.

My day is getting better and better...

"So, Sam. Are you excited about Christmas coming up?" Carly asked with a perky voice while watching where she's going straight ahead.

"Uh... yeah I guess," I answered quietly.

"I'm excited about Christmas. My brother and I would usually spend it together because my dad is stationed overseas, but it doesn't bother me that much since we get to call him and wish him the holiday." She said smiling.

 _Huh, so she has a brother and her father is stationed overseas._

"So, you guys don't spend it with your mom?" I asked as we turned a corner towards the food court. She got quiet while walking near Burger 'n Out and I felt the air being thick as the silence got more awkward.

"She passed away when I was three..." she muttered.

I turn my head to her with my eyebrows raised by her reply. "Oh... I-I'm so sorry to hear that." I said wistfully not knowing what else to say at the tragic news.

"It's okay," she shrugged. "My dad talked about her all the time when we were little and it feels like she's here with me, you know? He said I'm just like her; I have her black hair, brown eyes, and cheerful personality." She giggled.

No doubt about that.

"Yeah... so it doesn't bother me that much. I wish sometimes I could see her in person and experience life with her." She whispered looking dazed walking by a table.

My mind travels to Freddie and how he doesn't have a second parent in his life. The difference is Freddie's dad left him when he was a kid and Carly's mom passed away when she was only three years old. They both have that in common about not having a second parent in their life, and hearing about Carly's story has got me thinking differently about her.

"Do you want to sit?"

I go back to earth as I find her standing beside an empty table with two chairs at the food court. I didn't realize we stopped walking. After a minute of thinking about it, my feet need to relax from all the walking.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

Carly and I sit in the empty chairs across from each other and set our bags down on the polished white tile floor by our feet so we could relax our fingers.

Once we sat on the black plastic chairs, I rest my hands on the table while she strengthens her body structure in her seat. We're sitting together in silence as everyone else in the food court is eating the food they bought while talking in unison making the chorus ringing in the room.

After a few minutes, Carly leans forward while leaning her elbows on the table staring at me with a small grin on her face. "So, how long have you and Freddie been friends?"

I stare at her feeling a small lump forming in my throat as I remember Freddie and our fight last night because of _her_. I don't know what had gotten into me when I started the conversation. My mind was boiling with displeasure thinking about how they were working together, and it made me crazy.

I still don't know anything about this girl and I hated her at that moment when she was taking Gibby's place at work. She seems like a sweet girl, but I'm not certain if she's pretending to be that way.

"We've been friends since we were babies. Our moms were friends in college so... here we are." I answered grinning at the memory of our first meeting. We were nothing but pathetic little babies who didn't know what was going on and now here we are being adults with no life whatsoever.

"Aww, that's so cute! So that means you guys went through everything together?" She asked cupping her hand on her cheek while her elbow is leaning on the table supporting her head.

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded thinking about asking her a question of my own. "I have a question for you."

"Oh, what is it?" She smiled.

"How long have you've known Freddie?" I asked curiously.

"Well, his friend, Gibby? He and I have psychology together so one day he got sick and asked me if I could fill in for him until he gets better. I accepted it because I didn't want Freddie to be alone." She smiled as she lets her arm fall on the table.

"Really..." I muttered.

"Uh huh! And it's so nice hanging out with Freddie too because he's really smart. I don't know any person who's obsessed with computers like Freddie does." My throat feels tight as I feel my hands turn into fists on the white table, giving her an evil eye. I don't think she noticed my wrathful structure as she's still smiling at me with her big grin. "And when I met him after class that day, he talked about when I should be there for work, told me how you're a great friend to him. Plus, he was so patient with me when he helped me on my first shift because I was so nervous."

Once I heard her say about how Freddie talked about me, my fists started to loosen, and my face fades to a frown thinking if Freddie even wants to talk to me anymore. He told him how good of a friend I am and I probably blew that relationship for being a bitch to him.

What person pushes someone away after finding out news you never knew about?

Sam Puckett that's who.

I knew this _feeling_ thing was going to go downhill, but I didn't know it was going to go down that badly. I just wish I can find out what these feelings are so I can tell Freddie and hopefully, he would understand why I was rude to him before.

"Sam?"

I tilt my head up finding brown eyes in front me with concern and her eyebrows scrunched together. "Did I say something wrong?" She asks concerned.

"Uh..." I shook my head. "No, sorry... I must've zoned out." I murmured.

"Sam... is there something wrong you want to talk about?" Carly asked as her voice got soft. Her tone of voice sounded so motherly like she wanted to _help_ me out with something. I'm still puzzled if she's playing with me, but by the look on her face, I have to admit that she's not playing around. She looks concerned as if a mother is worried about her child or a friend worried about their best friend that won't open up.

She's seemingly capable of helping me out with this problem even though I'm still unsure if I should still talk to her.

"Just... having some personal problems, that's all. Nothing I can't handle." I replied as I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh, well if you want to talk about anything you can come to me. People say I'm great at giving advice since I am a psychology major." She laughed.

Huh, I guess she is.

She acts like the type of person I can come to if I have problems because of her major. But I don't think it's the right time to do so. "Sure. I'll come to you if I have a problem." I grin gratefully for once talking to her.

"Great! Give me your phone for me to add my number to text sometime."

I raise my brows as I steadily shove my hand in my pant pocket, taking out my pear phone. Her hand is out as I put the phone on her hand and she takes it carefully. Her fingers fly over the keys as she types her number in my phone, then she aims the phone two inches away from her face as I hear the camera shutter from the device.

She extends her hand back to me with the phone in her hand and I take it back looking at the screen. She added **Carly Shay** on the name bar including her phone number and a selfie picture of her on the profile picture selection.

So her name is Carly Shay.

"So again, if you want to hang out again or something you can just text me." She smiles.

All of a sudden, I felt the ends of my lips lift to a big smile. That means I'm pleased about something, for real this time. I guess my brain is telling me Carly is trying to befriend me and my gut actually wants Carly to come into my life and be a friend to me. I never had a girl-friend before because I was always with Freddie. So having a friend that is a girl probably wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **Don't worry, things will become ugly later xD**


	37. Chapter 35

**chapter thirty-five**

After I've gotten Carly's number, she and I continued our Christmas shopping for our family and friends. We went to the same store to find something useful and perfect for our loved ones. At one point in the mall, I went to the Pear store because I remembered I wanted to get something for Freddie. Even though we're not talking, I still want to give him something. He's been talking about getting something fixed for months so I thought I would buy him something instead.

He's probably the most expensive person to buy this year.

Two hours after completing our shopping, Carly and I went our separate ways as she went back home and I went back to my apartment.

As I was driving on the road, I glance at the rear-view mirror and saw the presents that were sitting in the back seat and thought about how this year went by so fast. It was the beginning of the school year when I started senior year, around the time Jonah broke up with me for freedom, Freddie and I doing our friends with benefits, and here we are... not talking.

I know some part of me blames myself for causing this mess, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to complete my goal of finding out how I feel about the tall brunette. Freddie can be a pain in the ass sometimes when I'm trying to be serious about something, but _I_ was the ass this time. Christmas is around the corner and I want to break this silence between us and be friends again.

I don't like things to get awkward between us.

* * *

Once I've made it home, I notice Freddie's car is parked in the parking lot, three cars down to mine.

He's home.

 _Okay, time to make this not awkward._ I thought.

I put my car in park and turned the engine off, pulling my key out of the ignition. I took a deep breath in and let it out smoothly, calming myself before going in the house. My hand cups the door handle and opens it while I put my foot on the ground along with the other one.

My two feet were on the concrete as I closed the driver's door. I walked to the back seat and opened the door, taking out the five shopping bags I bought at the mall. _The heavy shopping bags_. I held three bags in one hand and two in the other; I closed the door with my behind and locked the vehicle with the hand with two bags since that's the easiest hand to use.

I held the bags in my hands walking towards the apartment complex and walked upstairs to our room number. I dropped the two bags down on the cement and shoved the key in the doorknob hole, turning it to the right for me to hear a _click_. I pulled the key out of the knob and opened the door midway, holding the door with my shoulder so it wouldn't close. I picked up the two bags again from the floor, opened the door, and walked inside the house.

My god, this is my workout for today.

I walked inside half-way to close the door behind me with my foot. Once the door was shut, I strolled in the hallway to the living room and stopped right in my tracks seeing a tall silhouette in the dining room looking down on his phone.

Freddie.

His face looks wooden as his eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes shifting back and forth looking at his phone, scrolling through the screen with his thumb.

My heart is now beating just looking at him. My eyes go back to his face to see his face has changed from what it was last night. Last night his eyes were hurt and disappointed, but his eyes now are filled with anger I cannot describe. I have a guess he's mad at my actions but I don't know for sure.

While standing here, I walked into the dining room and made myself notice I'm in the house to catch Freddie's attention. As my footsteps are getting closer, Freddie's eyes pop up as he tilts his head up and turns his head to the direction of my presence.

His eyes are emotionless as he's staring at me. The whole face seems blank like he doesn't care I'm in the room.

He looks back down on his phone typing something with his thumb. _Wow_... _is he ignoring me?_ I head over to the table and set the bags down while Freddie is still typing away on his phone. I stretch my fingers from carrying the bags as I look at Freddie to see if he knows I'm watching him.

A few seconds later I decided to say something other than listening to the quiet. "I'm home..."

"I see that..." Freddie says bluntly.

I winced at his tone of voice. He is mad at me... he can't be upset at me for long, right? I glance at Freddie's body to see that he's wearing a lavender polo shirt, navy blue jeans, black Vans, and a black leather jacket. "Uh... did you go somewhere?" I asked softly.

"No, but I'm going to right now. I'm going over to Gibby's place to check on him." He replied exasperated. I remember him saying Gibby is sick and how Carly started taking his place at Subway.

"How is he?" I asked curiously. Even though Gibby is not my best friend, he is still my buddy to hang out with and I get worried very easily.

Freddie looks up from his phone and stares at me, stiffly. "He's fine." He shoves his phone in his jacket pocket then drops his arm on his side. "Listen, Sam, I have to go, alright?" He walks around me heading to the door without letting me answer.

Before he could go any further, I grabbed his arm, pulled him back and made him stop. He sighed and I stood in front of him to look at his dull brown eyes that are not filled with the sparkle I grew to adore. "Freddie, please talk to me." I whispered.

He stared at me while a dishonorable chuckle escaped his lips. "Talk? Talk about what?" He shrugged from his left shoulder as I hold onto his right arm. I start to feel a lump in my throat from how this situation is going, and I don't like it. I need to change this now.

"Listen... I know what I did was..." I trailed off not knowing what to say to him on how I felt. I have so many emotions in my head that are swirling around making my brain hurt from the words jumbling everywhere.

"I don't have time for this, Sam." Freddie starts to walk away again but I kept my grip on his arm to make him stay.

"Freddie please!" I begged. "I know what I did was stupid, and I never meant to push you away like I did last night, I was just... confused."

"Confused? You didn't just push me away, Sam," he yanks his arm away from my grasp and stares at me angrily. "You made me feel like I was a joke for telling you how I felt." He started. I tilt my head down in shame for hurting him so much, and I deserve to be screamed at. "You asked me how I felt about you, I... I tell you... and then you just pushed me away without saying anything. How was I supposed to feel? Do you even know how I felt?" He asked angrily.

He walks closer, towering me as he stares at my eyes coldly. I stayed quiet as I couldn't form words in my mouth. My throat is burning from looking how upset Freddie is inside and out; I didn't know what I did could make him feel resentful. I never want him to be angry about this, but I failed trying to change that.

His face softens as his eyebrows loosen and his scowl turns to a frown. I still look at his eyes while his brown eyes have disappeared to black full of sadness. "You made me feel like what my dad did to me. He left because he didn't want to deal with me anymore... and after what I told you, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me..."

My heart felt like it dropped to my stomach hearing his explanation. I can't believe I did this... I made him feel like he doesn't deserve anyone in his life except his mom in the picture. He wants the people he cares about in his life, and his father already broke that happiness when he was a kid. Now he thinks I left him hanging because I didn't want to be around him after telling me his confession.

I never felt so stupid in my life.

"Freddie... that's not true–"

"Really? Because it didn't look like that when you didn't say anything and ran to your room. I didn't know how you felt, but on the inside, I felt like you would leave me after telling you the truth." He said as his waterline are glistening with small tears. "I'm... I'm just gonna step back and give you space if that's all you want. Because apparently, you don't know how you feel, and I'm sorry for expressing my feelings to you to have it shred to pieces after your reaction. So, if you even want to stick around any longer, you'll know where to find me to make your decision." He said taking one last look at me before walking past me to the front door.

Once I heard the door open and closed shut, I was lost for words. I couldn't feel my voice vocals working as I stare at our silver fridge across from me in the kitchen. My legs started to buckle from my mind lightheaded at the discussion, so I went over to the table and leaned my hands on the cold top to contain my balance.

I thought back at the words Freddie said and repeated them over and over again in my head.

 _I'm just gonna step back and give you space._

 _Apparently, you don't know how you feel._

 _I'm sorry for expressing my feelings._

 _If you even want to stick around any longer._

 _You'll know where to find me to make your decision._

The words are spinning and spinning making my chest hurt and my breathing run rapidly. I felt my breath hitch and wheezing as I breathe uncontrollably. _Breathe, Sam breathe!_ I took a big breath and let it out a couple times to get the white light vanish from my eyes and my head to stop spinning from getting dizzy.

Don't freak out... don't freak out... don't...

I feel warm tears fall out of my eyes and splash on the dining room table under me. I start to sob while falling on the chair seat, placing my arms on the table as I drop my head on my forearms crying hysterically.

This is all my fault. If I would just know how I feel I wouldn't be in this mess and I would have Freddie back. I want everything to be back the way it was... why did this have to happen?! Why couldn't we just have been friends and not start this "friends with benefits" thing? But I didn't stop, I wanted to do it with him. Something inside me wanted to do it with him for some reason, and it happened, so why didn't I stop? That's in the past now. What we've had is in the past now. He's mad at me because of how I've reacted, and I hate myself for hurting him. Now he thinks I'm leaving him because he told me how he felt when I asked that question.

If I were in his shoes I wouldn't want to be around me either.

Freddie has never spoken to me like that in my life; we've had fights before but not like this. I've never felt so infuriated at myself... and I've never hurt Freddie before about anything.

I really screwed up...

* * *

 **What do you think is going to happen?**


	38. Chapter 36

**chapter thirty-six**

It's been two days since I've seen Freddie. The last time I saw him was in the living room where we had that confrontation, and he left by saying I needed space. I was so worried about where he went to again, and then I remembered him saying he was going to see Gibby before he left to check on him.

So being curious, I called Gibby and asked him if Freddie was there with him and he replied "Yes". Gibby also said Freddie was going to stay over at his place for a while and left the conversation at that. I felt so wrathful hearing him explain where Freddie was because I caused that to happen. He told me he needed to give me space, and he did that by going to Gibby and staying there for who knows how long.

He probably told Gibson about our argument and he's siding with him. I feel trapped thinking about being stuck in this situation and not having a solution to end all this. Freddie told me to make an answer to what I want when the time is right, but I don't know what _is_ right.

What's on my mind right now is getting Freddie back so we can be together again!

It feels lonely without him here and how quiet it is. I miss hearing his lame jokes and seeing his dorky smile at random times. I miss how we would hang out together like we've been doing for years. It feels like we're man and wife getting separated by the amount of time given.

This occurred because of what happened months ago.

Fucking Jonah and his break up. Then Freddie and his suggestion on fucking each other. Me starting to have feelings about Freddie which made everything more confusing. How am I supposed to get through this if I don't have someone to talk to about this when he says I need to figure out what I want?

I can't make this decision by myself! All these emotions are making me go crazy I just want an answer already.

* * *

It's a Monday morning, and I'm in my pajamas putting the ornaments on the Christmas tree that is located in the living room. I'm hanging the shiny colored balls on the tree until I hear my phone ringing on the sofa.

I dropped an ornament inside the plastic container and ran to the couch to pick up my phone seeing I'm getting a call. My heart leaped at the thought of Freddie calling, but my smile faded looking at the screen to the person who is actually calling me.

 **Carly Shay - incoming call...**

I totally forgot I have Carly's number on my phone. I wonder why she's calling me...

Without hesitation, I tap my thumb on the green button to answer the call and I put the phone against my ear hearing static.

"Hello?" I answered.

 _"Sam? This is Carly!"_

Even on the phone, her voice is still perky as hell. "Uh, hey. What's up?" I said motionless.

 _"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today! I'm making hot chocolate because the weather is unbelievably cold and I'm trying to make my myself warm. Do you want to join me?"_ She asked brightly. I stare at my feet standing on the carpet thinking about going over to her house and join her for "hot chocolate". That's not my type of thing, but this girl seems to do it all the time.

Also, I am lonely in the house without Freddie around... maybe leaving the house and going over to her place wouldn't hurt. "Sure, why not?"

 _"Yay! I'll text you my_ _address_ _and I'll meet you here!"_ She said as I hear shuffling in the background.

"Okay, great. I'll meet you there."

 _"Bye!"_

The phone went dead while hearing three beeps. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked back at the Christmas tree I started on before she called me. I looked at half of the Christmas tree covered in ornaments while the other half is empty.

The tree can survive without me for a couple hours, right?

I walked to my bedroom and turned on the light switch causing the light to activate. I rush to my closet to find an outfit for the cold weather since it's about forty degrees outside. I hate Seattle.

As I'm scanning through my clothes, my phone dings signaling I have a text message. I look at my phone and saw it's a message from Carly.

 **From: Carly Shay**  
 _Here's my address!_  
 _Bushwell Plaza apt #8-C_

Huh, I never heard of this place. This should be interesting to find.

I push the lock button and the screen shut off to pitch black. I threw the phone on the bed with a small thud and turned back to my closet to search for my outfit.

After five minutes of searching, I found a red sweater with black polka dots that make me look like a lady bug, blue jeans, and black combat boots. It's not fancy but I don't care to look cute just to get out of the house in the fucking cold.

I grabbed my leather jacket and slipped it on while walking to my bed to get my phone that I threw on the bed before. I look at the time on the top center and saw it was **11:54 am**.

My day wasted...

My feet walk over to the door and left the room while I close the door. I walk to the front door and grabbed my keys on the nightstand next to it and opened the front entrance to leave the house.

Lord, I hope Carly won't blow my brains out.

* * *

 **Is Sam listening to her gut as she's about to hang out with Carly? :o**

 **If you want an extra chapter today, you need to beg on how much you want it :) (I'm such a tease)**


	39. Chapter 37

**Guys, I have ONE WEEK left till my last final and then my summer begins! I can't wait! *crying* imma post another chapter because I'm happy... again... :D**

 **AHHH!**

* * *

 **chapter thirty-seven**

I'm driving my car on the road to meet up with Carly Shay, the girl who I still believe is playing me. She gave me her address, and her location is about a twenty-minute drive from my house, so it's not that bad.

I really hope she doesn't get on my nerves when I come visit her for the first time alone. Who knows, she could be a witch and pretended to be a sweetheart because other people were around.

I guess I have to wait and see.

The green light turns red which makes me stop behind a car as I wait for the light to turn green to let us go. My cup holder vibrates while my phone is ringing giving me an incoming call.

I picked up the phone and looked at the screen to see Melanie's face on the caller ID.

Why the hell is she calling me?

I press the green button on the screen and put the phone against my ear. "Melanie?"

 _"Sam! Hey, how's it going?"_ My baby sister says on the other side of the phone. Now, this girl drives me nuts all the time...

"I'm just going somewhere, what do you want?" I asked nonchalantly.

 _"Well, I just wanted to call and say I'm coming home next Friday to spend Christmas with you, mom, and dad!"_ She said ignoring my passion tone.

Perfect...

"Oh, that's great..." I rolled my eyes and looked at the cars in front of me as they wait for the traffic light to turn green.

 _"Sam? Aren't you excited about me coming?"_ She asked concerned on the other end of the phone.

"Of course I am Melanie, I'm excited for you coming back and getting a chance to talk about your fancy bordering school and how you're making good grades and messing up my bathroom with your makeup kit," I replied sarcastically hoping she gets my reaction.

 _"I know right!"_

I face palmed my forehead, shaking my head at my naive little sister. She'll never learn... "Melanie, why are you stupid?"

 _"What do you mean?"_ She asked sounding offended.

"I'm now stuck that you're coming over for Christmas this year. You're just gonna brag about your life while we sit there feeling bad about ourselves." I reported.

 _"Wha... I would never do that to you guys!"_

"Oh really?" The light turned green, so I took my foot off the breaks and pushed the accelerator to move forward as the cars in front of me move. "Remember when we were ten? You came back from England and you would not stop blabbering about how _fun_ your bordering school is, how _fun_ it was to make friends, how _fun_ it was to make good grades. And we were all there feeling like shit because of your perfect life and you've made it sound like we didn't have a life." I finished as I made a turn at the intersection.

 _"Pfft! How dare you? I would never make my family feel like that?"_ Melanie denied, and I rolled my eyes at her even though she can't see me.

"Sure, Melanie... what was I thinking?" I said blankly.

 _"I don't know, Samantha."_ I gritted my teeth as she called me by my real name. Every time I hear that god awful name I just cringe blaming my mother for giving me that junk.

"Whatever, Mel. Congratulations on being able to come here next week." I said monotone not caring about this conversation anymore.

 _"Can't wait to see you guys soon!"_ She chirped. Then before I knew it, the line went dead as I heard the three beeps.

Did she hang up on me?

That little brat... that's my job to hang up, not her! Ugh... I'm losing my mind right now. I set my phone back in the cup holder and cupped my other hand on the steering wheel, driving on the road.

Oh chiz, something's happening. My ears hear the engine running as my tires are driving on the pavement as I go to Carly's house. The perky girl's voice goes through my head as she told me about speaking to her about anything if I need to.

Maybe I should tell her about my problems... about my feelings towards Freddie.

Is that even possible? Can she help me figure out how I feel?

It's worth a shot...

* * *

As I pull up to her destination, I find a tall building with - probably -fourteen floors. This place is huge! Taller than my apartment complex; the building is shined by the sun while the bright light is hitting my eyes.

I can't wait to see what her place looks like.

I parked my car in an empty parking spot and turned the car off as I pull the key out of the ignition. I got out of the vehicle looking at the tall building in front of me observing how huge it is. It looks like those office buildings you see in movies.

I stroll my way to the front of the building and pull the door open observing the inside of the monstrous apartment building. The ceiling is probably ten feet above me; the tiled floor is white and shiny as if someone just mopped the floor, the front counter across the room is empty with no one behind it doing their job.

Nice place.

I pulled my phone out from the back pocket of my pants and unlocked the device to go back to my messages. I open up Carly's thread to look at her address again.

 **From: Carly Shay**  
 _Here's my address!_  
 _Bushwell Plaza apt #8-C_

Alright. Step one is already complete. Now I have to find her apartment number which is number 8-C. I put my phone in my pocket and turned around seeing a quaint elevator in front of me.

I'm definitely not taking the stairs.

As I was about to go over to the elevator, I heard a loud scream that made me flinch.

"UGHH! I JUST MOPPED THE FLOOR!"

I snapped my body to the direction of the scream and saw a man behind the counter that was empty when I came inside. _I just wanted to scream in disgust._ What is with this man or doorman's appearance? The man looks like he hasn't showered in days with his gray suit dirty and wrinkled, has a thick five o'clock shadow which is clearly not shaven. What scared me the most was what was on his freaking face.

Is he hiding a camera in there?!

He has a mole the size of a meatball that cannot be possible to have! The mole is dark brown and is clearly noticeable as I'm ten feet away from him.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE?! AHHH!" The man exclaimed.

 _What is his problem?!_

"I'm just standing, do you mind?" I asked annoyed.

"OF COURSE I DO, YOU'RE STANDING ON MY HARD WORK!"

"Why the fuck are you screaming with that hideous mole on your face!" I deadpanned getting really annoyed at his yelling.

"BLAHH! I'm not going to take criticism from a little girl!" He smirked.

Little... girl?

"Oh really? How about I come over there and show you where I hit a grown man's happy place?" I threatened as I clutched my hand into a fist.

His eyes grow wide to ping pong balls, and he turns around, opening the back door behind him, running inside slamming the door. "AHH!" His scream filled behind the glass door.

I smiled shaking my head at him. Call me a little girl and you get your ass kicked.

I walk to the elevator before I was interrupted by the disgusting doorman. I pushed the up button and waited for the door to slide open. After a few minutes, the door slides upwards with a _ding_ and I walk inside the elevator, turning around to face the hallway. I look at the number options and saw the number eight as one of the options. I pushed number eight causing the door to slide back down.

I stood there waiting for the door to open back to the eighth floor while thinking about how this day is going to go. I wonder what her place looks like as I'm visiting her to hang out and do girl things...

This sucks already.

The elevator dings while the door opens to the eighth floor; I step out and walk into the hallway to find Carly's apartment. I walk around the corner and see the hallway with five doors; I look at both sides of the apartment numbers until I saw **8-C** on the number plaque.

Well, this is it.

I extended my knuckles on the door and knocked it three times, pulling my hand away. I heard ruffling behind the door as I hear footsteps coming this way with excitement.

The door opens revealing the girl with black hair pulled up in a ponytail, a big smile on her face, wearing a black tank top with red sweats. "Sam! You made it." Carly moves to the side gesturing her hand for me to come inside.

"Yep, I did." I walked inside and saw her apartment for the first time. Her apartment seemed different than I thought it was going to be; she has a small wooden coffee table, a red and green couch with striped pillows, all around the house are filled with props I've never seen before, and she even has an elevator in her place including stairs!

What kind of magical place is this?

"So what do you think?" Carly asks me curiously, behind me.

"It's a nice place," I said honestly. I turned around and faced her as she's smiling at me and then I remembered something. "I have a question. What's up with your doorman downstairs? He yelled at me because I was standing on the floor."

"Ah, Lewbert."

Lewbert? What kind of name is Lewbert?

"Lewbert?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, he's been our doorman since we've moved here. And I can tell you that he's a little crazy." She replied, and I nodded my head agreeing with her. "Anyway! Now that you're here we can have fun!" She cheered clapping her hands. "I already have the hot chocolates ready, so now we can hang out. So make yourself at home!" She finished as she walks to the kitchen practically skipping.

I stare at her and just wondered how a person can be _that_ excited about something. I'm curious.

I obeyed her orders as I took off my jacket, set it on the top of her couch and sat down on one of the cushions. She comes back holding two black mugs of hot chocolate. She extends one mug over to me, "here you go."

I took the cup from her hand and nodded my head at her. "Thanks." She sits on the couch next to me as I took a sip out of the hot beverage. The warm liquid slides down in my throat and it felt amazing of the drink to warm me up from being outside in the cold weather. "This is really good."

"I know right, it's from Belgium," Carly responded drinking the cocoa from the mug.

After a few minutes, the room became silent as the both of us were drinking our heated beverage on the couch in the quiet. _Ugh, I hate the awkward silence_. Should I say something to kill it or wait until she says something? I usually say random shit, but this time I'm not saying anything. Probably it's because I'm in a new environment and hanging out with the girl I barely know, I don't know what to do at this point.

"So!"

I jumped being unaware from the loud entrance of her saying something after a while. Lord, these people and the scaring!

"You're probably thinking why I invited you here randomly, right?" She asks smiling as usual.

Without thinking, I nodded my head at her answer and waited for her to respond. "I... I was curious..." I muttered.

"Well... it's kinda important actually." She said as she sets the mug on the coffee table, turning her direction back at me.

What could she possibly discuss with me when she asked me to come over. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

She sighs and straightens her posture as she says six words that shocked me.

"I know you don't like me."


	40. Chapter 38

**I'M FREE AT LAST! I got out of school** **Wednesday** **and now my summer begins! So, to start off the night, I will be posting Chapter 38 for you, my little poopies! I just love each and every one of you** **for** **reading this story still because it means a lot to me that you actually like it!**

 **Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you enjoy this short but juicy chapter.**

 **BYE BYE MY POOPIES!**

* * *

 **chapter thirty-eight**

"I know you don't like me."

I stared at her blankly while trying to cope with what she had said. How did she know? I was trying so hard not to show my emotions when she was around, but she figured it out.

"Uh... wha- what are you talking about?" I chuckled nervously, gripping my mug.

"Just like I said, I know you don't like me. It started when we were at Subway, and you had that angry look on your face when I was with Freddie." She smirked with her left eyebrow raised.

I looked at her trying to figure out why she said it like that and how she's staring at me so coldly. _Was I right about her all along?_ "What?" I whispered.

"What's the matter? When you found out I knew Freddie, you despised me with that look in your eyes, and I knew how much you must care about him." She said viciously, as her tone starts to get lower in disgust. I brought my mug down and set it on the coffee table next to hers, watching her carefully. "Yeah... and I know how much you... _love_ him."

My breath hitched in the back of my throat from her bluntness. How can she say that so beastly? So cruel? Why is she even saying this to me; is it because she loves him, just like I predicted?

I stared at her brown eyes and said, "What?"

"Is that all you can say is "What"?" She growled. I felt my throat dry including my lips as I lick the bottom of them, distracting me from actually feeling scared of her. "Listen, Samantha... I know that you're jealous of me. Because I like Freddie."

 _She does like him?_

I was right...

"You like Freddie...?" I asked quietly, not knowing I was on the verge of tears with a small lump forming in my throat.

"Yeah... who wouldn't? I mean he has pretty brown eyes, he's smart, cute... and he probably has the best abs I've ever seen in my life." She chuckled looking down at the cushions for a spear second.

What? She... she saw his abs?

I shook my head silently as I couldn't deal with the information she's telling me. "You're lying..." I murmured.

"Really? If I was lying, would I lie about the tiny mole he has on the right side of his abdomen?" I furrowed my eyebrows thinking about his body and the location of his abdomen. My mind went to the experiences when Freddie had his shirt off plenty of times. I simply picture through step-by-step where the side of his stomach to the side of his abdomen is, to find out about the little detail.

After a moment of thinking about it, my eyes widen remembering Freddie _does_ have a tiny black mole on the side of his abdomen...

Oh my god... it's true.

I glance at Carly once again to see she has the same smirk on her face while looking relieved. "See? I wouldn't lie about that. And I surely wouldn't lie about how his abs felt... and how toned it was." She said huskily. "I knew he felt horny somehow when we first met because of the instant connection between us. I never thought how naive you are, considering the fact that he would actually _like_ you. Or so he said loves you. I mean come on, Freddie can have anyone he wants, and he wants you? I can have him whenever I want and there's nothing you can do about it, is there? No..." she stared at me with a scowl look on her face.

I watch her in horror as she said this to me. She actually likes Freddie; I can't believe I was so stupid to think this girl was alright. Yet she's insane! She's telling me that Freddie would never love me in a way from how he confessed his love to me.

But then something hit me.

Since I pushed Freddie away, is he going to go to Carly now? Because I didn't tell him my feelings about what he said to me and I blew that by pushing him away like he's trash. Now I'm finding out about Carly touching Freddie...

The feeling I had for her is back as I feel my jaw tensed and my eyes narrowed at her direction. Thinking about her hands touching his body makes me want to punch this bitch in the face.

The tears went back in my eyes and my lip is twitching slowly feeling myself boiling with rage, staring at her. Carly brings a smile ear-to-ear while opening her mouth to continue her statement. "And besides, he would want to come after me since I know how to make him _happy_." She smiled.

In an instant, I felt my hand go up and slapped her cheek with a loud _smack_ sound with it.

Her head turns forcefully with a gasp escaping her lips.

"Make him happy? Make him happy?" I snapped feeling my body boil. "Listen, you don't know what would make him happy! And I damn well know that you're not going to take him away from me because I won't let you." I turn my full attention to her and just spoke the jumbled words that were in my head.

"You have nooo idea what you're getting into because if you ever touch Freddie _anywhere,_ I will beat your ass and slap you silly to make you realize that he doesn't belong to you! You don't even know him as I do, we've been friends since our whole lives, and he is an amazing guy so you guys wouldn't fit!" I spat. "And one more thing to put the icing on the cake, you don't love him because you've only known him for a short period of time."

"Freddie is _mine_ , and he will always be mine because I'm in love with him!"


	41. Chapter 39

**CLASS OF 2017! Not my graduation, but my sister's! My sister graduated college yesterday and I'm still emotional about it. I'm just so proud of her for her hard work over the years and she finally fucking did it! *clap clap clap***

 **SO! Here's chapter 39 ladies and gents… x(**

* * *

 **chapter thirty-nine**

Once I said those last five words, I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.

What did I just say...?

I sensed my mouth agape including my body calming down from rage. My eyes found my way to Carly's and her eyes are staring at me with a dull look that could kill someone. I would know.

Her lips are pursed, her eyes are narrowed, and her jaw is tensed as she is still staring at me. In this situation I could no longer speak words while I'm shocked at what I just said, I don't know what to say. I can't take it back... the words are out and are out there forever. It feels like when you post something on social media and it is stuck there forever for everyone to see. Now my words are out there forever as Carly is sitting next to me.

But the real problem is my confession just now. Did I mean what I said?

 _"Freddie is_ mine _, and he will always be mine because I'm in love with him!"_

I mean, it can come out accidentally, right? However, what I said can't just come out like that by accident; what I was feeling must've been stuck inside me for a long time, and I haven't gotten the guts to admit it out loud for myself. But I just did that in front of somebody who has a crush on Freddie also...

Suddenly, I heard a small snort from my right and I aimed my eyes at the person who did that. Carly is smirking while her lips are quivering.

Is she laughing?

She couldn't hold it in as she doubles over laughing with a few snorts along the way.

What the... what the hell is happening?

I continued looking at her as if she lost her mind, which she is. Because one minute she was going off at me talking about how Freddie is hers and now she's laughing so hard while her face is turning crimson.

After a few moments, her laughter dies down while letting out a few giggles. "Oh my god, that was awesome." She brought her index finger near her eye and wiped a tear away from laughing too far.

"Huh?" I asked skeptically.

"My plan finally worked." She smiled, cheerfully, staring at me.

"What plan? What the hell is going on?" I was demented trying to figure out why she went bipolar and why she thinks this was funny.

She sighed as she gives me her full attention. "I wanted you to admit your feelings for Freddie, so I tricked ya! I wanted to make you think I like Freddie and how smart and cute he is, blah - blah - blah. So I wanted to get into your soul for you to express how you feel about him. Because I've seen the signs ever since that day at Subway, you were so gullible to believe what I said." She chuckled.

I felt... nothing.

I couldn't express how I was feeling. She knew this whole time about me having these feelings about him, and she tricked me just to make me admit something?! I curled my hands in my hair in frustration and tried to calm myself down, again, from this conversation.

"Don't hurt yourself now," Carly said.

"Don't hurt myself? I'm so fucking confused!" I exclaimed pulling my fingers away from my messed up hair. "Why the hell would you invite me over here just to make me admit something about Freddie?"

"Like I said, I wanted to help you express your feelings towards him. Because if we were going to talk about him at some point, you weren't going to say anything, you were going to hide it in." She replied calmly. "Why do you think I'm a psychology major?"

I looked over at the coffee table seeing the two mugs set on the table with the hot chocolate probably cold now from being there too long. She actually tricked me... my plan today was just to come here and hang out with her for the first time and probably discuss my problem about Freddie. It's like she read my mind before I came over here and did the fucking job!

"But how did you know that I came to talk to you about that?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't... but now I do." She laughed. "Besides, the times I saw you, it looked like you were stressed about something and I had to figure it out." She shrugged. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to help you if you needed it."

I nodded my head not knowing what to say next. She did help me somewhat... she made me confess something to myself that I never thought I would admit out loud to. But how is it possible? How come I didn't know about that before?

"And do you know what would make you feel better?" She asked, and I shrugged my shoulder slightly waiting for her to continue. "I don't like Freddie."

I look at her as I wasn't expecting that. _She doesn't like him? "_ You don't?"

"Of course not. I mean he's a nice guy and cool at what he does, but I don't like him like _that_." She laughed. When she said that, it made me feel like I can fly and the relief is getting through my body. However, something didn't seem to connect... how did she find out about Freddie's mole and toned body?

"Wait, so how did you find out about his mole and stuff?" I asked knitting my eyebrows.

She stared at me for a brief second and widen her eyes. "Oh, you see one time he was taking off his work shirt and his tank top lifted up a bit that made me take a small peek at his stomach, and that's when I saw the mole."

Ooh...

"And I bet he has a nice body and all but I'm not interested in that." She doesn't? "The only person I like is Gibby..."

If I had water, I would've done a spit take.

I coughed in my saliva from gasping too hard and was choking on it from the unexpected news. I felt my tube beginning to close up on me as I was about to lose my cool.

"Are you okay?" Carly asks worriedly patting my back roughly getting me to come back to life.

This is how I die: **Sam Puckett Dies from Finding out that Carly Shay Likes Gibby Gibson**.

"Sam, don't choke!" Carly kept patting my back for a few minutes until it was starting to hurt. I slapped my hands across from her to stop hitting me and she pulled away.

"Get off!" I said, feeling my throat clog come back up again making me breathe.

"Are you okay?" She asked again with her hands up in surrender.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I breathed once more... "GIBBY?!" I exclaimed. "You like... _Gibby_?"

She dropped her hands on her lap and looked out into space with a small smile on her face. "Yeah..." she said dreamingly. "I just love how he doesn't give a crap about anything, you know? And how weird he is... he's just..." she trailed off not saying another word.

What the fuck?!

I look at her disgusted that she would like Gibby. I mean, Gibby's cool in a way when I hang out with him sometimes, but someone _liking_ him is just creeping me out!

"Anyway! Enough about me," she snapped out of her thirsty thoughts about her crush and looked back at me. "Listen, Sam. I know I went too far about... him. But if you need to figure out about this then tell me because I want to help you have closure so you wouldn't feel trapped." She said serenely.

I looked into her eyes and didn't see evil in them like I saw before. Her eyes are filled with patience and supervision as she's telling the truth about what she said. Maybe she does want to help me... should I give her _another_ chance? I watched her carefully and took a deep breath, exhaling about to make a change.

"I don't know where to start..." I replied rubbing my hand on my face.

"Well, just start at the beginning. When did this all start?" She asked scooting closer to me with her elbow on the top of the couch with her hand supporting her cheek.

I gathered my thoughts and tried to remember when this started happening. And then a light bulb lit up as I slapped my hand on my forehead being so stupid!

"I should've known..." I mumbled.

"Should've known what?" Carly asked.

"When we were kids... I had a small crush on him when we were in first grade. There was this boy who bullied me, he took my juice pouch and stomped it on the floor, I started crying and then Freddie was there to kick the boy's dick." Carly snorted while covering her mouth and I let out a small chuckle thinking how funny it sounds today. "And then I felt something for him after that... I didn't want to say anything to him because best friends don't like each other _that_ way. So I kept quiet."

I cursed under my breath for not recognizing this sooner. I liked him because he was always there to protect me and he made me happy even as little kids. I guess the feelings went away when I met Jonah and I tried to forget those feelings I've had for Freddie.

Then they came back.

"I'm such an idiot!" I yelled. "Because when I met Jonah, it just disappeared in a flash," I snapped my fingers indicating how fast it went. "Then right after Jonah broke up with me and Freddie having sex with me, it all came back–"

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Timeout." Carly interrupted, holding out one hand horizontally and one hand vertically while the middle finger of the horizontal hand is touching the palm of the vertical hand. "Two things. One, who's Jonah? And Two... you had sex with Freddie?!" She exclaimed.

Dammit...

"Uh..." I scratched the back of my head feeling uncomfortable. "Well, Jonah is my ex-boyfriend." I looked down at my knuckle and saw the pink swelling. I held up my hand for her to see evidence on what really happened to it. "I punched my ex-boyfriend in the face at the mall, I didn't hit it on a shelf."

She mouthed, "Wow" with her eyebrows raised being surprised.

"Yeah... he dumped me because he was getting too tired of me and just wanted to have sex with other girls. Plus, he cheated on me _because_ he slept with girls behind my back. Fucking dick" I rant rolling me eyes.

"Oookay..." she nodded. "So you punched him because he made you mad and you just went for it?" I nodded my head at her question and she nodded once again with a grin forming on her lips. "You go, girl!" She chirped.

I let out an airy laugh. "Thanks."

"So what about Freddie and you having sex, I'm very curious." She asked on the edge of her seat with her eyes wide of curiousness. I leaned back as she's too close to me being so nosey, but I have to realize that she's trying to help me figure this out.

"This is gonna be embarrassing. After Jonah broke up with me, I was clearly upset for two weeks, and then I started watching romance movies which were a let down because I don't watch that sappy crap. Then Freddie asked me if I'm willing to do a one-night stand with a guy and I said "No". So... Freddie then recommended us... having sex... together." I said awkwardly not meeting her eyes.

"You guys are doing friends with benefits?"

"Were... since he's not talking to me." I corrected.

"Oh my god. This is like Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake, alongside with Ashton Kutcher and Natalie Portman." She squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved dismissingly getting annoyed at hearing the same thing. "But after that moment, I started having deep feelings after we've had sex for the first time." I looked at her while she looks at me earnestly.

"What did you feel?"

All the memories flash back in my brain of the times I felt the spark in my body from what Freddie did. I turned my whole body facing Carly and brought my legs criss-cross on the couch. This might change everything on what I'm about to say, so I need to use this opportunity correctly, and I'm going to do that.

I sighed and hugged my arms as I feel nervous discussing my feelings with someone else other than my uncle who was the first one to know about my feelings. Here goes nothing...

"I felt..."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger XD**


	42. Chapter 40

**CONGRATULATIONS to seddie4thewin for being the 100th commenter… is that even a word? I don't know. BUT YAY! I MADE IT! MY BOOK HAS 100 COMMENTS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!**

 **I'm gonna cry in peace while you guys are reading this chapter...**

* * *

 **chapter forty**

"I felt..." I cleared my throat as I start off again. "I felt sparks... when Freddie would touch me every time we do the "you know"," I air quoted as she understood what I was saying. "And how he would look at me with those damn big brown eyes, I felt safe and protected... when we would have sex I always feel goosebumps that meant something I've never felt from Jonah before and that's why it's confusing me, you know?"

"So, this started when you guys had sex for the first time. Did you have that same feeling for the other - times?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well... yeah." I shrugged hesitatingly. "I mean, how he stared at me had emotions I couldn't describe, and that's when I felt safe," I answered while feeling goosebumps on my arms thinking about Freddie's hands touching me so gently and his eyes showing such passion with the same sparkle I loved. "And those times, I could feel my heart pumping to the point I couldn't breathe."

"Mhmm..." Carly hummed. She took a moment of silence before speaking again. "That's called _love_."

My heart jumped after hearing that word.

 _Love_.

Love can mean two things; the first definition of love is loving someone you care about if it's a family member or best friend. The second definition is loving someone you want to spend the rest of your life with and cherish them until the day you die. In Carly's way of love is the second definition. This reminds me of when I've visited Uncle Carmine and spoke to him about my feelings on Freddie; then he told me the same thing about loving him. If two people are saying this then that's a big problem...

"My god..." I muttered.

"What is it?"

"This. My uncle and now you are saying I love Freddie and I didn't even see it coming." I explained, frustratingly running my hand through my hair. "But you know what really threw me off?"

"What?" Carly asked.

"Three days ago... I talked to Freddie about the situation and..." I trailed off staring at Carly as she looks back at me with that puppy dog look for me to continue talking. "Freddie told me he was in love with me."

She gasped theatrically as she covered her mouth with her hand. "What?! So I was right? I was just saying that to get that trick on you, but I didn't know he actually said that!" She cheered behind her hand.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head at her shocked reaction. "Yeah... but I probably ruined everything by pushing him away, literally." I muttered.

Carly dropped her hand and stared at me with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes showing disappointment. "You what? Why would you do that?"

Her tone sounded mad and serene at the same time and I couldn't argue about that. I'm disappointed in myself for pushing him away and having that talk with him when he left to stay at Gibby's. I never felt so alone without him there and spending time together like we used to. Usually, if we had a fight, we would make up a couple of hours later and laugh about it but this time is different.

This time I really hurt Freddie and I never wanted to do that to him. I just want everything to go back to normal and have Freddie back into my life without him ignoring me. I want the Freddie who makes fun of me sometimes, but I like it, and his charming smile that makes me happy, and just his wonderful personality...

"I guess I was scared," I whispered answering Carly's previous question. "I thought I would never fall in love with someone else after Jonah and having a feeling of being in love with Freddie scares the hell out of me because I'm afraid he would hurt me."

"Has he hurt you in any way before?"

"No, but–"

"Then why would you think he would hurt you like that other guy did?" She asked curling a strand of hair with her finger. She does have a point. Freddie has never hurt me in any way to make me feel uncomfortable or worse, and he has always been there for me when I needed him the most. I know in the pit of my stomach that he wouldn't hurt me emotionally like Jonah had, and I need to know that there are some good guys out there who are like Freddie. But Freddie is different, he's my best friend and we've been through everything together without abandoning each other.

I really want to make this right and not having to worry about the end results later.

I watched Carly as she's still twirling her hair while staring at me waiting for me to answer her question. "It's like what I said before, I didn't want to get hurt again. I thought my last relationship was going great until he told me about the other girls behind my back. I want Freddie to know that I didn't mean to do what I did and hopefully, he would understand _why_ I did it." I sighed, getting a deeper sigh from Carly.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. I know you're smarter than this. You're afraid that your best friend in the whole wide world, not to forget your friends with benefits, is going to hurt you after that? You need to start believing that some men in the world are bastards and some are good guys." She explained. She couldn't be more right about that. It's just like what I was thinking about before, and Freddie is one of the good guys... he's the one who doesn't need to try hard being a gentleman as he's already used to it. He's the one who helped me with my bruises when that older guy at Mal-Mart tried to take me and Freddie came to my rescue. And he was the one who was there for me that night when everything changed.

That night changed everything...

That night made me think about how my real feelings have changed for one person who I love and adore so much. Every time I think about him my heart beats faster than it needs to be from looking at his remarkable face. What I'm saying probably doesn't mean much, but it means so much to me even though I'm too late to figure out anything.

I can't stop thinking about him as we speak. I want to be with him all the time and be the only one he wants to be with because I want to be the girlfriend he's never dated before. I want to make his life different by letting him know no one is going to leave him for anything including me.

I gaze at Carly next to me while my head is swirling with words in my head trying to find the right sentence to say next. "I want to know how I can tell him everything I want to say."

"Well I'll tell you what not to do; don't be a pussy." She said directly. _That's one way of putting it_. "But what you need to do is apologize in person and tell him how you feel. You're not gonna call him like in those damn movies, you're gonna step up and be a woman going to get your man!"

"But what if–"

"No buts! Samantha Puckett, you will march down to him and tell Freddie how you feel! Because romance is a beautiful thing and I won't have you ruin that scene for me by not doing anything, you understand me!" She yelled.

I flinched from her outburst but nodded my head eagerly at her question as I couldn't find words to say.

Carly's eyes turn calm as she cleared her throat. "Sorry about that... I just love happy endings." She muttered playing the ends of her hair with her fingers.

"Ugh! You're one of those girls." I rolled my eyes meeting one of the preppy girls.

"Precisely. And I love watching people fall in LOVE. It's just so beautiful, you want to melt!" She cooed as she smiles widely.

"Uh huh..." I muttered. Geez, what's with girls and romantic movies?

"Listen, I know we haven't known each other that much, but Freddie seems like the guy who wouldn't want to hurt a girl. Especially you," she points her finger at me. "So I think you need to rethink your concept about him."

It was my turn to argue, "but what if he doesn't listen to me? You should've seen his face when he told me how he felt on me pushing him away." I pushed myself off the couch and paced in front of Carly in the living room. "God, it feels like I'm in a romantic comedy with these damn cliché scenes and then I'm gonna jump up with music starting to play and me singing about how I feel. This is not gonna be Gabriella Montez when she sang " _When There Was Me and You"_ crap!" I raged.

"Then don't do that! You have to be Sam Puckett and tell him how you feel, not millions of people you don't know from their televisions and phone screens." Carly said.

I stopped pacing and thought how this is going to work. She's right, I have to step up and tell Freddie how I feel without backing out. I have to do this right and do it as soon as possible before I lose him for good. I can't lose him...

"Okay... I'll do it."

"Outta girl!" Carly stood up and walked over to me, stopping at my face. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Probably tomorrow? I need to gather my thoughts on what to say." I answered.

"Whatever you need to do to end this once and for all." She nodded, and I groaned mentally at her sappy movie talk. My eyes find something that is marked on her cheek and my jaw drops at the image.

"Ooh... sorry about slapping you earlier."

Carly grinned and waved dismissingly. "Eh, it's alright. You needed to get your word out, and you so happened to use it on my face." She giggled.

I shook my head impressed that a girl like her is willing to help me and did that by making me slap her in the face without knowing her plan. She's a genius I must say. She knew what to say to make me think about this situation and actually bring my feelings out after keeping them for so long. And I know just what to do when I see Freddie tomorrow.

Carly Shay is not a bad person after all, just a weird one.

* * *

 **You definitely don't want to miss next week.**


	43. Chapter 41

**chapter forty-one**

This is it. Today is the day I finally tell Freddie how I feel after all this time. I'm so nervous I can feel my heart beat drumming through my shirt.

This day is going to be a big surprise because I still don't know what to say or how to say it correctly. When I came to Carly's house yesterday, we were talking about how I felt about Freddie, and I was being completely honest with her. She was a big help. At first, she tricked me into thinking she was in love with him and then I flipped out telling her I like him. She made me admit the truth without even letting me notice.

She can be a great therapist one day.

Anyway, I'm going through a trance trying to calm myself down, but nothing seems to be working, as usual. When I got home from Carly's yesterday, I went to my room to think about what is going to happen when I tell him how I feel. I laid in bed most of the time staring at nothing but the words jumping inside my brain with possible information to use on Freddie when I talk to him. Then easier enough, I finished decorating the Christmas tree that I left behind and thought I did a good job adding the Christmas lights and the famous angel on top of it.

However, to make things more pathetic, I went online to search up ways to tell someone you like them because I was so desperate for advice. I found nothing that could help me. The only information I found was **"tell them in person"** , and that made everything worse for me!

Ugh! I hate my life. My life is now a drama movie with cliché words and crap. Why can't my life be easy? That would never happen in a million years.

Right now, I am in my apartment **12:30 pm** doing the dishes as I try to distract myself from thinking what I'm about to do later.

 _Scrub... scrub... rinse... scrub..._

I feel my fingers prune from my hand being under the water for so long washing these dishes. I can't control myself; I know I have to do probably the most frightening thing in my life, but I can't leave this house! I'm too afraid I'm going to be embarrassing myself when I try to open my mouth to get one word out.

I remembered what Freddie told me before he left to stay with Gibby. He told me I needed space and think about my feelings once and for all.

I finally figured it out.

But I don't want to leave this fucking house afraid! I need to calm myself down... need to calm down. I feel my hand scrubbing the next dirty dish under the faucet, holding the sponge in my hand tightly.

We're gonna make this a pretty plate!

A pretty, shiny plate!

The droplets of water fly over hitting my face for scrubbing too hard and I kept scrubbing until the plate was squeaky clean. Maybe the plate will have a good day because it finally showered and is happy; while I'm over here freaking my ass out for telling my best friend I might have a damn crush on him. And is too stupid for not trying to stop scrubbing the plate and should be marching my ass down to Freddie and tell him the truth!

I dropped the plate in the sink including the yellow sponge and ran my wet hands through my tangled hair. I groaned loudly as I feel my throat vibrating and my eyes shut.

I can't take this!

Relax... relax... relax–

I heard the door knock three times and I get agitated even more. I hate doors! I strolled my way to the front door and opened the door not bothering to look through the peephole.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I exclaimed at the person behind the door.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

I took a double take on who knocked on my door, and I saw the girl with black hair and brown eyes looking at me worriedly.

"Carly? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to come by and see how you are, and I can tell that you're not doing so hot." She walks inside my house casually without my permission as I closed the door behind her.

"I don't need your input on how I look, alright?" I said bluntly.

"Well, obviously you're a mess. I mean what happened to your shirt. Are you sweating?" She pointed at my blue tank-top that has a few water spots from cleaning the dishes.

"No, I was cleaning the dish–"

"And what happened to your hair? It looks like a monkey jumped on your head and was your hairstylist." She said cringing. I haven't looked in the mirror since I got up this morning because I was too tired to look at anything, thinking about this day.

"I may look like a mess, but–"

"A mess? You look awful, worse than awful. Are you supposed to talk to Freddie today and you're planning to look like this?" Carly gestured my whole body as I wear a blue tank-top, my black shorts, and my hair a "mess".

"Carly! Look, I know I look bad, but I'm nervous about seeing Freddie today to tell him." I groaned while I walk over to my red sofa, taking a seat on one of the cushions.

"Why are you nervous?" Carly asked walking to the couch, sitting next to me putting her purse next to her.

"I... I'm afraid when I _do_ talk to him that I'm going to embarrass myself and he won't listen to me."

"What did I say about making him listen? If you let him ignore you, then he'll never know how you feel. You have to own up to him and won't take **no** for an answer." She argued while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know that, but I'm not good expressing my feelings like this. It was Jonah who would say something like how hot I am and all that stuff, and I would say "yay!". He didn't even say "I love you to me" at all in our relationship..." I trailed off as I shook my head remembering those moments back then when I was too afraid to say I love you to somebody.

"But you loved him back then?"

"Of course I did. He was my first boyfriend and I thought he loved me too."

"Well, if you couldn't say I love you to him, does that mean something?" She asked softly. I looked at her and thought about if she's being serious based on what I said. "I mean it's like what you told me yesterday, you had a crush on Freddie when you were a kid, and you couldn't stop thinking about him. So Jonah was there to help you forget about the boy you grew up with but you never really forgot."

I turned my gaze away from her and looked down on my carpet. She can't be right, can she? I never loved Jonah? But I gave him everything that I wouldn't do for anyone. It can't be possible if I was there for him for five years and then just not be in love with him for nothing. I face Carly again saying, "but that can't be true. I've loved him for five years and had the same feelings I've felt for Freddie."

"Sure you must've cared about him, but that's not the same thing as being in love." She said as she lays her back on the couch.

Wow... so all this time I just _cared_ for him? I wasn't really in love with him than I thought I was. So all those years were lies on my part too, not just Jonah. I mean I didn't fucking cheat on him which he deserved with the hard blow I gave him at the mall. But other than that, I never loved him than I was supposed to. Instead, I care about someone else.

"I can't believe this..." I rubbed my face with my hands confused.

"It's okay, Sam. It's not bad - it's just new information you have to take in. It's better to find out now than later, then you would really drive yourself mad." She chuckled. "So, here's the test," she sits entirely on the couch with her legs crossed while looking at me face-to-face. "When you think about Freddie, what do you think about? Without even thinking just spit it out right now."

She asked, and I just reflect on all the things I love about Freddie. It's hard to choose because he's just perfect and an amazing guy.

"I said without even thinking," Carly said sternly.

"His eyes." I blurted finding the first thing that popped into my mind.

"What about his eyes that draw your attention?"

"What is this, The Wendy Williams Show?" I asked angrily.

"I just want to know because I'm curious!" She cheered, and I roll my eyes at her. "Please tell me!"

"Alright, if it will make you shut up!" She nodded and I cleared my throat going to reason her out. "His eyes... are like something I've never noticed before. They sparkle every time I look at them as if they're talking to me, but I can't understand. They're so brown you get lost in them and can't be able to get out... when he touches me and when I look into his eyes they always show protection. They're just... gorgeous."

There was a moment of silence in the room as I looked at Carly again from my explanation and all she is doing is smiling like a freaking Joker.

"Sam... that's what you need to tell Freddie." She smiled.

"What? No!" I jumped off the couch and looked down at her as she's sitting. "I'm not gonna tell him that!"

"Why not?! If you really care about him, then that's one of the reasons to tell him why!" Carly exclaimed. She stands up and faces me again. "Listen, young lady. This is going to work, and this is going to be done right! You understand me? So this is what I want you to do; I want you to go to your room, wash up, fix your jungle hair, find a cute outfit, and put some make-up on because honey, YOU ARE GETTING YOUR MAN TODAY!" She yelled clapping her hands with a loud _smack._

I gave her the best nonchalant face I could give her. She is really annoying me with this "your man" nonsense, she's so dramatic like this is a real movie.

"Carly, this isn't a movie."

"It could be if you believe in it. Now, go to your room and dress up!" She turns me around by the shoulders and pushes my back lightly to the direction of the bedrooms. "I better see you look pretty when you get back!"

I walked towards the two bedrooms and opened the door to my room while shaking my head. Why does this bitch want me to dress up so badly? I hate dressing up as it is and now here she is making me put makeup and probably a dress on.

Like a fucking Barbie doll.

* * *

After about thirteen minutes of putting my hair together, finding an outfit, and putting a small amount of makeup on, I think I'm ready for my time going out to see Freddie.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair under my sink and straightened it after I dried it. Now my hair feels silky smooth while I made the ends of my hair curly to have that wavy effect. Then I picked an outfit after two minutes, and it looks decent enough to wear. I found a summer dress that is sky blue with navy blue flowers on it. It's surprisingly hot today for the December weather. Hey, it's nothing I would wear, but for this moment I feel generous. I got my black and white converse to go with it so I wouldn't feel too girly because I don't have time for that.

And for what I despise the most is the makeup. I had to make Carly proud... and I don't want to hear her whining because I didn't put much effort towards my face so I did everything I could. I applied some light brown eyeshadow, two coats of mascara, and pink lipgloss. I wasn't going to go all out, so she better deal with it.

She may be the makeup queen, but I am _not_.

Once I've looked at myself in the mirror, I nodded my head in approvement and grabbed my phone off the nightstand after letting it charge for a while. I leave my room shutting the light switch and walked to the living room quietly as I see Carly behind her head, sitting on the couch.

She heard my footsteps as she turned around and lets out a gasp with her jaw opened. "Oh my god," she stands up and walks over to me quickly where I stopped behind the couch. "Oh my gosh, you look so pretty!" She clapped her hands like a five-year-old, and I rolled my eyes mentally as she's literally jumping out of excitement.

"Dude, calm down!" I groaned.

"No! I can't wait for this to happen and get to see it!" She smiled while putting her hands on her hips.

Get to see it...?

"What do you mean "get to see it"?" I asked from my thoughts while my eyebrows are raised.

"You really thought I wasn't going to go there and not watch you confess your feelings for Freddie. You must think I'm an idiot for not doing that." She grinned patting my head with her hand like I'm a freaking dog.

"Get your hand away." I slapped her hand away from my head and continued to glare at her. "You're not coming with me to see Freddie."

"And why not?" She gripped her hips with her hands and gives me a stern look as if I'm in trouble for eating a cookie before dinner. "Um, who made this happen?"

"Huh?"

"Who made you admit your real feelings?" She asked still giving me a stern look.

"You?–"

"Who made you get dressed into a cute outfit even though you didn't have a choice?"

"You–"

"Exactly. So I deserve to be there and watch you because I did all the work. I am going to cry and finally watch two people be happy and fall in love!" She shouted while pouting.

"Oh my god..." I groaned again. This girl is giving me a new type of a headache. It's called Carly Syndrome.

"Fine. Fine, whatever! You can come. But I don't want to hear any talking from you, do you understand?" I said pointing my index finger at her.

"Of course, this is your moment." She smiled.

"Okay..." I dropped my hand down and began walking to the front door, picking up my car keys. As I was about to open the door, Carly spoke again that made me want to slap her.

"But I do get to squeak if there are cute moments!"

Kill me now...

* * *

Carly and I are in my car as I'm driving to Subway which is where Freddie is working right now. As I'm driving on the road, I think of possibilities of how this is going to work. Am I going to screw up? Am I going to be successful after this? There's a fifty-fifty chance that I might screw up or not, and I'm terrified.

This is a one-time opportunity and I don't want to mess it up. I want to do this for Freddie and for myself. And I guess for Carly...

We're about ten minutes away from the food place, and I can feel my heart beating to where I can hear my ears pumping. This is really happening, I'm going to confess Freddie something that is hard for me to do... and I want to believe that I can do it but there's something in me that can't be able to do that.

I just need to take a deep breath and calm down once I get there. No pressure at all...

"Are you nervous?"

Fuck!

"I am now!" I yelled gripping my hand on the steering wheel. "Why would you ask that?!"

"Because you're tapping the steering wheel in a fast manner. That's a sign when you're nervous about something." Once she said that I felt my fingers tapping the leather steering wheel as my lower hands are gripping the ten and two o'clock side of the wheel.

Oh chiz, I'm going crazy.

Samantha Michelle Puckett, you need to calm your white ass down. "I'm a... I'm alright."

"You liar." She muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're obviously lying about not being nervous which you clearly are, so don't deny it. Listen, Sam, this might be hard at first, but once you tell him how you feel you're gonna have a big relief ahead of you." She explained as she nodded her head, proud of what she said.

Maybe she's right. When I do open my mouth and spill the words I want to say, then I won't feel trapped anymore.

I hope this goes smoothly.

* * *

We make it to Subway and I parked my car in an empty parking space. I put the car in park and turned the ignition off. Okay, this is it... it's time... he's in there...

"Are you ready?" Carly asked next to me with a cheerful voice.

"No!"

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. And besides, I'm going in there so you can't run." She unbuckled her seatbelt staring at me firmly.

"Ugh... I know I can't run. I've worked too hard just to get this far; I'm not going to screw this up." I muttered.

"Outta girl!" She patted my shoulder and opened her side of the door. "Ready?"

I looked at the building in front of me and saw a lot of people in there in line getting their food. Freddie's in there working. Is this a good idea just to barge in while people are there?

You know what, no. I'm going inside and going to make history of embarrassing myself once again.

I looked back at Carly and nodded my head slowly as I let out a small breath. "I'm ready."

I opened the car door and got out of the car as Carly gets out too following with closing the doors. I took a big step and walked to the building with Carly on my side.

* * *

 **My heart is beating. XD**


	44. Chapter 42

**SHOUT OUT TO MORE THAN 34,000 VIEWS!**

* * *

 **chapter forty-two**

I pull the door open and Carly and I walk inside the place which is crowded with people in line on a Tuesday afternoon. "Man, there's a lot of people here," Carly stated, and I nodded my head agreeing.

I scan around the room to see if Freddie is in here and my eyes stop at the sandwich station seeing Freddie wearing his Subway uniform with a cap on his head, making the sandwiches for the customers.

There he is...

He's here.

Freddie and Gibby are working while the crowd of people is chatting making the place echo. How am I going to get his attention while this is going on? I turned to Carly and faced her with panic. "How am I going to talk to him, he's busy."

"Sam, do you care about the customers or Freddie?" She asked simply. And the first thing that came to mind was Freddie. I want to talk to him and tell him how I feel despite on everything that has happened to us, I want to make us Sam and Freddie again. No matter what it takes.

"You're right..." I nodded turning my back around facing the customers in line.

"Remember I'll be right here." Carly said behind me which gave me a confidence boost.

I march my way over to the line and push a man in front of the line, taking his place getting a _"Hey!"_ from him but ignored it. After Freddie slides the sandwich to Gibby, he cracks his knuckles opening his mouth. "Welcome to Subway, what can I get you?" He tilts his head up, and once he saw me in front of him, his eyes widen as his eyebrows are scrunched together.

I felt my throat giving up on me already as I stare at Freddie looking at me for the first time after our last meeting. He stares at me for a while and opens his mouth and starts to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

I gain the courage to speak as well remembering Carly being here with me as she said. "I came to talk to you."

"Now?" He asked harshly.

"Yes now." I responded feeling my heart pumping trying to regain my balance while feeling slight dizzy going to talk to him for the first time about this subject.

Freddie looks at Gibby for a second as Gibby notices my presence, takes off his plastic gloves and walks around the sandwich station, marching in front of me. "Sam, I can't talk now, I'm working." He said bluntly. In his eyes I see anger as if he's mad I've barged in here and wanting to talk to him while he's working and wants me to leave immediately. However, the other half is telling me that he's concerned on why I'm here and wants an explanation why I want to talk to him so badly.

Well, I'm about to tell him right now.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I came at a bad time, but this is really important, it can't wait." I explained nodding my head. He stares at me a little longer than I thought he would as he swallowed in his Adam's Apple and sighed deeply.

As he was about to say something, a woman probably in her mid-forties with her brown hair in a low bun, wearing a warm gray suit, walks over to us in front of the line showing anger with hands on her hips. "Young lady, people are waiting in line and it's not polite to cut in front of everyone–"

While she's talking, I show my bad side not wanting to hear this stranger's excuse to come over here and give me a damn lecture about cutting in front of people. I turned my direction to her and faced her with the best glare I can give because I don't have time for her crap or anyone else's right now.

"Listen, _lady_ , I'm trying to do something here. So I recommend you stay the hell away from me or else I'm gonna punch you right in the throat!"

The woman winced while her face shows fear the way I want it to look. She turns around slowly and walks to the front door leaving quickly without looking back. I scoffed seeing everyone who's in line watching me carefully as if they don't want to bother me like the woman just did.

Smart people.

I look back at Freddie and saw a small grin appearing on his face while shaking his head. "God, I've been waiting for that time to come," he whispered to himself.

I laughed airily at the thought of Freddie having to deal with these customers' every time he would complain about them. As I remember the reason why I came here, I went back to serious mode and stared at him ready to begin my speech.

"Okay... this is going to be really messy and cliché but I have to say it anyway," I started. "I'm not going to be Emma from No Strings Attached so I'm going to do this properly." Freddie rolled his eyes and gave me his undivided attention while crossing his arms.

I remember the steps Carly told me. Just relax and tell him how you feel... then after that, you will feel the earth fall off your shoulders...

I sighed and started again. "I'm so sorry... again. For what I did. And... I know I should've handled that differently, but I didn't know what to do. What you did caught me off guard, and I was just _surprised._ And I know why you're mad at me now is because you think I'm going to leave you... but Freddie, I would be stupid to do that to you."

Freddie continues to stare at me with his eyebrows knitted, but the tension on his face starts to loosen as he's trying to relax in the position we're in. "Sam–"

"No! Please... I need to get everything off my chest." I interrupted, pleading with my eyes to let me finish.

He makes me wait for a full minute until he nodded his head slowly, making me continue. I sighed in relief and cracked my knuckles once to calm myself down. "Okay... um... like I said, I'm really sorry for doing that to you, and I never meant to do that either. I would never leave you for _anything_..." I trailed off clearing my throat.

"And after all this or before this, it got me thinking about what I was actually thinking inside and I was battling with it for a while. It's like they were trying to tell me something I didn't understand and I tried so hard to figure them out, but I couldn't..." I jerk my thumb over my shoulder to where Carly is located. "and then Carly helped me realize how I really feel and that's why I'm coming to you."

Freddie looks behind me as he sees Carly by the entrance door and I watch in sync. Carly sees us watching her and she lifts up her hand, waving at us innocently with a small smile on her face.

Carly doesn't want to be in the center of attention right now because she wants me to continue to what I was saying in the first place. I could see it in her eyes that she wants me to have the spotlight and explain to Freddie what I've been hiding for a long time, and she's right. I need to tell him everything that I've bottled up inside. I sound like a hypocrite because the time Freddie told me about his father, he didn't tell me about it because he'd bottled up his feelings about him inside and it could make you go crazy. And here I am doing the same thing.

No wonder I've been having troubles for a while, well, once I complete what I have to say then the craziness won't be with me any longer, and that's a great feeling I want to happen.

After a while, I feel millions of eyes behind my head staring through my soul. I turn around and see the people who I cut in line staring at Freddie and me shifting their eyes back and forth. It's like they're watching our every move while watching a movie to see if the good part is going to happen.

I realized that I did come here to talk to Freddie at Subway where there are people involved and I did make a big scene when I walked in. But you know what, I don't give two shits about these people. They either want to stay and enjoy the ride, or they can leave and go back to their homes. Their choice.

I look back at Freddie and see he's already staring at me with his face expression blank. Once I found other words I wanted to say, I started to speak again. "Freddie... after what you said to me, made me feel like a huge bitch because I didn't mean to do what I did and I wish I could change that. Your father is a huge dick for hurting you and your mom, and now I know why you would feel abandoned by that, and I never meant for you to feel that way. I always want to make you happy and feel like you're important, I've always wanted that for you ever since we were babies."

He has a look I can't describe and it's making me self-conscious because I don't know what he's thinking. Is he trying to understand what I'm saying or is he not caring that I'm here trying my best to explain myself?

I need to give him more, but I'm afraid to say something I might regret. But this is Freddie I'm talking to, the boy I met a long time ago and is still here standing in front of me... this is my chance... don't blow it! Tell him everything you feel in your heart, not your freaking brain.

I took a deep breath and finally went into my safety place and exposed what I've been feeling inside for months. It's going to be tough, but I have to do this for Freddie and myself, he deserves to know the most...

"That night when we made that Fuck Buddy contract agreement," I heard several gasps behind us but ignored them and kept going. "I thought what we were going to do was crazy, but after thinking about it, I changed my mind and thought how comfortable it would be to do it with you." Freddie shows a slight rosy shade on his cheeks in embarrassment as I'm talking about this in public with people around. "And that night when we had sex for the first time was when I started to feel something... something very scary..."

I felt my throat close up as a lump starts to form in my throat talking about this hard subject. "I... I kept thinking how bad this was because I began to feel something I've never felt before since Jonah. Every time you would touch me, I felt safe in your arms and never wanted them to stop. But when you _look_ at me is where I lose it since your brown eyes show a sparkle and I like that sparkle because they show something that I _want_ to know..." I choked at my last sentence starting to feel emotional. I never wanted to cry but I can't help it, this subject and talking to him about it is making me upset because I don't know how Freddie is going to react after I confess.

Freddie seemed to notice my change of voice as his eyebrows soften looking like he's concerned about my change of mood. Even though he's four feet in front of me, I just want to hug him so I can feel better but I know I can't do that. I don't want to scare him off that easily as it's hard enough to talk about this alone.

"Those times when we would have sex I kept getting that same feeling from you and I've never felt so amazing feeling them again. When I figured that out, it scared me to death because I didn't want to know if what I was feeling would come back again like it did years ago." Freddie then looks at me confused from my statement as it's my time to explain that little detail also. "When we were kids, I did have a crush on you."

Freddie looks at me shocked as I heard gasps around the room even from Gibby.

Oh my god, I'm about to punch these people in the groin if they don't shut up! Freddie was confused even more as I saw it in his face that he wants an explanation. "You were there for me always, and you were my only friend. I didn't think you were interested in being my friend, so I had to let it go. Then I found Jonah who I thought was my everything."

Freddie scoffed looking away for a spear second then looks back at me.

"Yeah... but do you know what's shocking about it? I just realized that I never really loved Jonah."

"You didn't?" Freddie blurted being shocked.

"No... I didn't. I thought I did, but then I realized the signs of me not loving him like people should do. I mean, I cared about the guy and I was devastated on what he did to me, but the love was not there." I explained seeing Freddie looking at me with uncertainty.

"Freddie this is _really_ hard for me to say and it's not easy for me _to_ say so I need you to just bear with me, okay?" I asked hopefully while the lump is still in my throat. Freddie nods his head slowly unaware of what I have to say, or he does, I'm not sure.

I took a deep breath and felt my heart beating fast. I need to do it... I need to do it. There's no backing down now, this is it. And only it. This is not a stranger you just met on the streets, this is the guy you've done everything with.

You need to do it for him.

"I'm in love with you..."


	45. Chapter 43

**Soooo in the last chapter, there were viewers who were uncomfortable with how the setting was prepared when Sam came to see Freddie at Subway and wanted to talk to him while there were people listening to them.**

 **And I just want to say that I was laughing af because that was the point of the whole scene. If you guys DON'T like it... then I don't know what to tell you because that's how iBed Buddies is gonna be with the whole scene.**

 **So while I'm laughing, here's chapter 43 ^_^**

* * *

 **chapter forty-three**

"I'm in love with you..."

Freddie's lips agape as he looks confused slash hurt at the same time with his brown eyes staring at my blue ones. As we're staring at each other intensely, I felt my heart beating faster than it could go while my hands are shaking and my lips quivering.

This is terrible...

What is he thinking about? Was this a good idea of me saying this now? Did he change his input on me? How does his feel? I'll never get these answers, but they're making me feel so senseless I want the floor to open and have me fall underground not wanting to be in this situation anymore.

Okay... I have to come clean in order to save myself from running out of this shop and not have Carly stop me.

"I-I'm in love with you, Freddie," I said lightly.

His face remains in a hurt expression as he stares at me very carefully. He's probably thinking if I'm making this up but I would never do that in a million years. I know what my gut's been telling me for months now and I finally slipped it out of my tongue as I said it to the person who was meant to hear it.

Freddie Benson is the person I'm in love with, and that's not going to change.

"And I'm not making this up or anything, I truly mean it. I finally figured out what those feelings were and I don't feel trapped anymore because I know." I rubbed behind my neck as I feel nervous and let it slide on my thigh. "I know I might sound stupid because of everything that's happened, but I want to change that and talk about this because I want you to know how I feel."

I intertwine my fingers together rubbing my thumb on my knuckles to calm my nerves. As I sense the strangers behind me plus Carly watching me talk all this time is making me feel clammy on my hands because of the nerves, but I'm not going to let that stop me.

"Freddie, you know that I care about you, so much. And I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you again like what I did. It must feel terrible having to think someone you care about is going end up leaving you like your dad did, but I don't want you to be upset or blame yourself because of it. Your father left because he was selfish... and a bastard,"

Freddie looks at me as his eyes glisten, shoving his hands in his back pockets trying to meet my gaze.

"I know you're still upset over that... and it's okay to be. But I don't want you to ever think that _I_ would leave you. I will always be by your side like I've been doing for years," I laughed softly trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't help as I feel tears start to form in my eyes. "Nothing would keep me away from you... nothing would make me stop loving you... just nothing." I croaked, running my hand through my hair.

I feel my speech already giving up on me but I had to keep going, I'm not done with what I have to say. _Come on, Sam,_ _be strong and fight the devil tears_. "I want to make you happy and never want to hurt you again... the reason why I didn't want to fall in love was that I thought you would end up hurting me like all the guys did in my life..." I hiccupped feeling tears pour out of my eyes as I try to wipe them away.

"Sam... you know I would never do that to you..." Freddie whispered.

"I... I know that now. I do. I just don't want to be disappointed because you're my best friend and I love you deeply. You're not just my best friend, you're my _everything_. All those times, when I kept denying if this was true was because I was scared falling for my best friend and you're way too good for me. I don't deserve you, Freddie. You could have any girl you want..." My eyes are starting to sting while more tears escape from my eyes uncontrollably.

"Freddie, I love you... and I'll say it a million times because it's true. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." I whispered. He stares at me as a small grin appears on his lips remembering what he told me with his confession. "I love you so much that it's scary and I don't know how to control my emotions with you. I don't care what anyone thinks about me liking you, even the people here! I don't care what they think about me saying this in public. I just want to be with you. And I don't care about that stupid contract I made months ago, I don't care about it anymore." I stopped, seeing Freddie stare at me dumbfounded.

I shoved my hand into my dress pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that used to be our agreement of no drama between us, no developing feelings, and just have sex in any form. _The Fuck Buddy Contract_.

I showed the paper to Freddie, and he stares at it shifting his eyes back and forth to me and the paper. "I don't care about this anymore... it's irrelevant." I held the center of the paper with my fingers and started to tear the white paper in the middle, getting the famous _rip_ sound.

Freddie's eyes have grown wide as he sees me shred the paper multiple times, leaving the paper scattered on the tiled floor. I heard gasps behind me and felt my blood boil trying so hard not to punch every single one of them in the face.

After leaving the ripped up contract on the ground, I looked back at Freddie and tried to continue what I was saying. "Screw the contract and screw everything I did to you. You told me to figure out what I wanted and I finally figured it out... _you_. I want you Fredward Benson..." I sighed, wiping tears away from my strained cheeks. "You probably don't forgive me and I understand if you don't, but I don't want to lose you because of this and want to be friends if you're up for it." I pleaded feeling my hands shaking near my thighs and my palms sweating.

Freddie just stares at me with his eyes shimmering and his eyebrows furrowed.

What felt like years, Freddie lifted his hand up and brought out his index and middle fingers together, motioning me to come closer to him. "Come here."

My heart leaped while taking short steps closer to his direction. As I stop one inch in front of him, he looks down at me while he raises his hands and cups my face gently, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. His hands feel so soft I closed my eyes from the feeling and never want him to stop the touch.

I look up at him seeing his brown eyes filled with emotions as he stares down at my sad eyes. He shows a small smile on his lips as he sighed opening his mouth. "Your speech was so fucking corny." He whispered.

I laughed softly knowing what I confessed was corny but what I said was completely one hundred percent true and I never regret saying them. It does feel like I'm in a movie but this is reality, and I never thought this moment would happen and how much I had to go through just to get to this checkpoint. The next step is to know what he has to say, it can be positive or it can be negative. I just hope at the end we can still be friends for a long time.

Freddie stares at me, his eyes shifting in fast speed at my eyes and exhaled sincerely. "But I forgive you."

It felt like my world has changed just by his sentence. He forgives me... I can't believe he forgives me. I couldn't help but let the tears fall out of my eyes with joy, knowing he's not mad at me anymore.

He leans closer to my face as his nose touches mine, without warning, he presses his lips against mine gently, me missing his remarkable lips. The kiss is not rough, it's soft and gentle like the night he told me he loved me and we kissed afterward. I missed his soft - moist lips as our lips are moving in sync, feeling the shiver going down my spine.

I could've sworn I heard _"aww's"_ around us but I couldn't be sure because all I could think about is Freddie being here with me and how he forgave me after hurting him and kissing again like old times. But this time, it's out of love. I'm in love with this man and I'm not taking it back.

I wrap my arms around his neck and Freddie wraps his around my torso, lifting me up in the air holding me as our lips don't disconnect. I kiss him with every emotion I have kept in for months showing him how much I love him and he does the same with how much passion he's putting in the kiss.

I felt a tear slide down near my mouth making me pull away from him. I realized the tear was mine as I'm still emotional not believing this is happening. Freddie fluttered his eyes open and aims his eyes at me smiling handsomely.

Oh how I missed his smile.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." I whispered on his lips.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to do it. I'm just happy you came along." He smirked and I giggled sniffling back my tears. I'm so glad things are going back to normal.

"Awh yeah, you get that ass, Freddie!"

Someone behind Freddie cheered out loud as Freddie and I both looked behind him seeing Gibby clapping his hands viciously with a big smile on his face. "Woo! Tap that ass!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and I laughed seeing humor in this. "Gibby is such an idiot." He muttered. Freddie looks back at me and his eyes show a familiar sparkle that I've seen so many times. The sparkle is back and I smiled as I look at them reunited again. "Do you want to leave? I just want to be with you right now..." he whispered.

My heart was beating again knowing what he wants to do, and I want nothing else but to spend time with him. I want to be with him no matter what we're doing.

I nodded my head at his question and he smiled, putting me back down with my feet touching the ground and pulls his arms away from my torso. He turned around and looked at Gibby. "Gib, take cover for me, alright?" He said as he takes off his apron and cap, throwing them over the sandwich station, Gibby catching them.

"You got it, boy!" He winked and gave Freddie a thumbs up.

Freddie turns back at me and smirked. "Let's go."

"Okay." I smiled, and he slipped his hand to my fingers, intertwining our fingers together. We walk towards the front door as everyone in the shop stares at us leaving with extended eyes. Carly was still standing at the front door with a big smile on her face and her hands clapping as if she saw a two-hour concert.

"Oh my god, you made me tear up to pieces!" She cheered quietly as I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet." I shoved my hand in my other dress pocket and pulled out my car keys extending them to Carly. "You can drive my car back to my place, I'm gonna go with Freddie."

She stares at me with a devilish smirk and lifts her hand, taking the keys from my hand. "Okay... don't hurt yourselves when you get home, you cuties." She smirked with her eyes narrowed giving me the creeps because she knows what we're going to do.

"Yeah, bye." I tugged Freddie's hand and dragged him to the door, opening it and leaving the shop. We walk to his car in the employee parking area getting ready to go home and be with the guy I used to have sex with for fun.

Now it's something more.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, I'm just kidding! XD**

 **This story ain't over yet, you little** **kiddiers! XP**


	46. Chapter 44

**WARNING: WE'RE BACK TO SMUT PEOPLE!**

* * *

 **chapter forty-four**

 **Freddie's POV**

Sam and I make it home from Subway as we're holding hands.

I can't believe what she did at the shop. She told me she's in love with me with people watching and them finding out what we've done. But oddly, I didn't mind that at all. She finally told me how she felt after all this time and I thought she didn't want to be around me anymore after I told her _I_ loved her more than just my best friend.

How she expressed her feelings broke my heart because she was so vulnerable and was in tears, worried about how I was going to react. However, all of that was worth it at the end now that I know she loves me too.

And I love her in a heartbeat.

We walked pass the living room to the bedrooms and I opened my door seeing my ol' bedroom again. I turn the light switch on and the light shines in the room. I look down at Sam and see her staring up at me with a nervous tension on her face. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers slowly feeling her soft lips against mine as I cup her cheek with my hand.

I felt her body supposedly shake as it's pressed against my body and I started to move us into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. Even though no one is here in the house, I want us to have a private moment on our own with no interruptions intended.

Sam has her arms around my neck while mine are around her waist as we continued locking our lips together. Our lips were going at a slow pace that is making me want her more as we're near the bed. We start walking backward to the bed and fell on the mattress together with me being on top of her, kissing her passionately.

My hand roams down to her stomach down to her thigh slowly, getting a small gasp from her against my lips. I pulled away and looked down at her with her eyes staring at me and a small smile on her face.

She sits up on the bed while I do the same, staring at her to make sure nothing is wrong. After staring at each other for a moment, she scoots closer to me, brought her hand behind my head, and played with the ends of my hair making me feel a slight pressure that I like.

Sam looks at me in the eyes, looking earnest. "I'm a little nervous..." She whispered.

I stare at her taken back by her sudden confession and was confused. "Why are you nervous?" I asked gently matching her tone of voice so I wouldn't scare her.

"I... I don't know. It's just... probably what we're not used to." She mumbled, pulling her hand away from my hair as I sensed her voice shaking.

 _Is she scared?_

"Hey, I won't go commando like we've done in the past, okay?" She chuckled but nodded her head at my question. "Good... just relax..." I looked down and saw that she has the dress on she wore earlier as I pictured her body again from our old sex episodes. Just thinking about that is making my groin grow in my pants while it cannot breathe.

I took my hand and guided it to her spaghetti strap, looking at her eyes to get her permission for me to pull it down. She nodded her head and I started to pull the strap down to her arm until I saw half of her nude bra in the process. I leaned down to her neck and brought my lips kissing her sensitive spot, causing a small moan to escape her lips.

I pull the other strap down to her arm as she unzips the side of her dress. After that, I pulled away from her neck and watched her take off her dress slowly above her head. As she's taking it off, my eyes travel to her bare stomach up to her bra. Her dress is completely off, she throws it across the room and goes behind her bra, unclipping it. I can't help but stare at her chest while she takes it off slowly, teasing me.

She snatches her plain bra away from her chest and I see her bare breasts again while she throws the bra across the room.

Her body is so... breathtaking.

I could feel my cock starting to throb and I couldn't help myself as I feel my adrenaline acting up. I start to run my hands on her stomach to her hips; my hands cupping her body just feels right. It's like her body was meant for me to touch them. Sam lets out a short sigh, and it's making me go further down on her body. I run my hand down to her thigh and slide to the center of her panties, rubbing it in a circular motion.

She gasps and starts to breathe out of her mouth slowly. "Is this okay?" I asked her gently.

"Yes... it's okay." She murmured. I rub a little faster through her underwear, and she starts to moan a little louder. "Oh my god..."

I rub her faster and faster and she arches her back and closes her eyes from the pleasure. "Oh Freddie..." She trailed off. Her moans are making my hormones go up and I feel something warm and wet coming out of her.

I couldn't take it anymore; I stop what I'm doing and pull her underwear off lightly. She opens her eyes, looking at me while I slide her white underwear off. I take the underwear off and throw it on the floor. I come closer to her and extend my hands out aiming at her chest, cupping her large breasts forcefully. I pinch her left pink nipple with my index finger and my thumb softly, and Sam closes her eyes as she exhales a helpless moan.

"Mmm..." Her face is making my little one twitch and it feels good seeing her savoring what I'm doing to her.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" Sam asked, and I stopped what I was doing, looking at her. I think about all the times she's made me feel good and how her hands worked on my body... god she's making me hard just thinking about it.

I pulled away from her breasts and stared at her nodding my head. "Please..."

She grins and puts her hands on the hem of my shirt, pulling it upwards slowly while her head comes closer to the side of my neck. She kisses it like a feather then starts to suck it which is getting me turned on more.

I moaned softly as she has the shirt midway. I lift my arms in the air for her to take it off, she pulls away from my neck, taking off my work shirt, and dropping it on the bed. Her hands rub against my abs with her fingers roaming on the crease. All those years of working out have paid off.

"Your body feels amazing..." She kisses my neck again and I smile mentally at her compliment. She trails her hand down to my pants, grabs onto my crotch, and rubs it sideways gently on the sturdy fabric. I close my eyes from the pleasure she's giving me, and I put my hands on her sex, starting to rub on her sensitive area. Once I flicked her clit, she gasped while I rub her more; I never realized how wet she is just having a hand around her private. "Oh yeah..."

My hand is in control as it rubs her faster and she whimpers against my neck. "Oh my god! Please go faster." She begged as her voice is shaking. I slide my finger down in her private, sticking my middle finger inside her hole. She gasps, making her moans louder. "Oh yeah... right there." Her moans sound so sexy right now and I don't want them to stop. I thrust my finger again in and out of her while she wails, biting her bottom lip. "Oh, god!"

She unzips my pants with shaky hands while she moans and goes inside my underwear, taking my dick out of the flap. She spits on her hand and strokes my long one softly. Now, I can't help but moan by her soft, warm hand cupping my little friend. She strokes it faster and I feel myself getting hard. I groan out of pleasure and she breathes heavily while I keep thrusting my finger inside her.

"Oh fuck..." She moaned. With her saying that I feel my dick throbbing against her hand. She strokes faster and I couldn't control my moaning; I felt my legs getting numb because her stroking is making my body on fire in a good way. I couldn't continue thrusting her as I'm too focused on her soft-wet hand stroking my groin.

"Agh..."

"You like that?" She asked helplessly.

"Yeah..." I responded.

She does five more strokes and I pre-cumed on her hand. "...oh god." She stops stroking, lets go of my hard-one, then brings her fingers to her lips, licking them slowly one-by-one as she looks at me.

"You taste so good." She smiles at me while I'm still aroused from what she just did. Every single time I cum she drinks it with pride and she likes the taste... my god, she's making me throb I'm going to lose it.

I push her down, making her back touch the mattress and I take my pants off, throwing them across the room as we kick our shoes off. She looks up at me with those ocean blue eyes as I take off my underwear, throwing it across the room also.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me.

I crawl closer to her on my hands and knees and I hover over her, ignoring her question. I brush my lips on Sam's again and she kisses me back passionately. I planted my hands on her legs, spreading them apart getting ready to do what I've missed doing with my best friend.

I grab onto my penis, aiming it at her entrance until I heard her sniffle.

I stopped kissing her and looked at her with her eyes closed seeing tears slide from the side of her face, falling on the bed. _Why is she crying...?_ She's been acting weird ever since we got home and said how nervous she was...

"Sam... open your eyes." I said softly.

Sam flutters her eyes slowly as I find her eyes looking at me with sadness. "I'm sorry..." she chuckled but wiped the tears in her eyes as more fell out.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked worriedly. She looks up at me and cups her hand on my face as she strokes it with her thumb at ease.

"I'm just... happy that you don't hate me after what I did and... still wanted to talk to me. I guess I'm just overwhelmed that's all, and I'm happy to be with you again because I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me anymore. I don't know what I would do if that happened." She sniffled as her slightly red eyes are staring at mine.

She's been worried about not having me in her life anymore because of me being mad at her from what she did. Now I feel like a total douche for making her feel that way for days. "Sam... I was a little over dramatic about the whole thing. I know now that you were just confused about how you felt because it did go a little too fast. But I'm happy that... you know how you feel because I feel the same way about you like I've been for years."

She gives me a small smile still stroking my cheek as she starts to calm down. "And my corny speech along with it."

I laughed and nodded my head at her as she giggles. "Yeah, even your long speech set the deal." My smile faded as I stare at her big eyes and her gorgeous smile and thought how lucky I am to have this girl with me right now and how I can be with her forever. "And I never want to hurt you either..." I whispered.

She grins and nodded her head faintly giving me her understanding. She leans up and kisses my lips as I kiss her back feeling all types of sensations in my body when I touch this girl. She's everything I could ever want and I'm glad that the girl is my best friend, Sam Puckett.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked against her lips and she looks at my face like she's thinking hard about it.

"I've never been sure about anything in my whole life, and we've done it before, right?" She answered with a little smile. "Are you nervous?" She asks staring at me concerned.

"Yeah... a little bit." I lied, I'm more than nervous, but I'm doing this with the girl I met years ago and with the girl who I'm in love with since forever. It feels complete that she feels the same way and now this moment feels different and perfect in unison. The past was just about sex but this is different, and I want to make it right and not mess up.

"It's okay if you're nervous because I am too..." She said softly while stroking her thumb on my cheek. "It's different now and I don't want to mess it up for you."

"It's like you read my mind, literally because I was thinking the same thing." I chuckled, and she laughs with me. She really is something else, and I never want to let her go, ever. "Just know that I'll always be here for you, Sam..."

"And I'll be here for you," she whispered showing her eyes with fondness.

I lean down and kiss her on the lips, moving our lips together in sync. I aim my private at her entrance and I start to go inside her slowly, trying not to hurt her. She stops kissing me and looks at me dearly with her eyes filled with warmth. I finish pushing my penis inside her hole and she moans softly as I'm all the way in.

"...are you alright?" I breathed out.

"Yeah... start slow please." She said and I nodded my head at her wish. I start to move a little trying to make her feel better from my size not being in her for a while. After a few minutes, she starts to close her eyes, her mouth is slightly open and her moans starting to appear again.

"Oh..." She moaned, "okay... you can move a little faster if you want." She whispered.

"Okay." I responded feeling hard inside. She's really tight which is making my boner hard. I start to thrust her faster in a soothing pace. I look down at her as I keep thrusting and saw how beautiful she is while she's looking up at me showing nothing but sentiment.

"Oh, Freddie," She moaned, closing her eyes shut.

She's making me so hard right now; all you could hear are our moans in the room. I find her hands on each side of her head and travel my hands to hers, intertwining our fingers together slowly while I lean my body pressed against hers, feeling every part of her.

My adrenaline is getting the best of me as I thrust faster making the noise in the room louder and heated.

"Oh shit..." She moaned while her fingers are gripping tightly onto mine from the heated pleasure. "Mmm... you feel so good!" She arches her back and leans her head back, moaning louder.

Her moans are driving me crazy so I go down to her chest, licking her nipples one by one while thrusting her hard. She moaned while hesitating.

I moan between her breasts while she lets go of my hands and grabs my face, pulling me back to hers, kissing me forcefully. We both moan at the same time between our mouths. I put my hands flat on the mattress, containing my balance while thrusting her.

"Oh god, I love you..." She said while her voice was shaking.

I watch her in sync and never felt happy hearing those come out of her mouth again. "I love you too..." I whispered. I go down on her neck, kissing it tenderly feeling her shake beneath my lips and getting a wail from her.

We've been doing this for who knows how long but all I could think about is making love to this amazing girl and making her feel loved by someone who loves her unconditionally.

"Ugh... don't stop!" She pleaded as I felt her walls closing around my dick and it's making me want to come right there.

"Oh fuck..." I groaned, thrusting more until I couldn't hold it in anymore.

She opens her eyes, looks at me and is breathing faster than before while beads of sweat are sliding down on her forehead. "I want you to come inside me." She responded, I look at her and she's giving me an erotic look that I can't refuse to say no to.

I nod my head, feeling myself about to come. I can't take it anymore.

"Oh god," I pant, feeling my stomach tense and my dick about to explode. "I'm about to come." I groaned.

"Come for me, baby..." She moaned. She pulls my face down to kiss me once more, traveling her hand behind my hair gripping the ends of it with her fingers, and I start to lose it. I thrust four more times and I felt the best pleasure I've missed in a while.

"Oh shit!" I groaned near her neck as I feel my cum filling inside her walls.

She arches her back and moans out loud. "Oh yeah! Oh fuck..." She moaned and rubbed her clit again. She starts to breathe faster and I do the same feeling my semen pouring out of her pussy and my dick starting to throb again.

"Oh fuck..." I whispered.

After a minute of calming down, I take my dick out of her and she groans a little from the touch. She opens her tired blue eyes and looks up at me and I lean down kissing her lips as we try to catch our breaths. She kisses me back with her wet - moist lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh god, that was amazing..." She whispered through my mouth.

"Yeah, it was..." I laughed airily still trying to get my breathing back.

She smiles at me and brings my head down, kissing my forehead. I tilt my head up and kiss her nose which made her giggle. I lay down next to her, wrapping my arm behind her back and she rests her head on my chest including her hand.

I kiss the crown of her head and hear a faint snore coming from her. I guess she drifted off to sleep. What we did was amazing... I can't believe I finally have my girl back after the drama that's happened between us.

Nothing can ruin this moment.

* * *

 **Let's make it to 40,000 views for the next chapter ! (^•^)**


	47. Chapter 45

**chapter forty-five**

I felt my eyelids getting hit by a light somewhere. I flutter my eyes open only to have them close from the beam hitting my pupils. _Geez, what is that?..._

I open my eyes again seeing I'm surrounded in my bedroom back at the apartment and not at Gibby's. The ceiling light in my room was the cause of me waking up. I turn my head at the window to see it's dark outside; it's probably after six. My navy blue blanket is covered over me as I feel something heavy laying on my bare chest. My head turns to the left glancing down at a blonde's head on my chest with her arm around my waist.

That girl is Sam Puckett.

I can see her bare shoulders popping out of the covers, but the rest of the blanket covering her chest - down to the bottom of her toes. I lift the sheet up and look under the covers seeing that I don't have any clothes on, and neither does she. Then my memories flashback to everything that's happened earlier today. Sam came to my job and told me about how she finally felt after months of figuring it out. She even ripped up our contract for only having sex, and she said this in front of customers who had no lives and stood there watching us.

I'm surprised that she did all that for me, she confessed to everything and looked so vulnerable which made me want to hug her and tell her that everything was okay. But I know she needed to say something off her chest, and she did. After that had happened, we made love and it was probably the best day ever because of her...

I watch Sam sleep peacefully with a small grin on her face. That moment was different, the moment when I finally found what I was looking for... just seeing her, listening to her is what would make my day great. She never disappoints me when it comes to her.

I nudge her shoulder with my hand trying to wake her up nicely. "Sam..." I whispered. "Sam, wake up."

She starts to stir next to me as she lets out a groan. "Ugh... let me sleep." I chuckled, admiring her sense of sleep even though I'm gonna interrupt her anyway. I shake her shoulder one more time and see her eyes starting to open as she closes them again from the ceiling light that hit me earlier. "Ugh... dammit..." she said groggily as she rubs her eyes with her fingers.

"Well, good evening." I greeted.

She stops rubbing her eyes and tilts her head up as her eyes stop at mine. Her lips turn into a smile and my heart jumped after that; no matter how Sam looks in the mornings with her hair messed up, she will always look beautiful in my eyes. "Good evening..." she grinned, placing her hand on my chest twirling her finger on my pec.

"How was your sleep?" I asked.

"It was great... now that I'm laying on you." She chuckles cuddling her arm on me tightly. "Mmm... you're so warm."

"Ha, thanks. It was heated after what we did, so that's probably why." I teased. "But today sure was interesting..."

"Yeah, it was. I didn't think I would be in this position right now." She mumbled.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because," she positions herself on top of me with her arms crossed on my chest, laying her chin on her arms. "It's like I said earlier, I was afraid you weren't going to forgive me and you would be mad... I didn't want that." She looks at me with her round eyes and gives me a small smile. "But I'm glad you did forgive me..."

I smiled and pulled her closer to me so that our faces are inches away from each other. I twirled the ends of her hair as she brings her finger to my lips, flicking it. I don't know what we're doing, but it feels so natural when I do this with her and doesn't feel weird at all.

There was silence for a while until Sam stopped flicking my lips and started to speak again. "You know, I didn't get to tell you this, and Carly wanted me to tell you even though I didn't want to." Her cheeks started to get heated as she looks down, not meeting my eyes.

Now I'm curious about what she didn't want to say. "What did Carly want you to say?"

"Um... I... Carly and I were talking about stuff and then she asked me what one thing I liked about you without thinking about it. So I said your eyes." Before I had a chance to open my mouth to ask why Sam beat me to it as she looks into my eyes again. "I told her your eyes because every time I look at them they show protection, and that makes me feel safe around you. Like they're saying how you would never hurt me based on how you touch me and look at me... Also, how your brown eyes just look... amazing..." she trailed off shifting her eyes back and forth on mine.

I don't know why this girl isn't a handful to be around. She always knows what to say to make me love her even more. Her words actually explain how she feels about me half of the time and I'm just blown away I couldn't let words come out. I don't know what _to_ say after that, it's just a shock to me.

"Aw great, now I ruined the moment." Sam closed her eyes.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, you didn't ruin it. I just don't know what to say to that." I assured her by rubbing her arm softly feeling her goosebumps under my hand.

"I've been thinking about that for months... I just didn't have the strength to tell you." She muttered.

She's so adorable when she looks like a child with her bottom lip sticking out. "Sammy... I'm surprised that you felt that way because I didn't think my eyes would have that impact on you." I said looking at her heavenly blue eyes.

"Well, of course they do. You've been there for me since forever, and I'm grateful that our moms made us best friends." She laughed through her nose and sticks her hand out, raking her fingers through my hair. "And you were my first crush... I really didn't want to say anything to screw that up since friends shouldn't... like a friend like that."

She did say how she had a crush on me when we were little but didn't say anything. This is such a plot twist.

"Sam, I hope you realized that... I liked you when we were kids too."

Her eyes grow into saucers as her mouth is agape. "Wait..." she shook her head while her eyes are narrowed in confusion. "When did you start liking me?"

I stooped my lips and gained the confidence to tell her. "Remember when we were in fifth grade and we had that pre-homecoming dance?" She had nodded her head before I continued. "I remember you wore a blue dress with a small bow on the side as you wore silver flats to go with it."

"Oh god, not that awful dress..." she groaned covering her eyes. I laughed as I uncovered her hands for her to stare at me as I finish.

"And then I remembered you had a small butterfly clip clipped to your curly hair. I thought you were the prettiest girl there... and I didn't want to say anything because I was too afraid to. Even though we were ten or eleven-year-olds at the time." I grinned. "Then years later I didn't have the guts to tell you this crush thing, but you meant so much to me I couldn't hold it in any longer to tell you,"

Sam stares at me as she was not saying anything with her mouth closing and opening back and forth. "Uh... wow..." she stammered.

Before I had a decent warning, she hits my arm and I screamed at her mighty fist. "Ah! What the hell?!"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed and lips pouting.

"I don't know..." I pouted as I rubbed my injured arm from the powerful blow.

"My god you are such a baby." She uncovers my hand that is rubbing the arm and takes its place, gently rubbing my arm with her soft hand. "I'm just... I didn't know you liked me when we were kids too."

"Well, I did... and I still do. It's not easy telling a beautiful girl you like her." He smirked.

Her cheeks are red again and she looked down. "Shut up..."

"Aww, am I making you blush?" I teased.

"Shut up, Fredward." I grabbed her waist and turned us around in bed, as I'm on top of her and she's under me. "Ah! I swear to God if you tickle me again." She warned with her stern eyes as if she's gonna hit me again like she did a minute ago.

"No... I have something important to say." I whispered staring at her eyes. Her face softened as she looks at me with uncertainty and concern; her eyes are waiting for what I have to say when I changed my tone. "You, Sam Puckett, are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You made me believe that I won't be alone... and that I have people who care about me will stay in my life. I don't know if I'll ever see my dad again, but you know what? I can't make that wish forever. I only want my mom, my friends, and you because you're my everything too. You know how to make me smile every day just by looking at you, and always make my day amazing if I'm in a bad mood or not. Not many girls have done that. But you did... like always," I lean down as she doesn't leave my eyes. I found her hand by her side and intertwined my fingers to hers, holding it once again. I brought our hands to my lips and kissed her knuckles. "...I love you."

She looks up and gives me a small grin but in her eyes show appreciation while the ends of them are welling up with tears. She lifts her free hand and grasps my cheek, stroking it again. Her hand feels so soft it should be illegal to feel that way.

"Freddie Benson, you will always be loved. And no matter what happens, you won't feel abandoned again, _ever_. I'll always be there for you when you need me... and that's a promise I will never break. Besides, I love to make my nub happy... because it makes me happy that you're not sad. I don't want to see you in that situation again; it broke me to pieces to see you so upset like that last time. I'll do anything with my life to keep that from happening... just like when we were kids." She moves our linked hands to her lips and kisses my knuckles in return, kissing every single one. She opens her mouth and speaks again, "You'll always have me... and I love you too." She whispered.

She moves our hands away and leans up to press her lips against mine. She wraps her arm around my neck as she pulls me closer to her body making it feel as if we are one. I kissed her back slowly showing her how much she means to me and hugged her close to my body. I know that she would never hurt me even though she's been there for me since day one of meeting each other for the first time.

She'll always be my guardian angel.

* * *

 **Who the fuck is cutting onions in here? Dx**


	48. Chapter 46

**Guys, I can't wait for my birthday tomorrow! I'm gonna be 19 years old and old with saggy arms and legs... I want my childhood back so badly! Ugh...**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter *kisses***

* * *

 **chapter forty-six**

 **Sam's POV**

If I had to choose two words to describe Freddie Benson, it's _My Nub_.

I don't know where to begin to describe how Freddie Benson is the reason why I keep working hard, why I smile every time I see him, and why he makes me a better person. Well, when I need to be of course.

Earlier was the day when my life changed. I finally told Freddie how I felt after months of figuring it out and he wasn't mad at me anymore after I told him. Then we came home and had the best time of my life; I made love to the man who never gave up on me for anything and the man who I would sacrifice my life for.

Fredward Benson.

When I think of him I just smile... he makes me happy because I can be myself with him like we've been doing for years and he would make me feel comfortable when there's a chance. He's the definition of a gentleman. I'm so glad I met this nub and I'm glad that our mothers were friends to lead us to today.

Those months of struggling have finally come to an end. Freddie and I talked about our fears and feelings about being with one another, and I never felt closer to him in my life.

What really went crazy was when I came to subway and confessed _everything_ to Freddie in front of customers. But you know what? I don't regret that one bit because I wouldn't have Freddie listen to me if I've waited and just done it right away like Carly instructed me to do. Carly helped me a lot for making me express my feelings about him and had me go to Freddie and tell him how I felt.

Everything made sense at the end when I couldn't figure out why I've been having these weird feelings but felt amazing. Again, Freddie is someone I never thought I would have in my life... he's too good for me like I said before — he can literally have any girl he wanted, but he chose me. He chose the girl who can be a bitch to people but still can be caring to the ones who deserve to be treated right.

Freddie has dealt with me for twenty-one years and he's still the best friend I've never had.

And he's the best thing that's ever happened to me...

* * *

It's **9:04 pm** ; Freddie and I are making up the bed after sleeping in it for hours together. Sleeping with Freddie while his arms were around me felt sensational, I loved sleeping in his arms since it makes me feel safe knowing he's by my side and I'm by his when he needs me.

What Freddie talked about in bed made me notice again how sad he can be when he's not playing around when it comes to his feelings, and that's something I've never seen in a while since the incident with talking about his father. I don't know why someone would leave him, especially at a young age. Freddie counted on his dad, but the grown man left him behind because he couldn't take his "family" anymore. He's a bastard... I wish I can chop his dick off so he can learn his lesson.

The things I would do for Freddie just to see him happy forever. I know that's probably impossible to do, but I don't want to see him upset about _anything._ I don't like that sight of him. He deserves to be happy no matter what the cause is.

At the end of the day, he will always be my nub.

Once we finished tucking the blankets, we exit out of his bedroom, went to the living room and I sat on the couch while Freddie strolls to the kitchen with a glum look on his face.

"Ugh! I'm starving. Sam, do you want something to eat?" Freddie calls in a far distance.

"Yeah, thanks!" I answered, pulling my feet on the couch, leaning my head on my knees while I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. As I hear Freddie opening and closing the microwave, I push the up-arrow to switch the channel to find something good to watch as nothing is ever on this late at night.

After a couple minutes of finding a channel, I found a show called _Totally Terry_. This show is bullcrap, and I don't get the reason why it's still on; it's filled with lame jokes that don't make sense, terrible actors, and just bad dialogue. I remember watching the first episode of this show years ago and I hated it, now I just make fun of it when I can.

I hear footsteps coming in the living and I look up seeing Freddie holding two bowls, walking to the couch. He sits next to me as he extends the white bowl to me with a smile on his face. "For you."

I look in the bowl and saw the leftover Beef Stroganoff that we made a long time ago. "Oh wow, I forgot we had that." I chuckled, taking the bowl from his hand and took the fork in my hand pushing the food back and forth to get a good amount for me to bite on.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like making anything, so I just warmed that up." He shrugged, taking a bite of his stroganoff.

"I don't mind," I lift the fork to my mouth and took a big bite of my food and mentally groaned at the beautiful taste dancing in my taste buds.

"Why did you put on Totally Terry?" Freddie asked cringing as he looked at the television.

"There was nothing on as usual so," I answered taking another bite. "And besides we can just make fun of it, I think this is a new episode and already it's talking about a teenage girl who can't get a freaking date." I laughed.

Freddie watches the TV as the actors are playing their roles horribly and I glance at him with my peripheral vision, seeing him scrunch his eyebrows and nose in disgust. "Yeah, no, Sam." He takes another bite of the food and grabs the remote changing the channel. "We're not watching this shit."

I chuckled and nodded my head agreeing for not watching this tragic thing they call a show. "Alright,"

He flips through the channels until he found a music channel and a song is currently playing.

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

"Oh, I like this song," I said mouthing the lyrics as I hear the soft beat continuing.

"You do?" Freddie asked looking at me while chewing on a bite of the food.

"It's not a song I would listen to every day, but it's not bad." I shrugged, swirling the fork in the occupied bowl.

"Hmm... really?" Freddie takes the last bite before setting the bowl down on the coffee table in front of us. "Then, how about we dance to it?" He asked staring at me with a smirk on his face.

Dance? He must be kidding.

"Yeah right." I chuckled.

"No, come on!" He whined. " _I have died everyday, waiting for you, Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."_ Freddie sings the lyrics as he stands up from the couch, looking down at me.

Oh my god, he's going nuts.

"Sing with me, Sam!" He grabs the bowl from my hand and sets it on the table, then he grasps his hands to mine as he pulls me up from the couch.

"Freddie no!" I resisted even though I couldn't beat him from his strong hands pulling me away from the soft couch. "You know I don't like to dance."

"Oh, come on, why waste the fun out of it?" He argued as he pulls me to the middle of the living room as the song still plays in the background. "Now just follow my lead and just go with it." He pleaded with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna hurt you in your sleep," I muttered.

He ignored my threat as he held my arms and wrapped them around his neck, being close together. Our faces are about two inches away from each other as I looked into his brown eyes in warmth... then he cups his hands on my waist gently without breaking eye contact.

His fingers are softly gripping on my waistline making me feel composed. As we stare at each other, the music is still playing as the artist is singing the lyrics beautifully.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything, take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Freddie takes my hand, raises our hands in the air, and invites me to go under his arm slowly matching the beat to the music. Then he twirls me back and forth under his arm while I giggle at the movement.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

He grips his hand to mine while bringing my back touching his chest, as his arm is around my front torso, hugging me from behind. He wraps his arms around me as I enjoy his embrace with his chin touching my shoulder as we sway to the music.

 _One step closer_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song hits its last chord, Freddie and I stopped moving but still kept hugging each other in our close proximity. I can feel his breath hitting my neck through his nose, and it feels relaxing as I rub his lower arm slowly admiring how comfortable this position is.

I love how we can hug together like this and not feel uncomfortable. After a few moments, I hear Freddie sigh as a few words escaped from his lips.

"I love you, Sam..."

Just hearing those words come out of his mouth made me get goosebumps all over my arms, and my heart starting to pound quickly. Everything about this feels different now because I'm in love with this man as he's in love with me, and we've been friends forever. Freddie is the most important person in my life right here, right now.

I lean back a little feeling his chest touching my back, as his heartbeat is beating fast seeping to the back of my shirt. What I would do to hug him forever...

"I love you too." I murmured, tilting my head to the side seeing Freddie already looking at me. I look into his brown eyes up-close and see admiration in them as if he's reading everything about me in secret. My mouth had the urge to go for Freddie's mouth as my head leans over and kisses him, without me complaining.

I turned my body around without breaking lip contact and cupped his face with my hands gently as Freddie's hands are around my tiny waist hugging me wistfully. Our lips move together admiring how soft our lips are and how perfect they fit.

Besides focusing on Freddie's lips, I had a thought that hasn't been fully established. I pulled away from Freddie a little bit and opened my eyes seeing he's opening his as well. He stares at me as the end of his lips lift upwards showing me his adorable grin.

The things this nub can do to me.

Anyway, I have a thought that I had to talk to him about now that cannot wait. I cleared my throat as I still have my arms wrapped around his neck. "Freddie, I know this is sudden, but I just want to know if our... relationship status will change."

He looked at me blankly as he doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. "What do you mean?"

"Like... I know we were friends before, right? So, I'm trying to think what we are now..." I murmured shyly. Hopefully, he is getting the idea to what I am implying. He slightly nods his head after my answer and pursed his lips as he shows me a smirk.

"Now I'm caught up." He said. "Sam, are you asking me if we're dating because I thought it was pretty obvious." He chuckled.

I scoffed and looked at him with my eyes narrowed. "Well, excuse me, jackass. Some girls like it when some guys ask girls to go out with them or ask them to be their girlfriend." I argued trying so hard not to show my arise grin.

"I thought you hate old-fashion customs on a guy?" He asked looking down at me as he waits for my question to be answered.

When I think of old-fashion stuff, I think of those movies where the man acts like a gentleman with their fellow lady. Like opening the doors for them, being polite, lay their jackets in a puddle for the woman to step on so her shoes won't get wet. Something like that is horrible. However, when I look at Freddie, he's a perfect example of an old-fashioned man. He's everything I want...

"Well... I guess it depends on the right person. Like you, you're someone who I wouldn't mind having a chivalry man since they don't exist anymore." I said as Freddie's cheeks are turning red while looking like a kid. "AND you don't even have to try when it comes to that... you're just being yourself. That's one of the reasons what I love about you." I whispered.

He gives me that shy, yet adorable smile that I've ever seen and I smile back because his is contagious. "I guess..." he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my arms away from his neck and stepped back a few while his arms disconnect from my body. Freddie looks at me weirdly as I'm about to do something crazy for all of us...

I went down on one knee in front of him as his eyes started to bulge out from his face with his mouth open. "Sam, what the fuck are you doing?" He asked panicking.

"Oh, shut up! Relax. It's not what you think." I remarked as he sighs in relief closing his eyes. I know what he was thinking, but it's not what I was planning on doing. Sure, bending on the floor on one knee means the ONLY one thing, but people can easily do that for a different reason to do it. Like me for instance. "So, I'm going to ask you something," I said looking up at Freddie as he nods his head, afraid what I'm going to say.

"Fredward Benson, finally after all this time, will you be my boyfriend?"

Freddie's lips tug into a smile again as he looks down at me on the floor while I'm pleading him with my eyes for him to answer the serious question. He smirked, and let out a few giggles while he puts his hands on his hips. _"God, Sam, what would I do without you..."_ he whispered to himself, but I heard it anyway which caused a small smile to approach on my face. After a few moments, he stared back at me and dropped his hands to his side as he still has a smile on his face. "Even though, _I_ was supposed to ask you that question... yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

I smiled widely as I stood back up from the ground and made my way to Freddie, jumping on him with him catching me. My legs are wrapped around his torso, my arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his arms around my waist holding me so I wouldn't fall. His warm embrace feels so good... I bury my face in the crook of his neck just loving how we're together in our apartment, not fighting anymore.

"I love this..." I muffled in his neck, but he seemed to hear it as he responded with:

"I love this too." He hugs me tightly, burying his face in my neck.

What would I do without him...

* * *

 **Please review!**


	49. Chapter 47

**chapter forty-seven**

"Sam, just stop complaining." Freddie groaned as he sets a present that is wrapped underneath the Christmas tree.

"What?! She is already the perfect daughter while I'm here being an ordinary college student with no life." I defended while sitting on the couch watching Freddie fix one of the ornaments on the tree.

"She's still your sister _and_ your twin. You can't just kick her out of a family event." He said as he turns his head facing me, raises his left eyebrow, giving me a look.

Ugh!

Today is the day where we get to enjoy spending time with our friends and family, eating tons of food until we puke from our stomachs, opening presents our loved ones have given us and celebrating the day Jesus Christ was born.

Christmas.

Right now, I am not in a good mood because my twin sister, Melanie, texted me last night saying that she was coming today to spend Christmas with us while my parents are coming later. She always has something to say when she comes to visit about her school and crap. She doesn't get time to call us now and then because her school is very strict about using cell phones during the semester; however, when she comes to visit, her mouth is like an annoying song going on loop.

She's so annoying.

Even though she's a stuck up, she's still my sister and I love her. I don't want to punch her face in like I do to other people when I despise them. She just needs to figure out how to care about other people than herself for a change.

"Look I know that, but for once can she just talk about something else other than her perfect school?" I waved my hands defensively.

Freddie walks over to the couch and sits next to me as he pats his lap wanting me to lay on him. I get in position, laying my body on the sofa with my head resting on his comfortable lap. His hand makes its way to my hair and strokes it softly calming me down. "It must be annoying, but you can't fight with her, especially today since your parents are coming over. And my mom."

I sighed enjoying his hand rubbing my head. He's right. I just need to keep my cool today because today is Christmas and I don't want anything to happen that will cause a major fight later. "Fine... I won't do anything."

"Thank you," he grins and leans down closing his eyes as his lips brush mine. I took no further to wait as I pressed my lips against his and kissed him passionately. I love the way his gesture is making me feel warm of importance, his soft hand sliding on my head, his moist lips dancing on mine gently.

It's been a week since Freddie and I started dating, and I can't express how amazing he is. We do hang out together like we've always done, but this time is different because now everything between us is filled with affection and love. Again, Freddie is the definition of a gentleman. This past week we've gone everywhere we could go, and he has been nothing but a man when it came to opening doors for me and etcetera.

I don't usually care about that stuff, but when it comes to Freddie, he's the man to do it all. He's also the man who knows how to make me happy and I don't regret one bit to how it brought us to this stage of going out; friends with benefits, having that fight, me confessing to him in public, us making love. Everything we've been through, I don't want to trade anything for it.

I pulled away from his lips and opened my eyes seeing his beautiful face in front of me staring back at me. "Ugh... I guess I just have to deal with it."

"I think that's for the best." He smirked and I rolled my eyes hitting his arm playfully.

The doorbell rings, echoing the whole house causing us to make our heads turn to the direction knowing who's behind the door. "Well, speak of the devil. They're here." I sat up on the couch and pushed myself off, standing on the ground. I extend my hand out to Freddie offering him to take my hand to help him up; he takes my hand, and I pull him off the couch with his help.

"Party time." He smiled as he makes a beeline for the door, opening it showing the people I call my family. "Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" He greeted them, opening the door wide for them to walk in.

My mom walks in first with a smile on her face hugging Freddie by the door. "Merry Christmas, Freddie." They pull away, and she turns her head darting her eyes at me. My mother, Pamela Puckett, is the woman who gave birth to Melanie and me on a public bus. Ever since then she has been nothing but a hard worker to provide us for me and my sister no matter how hard it could get. Her appearance remains the same with her style of clothing which she is wearing a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots since it is chilly outside. And her hairstyle is dirty blonde, short — like it has been after we were born. She's the most stubborn person in the world, but she knows how to be a mother.

"Sammy!" My mom cheered as she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my body, hugging me.

"Merry Christmas, mom," I smiled hugging her back. Her height is what makes us different, she's about 5'8 and I'm 5'3, so that's one of the things we don't share as mother and daughter.

"Where's my hug?"

My mom and I pulled away from each other and saw my dad behind her with a playful, angry look on his face. My father, Jeremy Puckett, is the man who you would call... a trouble maker. Sure, he gets into fights with certain people, but he has a reason for those times. He hasn't been to jail or anything, but he does get in trouble somehow like my uncle Carmine, aka his brother. My parents didn't have the best relationship after we were born so they got a divorce when Melanie and I were fourteen. Even though they're not together anymore, they still interact for our sake and try to get along.

"Hey dad," I smiled, walking towards him, and snaked my arms around his shoulders giving him a bear hug.

"Merry Christmas, Peanut." He hugged me tightly as I smirked at the nickname. "So, what did you guys do this morning?"

"We just ate breakfast and now we're waiting for you guys," I answered as I pulled away from him and smoothed my shirt from wrinkles. "Freddie's mom should be here any minute."

"Sam!"

I froze, cringing at the sound of the voice that squealed inside the house. I turn to the door and met eyes with the girl with dirty blonde hair straightened, a red sweater with a Christmas tree stitched to the center of the fabric, black jeggings, black boots, and a Santa hat on her head. Also, has the same blue eyes with an identical face.

My sister...

Melanie dashes to me and hugs me around my shoulders since we're about the same height. "I missed you, Sam!" She squealed hearing a smile on her face.

I stand there with my arms on the side while I roll my eyes at my overachiever sister. "Missed you too, Mel," I muttered, politely pulling her away from my body with a fake smile on my face. "How was your flight?"

"It was great! The flight went by quicker than the last time I came to visit. Now I'm excited to spend Christmas with you guys." She smiled.

"Well, my mom should be here soon so you guys can make yourself comfortable in the living room." Freddie joined after he closed the front door. The Puckett family made their way to the living room and set the Christmas presents under the Christmas tree and then sits on the couch making conversation. "Good girl, you're making progress," Freddie said to me as he ruffled my hair, showing his big smile.

"Get off," I swatted his hand away from my head and fixed my hair in place, smoothing it out where it was before. "She's quiet now, but I know she's going to show off later," I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest, staring at him.

"And if she does, don't—" Freddie was interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. He walks to the front door and opens it facing the woman who gave him life, also known as the woman who is best friends with my mother. "Hey, mom!" He walks back to the side of the door to let Mrs. Benson inside holding two Christmas bags.

"Hi, sweetie." She hugs her son after Freddie closed the door and he hugs her back giving her a loving hug. "Merry Christmas," she kissed his temple and pulls away, smiling at him. She sees me and still has the smile on her face. "Hello, Samantha, I got you kids presents so hopefully you'll like them."

"Every year you never disappoint us," I chuckled. "You can join my family in the living room and we'll start eating dinner."

"Who made dinner this year?" She asked looking at the two of us.

"We both did," Freddie answered. "So, hopefully, it'll taste decent since Sam helped and won't make you guys throw up or have diarrhea."

I elbowed his stomach and he grunts as he doubled over a little, coughing casually. "He's kidding." I said glancing at Freddie and glared at him as he has a smirk on his face.

"You kids are just too much." Mrs. Benson shook her head as she turned to the living room and walked in there, greeting the rest of the gang.

I looked at Freddie and glared at him while he smiles innocently. "My food is not that bad." I hissed.

"I know, I just wanted to push your buttons a little." He shrugged, walking away from me and heads to the living room. I shook my head watching him sit on the couch next to his mom and my dad as I think about how much of a shithead he is.

I joined them a moment later meeting them on the couch.

* * *

Two hours later, my family, Mrs. Benson, Freddie, and I ate the food we made which were; chicken, turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and a chocolate cake for dessert. Freddie and I did a good job because we got positive responses from the family.

Right now, we're in the living room opening our presents that we gave each other. So far, my mom and dad gave me two gift cards for PearTunes and I thought I was going to heaven, Melanie gave me a new t-shirt that had a slogan on it which says, **"Every Kiss Begins with Ass"**. I laughed aloud and was impressed by how she gave me an inappropriate shirt while she's all innocent. I'm probably rubbing my rebel self on her... I'm so proud.

Anyway, Mrs. Benson gave Freddie and me our presents since they're for both of us, and she gave us a set of _"The Fast and Furious"_ series on DVD. We were excited because now we know what to watch later when everyone leaves. She always knows what to give us every year.

After everyone opened their presents that Freddie and I bought for them, Freddie and I haven't opened our presents from each other.

"Alrighty," Freddie picks up a small box that is, of course, for me, and walks back to the couch sitting next to me. "You're going to open your present last. So, it's my turn — finally, to open my gift." He smiles cheekily, and I laughed as he sounds like a five-year-old again.

I picked up a small sized box by my foot and gave him his present in his hands as he was extending them out. Everyone watched him as he didn't have time to waste unwrapping the silver paper with gold glitter on it. Once the whole paper was ripped, his eyes bulged out as he sees what I got him.

"You bought me a new phone?" He asked softly still looking at the new _Pear Phone XT_ that is inside a white box packaging, with a cover of the phone, the color in silver, in the center, laminated in plastic to protect the case.

"Yeah, you always said how no matter how many times you tried to get your phone fixed it would still not work, so I thought I could give you a new phone instead," I explained, smiling at my accomplishment. "Also, your number one caller is me on speed dial already, so you don't have to worry about setting my number on your contacts."

He glanced at me and smiled with appreciation while his eyes are sparkling again. His eyes always show meaning when they sparkle and now I know what they mean and what they're saying to me. "Thank you..." he said softly. "Now my present for you might not top this." He said as he crumbles up the ripped wrapping paper.

"I doubt it, but I'll be the judge of that." I grabbed the small box from his lap and saw the perfectly wrapped red paper and grinned figuring out how long it must've taken him to wrap it. I rip the paper as I try to evaluate what he gave me. Once I have torn the paper, I saw a vampire red velveteen box with gold designs around it; at that moment, I knew that this gift was expensive. "What is this?"

"How about you open it and find out." He teased, looking at me.

I don't know why I'm getting nervous, my hands are shaking so much I hope Freddie doesn't notice it. I gripped my hand at the bottom of the box and used my other hand to open the top. I unsecured the top slowly and saw some type of silver jewelry halfway through.

I open the top all the way and see a necklace resting inside the beautiful box. Oh my gosh... the necklace looks extraordinary. I'm looking at a silver diamond necklace with a heart pendant attached to the little hoop, and some words carved on the back. But I'm just concentrating on how beautiful the necklace is. I rest the box on my side of the couch, and I look up at Freddie feeling overjoyed.

"Oh my gosh, that necklace is beautiful!" Melanie cooed next to me.

"Freddie, w-why," I stuttered trying to find a good choice of words. "How much did you pay for this?" I asked curiously.

He looks at me as he brings his hand to the nape of his neck and rubs it slowly. "Uh... you're not going to accept it if I tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I know you, Sam. Every time someone gives you something for no reason, aka me, you won't accept it." He said giving me a knowing look. He's right; he does know me so well.

"But this looks expensive as hell!"

"Ugh! It was four-hundred and sixty dollars, okay?" He groaned.

I just choked on my saliva. _How much?!_ "Freddie!" I screamed. He flinched as with everyone else in the room, but I paid attention to him only. He puts a finger in his ear, shaking it trying to regain his hearing.

"Babe, I'm right here." He crooned.

"Why did you buy a four-hundred and sixty-dollar necklace?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I wanted to, and the money was no problem. The only thing I had to pay more was to have the heart engraved which cost sixty dollars." I look at him while my eyes are starting to brim with tears.

"How did you get the money to pay for this?" I asked with my voice shaky.

"The paycheck I've been saving from work. I got paid twice the amount I usually get last week and... I wanted to give you something special." He answered shrugging his shoulders. I stared at him while tears are pouring out, sliding down to my cheeks without me wiping them away. I can't believe he saved the money that he could be spending on himself to pay for this expensive necklace for me.

What is wrong with this shithead?!

"Sammy?" He asked sounding scared. He noticed that I started to cry while I'm emotional over this gift I've never gotten from him before. This is the best present he has ever given me, and I don't know what to do. "Oh my god, baby. Why are you crying?" He asked while getting closer to me. He caresses his hands on my cheeks and wipes my tears away softly with his thumbs.

"I... I feel bad." I whimpered.

"Why do you feel bad?" He whispered.

"Because... you dumbass, you could've bought yourself something nice but you've spent it for this necklace, and now I feel guilty." I whimpered.

"Hey... look at me." He demanded. I look up at him with tears still falling freely. "Don't feel guilty, okay? _I_ wanted to spend my money on _your_ Christmas present. So, don't feel guilty about this." He whispers trying to calm me down. I try to stop my whimpering as I feel his thumbs wipe away more of my strained tears.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled.

"It's okay. Wow... I've never seen you emotional over this." He said astonished. He knows certain kinds of gifts doesn't make me enthusiastic but his present this time is different because of our relationship. What we have is something special now and I feel like a part of me is in his heart that I don't want to get away from. And a part of him is in my heart that I hope he doesn't get away from. This moment means so much to me with or without his gift.

"Well... because this is different, Freddie. I don't know how to repay you for this." I whispered staring at his eyes.

"You don't have to pay me back or anything. You keep the necklace, please." He chuckled softly as he caresses my cheek.

I looked at the necklace one more time and turned the heart pendant around seeing the words engraved, it says:

 _ **You Are My World, Sam.**_

 _ **\- Freddie Benson**_

My eyes are welling up again after reading this message. I can't believe he did this for me... I look up at Freddie and see him smiling softly as he looks at me and I just love him even more because he's being him.

I drop the necklace on my lap and caressed Freddie's face with my hands and pressed my lips against his, thanking him for the present. He rests his hand on my back and kisses me back softly.

After a minute, I pulled away from him and smiled not wanting to move from our position. "Thank you, I really love it." I whispered against his lips.

"I'm glad you love it." He smiled back with a gleaming look in his eyes.

"Ahem..."

We heard someone clear their throat and my heart began to pound, realizing that we're not alone. Freddie and I turn our heads to the love seat next to the couch and saw my mom and dad staring at us with a troubled look on their faces. As for Melanie sitting next to me with her eyes wide and her mouth open. And Mrs. Benson sitting on the single couch staring at us with a blank expression on her face.

Oh... chizz...

"What the hell is going on here?"


	50. Chapter 48

**chapter forty-eight**

"What the hell is going on here?"

My father asked as he stares at Freddie and me unintended to know what's going on, following with my mom, Freddie's mom, and my sister Melanie. They have shocked expressions on their faces as they saw what Freddie and I did.

This is awkward...

The reason why this is awkward is that they don't know... that Freddie and I are dating.

We've been dating for a week and we had no idea how we could tell our family the unexpected news. We were afraid they might be inconvenient to the situation or might be angry. We don't know. However, we were planning to tell our family about our relationship eventually, but now that we just revealed us kissing and them staring at us with deer-light eyes...

We're going to have to tell them now.

Freddie and I pulled away from each other, and I set my new necklace in the box it came in and closed it, setting it aside. We took a glance at each other and discussed the situation without talking and used our eyes to make communication. We're trying to know how to start the conversation with our parents and let it down easy for them to understand.

We looked away and stared at our family as they're waiting for an explanation for our PDA.

Here goes nothing.

"Mom, dad... we, uh..." I started as I fidgeted my fingers trying to find the right words to say. "...Apparently from what you just saw... Freddie and I are not friends anymore? I mean, we are _still_ friends, but _more than_ friends with the h-holding hands and k-kissing, and..." I stammered. I feel a strong hand grasping my small one next to me, and I knew it was Freddie's hand. He softly squeezed my hand comforting me as he recognizes how nervous I am explaining this to everyone. "What I'm trying to say is; we're dating. We've been dating for a week." I said restlessly. I saw Freddie nodding his head from my peripheral vision as he looks anxious with his face flushed.

I can feel my heart pounding so fast I can hear it throbbing in my ear drums. This whole situation is even more awkward. We're telling our parents that we're dating after they've known us for being best friends for years. I'm not sure if they would be confused to why we're an _item_ andwhy we're not friends still.

 _Whatever is about to happen is going to be weird for all of us._

Neither mom, dad, Mrs. Benson, or Melanie had said a word to the news I just shared and kept staring at us, surprised. What could they possibly be thinking about? It's killing me that they're not saying anything. I know Freddie and I came out like this unexpectedly, but it would be great if they could say _something_.

After a few moments of silence, my mom was the first person to open her mouth.

"It's about fucking time!"

Everyone gasped including me as I stared at my mother, appalled as she said a valid word out loud and confused from her reaction to what I said. What does she mean _'it's about time'_? She knew Freddie and I have been together for years but did she had an intention of us being together in a relationship? If she thought of this how come she didn't say anything?

"Mother!" Melanie said indignantly.

"What? I've been waiting for this moment to come. Oh, come on, no one knew the signs? They're always together and have been together since they were babies. It was bound to happen someday." Mom defended as she stood up from the couch and stared at us with a wicked smile on her face.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Benson was the next person to speak.

I turned my head at Freddie and made a silent connection for him to talk next since I couldn't feel my voice vocals working.

"Uh..." Freddie paused as he turns his head to the family. "Well, like Sam said before we started dating last week... we were going through some stuff and then we just... happened." He chuckled nervously as I could see his cheeks turning red from being self-conscious. I can't blame him because I'm in the same position right now.

"Well, why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" His mother asked once again sounding disappointed.

"I... we didn't want you guys to think that it's awkward for us to date since we were friends before–"

Freddie was interrupted by my mom walking over to the couch and wrapped her arms around Freddie as he had a worried look approach on his face from the action. _Why is she hugging him?_

"It's not awkward, it's a miracle! I wanted you guys to be together; I hated that Jonah kid and I'm glad he's out of the picture." Mom said as she kept hugging him. Freddie looked surprised but had a smile on his face as he accepts the reaction my mother had announced.

I couldn't help but smile at this moment, I turned my head to my dad and still see him with a surprised expression since I told them the news.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

Everyone turned their heads to my dad including Freddie and my mom, waiting for him to say something. After an eternity, my father cleared his throat and aimed his eyes at Freddie with a stern look on his face.

"Sam, can I talk to your... _boyfriend_ for a minute?"

Oh god...

* * *

I'm waiting outside the living room, looking at my dad and Freddie talking on the couch together having a deep conversation with my mom and Mrs. Benson in the room. I could tell it's a deep conversation by the serious looks on their faces. I wonder what they're talking about; It's been half-an-hour since they started talking. My dad better not make this awkward.

I remember when dad had talked to Jonah for the first time when we were in high school about our relationship, and it was awkward then. However, maybe this time it will be different because this is Freddie he's talking to; the boy he's known since he was born and he knows that he would never do anything to me like Jonah did.

I just hope I'm right.

"Sam, I want to talk to you."

I turn to the voice that interrupted my thoughts and saw the girl who looks just like me with a concerned look on her face.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just come on." She replied taking my hand, walking us away from the living room where everyone was out of sight. She brings us to my bedroom and walks inside letting go of my hand. She turns back to the door and closes it to have privacy then turns quickly in my direction as I'm still standing, staring at her. _This better be important._

"When were you going to tell me you were dating Freddie!" She hissed as she crossed her arms.

I raised my eyebrow at her trying to see if I heard her right. Is she really mad because I didn't tell her I'm dating my best friend? She must be crazy. "Because I didn't want to Melanie. It's not like you were going to listen to me anyway because you always talk about yourself." I shrugged as I walked to my bed and sat on the edge of the comfortable mattress.

"Are you at this again?" She asked with her eyebrows knitted. "I never bragged or whatever you said when we were talking about that on the phone."

"You're kidding, right?" I chuckled. "Every time you come to visit it's always 'oh my school is awesome', 'oh my friends are amazing', 'oh I'm in the best school in the country'." I mimicked to match Melanie's previous conversations from her visits. "It's always something about _your_ school or _your_ friends or whatever to make us feel like our lives don't matter."

Melanie was skeptical as her face softened, looking heartbroken from hearing the truth. She was quiet for a few minutes as I looked down at my feet not wanting to meet her gaze. "I... I didn't mean to make you guys feel that way..." she murmured.

"Oh really?" I scoffed.

"Sam, I'm serious." She said firmly. "I-I'm sorry I made mom and dad feel like they didn't matter or you didn't matter. That wasn't my intention. I'm just happy that I got to be in a school where I belonged," she walks over to the bed and sits next to me with our arms touching. "It's hard being somewhere you don't belong or being somewhere with people not treating you the way you want to be treated."

Now it was my turn to be skeptical as I turned to look at her with my eyebrows raised from her statement. What did she mean by that? Doesn't she realize how perfect she is?

"What does that mean?"

Melanie doesn't meet my gaze as she continued, "When we were little I was always the... nerd. The nerd who was the first one to answer a question in class with kids picking on her for it. All elementary school, I was the freak who only focused on school, and I was tired of feeling like I was alone. I was tired of the bullying and everything..." she mumbled looking down on her lap.

I don't know if I heard it or not, but I know I felt my heart break into pieces just hearing her talk about how she was bullied for being smart in school. How come she didn't tell me about this when we were little? I could've helped her so she wouldn't be hurt and feel insecure about herself, but here I was, being furious at her for being happy that she was in a place other than public school.

"Is that why you went to England for school?" I asked gently.

"Yes," She nodded slowly. "I wanted to be somewhere I belonged; so I searched for schools online and found _Woodcreek Conservatory Institute._ I thought it was perfect for me to attend to, it had the classes I wanted and... the school was very friendly."

I listened to every word that was coming out of her mouth and never expected to why she suddenly changed schools when we were little. But now I know why. I remember when she told us she wanted to change schools and my parents were happy about the idea because they thought she deserved to be in a real school. Melanie never told them why she wanted to go there - just saying how she thought the classes were better than public school.

That day when Melanie went to England for the first time and we had to say goodbye to each other at the airport; I remember crying for hours before and after Melanie's departure. Melanie and I were hugging each other for more than ten minutes crying in each other's arms not wanting to let go. We fought sometimes, but she was still my sister who I was going to miss talking to every day and tell secrets to.

Then years later she started to brag about her school and whatever and that was when I began to get annoyed because I felt like my life was a joke. Now I'm looking at my sister as a vulnerable girl who had an excuse for her decision. I can picture now how she must've felt when the kids were picking on her and I wasn't there to help her.

I feel like such a bad sister.

For the first time in years, I raised my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to comfort her. This is the first time in forever when I comforted my baby sister. "Melanie, why didn't you tell me about this years ago? I could've helped you with that problem." I asked concerned.

She hesitated for a second before answering the question. "Because I was afraid that you wouldn't care about it."

Her words felt like they slapped me in the face.

I wouldn't care? Why would she think something like that? Of course I would care. She's annoying and weird, but she's my sister and I love her to death. "Melanie... I know I messed with you when we were little, but that wouldn't stop me from caring. You know I hate when someone gets picked on for no reason and I would defend them no matter what. And the fact that you're my sister is a different scenario because I would do anything for you in a heartbeat." I replied as I stared at her.

She looked at me from her lap and stared at me in the eyes with uncertainty in her eyes as if she didn't expect me to say them aloud. Her face yelled at me asking _are you serious_ and I nodded with a small smile on my face telling her the truth. "No matter how different we are, I still love you. Nothing is going to change that."

Her lips started to arise as she showed a small smile. "You haven't said that in years."

"Well... I was a bitch for that. But seriously, Melanie, when you have a problem you want to discuss, you can always come to me or mom or dad. Because I didn't know you've kept this secret for so long about what happened."

She sighed as she nodded her head. "Okay... I'm sorry for not telling you. Like I said I thought you wouldn't care. But now I know you _do_ care." She smirked.

"I care when you don't brag about your school all the time," I muttered while playfully nudging her shoulder with mine.

"Yeah, I guess I was kinda braggy, huh?" She giggles.

I shook my head with a small smirk on my face. "Kinda? More than that, baby sis."

The room went silent as we endure the comfortable silence between us. It feels nice to talk to Melanie again without having an argument about her school or whatnot, it's like we're flashing back to many years ago when we were little, and we would spend time together all the time talking and laughing about anything. Now, I'm happy we have our conflict and misunderstanding behind us now that she's told me everything.

"Well, now that we got that drama out of the way. Tell me about you and Freddie dating!" Melanie interrupted my thoughts again as she slapped my arm giving me a stern look.

"Whoa, what's with the slapping?" I exclaimed rubbing my arm.

"Don't change the subject, missy. What was that when you opened your Christmas present and you kissed him like it was the last time you were ever going to see him again? I thought you guys were just friends, so what happened to that?" She finished with one breath and stared at me trying to get an answer out from my eyes.

"Mel, chill. It's complicated from how we started dating." I mumbled feeling my face heat up.

"Well, come on, tell me! It wouldn't be fair if I told you something intense from my heart and you wouldn't do the same." She argued as she gave me the puppy dog face with her big eyes staring at me, her eyebrows scrunched sadly, and her lips pouted.

Man... I hate when she does that. No! Not this time. It may have worked when we were kids, but it's not going to work today. She kept staring at me with her shiny blue eyes staring at me with hope and sadness as if she was Puss in Boots from Shrek, and I tried so hard not to resist giving in.

But... she looks so adorable...

Ugh!

"Okay, fine I'll tell you!" I gave in feeling defeated.

She goes back to her natural face as she smirks at her victory. _Oh, brother..._ "Yay!"

I sighed and stared at her thoughtfully. "'Melanie, what I'm about to tell you is _so_ serious, that you cannot tell mom or dad about it, okay?" I said sternly.

"Okay," she nodded staring at me concerned. "I won't tell them, what is it?"

I regain my thoughts trying to find words to say to my sister, my blood, someone who I used to tell everything to about how Freddie and I got together in the first place. It's hard trying not to run away because I'm telling a family member about this besides Uncle Carmine. We used to tell secrets before so I will go back to that and tell her about my life now.

"Um... so... Jonah and I broke up a long time ago one night, right? I believe mom told you about that?" I asked her and she confirmed while nodding her head. "And Freddie was there to comfort me. One night he suggested me to have sex with him for me to forget... about Jonah. But after a while, we continued the routine by having sex with each other." I said slowly leaving every single word to come out of my mouth for her to take in.

Staring at her expression is making me regret saying this to her because she's looking at me like she's furious and disgusted at me. It's the look I've never seen from my sister before and to be honest, I'm kind of afraid of it.

What shocked me was what she did next.

I felt my face turn to the side when her hand slapped me across the face with a powerful sting behind it. I gasped from the motion and was completely dumbfounded at what she did. I turn my head back around looking at my sister from shock as I covered my cheek with my hand. _I can't believe she slapped me..._

She looks at me as I see her eyes brim with tears. "I can't believe you, Sam..."

* * *

 **Whoever reviews FIRST will get a shoutout in the next chapter, so show the love and I will mention your name in the next chappy. ^_^**


	51. Chapter 49

**Thank you, guys, for the awesome and funny comments I've received. But the winner for being the first reader to comment is...**

 ****drum roll****

 **TANYA233!**

 **\\(^_^\\) (/^_^)/**

 **Thank you for supporting my story along with:**

 **2) Darksun187**  
 **3) aestheticfanfic**  
 **4) Mike2101**  
 **5) Seddie Fan**  
 **6) and more!**

 **I'm very thankful for you guys reading my story that I thought would never get reads.**  
 **All your questions and concerns from the previous chapter will be answered in this chapter right now!**

 **Thanks again everyone, you guys are amazing. *kisses***

 **PS: did you know Nathan and London Elise Kress are having a baby! I was in tears because my childhood crush is having a BABY! (he will always be my crush) I'm so so happy for them, I can't wait for their journey when their baby comes in January 2018!**

 **#iCarlyBaby #childhoodgone #mybabyisgrowingup #firstbaby**

 **CONGRATULATIONS TO NATHAN AND LONDON!** ❤️  
 **7.12.17 (Announced Baby Bump)**

* * *

 **chapter forty-nine**

"I can't believe you, Sam..."

Melanie looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed as tears start to well up in her tear ducts. I was lost for words. I couldn't respond to her words because I felt the tingling feeling on my cheek when she slapped me. Why is she so angry at me? Why did she get offended when I told her something about my relationship? I didn't know Melanie had this violet side in her body and she showed it to me by slapping me...

"I'm so proud of you!"

 _What the hell...?_

"You finally did it, you skank! You got your man!" She wraps her arms around my shoulders while leaving me confused. Why the _fuck_ is she hugging me after she slapped me in the face?

"Get off!" I pushed her away from me almost causing her to fall off the bed. She stared at me with a sad expression. "Why the fuck did you slap me?" I asked loudly giving her a forbidding look.

"Because I thought this moment would never happen, but I'm so glad it did." She answered cheerfully.

"But you just called me a skank..."

"Well, you are. But in a loving sister's perspective." She smiled. "I mean, your ex-boyfriend did all the slutting when he cheated on you with so many girls, but you are a skank and _proud_ of it. You're proud of it because it's with Freddie."

"You fucking slapped me though!" I yelled, ignoring her previous comment.

"Yeah, sorry. I may have gotten a little carried away," she chuckled.

"And why were you crying and looking at me like you hated me?" I asked another question still confused at her charade.

She cocked her head to the side looking puzzled as she pointed at her eyes. "You mean my tears? These are tears of joy, Sam! Tears of joy for finally stepping up and being yourself for once."

 _I feel like I'm having another Carly episode because she did the exact_ same _thing to me..._

Actors.

"Wait, when did you start slapping and cursing. You're the innocent child! You never curse." I argued.

"Sammy, there's a lot of things you don't know I've done since I got to that school." She shrugged. _Oh my god... what does she mean by that?_

"And what did you do?!" I exclaimed demanding her to answer me.

She pursed her lips as she doesn't look at me. "Well..." she paused. "I may have lost my virginity when I was fourteen to this boy who was in my algebra class..."

That answer alone made me gasp loudly looking at my sister like I don't even know her anymore. Oh, my God, my innocent little sister is no longer _innocent_... "What?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, don't act all shocked. Like you haven't lost your virginity yourself." She rolled her eyes.

"But... I lost my virginity way after you. So how did _you_ do it before _me_?" I asked pointing at myself, shocked. This is just all wrong, I usually do stuff first before Melanie, but suddenly, she lost one of the most important events in a girl's life first?

My head hurts...

"I don't know, Sam. It just happened." She shrugged her shoulders. "We met on my first day of freshman year in class, we got to know each other for a couple months. We were talking about _it_ one day which led to him telling me—another day, that he wanted to try it with me, so I agreed and wanted to try it myself. After we had sex, we admitted that it was too awkward, so we stayed friends." She explained as she looked nonchalant. I cannot believe this girl. She has sex with this boy I don't know about, and they just closed the deal saying that they want to stay friends and never speak of it again.

"You didn't... feel anything towards him after that?" I asked curiously.

"To be honest, no. I like him as a friend, but that's it. And he doesn't feel the same way because we talked about it. We're still friends today so I'm glad to have him as a friend at least."

Wow... so I guess we're different people according to who we have sex with. Melanie has sex with a guy and they just go back to being friends with no problem. I, on the other hand, fell in love with my best friend deeply after we had sex for the first time together. It's weird how we're twins but have different thoughts to how we control our lives.

But I have to admit, she got the balls to actually be a woman!

"No matter how uncomfortable it is to hear my little sister doing that... I'm impressed, Mel." I smiled at her. "You just went for it without complications."

"Yeah, I guess." She laughed. "But anyway, enough about my sex life. Let's talk about yours." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"There's nothing to talk about, Mel."

"Are you kidding? My sister finally got her true love after all this time! I knew Jonah was bad news, to be honest with you." She said as she scoots closer to me on the bed. _Did... did everyone notice Jonah was terrible except for me?_ How come I didn't mark anything wrong with him until the night he told me he cheated on me?

"So, everyone knew except me," I said to myself.

"Well, Sam, that's what happens when you're in a relationship with somebody. We don't recognize anything wrong with our partner, but someone from the outside does. All of us just... see and have a radar about someone. Like mom and dad, for example, they noticed something sketchy when dad talked to him years ago, and I thought he looked like a _player._ It's not your fault though, he was your first boyfriend so you thought he was amazing and sweet. I'm just mad he cheated on you for years and decided to tell you about it months ago." She rolled her eyes looking furious.

After her explanation, it all started to make sense. I was naïve the whole time not recognizing his flaws and what he was hiding. If I had a clue that he was cheating on me years ago, then I would've broken up with him before he could explain himself. I wish I didn't have to learn about that the hard way, but if that hadn't happened...

I wouldn't have _Freddie_.

"What are you grinning about?"

I snapped back to reality and stared at Melanie as she has a wicked smile on her face. I didn't realize I was grinning because all I was thinking about was Freddie. The man that changed my life and makes me happy since that day of meeting each other for the first time in daycare.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Freddie," I mumbled feeling my cheeks on fire.

"Ah yes, your boyfriend. So how did this happen after you guys... had sex?" She asked.

My mind flows back to the moment everything changed, and I couldn't help but smile at the amazing memories Freddie and I shared together. He would never disappoint me from being happy. "After Freddie and I did... you know what, something in my body felt different and I had feelings that couldn't just go away. Something that I haven't felt before with Jonah. Freddie was always there for me since we were friends, and I don't know... every time I looked at him he just had this... sensation that I love; I couldn't stop having the feelings in my body that made me get goosebumps. Everything about him is just... beautiful." I finished dozing off not knowing if Melanie was listening to me, but everything I said about Freddie never gets old.

"Aww..."

I look at Melanie and saw happiness in her eyes as she looks at me. "Sam... that's so cute!"

"Ugh... not this again. Why are you so mushy about it?" I asked annoyed.

"Because it's so rare for some people to find true love and _you_ did. I'm so happy for you. I guess your little elementary school crush has paid off, right?" I forgot that I told her about how I had a crush on Freddie when we were little. I only told her that embarrassing secret no one else could know about, especially Freddie. But I guess my crush did pay off because now I'm dating him and I couldn't be happier.

"I guess it did..." I smiled glancing at the floor.

"Sam, it's so cute that you're in love!" She wraps her arms around me as I didn't have time to prepare myself for her eagerness. "My sister is in love!" She yelled next to my ear and I cringed at how it sounded.

I regret telling her anything.

"Melanie, get off!" I tried to pull her arms away from me but she didn't budge, and I had no way of her letting go of me.

"No! I'm so happy for you, I'm gonna cry." She cooed while squeezing her arms around me tightly. _God, she's suffocating me_... she won't fucking let go. No matter how many options I tried to get her off, she ends up crying because my love life is a movie and she won't stop the tears.

What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

 **Freddie's POV**

Sam's father can be scary when he needs to be. After Sam and I had told our family about us dating, everyone was shocked, but I didn't expect Sam's mom to be okay with it so quickly after hugging me to death. However, two people didn't seem happy for us;  
Sam's dad and my mother.

I didn't know how to handle Mr. Puckett's death stare when he wanted to talk to me. It was like he wanted to kill me on the couch with his bare hands and I was afraid I was going to die on Christmas. My mother had this disappointed look on her face when we told her and I didn't know why. It was probably because we didn't reach to her right away and told her our status from being friends to lovers.

But Sam and I agreed to wait to tell everyone about us. That didn't work because of our affection for each other on the couch as everyone stared at us. Now I'm talking to her father as my Mom and Ms. Puckett are in the room as well, listening to the conversation while I'm here—nervous as hell.

I've been sitting on the sofa for a while as Mr. Puckett is sitting on a dining room chair in front of me, talking to me about his daughter. The conversation was not as complicated as I thought it was going to be; he mainly talked about how we were little and developed some sort of feelings towards each other—which was true. Then he explained about Jonah. I couldn't stop gritting my teeth the whole time at the mention of his name and how he hurt her.

Half-an-hour later, he asked me one question that made my heart pound.

"Why do you want to date my daughter?"

Everything about that question is just a question that someone shouldn't have time to think about. I know why I want to date Sam, she's everything I could ever want. I want to cherish her every day and never want to make her cry. She deserves happiness and trying life the way she wants it without doubting on herself when something gets tough. I will always be there when she makes those kinds of decisions, but I need his approval first to let that happen.

"...she's someone I could count on and be with for the rest of my life, even. I had... I didn't have a happy childhood by not knowing my father, he left me when I was just a kid. I bet you know that already. Sam was already there at the beginning, but she helped me realize I shouldn't worry about my trust issues anymore. She helped my issues disappear.

"If it weren't for Sam, she wouldn't have helped me believe in love correctly. What _real_ love means. So, sir, she has helped me a lot since the day I've known her, and I want to be with her every single day for the rest of her life."

I'm sitting in the best posture I can achieve as I answered his question with confidence and every word being one hundred percent true. "It probably sounds corny, but I don't care. I love your daughter, and I don't want to do anything to upset her or make her get into any kind of danger while she's with me. So, I'm asking for your permission. Can I date your daughter?"

I stared at Mr. Puckett wondering what he's thinking about after my answer and was nervous of what he would say. Suddenly, I turn to my mom and she looked at me with a beaming smile on her face as I saw her eyes glisten. Then I turn to Ms. Puckett and saw the same expression matching my mothers. The women are staring at me as if they're watching something upsetting on T.V. However, Mr. Puckett is a different story. He's staring at the ground in deep thought. Maybe he's thinking if I'm capable dating his daughter, the girl he's known his whole life and wants nothing to happen to her. I don't blame him though; she's been hurt before and doesn't want to make the same mistake again.

After a few seconds, he looks up at me and gives me the _father_ look that could get a boy to pee his pants. If he's trying to scare me with his look... he's doing a great job because I feel uncomfortable as I shift a little on the couch. He's not saying anything which is making me worried if he denies about Sam and I being together. I can't imagine my life without Sam if he says no, then it would make our relationship awkward and I don't want that for us. I want to be with her forever. I don't care what it takes to make that happen.

 _I can't live without her._

Mr. Puckett still glares at me until he exhaled a deep sigh. "If you _ever_ hurt my little girl, I will ruin you. Do you understand? I don't care if you are family."

My eyes were bulging out like saucers as I repeated what he said in my head multiple times. He... he said _yes..._ kind of. I can date Sam and be with her. I don't even care that he threatened me. Wow, I can't believe this is happening; it's like he gave me another Christmas present that I will cherish for a lifetime.

"Thank you. Thank you, I promise I will never hurt her." I smiled ear-to-ear staring at everyone in the room appreciating this moment.

On cue, Sam and Melanie enter the living room and stared at all of us. "Are you guys done talking?" Sam asked nervously, alternating her eyes between her dad and me.

As I was about to answer, her father stood up from the chair and walked to his daughter, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, and you can date him, Sam. I know he'll take good care of you." He said sincerely.

Sam opened and closed her mouth repeatedly like a fish breathing underwater and turned her head at me with a surprised look on her face. I smiled at her as I stood up from the couch and walked closer to the father and daughter.

Sam didn't know what to do as she looked at her dad for a few seconds then looked at me for a couple of seconds, going back and forth staring at us with big eyes. I let out a light chuckle at how cute she's acting from the news of us dating with her father's permission.

Before anyone could say a word, Sam snaked her arms around my shoulders and hugged me, giggling near my ear in relief as I wrapped my arms around her torso, hugging her dearly. Telling our parents about us feels great just to be able to let it out and not worry about them freaking out anymore. I'm glad everyone improves of our relationship; it's not like what we had between us in the past was going to change if we were friends or not. But I'm thrilled I get to be with her even longer.

There was a sharp knock on the door that interrupted our moment and we all looked at the door, confused.

"Is it Christmas carols? They don't exist anymore." Ms. Puckett questioned.

"It's probably Carly, I told her she could drop by anytime today," Sam replied, unwrapping her arms around me. She walks to the door, leaving us hanging and opens the door midway. "Hey Carly, glad you could make it."

She stopped herself as she looked at someone in the doorway after she opened the door wide open. I squinted my eyes trying to get a better look at the person in front of her.

As I narrowed my eyes getting a clear vision at them. I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach, feeling my throat hitch and my breathing become heavy as I look at the person outside the apartment.

I can recognize that face anywhere.

 _Dad..._


	52. Chapter 50

**GUYS! I can't wait to see the premiere of RAVEN'S HOME! My childhood flashed back in my eyes when I saw the trailer! Yes, I'm 19 and still act like I'm 3 when the good shows were on T.V. But you know what I don't fucking care! I LOVE BEING ME!**

 **If you guys are going to check it out, we'll virtual high five for being kids again!**

 **So, like Raven would say… "OH SNAP!"**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **chapter fifty**

I couldn't move my feet at the sight of my father standing in the doorway. _What is he doing here? How did he know where we live?_ It's just not possible for him to be here...

I felt myself getting a mini attack not knowing what to do. I haven't seen my dad in a long time and I don't know how he's going to react when he sees me. The last time he saw me was when I was seven years old, and now I'm all grown up.

Something just doesn't seem right.

"Hi, Sam. How are you?" He greets Sam with a fake smile.

"Um... I'm sorry who are you?" Sam asks politely sounding confused.

"Oh," he chuckled. "I'm Freddie's father, remember?"

It took a while for Sam to respond to my father as she too was shocked at the visitor. Why would he randomly come visit on this day? Or _any_ day at all. Today was already going off to a great start, but now the man who's related to me decides to show up without warning?

"Oh... Mr. Benson. It's... nice to see you, again." Sam says flatly.

"You too, Sam." I might've missed it, but I could've sworn he looked impatient as he was still standing by the door, but that look washed away with a smile as he has his hands in his jacket pocket. "Can I come in?"

 _No... don't let him in._

Sam looked over her shoulder an inch without facing us and turned back around to my dad. She walks to the side of the door, gesturing him to come inside with a blank expression on her face.

Shit...

As he walks in, he notices the five people in the living room giving him a rude glance, including me. He has the nerve to just pop in here without telling anybody. Why is he even here?

Mixed with my resentment towards him, I felt uncomfortable as I shove my hands in my back pocket, looking at the man's appearance. He's wearing a blue plaid shirt, brown leather jacket, blue denim jeans, and black hiking boots. He hasn't changed a bit as I looked at his face: his brown eyes similar to mine, his gel hair brought back, and a slight beard he's growing.

I can't believe my father is standing right in front of me...

It's like I'm looking at the man when I was seven years old again before he left my mom and me. I just want to know why he's here after all the things he's done to me and my mom and why he would be here now. At a special day that is meant to be filled with happiness.

"Hello, everybody." He greeted everyone in the room as Sam walks back in the room after closing the front door.

Everybody was silent feeling a thick tension in the apartment by his presence. He was glancing at everyone with an artificial smile until he stopped at the woman with brunette hair and the woman he was married to. "Hello, Marissa."

My mother stares at him with the deadliest glare I've never seen on her before in my life. I would do the same thing being in her shoes, but I don't even know how to move at this point because I'm feeling so uneasy right now.

"Leo, what the hell are you doing here?" My mom snapped.

Leo... I remember that being his name. Short for _Leonardo_. It's funny how you forget everything about your father after he leaves for fourteen years without a call or explanation to why.

"Marissa," he frowned. "I thought we talked about this. I wanted to come by and visit you two."

"No, we didn't agree on that. I told you to never come back!" She yelled without a care in the world of who's in the room.

He chuckles wickedly that made me shiver down to my spine in disgust knowing what my mom told me about him. "You know, I don't listen to what you _have_ to say. If I want to come back, then I will." He turns next to her seeing _me_ for the first time in years.

I feel scared for some reason... from him watching me for the first time. I finally see the man he became. The man who abandoned his family because he couldn't take responsibility and thought it was too hard to raise a child who needed a father. Why didn't he see that? Because he was that selfish, and now I'm scared because I'm afraid he's going to do hurtful things that will make me breakdown again after holding them in.

"Freddie?" He shows a slight smile on his face while walking in front of me. We're almost about the same height as he is five-foot-nine and I'm five-foot-eight so I can see him eye-to-eye for being an adult. I can't believe he's the same person as me being blood-related; I never expected to be related to him in a lifetime after what he did. "Wow, son, I can't believe it's you."

He extended his hand to rest on my shoulder, but I backed away a step not wanting him to touch me, giving him a scowl.

"Huh," his hand falls to his side shrugging his shoulders. "You're all grown up, huh? You look just like me when I was your age." He chuckled. I can't believe he's acting like everything is okay while everyone is weirded out by this.

Finally, after a while, I asked a question that I've been dying to figure out.

"Why are you here?"

He stared at me with an expression I couldn't describe from my question. He must have some reason why he's here after all this time and just shows up today. Is he trying to play tricks on us? After my mom and I had discussed a while ago about him coming back, she didn't explain why he's trying to come back. Now that he's finally here and is standing in front of me, I get to know the reason in that thick skull of his.

He turns his motionless expression to the false smile again as he answered my question. "Can't a father come back and see his kid?"

I flinched from the mention of _father_. Is he even my dad? He wasn't there for me in forever, and he calls himself a _father_ _?_ He's probably pretending to see me so he wouldn't look like the bad guy. But that didn't help anything because he is the _bad guy_.

As I didn't respond to his question, he continued to what he was saying. "I wanted to come by and see you and your mother. Is that a crime?"

He must be shitting me.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I asked sharply.

He looked innocent as he shook his head at my sudden outburst. "No... why would I joke about that?"

I tried to control my body as I felt my fist curl tightly, feeling my hand go numb. Sam walks closer to me and wraps her hands around my upper arm trying to calm me down like she usually does, but this time it's not working.

"Leo, you have no right to come here and say that you wanted to see your kid! How did you even know where we were?" My mom asked with her eyebrows knitted.

"I have my ways." He shrugged again. "Besides, I'm not leaving after I get what I want." He smirked at mom as she looked sick to her stomach.

"Here for what?" She spat.

Sam wrapped her arms around my arm but I couldn't keep my body from boiling just looking at this man. This is a joke. Is he really here to visit me, I can tell in his eyes that he wants something other than that and it's not pleasant. I need to know what he wants before I make him answer myself.

My dad sighed looking at the ground, shaking his head slowly. After a minute, he brought his head back up and looked at my mom with an angry look on his face. "Fine, Marissa. You want to know so badly? When I called you, I told you I needed money; fifteen thousand dollars—cash. And I didn't receive any. So now I'm here to pick it up, and... I hope you have _it_ before this gets ugly."

I stared at the man surprised from his cruel words towards my mother. Was that the reason he wanted to come back? Because he wanted fucking money?! He can't be serious. And my mom didn't bother telling me about this when I went to talk to her before. I'm more shocked at the threatening tone he used on her after she's done everything for him in the past...

"Listen, you need to back off, Leo." Mr. Puckett stood his ground at my dad giving him a disastrous look.

"Oh? And what are you going to do, Jeremy? Beat me up and end up in jail like your brother?" He scoffed.

I felt Sam's arms tightly seizing onto my arm after my dad's offensive comment. And I couldn't take the bullshit anymore.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I spat as he looks at me, expressionless. "You must be insane for coming into _my_ house and threatening the woman you used to marry about her lending you money because you're selfish! Were you really going to come here and pretend you wanted to see us so you can get _money_ out of us?"

Leo shook his head once again staring at me this time with a vicious glare he gave to my mother. His cold brown eyes are looking at me as if I'm a stranger in his list. "Yeah, and you know what? I'm glad I left that bitch of a woman who also carried a piece of shit for a child I called my son when she was pregnant with you. I should've left right after you were born because you were worthless in the beginning." He snapped.

I tried so hard not to break down right here in front of people after hearing my father's words. _Am I really worthless_? I didn't know I bothered him that much when he was living with me. I didn't know he hated me that much...

I blinked back the tears that were attempting to come out of my eyes and gave my dad a blank expression as he smirked at me, challenging me to say something.

But he doesn't know that I'm not going to _say_ a thing.

I yanked my arm away from Sam's arms and pulled my fist back and punched the man in the jaw with my fist, causing him to stumble backward groaning while covering his mouth.

Gasps and screams filled in the room once I shook my hand trying to get the pain away, but I couldn't focus on that as I saw my dad staring at me in shock and pulled his hand away from his mouth, his mouth filled with blood.

 _That's not enough, he deserves more than a broken jaw._

"You son of a bitch!" I was about to punch him again, but someone's arm pulled me back roughly, and Mr. Puckett came in front of me with his hand on my chest trying to push me away.

"Freddie, stop!"

I ceased to squirm, seeing my dad over his shoulder and saw him groaning again, trying to cover his mouth with his hand looking away from us. Mr. Puckett pulled his hand away from my chest as I started to feel like I was going to be sick.

I turn to my mom and saw she had her mouth covered with her hand and tears welling up in her eyes, in shock looking at my father.

She didn't deserve to see that...

I can't deal with this.

I felt myself panting for air as I turned around and raced to my bedroom, ignoring people who are calling my name. I rushed into my room and slammed the door behind me feeling hot tears brim in my eyes. I walked to my bed and sat down, running my hands through my hair, clutching it hard, finally sobbing.

I can't get my father's words out of my head. He thinks I'm _worthless_... he didn't even want to be around me when I was born, and he tried to use my mother to lend him money as he came today on Christmas Day. Why does this have to happen to me? I don't know why I don't deserve a second parent to love me like my mother has for years. Isn't that what a real family is? Two parents loving their children no matter what?

 _Why couldn't he do that for me?_

My sobbed increased, feeling myself pulling my hair out of my scalp not caring about the pain. What does it matter... I'm just a _piece of shit_ anyway.

I heard a rapid knock from someone behind the door as they sounded panicky. _"Freddie?!"_

Sam... she can't come in, not right now, not after what I did in front of her family and in front of my Mom. Now they're going to judge me for punching someone I thought was my father, but now he's just a total stranger who I share blood with.

The door opens and a pair of footsteps walk inside the room, closing the door behind them. "Freddie." Sam rushes over to me and sits next to me on the bed, placing her hands on my hands that are still clutching my hair. "Freddie, please let go."

"No, just leave me alone," I croaked.

"I am not leaving you," she argued as she pulled my hands away from my hair without me fighting back. I can't feel anything in my body but my heart breaking slowly. More tears escaped from my eyes as I couldn't stop crying from the incident in the living room. "Oh, baby, come here." Sam scoots closer to me on the bed and cups my face with her hands, bringing my face close to hers as she pressed her forehead against mine.

I shook my head rapidly trying to control my breathing.

"Baby, I'm here. Shh... it's okay... calm down," she whispered, wiping my strained tears away from my cheeks as I continued to breathe briskly.

"I can't... I can't..." I sobbed.

"Just listen to my voice, okay?" She said softly. "It's okay... I'm here now... you're okay..." she whispered. I listened to her angelic voice with my eyes closed, and the sound of it made me calm my breathing down a little as she continued to wipe my tears away. I started taking deep breaths and exhaled them softly trying to ease myself before passing out. "That's it... good job." She kissed my forehead, lingering her lips there for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Sam... I'm a joke." I croaked, feeling myself breathe normally again.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what my dad said... he thinks I'm a piece of shit a-and w-worthless." I sniffed and continued to talk. "What kind of person wants that for a son?" I asked rhetorically as I pulled away from Sam's hands and leaned my elbows on my knees with my head down.

"Are you really going to listen to that bastard?" Sam asked. "He had no right to come here and talk badly to you and your mom like you guys are nothing! I can't believe he came here years later just to get one thing. Freddie... he's not worth it. He'll never be worth it after _that_." Sam said as she brings her hand and rests it on my back, comforting me as she gets closer to my senseless body.

"But... I should've seen this coming. Why would I think I would have a father who actually fucking cares about me and not leave me when I needed him the most?" I questioned furiously. "After all this time, he waltzes in back to my life and threatened my mother about money and calling her a bitch," I stood up from the bed and paced around the room feeling my body boil again. "And then he says he wanted to see us again so casually like nothing happened before? Well, I got something to tell you, I will not stand here and be played around with someone like that when there's a reason for having a family in the first place. SO FUCK HIM!" I exclaimed.

Without me realizing what I was doing, I punched my fist in my bedroom wall with the same hand I punched my dad with.

"Oh my god!" Sam cried. She jumps off the bed and runs to me, grabbing my injured hand and looking at it carefully. I looked down at my hand and saw my knuckles gush out blood from hitting solid objects twice. _I can't even feel it..._ "Freddie, what have you done?" Sam teared up, softly moving her fingers on top of my knuckles trying to remove the blood, like it was even possible.

I can't even control my anger because I'm thinking about that man who was outside from this room. Now when I think of him, I feel my body raging, and my hand turning into a fist wanting to hit him again for all the things he's done. But I don't want to look at his face ever again.

 _It's too painful..._

"Freddie! Look at me!"

Sam's hand came back caressing my face, turning my head to face her. Once my eyes met hers, my heart broke again at the sight of it; she has tears pouring out of her blue eyes with pain in her pupils staring at me. I caused that to happen after I had promised I never wanted to make her upset in any way... now look what I've caused.

"Baby... you need to stop making your dad win. He doesn't deserve a person like you who knows how to make people happy. He should have never said those hurtful words to you because they're not true. You are not a piece of shit or worthless; you're the most amazing man I've ever met, and you will always be that way because you're nothing like that douche of a father. Even if he doesn't... care about you, you have multiple people that _do_ care. It's like I said a while ago... you're not alone." She whispered.

Suddenly, I felt my breathing decreasing as I felt my heart beating again. Hearing Sam's words hit me in the heart as if it tried to repair all the broken pieces that were scattered inside. Now my heart is back together in one piece knowing that what Sam has said is right. Even though I'm going to feel lonely for not having a father in my life anymore, he's just one person. I have other people who I consider family that cares about me more than him, and that's better than nobody at all. But the one person who I can count on is the petite girl in front of me looking at me with those blue eyes.

She always knows how to make me feel better even if I don't feel one hundred percent great. I know she cares about me because she's been there for me all the way through in my life without leaving. She will always be my Guardian Angel without me knowing it.

Once she saw me calming down, she pressed her forehead against mine again looking at my eyes only. She's watching me as she roams one hand to my hair, stroking it softly causing me to close my eyes at the comfortable feeling.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that... you and your mom didn't deserve that from him." She said sympathetically.

I shook my head leaning my face against her other hand, caressing my cheek. "No... I'm sorry you had to see me punch him in front of you guys." I sniffed.

"Actually, right after you left, my dad took very good care of him by punching his nose and kicked him out of the house without an explanation." She chuckled lightly.

I let out a small laugh thinking how her dad handled it after my first move on hitting the guy. "Tell your dad I said thanks."

"I will."

I opened my eyes and stared at her eyes again seeing how blue they are like the sky not covered in clouds on a sunny day. Her eyes made me so weak I wanted to look away, but they're so beautiful to look at. How did I get so lucky having this girl with me?

"Thank you. For saying what you said... I didn't want you to see me like that." I muttered.

"It's okay," she said sincerely gently running her fingers through my hair. "It's not okay to hold your emotions inside. You had to let it out... I understand."

I didn't reply.

"Do you want to rest, baby?" she asked after a minute of silence, pulling her hand away from my hair to my shoulder. Maybe lying in bed will help get rid of this headache I have and help me forget the early incident in the house.

"Yeah... It should help clear my mind." I replied. She nodded as she withdrew her hands away from me and stood on the side guiding me to my bed. I laid in bed without taking my shoes off as the covers are beneath me being unused. After I had gotten myself comfortable, I looked up at Sam and gave her a pleading look. "Can you tell everyone out there I'm sorry?"

She grins lightly bending down and kisses my forehead. "I know they'll understand." She rubs my arm at the process and pulls away from it. "I'm going to get you some ice and some bandages so I can fix your hand."

"Thanks."

She came back up and turned around, heading to the door, opening it, and walks out closing it quietly. What a mess this day has been. Why did he have to come here and ruin everything?

I sighed as I laid on my back staring up at the quaint white ceiling.

 _Merry fucking Christmas..._


	53. Chapter 51

**chapter fifty-one**

 **Sam's POV**

Today was probably the _worst_ Christmas ever.

The beginning was amazing with the gifts, family gathering, the laughs, my parents and Freddie's mom approving of our relationship with my dad agreeing the most. Not to mention Melanie and I getting along again after the misunderstanding of her going away to boarding school. It's great to have my sister again.

However, the worst that brought us today was the unexpected visit of Freddie's father.

The first time I saw him again was when I opened the door expecting to be Carly, but I saw him instead. I didn't recognize him after all these years because I barely saw him when I was little since he was never around. But once he said he was Freddie's father, I immediately noticed the resemblance between him and his son. They both have the same brown eyes, nose, and even the same bone structure. The difference between them is Freddie is the Angel and his father is the Devil. Now that I saw Mr. Benson today, I was feeling angry that this was the man who helped his son come into this world and has the nerve to leave him and his family when they needed him the most.

I didn't know what to do when he came into the house and greeted everyone normally like nothing happened. I sensed that Freddie was uncomfortable looking at his offspring and I couldn't blame him for that. He hasn't seen the man in fourteen years, he had every right to feel uneasy.

Afterward, the fight broke in when Mr. Benson told his ex-wife about giving him money and threatening her that something would get ugly, and I was scared that he was going to do something to her in front of everyone. Although, Freddie yelled at him trying not to explode like I felt his body tensed when I was holding onto him.

The worst part of all that happened was when he told his son the truth about what he thought of him after he was born and called him _worthless_ and a _piece of shit_ in front of us. I was in complete shock, not being able to move at his vivid response. I couldn't imagine how Freddie felt after hearing those words from his _father_. What child wanted to hear something so prudent from a parent?

I was disgusted.

Then out of nowhere, Freddie punched his father in the jaw and tried to hurt him again until my dad came to stop him. Freddie was like a whole different person at that moment, he never punched anyone before; except for the time he kicked a little boy's crotch in elementary school for helping me. But this time it wasn't about me, he punched him for everything he's done to his mother and himself.

Freddie had a breakdown when he rushed to his room and left us alone with the devil father. Mr. Benson was out like a light when my dad took over and punched him in the nose and kicked him out permanently, told him to never come back or else he would call the cops.

All I could think about was Freddie and how he was doing by himself. I was worried until I went to his room and saw him crying his eyes out, clutching his hands in his hair.

The scene made me breakdown seeing him so upset. I tried my best to comfort him, telling him that his father was a bastard for hurting him the way he looked at that moment. I hated seeing Freddie look so broken like he doesn't deserve to live anymore. I need him to live so we could go through this tragic situation together; he couldn't be _alone_ , he couldn't do this _alone_. He needed me, and I was there for him as he cried and cried trying to calm him down from hyperventilating.

Then after Freddie had his fit, he punched his wall with the same hand he used on his father causing the wall to have a dent and his hand filled with blood. That moment definitely scared me because I thought he broke his hand the moment his knuckles touched the wall.

When I tried to help him, it felt like he was in another world because he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying and then I finally snapped him out of where he was, making him look at me. When I saw his eyes, they were filled with regret as if he was thinking badly about himself. He looked completely broken I couldn't believe my eyes.

I fought him with words to let him understand that his father will never get to him and that he has people being there for him no matter what happens. He calmed down eventually as I got him to relax and he was breathing normally after a while of breathing rapidly. I was happy that I got him to take it easy from the situation he was in because I know someone who had to relive this wouldn't be as lucky as him to relax this quickly.

I offered him to relax, and he obeyed laying on his bed without changing into different clothes, which I didn't mind at all. I left him alone in his room as I went outside in the living room and told everyone that Freddie is okay and that he's resting.

I also told them that he was sorry about the action he did on his father in front of everyone, and they understood saying that his father deserved it. I couldn't agree more.

Sadly, everyone had to leave because we couldn't make Christmas any better as it died when his father came to the door. My mom, dad, and Melanie said their goodbyes to me as they drove back home saying they would talk to me later. Then Mrs. Benson came to me saying how she was worried about her son and begged me to watch over him. I replied saying I would do anything I can to cheer him up.

She approved and left the apartment saying good night, even though this night will be tough to make it right again.

* * *

Now it's evening, everyone left hours ago to go back home after everything has happened and I'm here, at the apartment, going to make Freddie better no matter what it takes.

I walked to Freddie's room with a bag of supplies in my hand going to fix his hand that he injured hours ago. I opened the door slowly, peeking my head in the room seeing Freddie is still awake laying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

I entered the room without closing the door and walked to his bed slowly trying not to scare him. From the angle I'm seeing, his eyes are still red and puffy from crying, bags under his eyes and his body looking stiff. He is still down about his father, and it kills me to see him like this.

But that's going to change.

"Hey, Freddie," I said softly.

"Hey." He replied without giving me a glance.

I rest the supplies on the nightstand near his bed then sit on the edge of his bed, looking down at him. "I got stuff to fix your hand."

He moved his head, facing me, and nodded his head. He sits up on the bed leaning his back on the headboard with his eyes not looking at me.  
I scoot closer to him in bed, grabbing napkins and ointment from the nightstand ready to start on his hand. I untwisted the cap and grabbed his hand, caressing it gently not wanting to hurt him. I bring his knuckles upwards seeing the dry blood and open wounds on his hand.

I squirt a penny sized cream on his hand putting the tube aside. I rub the white substance on his hand causing him to wince slightly. I remembered when Freddie helped cure my bruise the time I got hurt from that man at Mal-Mart and helped put ointment on me. Now it's my turn to make him feel better.

I looked up at his face and saw his eyes still lingering with sorrow.

 _He's still hurting._

As I wiped his hand with a napkin slowly, I tried to find a way to make him better. I pulled the napkin away and replaced it with a thirty-four-ounce bag of ice I put in a Ziploc bag, resting it on top of his hand for it to feel numb for a bit.

Before I said anything, Freddie was the one to break the silence. "Thank you for helping me..."

I gave him a small smile while pulling the ice bag away from his hand after a while. "You're welcome." Finally, I grabbed the pack of gauze and started to unroll the stiff tan fabric. I start off by resting the beginning of the roll on his knuckles and wrapped it around until it's thick enough to hold.

After three minutes, I stopped and tore the end of the roll, wrapping it tightly to get the sticky side stuck to his hand. "Okay, you're finished," I said putting all the supplies I used on his nightstand then sitting on the bed with my legs crossed.

Freddie looked at his hand and turned it around, studying the tan bandage. "Do I get a lollipop?" He asked jokingly with a grin on his face.

I chuckled while shaking my head. _At least his humor is starting to come back_. "No, you don't." I grabbed his bandaged hand and brought it close to my lips, kissing his knuckles softly, lingering there for him to feel the warmth. I pulled away from kissing his hand and gave him a real smile. "That's what you get." I whispered.

Freddie stared at me without moving an inch while he has tenderness in his eyes. We didn't lose contact with each other as I started to get closer, leaning my lips brushing against his. However, we didn't kiss. We just stayed in proximity enjoying each other's company.

Freddie sighed and opened his mouth but closed it immediately, shaking his head.

"Freddie? What is it?" I asked gently.

Freddie looked at me for a second before looking back down to his lap. "It's just... why would he come here like that after everything was going so well?" He whispered looking timid.

I knew he was hurt about his dad still. It's like a bitter taste in your mouth you can't get rid of so quickly. I caressed his cheek with my hand and softly stroked it with my thumb. "I know... I hate that he ruined your Christmas and made you upset. You know you can't listen to him, right? Everything he said was a bunch of bullshit; what he said was not true, and he's _one_ person saying this," Freddie looks back to my eyes giving me his attention. "He is a selfish man who only cares about himself. You need a family who cares about you regardless... and you have that."

He continues to stare at me as he caresses his hand on my cheek feeling the static shock and warmth that I love. His chocolate eyes staring at me intensely as if he's looking through my soul telling me how he feels inside. The feeling of his warm eyes looking into mine feels amazing that I never want it to stop; his eyes will always be special to me as they show the infamous sparkle.

"...you're amazing you know that?" Freddie whispered, his minty breath tickling through my nostrils.

"I try..." I chuckled shyly.

"I'm serious... If you haven't shown up I... I probably would've been in a dark place just thinking everything wrong with me. But I'm glad now that you've convinced me otherwise." He strokes my cheek, making us do the same thing with each other. "That's why I love you."

No matter how many times he said it, I still get this bubbly feeling in my chest, causing my body to get goosebumps. The way he says he loves me from time to time means the world and I feel the same way about him. When I was with Jonah, I didn't know how to express my feelings since I was having a rough time believing if I was in love with him. But this time... all I could do is express how I feel about my best friend and my everything, Freddie Benson.

"I love you too... so much." I whispered. I leaned forward and brushed our lips together feeling his soft and moist lips. He kisses back cupping his good hand on my waist, gripping it gently and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. This kiss is gentle—not rough, making my heart swell. Being able to feel his lips against mine is the most beautiful feeling in the world, and I'm happy I can cherish them.

We pulled away after a while, and both found ourselves opening our eyes and meeting eye contact together.

Maybe Christmas turned out well at the end finding Freddie happy again. That's all I want to see is Freddie happy... forever.

* * *

 **Okay guys, sadly this book is going to have a few chapters left before the story ends. I just want to say that it's been amazing writing these chapters and sharing them with you, getting feedback. I cannot thank you enough!**

 **The book may be ending soon, but it's not over yet. :)**


	54. Chapter 52

**This is the second chapter for today. I don't know if it's me, but I'm just not feeling for this story anymore. I'm getting mixed emotions about it and think how bad it turned out to be. I just don't know about it. If you guys agree with me or otherwise, please review and let me know to see if I can continue this story or not.**

 **I don't mean to be down about this but that's how I'm feeling right now...**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **chapter fifty-two**

It is sunrise, and the sun shines through the window making the room shining brightly along with the birds chirping outside. Yesterday has been interesting since it was Christmas and it was supposed to be an eventful happy day for everyone. It was eventful alright. Not to mention the incident that happened with Freddie's father and how Freddie punched him, finally showing him who's the boss.

Freddie was devastated, but he was fine at the end because I was there for him. I never wanted him to be sad at all as long as I'm there with him.

I slept in his room last night to be there with him if he needed me. I didn't want to go to my room anyway because I felt comfortable being with him, so I changed into one of his shirts that ended to my knees, and he changed into his pajamas. We slept in bed cuddling with each other not wanting to move, and being in his arms felt so comforting as usual.

Right now, I'm laying my head on Freddie's chest while he strokes his good hand on my hair softly as I hear his heart beating rhythmically. I moved my hand to his chest and twirled my finger on it boredly, feeling natural doing so.

His breathing and heart beating at the same time are relaxing to hear in the morning. Usually, I hate mornings but I love to wake up next to him in his arms when there's a chance.

I look to his side and saw his injured hand rested aside not being used. I wonder how his hand feels by now since I helped fixed it last night. How Freddie punched the wall and left a dent on it made me cringe because I can't imagine how much it hurts. _Well, punching Jonah in the nose doesn't count, but I'd do it again any day_. Freddie, however, smashed his hand twice in one day and I can picture how his hand must be hurting still.

"Freddie, does your hand still hurt?"

It had taken a moment before Freddie responded. "Uh... yeah a little. But it'll be better in the next couple of days, so don't worry."

A couple of days seems like forever for it to be cured.

I traveled my hand to his bound one and brought it close to my face, staring at the tan gauze picturing what his knuckles look like beneath it. I softly stroke the thick fabric with my thumb, comforting it the best I can. "Hopefully, it does soon. Even though your knuckles are wrapped up, your hand is still sexy to look at."

Freddie let out a heartily laugh and stops stroking my hair. "Oh, really?"

"Yup." I chuckled. "Still... I'm impressed on how you punched your dad with it and hit the wall without feeling anything."

Freddie tensed under me and I felt his heart beat pounding fast making me regret mentioning his father again. I know that now this subject is tough to talk about and I didn't mean to bring it up too soon.

"Well, I only did what was right." He replied under his breath, but I heard it loud and clear to understand.

"And I don't blame you for it," I whispered.

We left at a comfortable silence after my mishap and laid in bed still cuddling each other. I try to think about what happened last night besides the father incident; I was talking to Melanie about my relationship with Freddie and realized that my dad was talking to him about _something_. I just don't know what. Now my curiosity is getting the best of me as I want to know what they talked about.

"So... what did you and my dad talk about yesterday?"

Freddie sighed and started to speak. "We talked about you and how he doesn't want to see his daughter hurt again after your last boyfriend, who shall not be named," he said flatly. "Then he asked me why I wanted to date you..." he trailed off sounding nervous.

I craned my neck to look at him as I find him doing the same thing, bringing my body closer to his with his one arm. "Well... what did you say?"

He stared at me with intensity, and I knew that what he must've said was serious to the point that led my father to agree to us dating. But the problem is what he _did_ say. "It's nothing bad," he chuckled after reading my expression with the corner of his lips pulled up, but went flat looking serious. "I said how you're the most important thing that's ever happened to me, and how you helped me understand the real meaning of having someone to be there for you. I also said that I would always protect you from _anything_ and want to be there for you forever if I could." He finished with sincerity in his warm eyes.

I can't believe all the things he's said got to my dad. He's the toughest person to break, and Freddie got him to break and have his daughter date the guy she's been friends with since birth. It's crazy how everything has changed over the years, and it led me to the best man to exist. Sometimes Freddie is too good to be true and I always asked myself how I have this man in my life. But the answer is always Freddie's personality that I love. He knows how to make me happy and I know he wouldn't hurt me any day. He's a one of a kind and I'm so glad he's mine.

"Really?"

"Would I joke about that?" He laughed softly still staring into my eyes.

"Of course not... sometimes it's just hard to believe that you're here with me for a long time..." I said truthfully.

"Well, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." He grinned.

"I know," I smiled. "I'm not complaining."

We stared at each other for a while until I saw Freddie's eyes turn black filled with _lust_. Oh god, I know what he's thinking about doing and I want to do the same thing... I felt a slight pressure in my underwear and my clit twitching, making me slightly wet.

"Hopefully, you won't complain about this." Freddie said huskily not giving me time to say anything as he leans in and kisses me roughly feeling his hand go down on my waist. He licks the bottom of my lips causing me to moan as he wants to enter inside my mouth. I obeyed as I opened my mouth and his tongue collided with mine making me feel hot in my body.

I brought myself hovering over Freddie as we still kissed, not breaking contact. I could feel his bulge underneath as I know how hard he's getting. _Maybe I can tease him just a little bit._ I started to grind myself on his bulge, and he groaned quietly, wrapping his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I pulled away from his lips and went for his neck kissing his delicate spot and licking it, blowing it to have that sensitive air go in through his body.

He moaned a little louder as I continued to work on him. He's going to get _a lot_ of teasing this morning. I crawled my hand to his chest down to his thigh, slowly bringing my hand to his crotch and grabbing it.

"Argh..." he moaned knitting his eyebrows together.

He's not going to like me for this, but I'm going to do it for fun. My hand goes inside his flap and felt his dick become harder under his underwear. My hand goes inside his underwear flap, and I felt his boner, imagining how veiny it looks.

"Oh god," he whimpered.

"Man, you're hard already?" I said softly. "You must really like me touching you, huh?" I asked, but he doesn't respond. I pulled his pants and underwear over his ass and down to his ankles under the covers in a split second. I want to see him squirm like he did in the past. I go under the covers again, brought my hand back to his bare cock and wrapped my hand around it, feeling how hard he is. "You like it when I touch you?"

He nodded his head with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling. I pumped his dick slowly as I stared at his face watching what he does. "Oh fuck..." he groaned with his mouth partly opened seeing how plump his lips are.

I leaned down to his lips and brushed mine against his, still stroking his little friend. "You like it when I stroke your big cock?" I whispered.

"Yes, oh God yes." He moans again not moving an inch in bed, and I couldn't help but feel my underwear soaked as I'm getting aroused from his pleasure. This caused me to stroke him faster with my hand encircled to his hard boner; his face was begging me to go faster, but I couldn't do that just yet. "Sam... ugh!" He groaned not knowing what to do with his body.

It makes me feel hot...

"What? What do you want?" I murmured.

"I think I'm going to come..." he moaned feeling himself indeed getting warmer and warmer by the minute. I could feel his body getting tense as he's about come soon.

"You want to come, baby?"

"God yes please!" He whimpered as he opens his eyes and looks at me with pleasure. I know how much he wants to come and I'm going to give it to him. His eyes are filled with lust, and it's making me want to come without anything done to me; he's making me soaking wet through my underwear and my clit tensing in pressure making me moan at the feeling.

"Yeah?... You're making me feel so good, Freddie," I moaned in his mouth, and he groaned again with his breathing turning into panting, not containing his body going to explode any minute.

"Oh, God. I'm gonna..."

Before he could do anything, someone knocks on the apartment door.

I stopped what I was doing and snapped my head at the doorway leading to the living room feeling my cheeks hot, realizing someone was outside as I was jerking Freddie.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Freddie groaned annoyingly leaning his head back on the pillow.

Even I was annoyed that someone interrupted our hot moment. _Who could it be at the door?_ I looked back at Freddie and saw his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. I leaned down to him and kissed the side of his lips. "Don't worry, we'll finish this after I get the door." I whispered wanting to get his hopes up.

And it did as he opened his eyes and looked at me growing a smile. "Then you better hurry up." He said, smacking my ass with his hand.

"Ah! You shithead!" I giggled, getting off the bed and leaving his bedroom.

I walked pass the living room to the front door and cupped my hand on the doorknob, opening the door wide. As the door was opened, I find the girl with black hair and brown eyes with a smile on her face.  
"Merry Christmas, Sam! Well, Merry _late_ Christmas."

"Carly... Hi." I tried to smile but felt awkward as Freddie is in his bedroom waiting for me to finish him off. "How come you didn't come by yesterday?"

"Oh, I wanted to, but my dad came home to surprise my brother and me and I was too excited to go anywhere." She cheered.

"Oh, that's awesome... great." I said awkwardly.

"So how was your Christmas?" She asked oblivious to my awkward stage.

My mind goes back to yesterday and thought how the beginning went well, the middle went bad, then the end turned out good again. "Um... it was okay. My family came by and everything." I answered.

"Well, I'm glad. I actually got you and Freddie some presents I bought." She smiled holding up two medium size boxes of the presents.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Carly. Thank you." I smiled in appreciation.

"Can I come in and watch you guys open it?"

My eyes widen thinking she could see Freddie. "Uh... actually, Carly I was in a middle of something important—"

"Sam, what's taking so long?" Freddie asks, entering the living room.

My eyes must've looked like they were about to fly off from my face because I didn't want Carly to see his pants occupied. I turned around and met Freddie, immediately looking down at his crotch and saw it covered in his pants looking like his groin has calmed down.

I sighed in relief resting my hand on my forehead.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. It's just hot in here." I chuckled nervously trying to give her a smile.

I hear Freddie walking behind me and hugged my waist with his arms and his chin resting on my shoulder. "Hey, Carly. Hope you had a nice Christmas." He says casually knowing he wants to continue what we started in the next room.

"I did thank you. I was just telling Sam that I got you guys presents since I couldn't come yesterday." Carly said as she extends the presents to me and I smiled, taking them from her hands.

"Thank you, Carly. If you want we can hang out later." Freddie suggested as he pulls one arm away from my waist. Then his hand goes behind my shirt, lifting it up a little, sliding his hand inside my underwear to my butt cheeks, me feeling his finger go inside my pussy entrance.

I gasped at the feeling of his finger going inside me.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Oh... I just thought it was a great idea for us to hang out later." I said shakily feeling his finger go in deeper making me want to moan out loud, but I couldn't since Carly was here before us.

"Oh, okay, well you guys can text me the deets and I'll be ready!" She smiles—again oblivious to what's happening right now.

"Great!" I smiled innocently. "See you later, bye!" I rushed by waving my hand at her, and she waved back with a smile on her face, turning around from the hallway and walks away from our threshold. I slammed the door closed and threw the presents on the ground, turning my head over my shoulder, facing Freddie as his finger is still inside me.

"Oh my God, we need to finish." I moaned.

Freddie smiled and pulled his finger out of my hole and out my underwear. I turned around and he picks me up from my waist as I wrapped my legs around his torso, bringing my lips to his kissing him forcefully.

We continued to kiss as I feel Freddie walking towards his bedroom going to finish what we started and going to finish it right _without_ interruptions.


	55. Chapter 53

**I'm sorry about my message in the last chapter stating how I got mixed emotions about my story and how terrible it is. You know what, and I'll be honest with you guys. (Just you and me) I've never published a book before online for millions of people to read, so I was afraid that I would get negative comments about my story and then doubt on myself for writing something someone doesn't like. So, in other words, I'm a very sensitive person.**

 **Now, I want to point out that I like—no LOVE my story and proud for what I've written. The book is almost over and I want to say that if one of you readers don't like my story, then I'm sorry it didn't catch your interest.**

 **If one of you readers do like my story, then I'm so happy it DID catch your interest and that you're still reading it.**

 **And I understand that everyone has their own type of book genre they like to read or how they don't like some of the chapters because it doesn't fit or lost its direction with the story.**

 **I wrote the story the way I see it and it's going to stay that way. :)**

 **So, I want to apologize for doubting myself and want to say that I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I'm not going to quit now or give up because of a little misunderstanding on my part. That would make me feel like a quitter and that's not who I am.**

 **If the haters don't like that... I don't know what to tell you. *shrugs***

 **I really hope you guys enjoy the rest of the book for the people who are still supporting this story. *kisses***

 **Sorry for the long rant!**

* * *

 **chapter fifty-three**

 _Two years later_

I was laying in bed in slumber feeling myself dreaming about how comfortable this bed is. Then I felt someone's arms around my waist as I feel their lips softly kissing the corners of my mouth, to my cheek and to my forehead.

Knowing their familiar gesture, I knew who it was.

Fluttering my eyes open, I narrowed my eyes to clear my vision and saw the handsome man I call my boyfriend, Freddie Benson. I met his brown eyes and felt my lips rise to a smile knowing his face is the first thing I like to see in the morning.

"Good morning, Sam." He whispered.

"Good morning," I smiled. I scoot myself closer to him while we're lying in bed face-to-face with each other. He cups my cheek with his hand and tucks a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. "That was a nice way to wake me up."

"Yeah? Well, consider me being your alarm clock every morning. And besides, today is a very special day, birthday girl." Freddie smirked.

I chuckled feeling the top of my ears burn, and my cheeks flushed thinking about today and that Freddie greeted me for that. "Ugh... I'm getting old."

"Twenty-three is not old." He laughed as his fingers grab a small hold of my cheeks. "You're still young and perky, yes you are!" He mocked jokingly as he pinched my cheeks.

I slapped his hand away and laughed as I climbed on top of his body and stared down at him. "You're a dick in the morning you know that?" I asked, and he nodded his head eagerly like a child with a big smile on his face, causing me to laugh.

After a minute, his smile faded and he just stared at me; shifting his eyes to mine down to my lips and back to my eyes. His eyes are telling me something that is making me curious and I probably won't know what it is until he tells me himself. But other than that, his eyes are showing love and happiness I see every day which makes me relieved to know he's glad to be here with me.

His hands travel to my hips and cups them gently, bringing me down closer so that our bodies touch as one. Then our faces are an inch closer to each other while I rest my head on the crook of his neck and my hand caressing his cheek. This position feels so comfortable I don't want to move.

"Can we just stay in bed all day?" I asked.

"No, Sam then you wouldn't be able to enjoy your day outside." Freddie replied hugging my waist with his arms.

"But you're so _comfortable_..." I whined stroking his cheek softly. He chuckled lightly but didn't respond to my comment; he kept his arms around me and cuddled next to me. He kisses my forehead with a soft peck and nuzzles his head against mine feeling the warmth of his arms around me. I know in my mind Freddie has something planned for my birthday like every year and it includes being outside, so I know I won't be able to win today. "So what did you have planned today?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to Pini's for free food and just... drive around town," Freddie answered simply.

"Ooh, just thinking about their lasagna sounds good right now." I moaned, feeling my mouth watery.

"Then you better hurry up and get dressed so we can go." He chuckled, sitting up in bed bringing me with him. "Because we have a _long_ day ahead of us."

"Okay," I brought myself closer near his lips and said. "Maybe in a few minutes." I slam my lips against his, and he responds back gripping the back of my head gently and turning us over on the bed as he's on top of me.

My birthday is already going off to a great start.

* * *

So far, my birthday is fantastic. Freddie took me to _Pini's_ like he said he would. We have outdone ourselves with our attire though; me wearing a teal dress hugging my body slash curves with white wedges and a small amount of makeup. (Hey, it's my birthday so not too bad, right?) Freddie is wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. We looked fancy, but I can let it slide just for today. Anyway, we ordered the best lasagna in town including Freddie ordering a chocolate birthday cake along with everyone in the restaurant singing 'happy birthday' to me.

I'm going to hurt him for that later.

Being twenty-three is not different from being the age I was the year before that and the year before that. Melanie, on the other hand, is different. Today is our birthday, and we have different ways of celebrating it; she has a big party with her friends while I just spend time with my parents or Freddie.

She's extra, but that won't change who she is.

This year she's celebrating her birthday in England with her friends, and so far, she's having a great time when she texted me this morning. Speaking of friends, Carly texted me this morning too wishing me a happy birthday and that she wanted to see me later.

Carly and I have gotten very close over the years. She's like the other sister I've never had (Melanie is great of course), and she got along with everyone in my family when I introduced them to her two years ago. She may be a chipper and a little opposite of me, but she's fun to hang out with.

It was nice getting birthday wishes from everyone I know. I don't want this day to end because I know I have to wait next year to get all the attention I'm getting right now. _Eh, I sound picky, but who cares_.

Freddie is driving on the road while I'm in the passenger seat looking out the window seeing the trees pass by in a blur. I don't know where Freddie is taking us because he said we had one more stop to go to and I'm afraid it's going to be sketchy. I know it won't be like those horror movies where the guy takes a girl to the woods and ends up killing her; Freddie wouldn't do anything like that because he wouldn't kill anybody.

He's just a nub who I love.

As I look through the window, I see we're about to enter a quaint building that seems oddly familiar. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He ended at that as he turns into the parking lot behind the building and parks in a random spot, taking the keys out of the ignition. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turns his head to me with a smile on his face. "You're going to Love it." He opened the door, got out of the car and rushes to the other side, opening my door.

I smile, taking off my seatbelt and stepping out of the vehicle. Freddie closes the door and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers together. "Now what is this place?" I asked as he takes me to the other side of the building.

"Don't worry about it, you worry too much." He chuckled.

We walk to the front of the building and I see unexpected visitors. Freddie and I stopped our tracks and saw Carly, Brad, and Gibby smiling at us with their hands behind their backs. _Okay, now I'm really confused about what's going on._

I turned to Freddie and gave him a weird look. "Freddie, what is this?"

"This is your present." He withdrew his hand away from mine and walks in front of me, going backward to the three musketeers. He must've noticed my confusion because he laughed while stopping in the middle of our friends. "Don't worry, Sam. They're going to help me with the present. And here it is."

Next to him, Carly brings out her phone behind her back and shows me the device while waving it before she looks at it, and presses a button. Immediately, I heard a crash cymbal and music starting to play at the beginning. I know what the song is called, but I don't know why Carly is playing it.

Then what happened next got me shook.

 _"I can't win, I can't reign_  
 _I will never win this game_  
 _Without you, without you,"_

Freddie started to sing while Carly, Brad, and Gibby do the chorus with the music playing.

Oh my gosh, what are they doing?!

 _"I am lost, I am vain,_  
 _I will never be the same_  
 _Without you, without you,"_

Freddie points his finger at me and I started to laugh.

 _"I won't run, I won't fly_  
 _I will never make it by_  
 _Without you, without you_  
 _I can't rest, I can't fight_  
 _All I need is you and I,_  
 _Without you, without you,"_

Freddie and the three musketeers danced matching the beat of the song while the chorus started to play.

"Oh my god, what is this?!" I exclaimed over the music.

 _"Oh oh oh!_  
 _You! You! You!_  
 _Without..._  
 _You! You! You!_  
 _Without... you,"_

 _"Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
 _But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
 _Without you, without you,"_

"I'll take the blame, Sam!" Freddie yelled with his arms out. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter, but I couldn't control myself at this random dance routine.

 _"I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
 _I can't take one more sleepless night_  
 _Without you, without you."_

 _"I won't soar, I won't climb_  
 _If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_  
 _Without you, without you,"_

Carly, Brad, and Gibby do the chorus again while Freddie walks over to me slowly.

 _"I can't look, I'm so blind_  
 _I lost my heart, I lost my mind_  
 _Without you, without you,"_

 _"Oh oh oh!_  
 _You! You! You!_  
 _Without..._  
 _You! You! You!_  
 _Without... you..."_

Freddie stops in front of me as the three friends behind him stop dancing with a smile on their face. Freddie uncovers my mouth and holds it, feeling his warm hand against mine.

 _"I am lost, I am vain,_  
 _I will never be the same_  
 _Without you, without you,_  
 _Without... you..."_

Freddie finished his last note gradually, and I was lost for words to what to say. I looked over his shoulder seeing the three adults smiling so big as they try to catch their breaths quietly from dancing. I turned back to Freddie watching him stare at me waiting for me to say something.

"What was that?" I questioned.

"Just a fun routine I made for you," he smiled. "It took us a lot of work to get it done, almost three weeks for finishing it. But we nailed it!"

"Freddie, that has got to be the most cheesiest thing I've ever seen." I laughed remembering all the dance moves and singing that just occurred.

"Eh, I might be cheesy, but it was worth it because there's more to it."

My smile faltered trying to understand what he meant by _more_. "More?"

He nodded his head and then points his finger at the front of the building without breaking eye contact. "Do you remember this place?" He asked softly.

I turn my head to where his finger is pointing at and see the front of the building with a sign above that looks like it's about to break down with a few cracks, but was still able to be hung up. It had various paint brush markings when the painters tried to make it look cleaner and appealing. The quaint brick small building was something I didn't imagine I would see again in years.

I looked at the sign and read where we are:

 _Kiddie City Daycare_

This place brings back memories, and I looked at Freddie at awe remembering the first moment we locked eyes with each other. "This is the place where we first met..." I trailed off.

"Exactly..." he grinned. "And meeting you was the best thing that's happened in my life. Well... actually the best thing that's happened was when you came into this world because I wouldn't have met you if you didn't. I'm so glad I did though..." he grabs my other hand intertwining our fingers together with a small squeeze. "This is probably the most terrifying thing I've ever had to do, but I can't wait any longer."

I stared at him as I feel my heart beating so quickly. What does he mean by that? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

"Freddie..." I paused feeling a lump appear in my throat.

He looks at me as I can feel his breathing come out quickly from his mouth as if he's nervous. I could see in his eyes he's edgy about something and it's starting to scare me.

Freddie steps back untangling our hands and shoves one hand behind his back pocket and takes out something.

He kneels down on one knee.

I felt my heart stop as I looked down at him watching him bring out a small black matte box, holding it delicately up in his hand. He opens the lid, and it shows a small diamond ring that looks to be an expensive carrot band.

I clasped my mouth with my hand in shock not knowing what to do.

 _What is he doing...?_

"Sam... I know we've been dating for two years, but it's not enough. Being with you every day is the only thing that helps me keep going in life. Life is short... really short... and I don't want to waste another second, minute, or hour regretting not doing this sooner. We've been together since we were babies; right here at this _exact_ daycare. We had Mrs. Andrews in Room 204. You were there first, and my mom dropped me off, and she said I crawled up to you. We threw up on each other after a couple minutes of meeting,"

I laughed as I feel my tear ducts filled with tears. I drop my hand and rest it on my side still looking at Freddie while he looks nervous even more.

"The years we've been friends was a blessing given to me. You were always there for me when I needed you, and I was always there for you when you needed me. Those moments will never change because I want to be with you forever..." he paused as I can see his eyes well up with tears but still has a smile on his face. "In the past when we had our ups and downs won't change, but no matter what happens, I want to stand by your side in all of it."

I couldn't blink my eyes fast enough as tears escaped from my eyes at his touching words.

"So... Samantha Michelle Puckett," he takes the ring out of the box slot and holds it up with his index finger and thumb with the diamond facing me.

"Will you marry me?"

I let out a sob that I couldn't control as I looked at the ring then back at Freddie as he's holding the ring with a worried look on his face. I stare at him and have no idea what to say. I met this shithead and amazing guy years ago who makes my heart swell in every piece. Every day of being with him has been the best thing to happen to me, and I don't think I can be away from him for more than a second because I can be myself around him regardless. I feel complete when I'm with him... no doubt about that. I love him so much that it hurts, and I want to be there for him every step of the way.

Finally, after a moment of silence, I smiled at him and gave him the biggest smile out of joy, and I can't control myself for it.

"Hell yes."

Freddie exhaled a big sigh of relief as he scoots closer to me, grabs my left hand, and lifts my third finger, sliding the diamond ring on my finger. Once the cold metal is perfectly rested on my ring finger, Freddie stands up and caresses my face as he made the first move and kisses me on the lips.

I may be crying and the tears are streaming down my face, but I couldn't care less because these are tears of joy and I want to kiss my new fiancé. I responded back wrapping my arms around his torso and melted into his lips as I feel like I'm dreaming about this whole thing.

But this is not a dream, and I'm thrilled that it's reality. Now we're both engaged and I felt myself crying even more, not believing this moment.

Freddie pulled away from the kiss noticing I'm crying and wipes the tears away from my cheeks. His eyes are filled with tears too, and I know they're filled with happiness as well. I brought my hand to his cheek and playfully slapped him in the face as I continued to cry. "You shithead..."

He smiled as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I know." He brought me closer to his body and wrapped his arms around me tightly as I did the same thing with my head resting on his chest.

I can't believe I'm about to start another chapter with Freddie as our story doesn't end. I don't want our story to end yet because there are more years to come as we flip the pages, page by page.

Let a new chapter begin.


	56. Chapter 54

**chapter fifty-four**

 _Three Months Later_

After Freddie had proposed to me three months ago, he and I told the news to everyone, and let me tell you. They were shocked, again... I remember telling them the news and Mrs. Benson was crying her eyes out as she hugged her son in a loving way that made him lose air for a short second. My parents were happy for me that I said 'yes' to Freddie. Apparently, Freddie asked my father if he could marry me a couple of months before, and the aftermath was a disaster. My dad was skeptical, but after calming down he finally said yes to him, and Freddie bought the ring right away.

Melanie was so proud of me she did her hug and cry routine again on me, and I couldn't get her off me. She's strong when she's upset in a good way. I couldn't get her off for at least ten minutes.

As for Uncle Carmine?

That was _also_ a disaster.

I remember when Freddie and I told him at the bar he works at and I swear Carmine wanted to punch Freddie in the face. I thought it was hilarious at first, but I saw how scared Freddie was when he saw my uncle's fist appear; I had to protect my fiancé from that happening. And I didn't want Carmine to end up in jail _again_.

It's so weird saying _fiancé._ Freddie and I were once best friends, lovers, now engaged. Those stages have different titles, but the experience we had together was always the same that I would not trade anything for.

The engagement was so different than I thought it was going to be. When you watch movies or T.V. shows you always see the bride and groom have to prepare everything for the wedding, and it was a struggle to agree with each other on when the wedding is going to happen. We had to plan what food to serve for everyone (my favorite part of the planning), then plan to get a cake at the wedding reception. It was a lot of work, but it got the work done.

We decided we wanted our wedding to be around the summer time where the sun is out and won't have a possibility of rain, which is perfect. Mrs. Benson went through the catering for our food choices for the guests and the cake. It felt great to be a part of choosing what you want and control everything. Freddie thinks otherwise, but that's just him.

The part that got me worried the most was the dress shopping.

Since I wasn't a professional at fashion, I asked Carly and my sister, Melanie, if they could help me pick out a dress since they're into fashion more. They agreed to help with happy smiles and dragged me to _The_ _Wedding Palace_ to try on dresses. I remember that God awful day...

* * *

 _"Sam, what do you think of this one?" Carly said as she pulled out a white dress from the rack. I turned to her and saw what she was suggesting and looked carefully at the dress. The white dress was silk with short sleeves attached that came with flower-like lace pattern in the neck area of the lace. The dress looks elderly, I didn't like it one bit._

 _"Um... no." I said directly._

 _"Oh," Carly shrugged putting the dress back on the rack. "Did you find anything you like?" She asked walking to my area of the dress selections._

 _"Not really. These are like old people clothes. I need a dress that would actually make me look young." I scoffed as I cringed at the dress choices._

 _"Well, maybe Melanie found something." Carly walked ahead of me as I followed her to meet up with my sister at the other side of the store. We've been at this store for an hour, and the girls made me try on like five different dresses that didn't look good on me. This is supposed to be the best wedding store in Seattle, and I found no luck finding the right dress._

 _I know I usually shouldn't care about this type of thing, but this isn't just any kind of thing. This is my wedding. My_ first _wedding. And I want to find the right dress that would make me go pop and make people turn heads on the new bride to see how hot I look. It sounds cocky, but don't judge me! The wedding is a new event for a man and woman to say their vows and agrees to always be there with each other and it's supposed to be special. That's why I want the wedding to be perfect and by starting that is to find the perfect dress that I would wear and be proud of wearing._

 _Carly and I saw Melanie looking at some dresses in the rack and met up with her in no time. "Hey, Melanie. Did you have luck finding something Sam might like?" Carly asked._

 _Melanie looked up at us with a smile on her face as if she thought of a brilliant idea. "As a matter of fact, I did. While you two were looking at some dresses, I asked a lady that works here, and she gave me the best dress that's perfect and affordable." She cheered. She pulled out a dress from the rack and showed the dress that she was proud of finding from an employee's help._

 _Carly gasped and smiled as she looked at the dress. "Oh my gosh, it's perfect! What do you think, Sam?"_

 _I've got to say... she did a great job. I felt my lips lift up as I looked at my possible wedding dress and pictured myself wearing it as I walked down the aisle and people watching me like I'm on the red carpet. But most importantly, I'm picturing what Freddie might think when he sees me in this dress. Would he be happy? The dress might be worth the risk, and I love a good challenge to see what he might think._

 _"It's perfect."_

* * *

That day was sure stressful. The dresses that I had to try on was totally a waste of time because of the certain type of dress I was looking for. Then doing another hour of searching for them in racks which caused more problems. Fortunately, Melanie was the hero at the end since she found our winner of a white dress that I'll be wearing to the wedding.

I can't believe this is happening to me now that I'm thinking about it again. I can't believe I'm going to marry Freddie; my partner in crime, my best friend, my rock, my anchor, my everything.

Today.

I'm at the local church in the dressing room, while Melanie is applying my makeup and Carly curling my hair. I woke up really early this morning trying to make it to church since our wedding is scheduled early afternoon at one-thirty. Right now, it is one o' six, and I'm getting nervous about this whole thing.

I'm about to marry Freddie in twenty-four minutes, and it feels like I'm far away from him. The one thing I hate about weddings is being away from your partner. Apparently, you can't see your fiancé one day before your wedding because it's "bad luck" and being away from him for twenty-four hours is harder than I thought it was going to be. We both stayed at the same hotel and was brought to our rooms at different times so we wouldn't see each other the night before.

It must've been hard for Freddie to be sleeping alone in his room without me. It was awful not being in his arms in bed and feeling the warmth from him. It felt awkward with the bed empty by my side; it was like years ago when we weren't in a relationship and slept in different rooms.

But now I'm excited thinking about being with him again in the ceremony.

 _I'm getting nervous again..._

"Sam?" I heard a voice that snapped me back to reality and saw Carly through the mirror behind me. "What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Oh, nothing, nothing's wrong. I'm just nervous." I said softly. I see her finishing clipping a white flower clip on my hair, then she pinned my hair in a high bun with a couple strands of hair out in front of my face, neatly.

"Oh, I can imagine the nerves being your first wedding and all. It's okay if you're nervous," she rests her hands on my shoulders feeling the soft cotton fabric of my robe as Melanie continued applying lipgloss on my lips. "It's a very special day for women because they get to be with their Prince Charming."

"She's right though!" Melanie agreed, nodding her head eagerly.

"Man, you guys watch way too many movies." I rolled my eyes and saw Melanie shove all the makeup supplies she used on me in her makeup bag. "But I know what you guys mean."

Melanie leans herself against the makeup desk as she looks at me. "Just think about Mom's wedding day. Do you remember the story she told us when we were young?" She asks with a grin on her face.

I think about the story our mom told us and chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, she told us how grandma picked out her dress and sent out the invitations without her say."

"Yeah," she smiled. "Then it turned out great, and at the ceremony when the priest asked mom if she'd marry Dad; she said, 'just hurry up and let me kiss this man'." We both laughed including Carly behind me, and it made me feel a little better about the event after all. It made me happy that I have these girls to be a part of my wedding.

Carly is my one and only bridesmaid while Melanie is my Maid of Honor. I have my two girls supporting me in the aisle as I go marry my fiancé. I thought Carly was going to complain about not being my Maid of Honor, but she was surprisingly okay with my sister being in charge of that position. Carly and Melanie are like twins when it comes to romantic stuff, so they're just happy about my day.

"Okay, go put your dress on, you're going to get married in fifteen minutes." Carly smiled as she lays my wedding dress on my lap. "Hurry up!" She grabs Melanie's wrist and drags her out of my dressing room with her.

Once the door was closed, I crane my neck down to my dress looking at the style Melanie helped me pick out. The dress may be too much, but it's beautiful nonetheless, and I'm glad I get to wear it. This whole thing is nerve-wrecking because it's real; the day is finally here, and every guest we have invited are outside waiting for the bride to come out soon. _I am so nervous right now!_ Just think about something happy, think about something happy. What makes me happy so it can help me relax?

 _Freddie_.

My eyes close picturing him showing me his charming smile and saying crappy jokes and laughing at them by himself, which causes me to beam. My heart leaps at the thought of being with him for the rest of my life and cherish him forever. _It sounds cliché_ and _cheesy but it's the truth._

But it's worth it when we get married in a few minutes...

Oh shit, I have to get ready!

* * *

 **Freddie's POV**

I'm waiting at the altar, waiting for the wedding to start. Man, I haven't been so nervous in my entire life, I can't believe I'm about to marry an amazing girl in _three_ minutes.

After Sam and I had told her family and my mom about the news of our engagement a few months ago, I was scared of what her father was going to do to me and if his punishment for me was going to be violent. But now I'm not worried anymore since he's okay with everything. Sam's uncle, however, was going to beat me to shreds after finding out about our news for sure. I knew too well that he loves his niece and he doesn't want anything to happen like her father showed me, but how he stared at me with that look scared me to death.

Sam's family is scary.

Anyways, getting a wedding together is a lot of work, but it's going to be worth it once the ceremony starts. Sam decided she didn't want a big wedding; she wanted to have our close friends and family there and I agreed with her decision. Our loved ones being able to watch us get married is all that matters.

We had to make the best of the planning since we had three months to prepare for it: we had to get the caterer settled for everyone to eat, make the invitations for the people who are invited, and buy our attire. It took us a month almost to have that list completed, and it worked out perfectly with no complications whatsoever. Well... except for the food part. Sam was picky the whole time.

What was easy for me was finding my tuxedo for the event. My mom helped me pick out the tux that would suit for the scenery we planned for the wedding, and I have to admit that she did something right for once in her life. It wasn't easy shopping with her over the years, but she managed to do this right for her only son's day. The whole time, she was tearing up with every tuxedo I have tried on and was crying about how much I'm growing up and how I didn't need her anymore.

She's my mother and I'm always going to need her for some advice once and a while since I'm new to this experience. It's not every day that I get to marry anyone. This _one_ girl is who I want to be with, and that's how it's going to stay.

In other news, we bought the tuxedo, and I'm happily wearing it as I stand next to my best guy friends.

I have my best man, Gibby behind me. Brad and Spencer are my groomsmen. These boys were supportive when I proposed to Sam on her birthday months ago, and they were fighting over who got to be the Best Man. I chose Gibby since I knew him the longest and always knew the bright way to see in him like a brother would. He's the weirdest guy I've ever met, but I love the guy. Spencer is the new member of our group who's probably the funniest guy on the planet. He happens to be Carly's older brother and Sam and I met him recently, and I thought it would be a great idea for him to be a part of our wedding.

He was honored that he got to be one of my groomsmen and he didn't mind at all.

I'm nervous about this, I'm currently standing here while my hands are sweating and me bringing the back of my hand wiping a sweat on my brow. _Is it hot in here?_

"Hey man, calm down," Gibby said behind me.

"I'm just a little nervous." I lied. Who's calm about seeing their fiancé for the first time in twenty-four hours?

"Don't worry about anything. Once you see Sam walk down here, it'll be like no one was ever here, and it will be just you and her." He pats on my shoulder with his hand and I relaxed a little bit from his encouraging words.

He's right. Once I see her, I'll be able to go anywhere I want with her and feel free knowing she's the one I'm supposed to be with. I can't wait to spend every minute with the rest of my life with her.

My Sammy.

I hear the pianist and orchestra playing the entrance song _Princess Bride_ filling the room and hear the big doors open. I turned my head in the direction of two silhouettes appearing in the doorway. My jaw dropped slightly as I couldn't move my feet or body; my eyes must've stung as they saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

After I put my wedding dress on, I walk to the full body mirror that is hooked on the door seeing a new human being. _I can't believe that's me._ I see my reflection wearing a bright V-neck white gown with lace straps stopped to my shoulders, the dress ending with a long train. My hair has a veil clipped to my high bun ending next to my long train. My face is filled with makeup that Melanie helped me with, it's not too heavy, it's not too light; the makeup amount is average with eyeshadow, pink blush, mascara, and last but not least, lipgloss.

This is very un-Sam like to be wearing something like this, but... I couldn't stop my lips from smiling at the reflection. Today is going to be a new day for me, and I can feel myself being confident about how the next few minutes is going to turn out.

I know it's going to turn out well.

I hear someone knock on the door and I'm afraid it's Freddie who's not supposed to see me right now. "Who is it?" I called.

 _"It's your dad."_ My dad's voice muffled behind the door. I sighed in relief as I walk closer to the door and open it wide, seeing my dad wearing his black suit with a black tie hugged around his collar. I never thought I would see him wear a suit again since he despises them. I walk backwards letting him have room to walk inside. He walks into the room with his hands in his pants pockets, and he glances at me up and down observing my look. "Wow..." He stares at me with wide eyes while closing the door behind him. "Who is this beautiful young woman?"

"Thanks, Dad." I chuckled as I run my hands through my dress to smooth out any wrinkles.

"You know... I hate to say this, but you look just like your mother when we got married."

"I do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You sure do... and it's kind of creeping me out just a smidge. But that's what happens when you have her genes, right?" He chuckled. "I remember when you were just a little girl and you used to hurt yourself when you ran around the house or played at the playground climbing on the monkey bars, and you would always fall." He laughs and I join him at the memories.

"Yeah, I remember alright. Then mom would blame me for running around so much, but I didn't care." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Now, you're a young woman about to marry a man..." I hear my dad pause as a sniff arrives from him. I looked at him closely and saw his eyes are starting to fill with tears.

Is he... is he crying?

"Dad, why are you crying?" I asked as I reached for his face, wiping a tear from his eye with my thumb.

"It's just... my little girl is getting married, and you're not a baby anymore." He sniffs again and wipes the tears in his eyes furiously. Mom would say when I was little that dad never cried about anything in his life except the day Melanie and I was born. That was the only time he cried because that was the day he became a father and was still skeptical about it. Now that he's crying again because one of his daughters is getting married is starting to grow on him that we're growing up. Now I feel my eyes stinging and tears falling out of my eyes copying his gesture. _Thank god Melanie put waterproof mascara on my lashes._ "Sam, why are you crying now?"

"From what you s-said." I hiccupped. "I don't want you to be upset though, Dad. I guarantee you that everyone didn't see this coming anytime soon, even _me_." I laughed, and he joined with tears still in his eyes. "But... I'm going to be living a new life as a wife that might be scary for you and mom, and it's going to be a fun challenge to endure. I want you to promise me that you won't cry anymore for the rest of the wedding until I leave because those are going to be tears of joy." I said, pointing my index finger at him.

He nods his head at me and smiles. "You got it, Peanut." I nodded my head in approval as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist as we embrace the last moments before the big moment comes among us. "I love you, honey."

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you too, daddy."

"Ready to get married?" He asks after a while of hugging each other. I pulled away from him and looked at his face while nodding my head at his question. I wiped as many tears as I could so it wouldn't look suspicious for everyone from outside to see. My dad extended his elbow out, and I snake my arm around his firmly. I grab the small peach colored bouquet that was left on a small couch. He opens the door and we walk out of the room, heading outside to the church doors.

I take a deep breath and feel myself shaking causing goosebumps in my arms. Dad must've noticed my nerves because he's rubbing my hand that is hugging his upper arm with his thumb. "You ready?"

I nod my head eagerly, "I'm ready."

Dad opens the doors and we hear the orchestra and pianist playing from the inside. Everyone stands from their chairs at my entrance and looks at me with smiles on their faces as I'm walking down the aisle. I see Freddie's mother on her side of the family, and she smiles at me from the seats. Then I look over into my side of the family and see Uncle Carmine and mom smiling at me giving me a short thumbs up as I could see her eyes glossing. I couldn't stop smiling at them. Next, I look forward, seeing Melanie and Carly next to the priest on one side wearing their short silk sea-teal dresses that were picked out by me as they hold small flowers in their hands.

I look to my right seeing Gibby being the Best Man and Brad and Spencer as the groomsmen with their gray suits on, which they look handsome in.

Finally, I look at the Groom.

Finally, after not seeing him for a day, I get to look at him. Freddie is staring at me with a huge smile on his face as I'm getting closer to him. My eyes couldn't look away from his and saw the mixed emotions as they screamed at me. I could tell his brown eyes were glistening while he's trying to control them. I started to feel anxious as I'm almost close to him; his attire of wearing a gray tuxedo that hugged his body so well looks handsome on him. I just can't stop staring at him.

Once I walk up a step and stand in front of him, Dad squeezes my hand gently and smiles at me, pulling his hand away from mine, walking away to his seat. I turn my attention at Freddie and he smiles at me while I'm doing the same, feeling my lips stretch in excitement.

We look at each other while the minister starts to speak for our behaves. "Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Samantha Michelle Puckett and Fredward Karl Benson. This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect. If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent for a good ten seconds, and the pastor nods his head for countenance. I mentally exhaled a breath knowing no one regrets having the both of us getting married.

"Marriage is an ancient human tradition. The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and have paved the way for us to be standing here before God celebrating the union between these two people today. As we celebrate this bond of unity today Under the eyes of God, it is important that we keep in mind that, while this is certainly an occasion of tremendous joy, the promises we witness here today are serious and life-altering commitments.

"Fredward and Samantha are here to publicly declare that because of Jesus Christ's love, they too can truly love one another. As God demonstrated His love in Jesus, our Lord, they will demonstrate this God given love by giving themselves to one another and one for the other."

The Pastor looks at both of us with a grin on his face as he continued. "They no other human ties are more tender; no other vows are more sacred than these you are about to assume. You are entering into that holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love.

"At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Sam, would you please deliver yours first?" The pastor asked me with a smile on his face.

I looked at him nodding my head as I found the words I memorized late last night as I couldn't fall asleep for this day. The words I jotted down on paper flash back in my mind as I meant every word of what I feel about Freddie and our lives.

I cleared my throat as I felt my body shaking, but looked into Freddie's eyes as they seem to calm me down from puking all over the church floor. I opened my mouth and started my personal vows.

"Freddie... it felt like yesterday when we first met even though I don't remember a whole lot of that day. Being with you for almost two decades has been amazing and wonderful because you made our moments together wonderful. You are also my best friend who I will always love unconditionally until the day I die. I will always be there for you when you need me if you need to laugh or cry. We may have our differences and fights from time-to-time, but I know we can fix them because that's how we are. And I'm glad to say that I want to experience those moments together in the future being your wife... and vow to love you for the rest of our lives."

As I finished my vows, Freddie stares at me with a small smile approaching on his lips. He looks at me as he's trying to tell me something through his eyes, but I know he is willing to say them aloud for me to hear them loud and clear.

"Thank you, Sam," the priest smiles at me with a small nod then turns his way to Freddie. "And now Freddie, would you deliver your vows?"

Freddie takes a deep breath and does not look away from my eyes. He exhaled a shaky breath as he looks timid and nervous about speaking, but he starts to open his mouth starting to talk for the first time.

"Sam, as nervous as I am to say this, today is the day that I become more than your best friend and fiancé. Today I give you my whole heart, mind, body, and soul without condition. I promise to recognize you as an equal and to recognize that your interests, desires, wants and needs are just as important as mine. I promise to stand by your side to laugh at the good days and suffer through the bad. I can't wait until I get to see gray hairs on you and make fun of you for it," I rolled my eyes, and a few guests let out a small laugh. Freddie seemed to be proud of what he said before he continued. "But most importantly, I can't wait to become your husband and love you like a precious treasure each and every day."

My lips couldn't stretch long enough as I smiled from his remarkable vows. His words touched my heart to the fullest, and I wanted to capture his words in writing and reread them knowing I chose the right man to be with forever.

"These kids are adorable, aren't they?" The priest asked as some of the guests responded with a simple "Yes" and some with a laugh. "Thank you, Freddie." He smiled.

"Sam and Freddie, please join hands." I turned around and gave Melanie my bouquet for me to use my two hands for the pastor's instruction. She took the small bouquet from me and I turned back around as Freddie had his hands out for me to hold. I rest my hands on top of his, and he softly grasps them giving them a small squeeze as we looked at each other. "Freddie, will you take Sam as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Sam, do you take Freddie as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

I feel my eyes welling up without me controlling them. "...I do."

"May we have the rings please?" Freddie turns around to get his ring from Gibby, and I turn around to get my ring from Melanie. She smiles at me as she gives me my ring and I smile back at her in appreciation. Freddie and I turn back around at the same time and look at each other holding the rings in our hand.

"The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

"Freddie, in placing this ring on Sam's finger, repeat after me: _I, Freddie, give you, Sam this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me_."

He looks at me and does his cute boyish smile repeating the words he was ordered to say. "I, Freddie, give you, Sam this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." He holds my hand gently and places the ring on my ring finger, sliding it all the way down to the end feeling a second cold metallic ring hitting my wedding band.

Right now, my heart is racing and I feel tears starting to come out of my eyes.

The pastor looks at me for my turn. "Sam, in placing this ring on Freddie's finger, repeat after me: _I, Sam, give you, Freddie this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me._ "

I look at the brunette and he stares into my blue eyes. "I, Sam, give you, Freddie this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." I place the ring on his ring finger, sliding it all the way down to the end. He smiles at the ring before looking at me again like a little boy.

"Sam and Freddie, by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife. Sealed together today both in law and in love Under the eyes of God," Silence filled the room again as Freddie and I look at each other for the next six words to be said out of the pastor's mouth.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Freddie moves two steps closer to me and he wraps his hands around my waist, and I do the same thing around his neck and finally...

We have our first kiss as Husband and Wife.

We hear cheering and clapping in the church and we pull away from each other, looking at our family and friends happy for us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Benson!"

More cheers surrounded the room as everyone stands up with smiles on their faces. I look at Freddie again and see him staring at me with a satisfied look on his face.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me for good," I said smirking.

He laughs and looks down at me. "That's okay," He shrugged. "Because I get to be with you every day and I can't wait for it." He smiles as he leans over and kisses me for a couple of seconds before pulling away from me.

I can't believe I'm married to my new husband.

Now I'm officially... Mrs. Benson.

* * *

 **/ this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for this story / (5,903 words to be exact)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the ceremony! ^•^**


	57. Chapter 55

**chapter fifty-five**

 _Two years later_

I'm in the kitchen washing the dishes while I'm humming to _The Joke is on You_ by Niki Watkins. As I was about to dry the plate I just washed, I hear the front door open, causing me to stop what I'm doing and turn my head over my shoulder seeing Freddie walking inside the house.

"Sam, I'm home!" Freddie announced.

"I'm in here!" I called. I turn around to finish wash and dry the dishes as I hear his footsteps walking inside the kitchen. Then I feel his warm arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Hey, Beautiful." He whispered in my ear then kisses my cheek.

"Hello." I smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, one family gave me a hard time while I was fixing their sandwiches, but I'm fine." I dried my hands with a red rag, dropped it on the kitchen counter and turned around facing him.

"Why? What happened?" I asked him while wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Well, the mother's kids wanted two different types of sandwiches, and then as I was making them, the kids decided to change their orders and change them again while the mother didn't do a single thing to stop them." He finished, rolling his eyes annoyingly.

"This is what you get for making sandwiches for rude customers." I stated as I laughed picturing how he must've looked like trying so hard resisting arguing to the family.

"Yeah, whatever..." He mumbled. Freddie still works at Subway as a full-time job, and I know he wants to quit so badly, but he's thinking about the good paycheck he receives every month. After we had graduated college a few years ago, Freddie wanted to have his Master's degree in Film Directing. He majored in Film Production and he loved it; he loved to learn about how to make movies and learn about certain cameras for making movies or television shows.

It may sound nerdy, but I'm not complaining since Freddie is _my_ nerd.

"Aww, it's okay." I cooed, flicking my finger on his nose and he smiles while leaning down, kissing my forehead.

"So, how was your day?" He asked me.

"Eh, just cleaned the house, washed the dishes and I came back from the doctor not too long ago." I said, pulling my arms away from his neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly with his eyebrows furrowed and his hands gripping on my hips gently.

"I'm fine really, nothing to worry about, Nub." I assured him.

He nods his head, then he kneels down on his knees, rests the palm of his hand on my stomach and rubs it in a circular motion. "How's our baby doing?" He asked looking up at me.

That's right, I'm _pregnant_! I'm nine months pregnant, so in the next three weeks, we'll finally have our daughter, Amara. Freddie was surprised when I told him that he was going to be a father. But of course, he was excited about being a dad since he didn't get the chance to know his from childhood.

I remember the day I told him.

* * *

 _I am sitting on our bed looking at the clear blue stick I'm holding in my fingers while my hand is shaking with it._

 _Two blue lines..._

 _I can't believe this... I'm pregnant. I actually have a baby growing inside me right now; I never thought it would happen so quickly. Half of my body is scared while the other half is jumping for joy at this sudden news._

 _I should've known something was wrong with me a few weeks ago. I started to have morning sickness, nauseous every time I would look at food, having severe cramps in my body. I didn't know the signs until I figured out that my period was late. I thought it was just the flu and I talked to Melanie about it; then she told me to buy a pregnancy test just to make sure it's not what I thought it was._

 _I went to the bathroom half an hour ago and was waiting for an eternity to see if I was pregnant or not from a little stick. The time to wait was fifteen minutes, and I found two blue lines; from the instructions on the box, it stated if there are two blue lines, you're pregnant and if there is only one blue line, you're not._

 _But there are two lines._

 _Which means I'm pregnant._

 _I don't know how long I've been growing a cell in my body, but all I know is that I'm going to be a mother. And Freddie is going to be a father._

 _Freddie!_

 _He doesn't know about this yet. He went to the store to buy groceries and that gave me time to pee on the stick for nervous results. He's not back yet and I'm scared of how he's going to feel about this news. He's going to be the first one to know about this, and I don't know how to break it to him._

 _We've talked about having children during our honeymoon, but Freddie was afraid of being a father figure. He was petrified as he told me about not being a good father like his dad was to him._

 _I thought he was being an idiot._

 _Freddie is nothing like his father, Leonardo Benson. What happened on Christmas Day years ago was just the whole truth of how he is and how he only cares about himself. He didn't care about his son when Mrs. Benson was pregnant with him and he left when Freddie was seven years old. That's a young age to leave a child when he needed him the most._

 _I told him then that I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt his children when we get one and that he was going to be a great father and make his kids happy. Freddie is a lovable person so I know it wouldn't be a problem that our future daughter or son is going to love him and be glad that he's their dad._

 _We talked about having a baby one-night last month and thought we were ready to have one._

 _I know he's worried that he's going to make some mistake as a parent, but doesn't everybody make a mistake? All parents make mistakes sometime in their lives, but I know Freddie is not going to make the same mistake his dad did on purpose. They will be accidents._

 _Freddie is going to make a great father and wouldn't fail._

 _My train of thought was interrupted by the front door opening and the sound of grocery bags being held inside. He's home... I jumped off the bed and looked at the stick in my hand as I shove it behind my jean pocket._

 _I was nervous again as I walked outside the bedroom and strolled downstairs to the kitchen where Freddie is putting the plastic bags of items on the counter. He has his earbuds on as he listened to music, setting the last bag on the marble counter._

 _I stepped closer behind him and tapped his shoulder with my hand._

 _He flinched as he whipped around and saw me with wide eyes. He calmed down, taking the earbuds off his ears and gives me a smile on his face. "You scared me," he leans down, peck kiss my lips and pulls away from me. "Well! I just bought loads of food for us to make tonight and I gotta say that it's going to be worth it for the money I've spent on it. So, after I put everything away, I'm going to start making dinner and–"_

 _"Freddie, we need to talk."_

 _He stopped his sentence and his smiled faltered to a frown as he looked at me, concerned. He noticed my emotion was scared and nervous on what I wanted to talk about. He takes his phone that was attached to his earbuds and sets it on the counter behind him still locking his eyes on me. "What is it?"_

 _I took a deep breath and felt my hands shaking as my fingers were intertwined. "Okay, um... I'm just going to go right out and say it." I see Freddie's eyes narrow as he's suspicious on my mood and I open my mouth saying two little words._

 _"I'm pregnant."_

 _The silence took over the room as the tension felt thick and hardened. I inhaled shaky breaths watching Freddie's reaction; he has a blank look on his face with his eyes showing no emotion towards them. I can't identify what his eyes are telling me and I'm scared to know what they mean. Freddie blinked rapidly as he leaned against the counter and his hands on the edge, gripping them tightly showing his knuckles turning white._

 _I could hear my ears pumping from my heart beating so fast and my whole body shaking with fear. What is happening? Is he going to say anything? His quiet mouth is worrying me that he's not happy about it and I wish I have never told him the news even though it was really important._

 _I couldn't run away, not now. This news is for both of us as we are now parents to this unborn baby that is slowly growing inside me and if Freddie regrets of having this baby with me, then... I don't know what I would do._

 _After what felt like years, Freddie speaks while looking down on the floor. "You're... you're pregnant..." he said as it sounds like he was talking to himself and taking in the news._

 _I nodded my head even though he wasn't looking at me._

 _"When did you find out?"_

 _"Right after you left to go buy the groceries..." I answered quietly._

 _"You're... the mother and I'm the father?" He asked innocently still looking at the ground._

 _I felt my lips tug to a small grin and I nodded again at his question. "Yes..."_

 _Freddie tilts his head up slowly and I got a look at his face. His eyes are glossing as tears are welling in his eyes with a small smile arising on his face. He looks at me and shows me the happiest smile I've ever seen and it made my heart leap. "I'm a dad?"_

 _"Yep..." I nodded as I felt my eyes burn with tears pouring out, falling on my cheeks._

 _He pulls himself off the counter and stands straight as he walks closer to me. Being surprised, he wraps his arms around my shoulders and squeezes me tightly without trying to hurt me. I wrapped my small arms around his torso and hugged him fondly, savoring this moment and not wanting to let go._

 _He laughed cheerfully against my neck and cupped his hand behind my head. "I'm gonna be a dad... we're going to be parents." He whispered._

 _Once he said those words, it all becomes real by the second. Freddie and I are going to be parents to our son or daughter, and we're going to take care of them for a lifetime, and I want to be there for them whenever they need us. "I know." I smiled feeling more tears come out of my eyes and feeling my arms hugging him tightly feeling this embrace._

 _I can't believe another part of our chapter is happening once again. This time, this chapter is about going through pregnancy and waiting for our child to be born into this world._

* * *

That day was one of the scariest days of my life because I didn't know how Freddie would react to the whole thing of me being pregnant. Besides, he was happy and now he can have a chance to be with his child for the rest of his life.

We found out that we were going to have a girl when I was three months pregnant and I was actually excited that there was going to be another girl in the family. Melanie was screaming her lungs out when we told her she was going to have a niece and went ballistic on how she was going to buy dozens of clothes for the child. I got scared knowing she would go three days straight buying what she can. Carly was happy for Freddie and me and wanted to be her _Seattle_ aunt. She's weird for coming up with that family orientation, so we decided for her to be her Godmother instead. She was crying for bits and hugged me for a long time to have Freddie pull her off me.

My parents and Mrs. Benson were shocked about the news of me caring Freddie's baby. My mom was happy for me as she gave me advice on how to carry a little human inside. Dad was going crazy in his mind that his little girl was pregnant and realized the fact that he was going to be a grandfather. Mrs. Benson, however, was really excited the most about the whole thing. My mom and Freddie's mom helped me get the supplies I needed to get through this long pregnancy and what I needed to do to take care of myself when Freddie is at work or running errands.

 _Who would've thought I would get so much information from the ladies?_ I was happy for getting help from my family and my husband's family and them supporting us for it.

"She's doing well. I went to talk to Doctor Meyers about Amara, and he said that she's still in good condition for the next three weeks." I smiled answering Freddie's question.

"Good, I'm glad you and Amara are okay." He stands up and looks at me again with his adorable smile.

"Yeah me too." I said, rubbing my stomach softly. "I swear, after I have this baby, I'm gonna look fat." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey," He puts his hands on my shoulders. "After Amara is born, you're still going be the beautiful girl I laid eyes on."

I stare at his chocolate eyes finding his eyes beautiful with the sparkle that is looking dead at me. But then I started to snicker at his previous words. "That was so cheesy, man." I laughed.

"It might be cheesy, but it's true." He said seriously. I look at him again and see from his structure that he's telling the truth. I stand on my tippy toes, kissed his lips for a second and pulled away quickly.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome, Princess." He smiles, and I playfully hit his chest as he laughs at his nickname for me.

I turn around and place the clean plates in the cabinets getting on my toes to reach the shelves. "Your nicknames for me are getting old, old man." He laughs again and slaps my butt, causing me to yelp. I turned around and faced him with my jaw opened, and my eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"You still got it." He laughed and I turned around rolling my eyes. "I'll help you put the dishes away." He walks closer to me and takes the plate I had in my hand and stacked it on the shelf.

I smiled in appreciation and continued to dry the glasses with the dish towel. We were left in a comfortable silence as he helps me stack the plates and glasses in their cabinets and me washing and drying the dishes. After two minutes of doing our parts, Freddie asked me a particular question.

"Are you nervous?"

I turn to him confused at his question. "Nervous about what?"

"Having Amara." He turns his full body facing me and looks at me with concerned eyes. I haven't thought about having complications while going into labor when it's time. But now that I'm going to have the baby in a few weeks, I am kind of scared of what might happen.

"Well... maybe I am scared a little bit. I don't know how everything is going to turn out." I replied, playing with my fingers. "What if something happens to Amara or something bad happens to me—"

"Sam, Sam." He stops me from my rambling. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm sorry I asked..." He assured looking guilty. "Listen, everyone is going to be there for you; your parents, my mom, your sister, Carly, and me." He whispered. "You're going to be okay including our daughter. After she is born, we're going to be official parents and Amara is going to be alive and healthy just like we want her to be."

I nod my head at his response feeling the positive outcomes from his words. I snaked my arms around his waist while my head is resting on his chest then he hugs me back wrapping his arms around my back. "Thank you, Freddie." I whispered as we stayed in this position in the kitchen.

"You're welcome, baby." He kisses my forehead and pulls away from me. "I love you, okay?"

I grinned, nodding my head as I looked into his eyes. "I love you too." I whispered. He rubbed my back slowly with the tip of his fingers and withdrew them from my back. "These hormones are messing me up..." I muttered.

"It's not like they made you different from before," he shrugged. I gave him a death glare with my lips formed in a thin line, crinkled. He laughed narrowing his eyes showing wrinkles on the side of his eyes. "Aww, you know I'm kidding!"

"You better be before I punch you to sleep tonight." I mumbled.

"I heard that. Anyway, I'll finish up putting the dishes away, you go to the bedroom and rest up." He offered.

"No, I'll do it—"

"Sam, room. Now." He points his finger to our bedroom upstairs and I bring my bottom lip out, crossing my arms over my chest. "Go." He ordered with a smirk on his face.

"Fine." I huffed and turned around to walk to our bedroom until I felt a hand hit my ass. I realized Freddie smacked my butt again and hear him laughing behind me.

"Love you!"

"Love you too, pervert." I replied shaking my head with a smile on my face as I leave the kitchen and walk upstairs to our bedroom to rest.


	58. Chapter 56

**chapter fifty-six**

It is eight o'clock at night and I'm laying in bed not using the covers since I am too hot to use one at the moment. Also, I'm waiting for Freddie to come back with my evening snack when I begged for him to get me one.

I scanned around our bedroom and saw how different everything is compared from our student apartment years ago. Freddie and I moved out of our apartment after we had graduated college, and it was a sad feeling leaving the place where we made wonderful memories. We started college together in that apartment, we had sex for the first time, we fell in love, and we made love in that apartment. Everything there brought too many memories, and it was sad to move out of there and move into another house.

After our honeymoon, Freddie and I moved into a house with two bedrooms and two bathrooms in case we wanted to have children in the future. It's funny how I thought my first boyfriend was going to be my true love and we were going to get married and build a family together. But the big plot twist is: I married my best friend and we are going to have a baby together in three weeks in a house for the three of us to live in.

I'm so happy the roles were switched between the two men.

Freddie knows how to make me happy as Jonah didn't return that favor when he cheated on me. Even though he's a bastard, I hope he finds a girl who can actually deal with him and his _player_ stage. Because I can't deal with drama like that anymore.

As of right now, I am glad to relax in bed while my husband is bringing me food after thinking about it for hours.

I hear faint footsteps coming up the stairs from the near hallway, and Freddie appears in the doorway holding a blue paper plate in his hand. He walks into the room and heads over to our bed holding out the plate to me.

"Here's your ham, Sam."

"Ha! That rhymed." I laughed taking the plate from his hand filled with juicy meat.

"Wow, this pregnancy changed you. You actually laughed at something I said." He shook his head as he walks around the bed and sits next to me taking a sip from his Peppy-Cola that he was holding in his other hand.

"I like when my name rhymes with something," I shrugged. "Especially food."

"Yeah... and it's not about food. You're scary when you're mad; you're ten times worse when you're angry, and it freaks me out." He mutters. I smirked at his statement knowing my sour mood got higher ever since little Amara came in my belly. The pregnancy pamphlets say that women tend to have mixed emotions and the hormones make you feel different than usual.

"Whatever, you should be lucky I haven't killed you yet," I said, chewing on a mouthful of my ham.

"Wow... thanks."

"You're welcome." I replied innocently knowing his sarcasm response.

He chuckled next to me while shaking his head from my peripheral vision. He grabs the remote beside his leg and turns on the T.V. which turns to a show I haven't seen before. I know Freddie has an idea of what this show is because he started to laugh at a line a character said in the series instantly.

"What is this?" I asked as I ate more of my ham.

"Are you kidding me?" He whipped his head at me looking shocked. "I've told you about this show: _The Big Bang Theory_? Probably one of the best shows in the history of television." He answered matter of factly.

I tried to think as I looked up at the ceiling if he told me anything about it, seeing a blonde chick in pigtails on the screen talking to some guy with brunette hair wearing a weird type of blue shirt with stripes. "You probably did tell me about it but I probably wasn't paying attention." I said staring at his gaze and he responds with an eye roll and turns back around watching the television.

Freddie continued to watch the show as he went passed two episodes in an hour laughing at certain parts. It's nice to listen to him laugh because it sounds like a small melody with how adorable it sounds. As if nothing will make him angry and turning his emotions into a happy Freddie for eternity. His face itself makes me happy, as we age over the years he still looks the same when he was little. The only difference is a little facial hair he's growing on his face, which by the way looks sexy on him.

I wish I can jump on him right now and take him on the bed.

By then I finished the ham he gave me and felt complete after eating it with a smile on my face. Once I've settled myself on the bed to get myself comfortable, I listened to the voices on the T.V as Freddie watches it.

I don't mind him watching T.V because he needs a break from working all the time.

Another hour has gone by, and I felt my eyelids starting to close as I felt tired. Freddie turned off the screen as he watched plenty of episodes of the show he loves and went to look at his phone instead. Since we're lying in bed, I should probably go to sleep and take another nap.

But before my eyelids could close shut, I felt something trickle down in my shorts and it was warm and uncomfortable to feel.

I looked down slowly to my shorts and found the center of my pants have a wet spot that made me start to panic. The warm liquid surrounded in my shorts as I began to think that I didn't need to go to the bathroom and pee so I couldn't have peed on myself. Another conclusion popped into my head as I looked down at my stomach and knew that it could only mean one thing.

 _Wait, this can't happen now, can't it?!_

"Freddie..." I said shakily.

"Yeah." He answered as he looked at his phone screen.

"I feel something wet coming out of me."

I watch him look away from his phone with a confused look on his face, turning his head to me. "Something wet?"

"I think I'm going..." I was interrupted by feeling my stomach being shot an electric pain that had my hands clutching on my shirt. "OW!"

"Sam, what's happening?! Why are you screaming?!" He asked worriedly, throwing his phone aside and scooting closer to me.

I feel myself getting hot as beads of sweat started to form on my head, rolling down on my face. _What's happening to me?!_ I turned my eyes at his and gave him a glare that I've given him plenty of times before, but this time—much deadlier. "My water broke you fucking idiot!"

Freddie's eyes widen and they trail down to my shorts as he sees a big wet spot on the center of my pants that is also seeping through the sheets. "What?!"

"I'm having a baby right now..." I took short breaths to calm myself down the way we learned in _Parents for All_ class. "

"Right now?!"

"YES! Get your car keys and take me to the fucking hospital!" I exclaimed losing my patience, not bothering to calm my anger down on him.

"Oh god, okay, okay." He flinched while jumping off the bed, running to the closet, grabbing his black converse, slipping them on. He takes one of my sweaters from a hanger and a pair of shoes, running back to the bed. "Okay, can you stand?"

I nodded my head slowly, swinging my legs around the bed deliberately not wanting my stomach to hurt more. But that didn't work since another contraction hit my stomach. "Ahh!" I hunched over in pain holding onto my stomach as tears start to rise in my eyes.

"Sam, it's okay, let me help you." Freddie frowned, kneeling on the ground, picking up my ankle and sliding one black moccasin on my foot then does the same thing with the other. He stands up and extends his hands grabbing my arms, gently pulling me up, making my feet touch the carpet. "There you go... let me put this on you." He walks behind me and helps slide my arms in the jacket sleeves and rests the sweater on me.

He goes back in front and tightens the sweater on me. He goes to the dresser and grabs the keys and wallet next to the T.V and rushes back to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Okay, come on."

He helped me walk outside our bedroom and helped me take smaller steps as we got down the long stairs. Then we pass the living room making it to the front door. As he was about to open the door, I felt another contraction causing me to stop walking and double over again. "Oh God!"

Freddie stops and looks at me with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry, baby, we're going to make it." He said pulling me closer to his body as he turns the knob to the right and opens the door. We step out of the house and he closes the door, locking the doorknob.

We walk to his convertible outside the driveway, I noticed Freddie taking his phone out of his pocket and dials a number. He rests the phone against his ear once we stopped at the passenger door.

"Mom? ... I'm sorry I woke you up, but Sam is going into labor." Freddie said panicking. He opens the passenger door and helps me get inside the car, buckling the seatbelt for me. "No, I am not kidding! Sam is having contractions already and I'm taking her to the hospital right now." He kisses my cheek and steps back closing my door. He rushes around the car and opens his side of the door, getting inside, slamming the door at the process. "Yeah, I'm taking her over there right now, just meet us there and tell her parents..." there was a long pause. "...Okay, I'll see you soon." He hangs up the phone and throws it in the cup holder, then he sticks the key in the ignition making it come alive.

I pant short breaths feeling sweat all over my body in this heat. "What did your mom say...?" I asked quietly.

"She's on her way and she's calling your parents and your sister to come to the hospital." He answered looking both ways on the road and driving backwards from the driveway. "Don't worry, just keep doing what you're doing and we'll get there in no time." His hand moves the gear shift on _Drive_ and drives out of the neighborhood at full speed.

Oh God, I hope he's right by how fast he's driving!

* * *

 **I want to inform everyone that I start school on Monday and I'm very upset that my summer is officially over. So I was thinking about posting the future chapters as quickly as possible because I know I'm going to be distracted by school work and shit. The story is almost over so it will be over right before your eyes :) *secretly crying behind my computer screen***


	59. Chapter 57

**chapter fifty-seven**

After twenty minutes of driving at full speed without getting pulled over by the police, Freddie parked in the emergency parking spot and unbuckled his seat belt. He opens the door and closes it, rushes around the car coming to my side opening the door. "Okay, we're finally here." He unbuckled my seat belt and grabs my hands helping me get out of the vehicle while I'm sweating.

"Oh god, Freddie I can't take it anymore..." I cried.

"It's okay, we're going to get help." He said calmly, but I know from the inside of his voice was mixed with fear. He rests his hand on my back guiding me inside the hospital doors while my hands are on my stomach.

I continued to breathe in and out, panting as the doors automatically slide open letting Freddie and I walk inside. The strong smell of hand sanitizer, chemicals, and medicine immediately hits my nostrils that made my nose crinkle from the disgusting scent. However, the air conditioning breeze hits my face which made me smile mentally as I couldn't deal with being hot anymore and feel the sweat on my body.

Freddie and I walk to the receptionist at the front desk, and the nurse looks up at us with a smile on her face, which faltered when she looked at me.

"I need help right now, I think my wife is going into labor," Freddie said sternly with his hand on the desk. I turn my head at him and saw how nervous he was from the look in his eyes. I want to know how he's feeling on the inside but I can't read his mind right now as I'm feeling another contraction coming in my body.

The nurse looked worried as she stared at me. She stood up and turned around facing the other nurses in blue scrubs. "Guys, we have a pregnant woman going into labor right now!"

As soon as she said that, my stomach clutched inside feeling double the pain as I felt before. "Ow!" I screamed, feeling more tears escape my eyes.

"Get a wheelchair!"

Another nurse wheeled a black wheelchair around the front desk and gets behind me. "Sit down here, sweetie." I ignored her name for me as Freddie and the receptionist helped me sit down on the chair, feeling my stomach getting electric pain.

"Okay, she's having a one-minute contraction now. When did her water break?" The nurse asked Freddie in front of me.

"Almost an hour ago," Freddie answered as the nurse is holding the push handles, rolling me somewhere I couldn't focus on.

Two nurses are now walking with me including Freddie as they were talking about something. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Samantha Benson, but she goes by Sam." He answered.

"And your name?"

"Fredward Benson." I can tell from his voice that it's starting to shake as we continued going in the hallways with staff in the way.

"How long has she been pregnant?"

"Nine months..."

"Okay, that's good. We're going to have her put in a room and get her ready to start delivering the baby since it seems she's having one-minute contractions now."

My ears were pumping at a loss not focusing on anything around me as another contraction hits. "Ow!" I yelled, craning my neck down at my stomach.

Freddie walks closer to me and grabs my hand gently, squeezing it for comfort. "It'll be okay, baby. Okay?" Freddie whispered in my ear, feeling myself calm down knowing he's here.

I nodded at him, licking my bottom lip as they were chapped. The nurse guides us to a room and wheels me inside seeing a bed unused including the white gown that is folded neatly on a nightstand next to the bed. My heart started to beat quickly seeing everything happening so fast; I hate hospitals, and the fact that I'm here right now going into labor scares the shit out of me.

I squeezed Freddie's hand as we stopped in the middle of the room. Freddie rests his other hand on top of mine, rubbing it smoothly. He knows I'm scared of hospitals: being around needles and people crying when someone lost their loved ones. Everything about hospitals scares me and Freddie notices it when he goes in front of me and bends down, facing me eye to eye.

"Sam, listen to me," he caresses my cheek softly making me lean my head against it feeling relaxed. "I know this place is scary, but we're going to get Doctor Meyers here and he's going to help get our baby girl... okay?" He said sincerely. I can see in his eyes that they're filled with worry but he's trying to hide them. I can read them carefully which has me wanting to calm him down like he's doing for me right now. However, I'm so weak from the pain and I can't find the words to help him.

Again, I nodded my head at him with a small smile for him to feel somewhat better.

He gives me a small smile as well, kissing my lips for a couple of seconds before pulling away. We were interrupted by me having another contraction causing me to scream louder than usual. "OOW! Oh god please!" I cried.

"We need to help her get dressed." A nurse announced walking over to me holding the white gown in her hands. "Sam? We're going to help you change and see if you're ready for delivery, okay?" I look at the young nurse who's around my age with sandy blonde hair and green eyes staring at me while she's trying to comfort me with her voice. I need all the support I can get right now, and I don't care if they're trying too hard to do that. I nodded at her question, and she smiles at me. "Alrighty." She grabs my other hand as she and Freddie help me stand from the wheelchair.

She looks at Freddie and asks politely. "Do you mind if you step out of the room for a minute so we can get your wife changed?"

Freddie looked worried but nodded his head at the nurse. "Yeah, of course," he looks at me as if we're having a staring contest and he talks to me in his eyes saying _'I'll be right back'_ in our eye language. He grins before walking out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Oh god...

I felt my eyes welling with tears knowing Freddie is not here and I need his comfort right now. But he wouldn't want me to get scared from this, so I have to stay calm and be brave until he gets back.

"Okay, Sam let's have you get changed, shall we?" The blonde nurse asked me, and I didn't answer as she helped me take my sweater and shirt off like a little girl is getting changed by her mother.

I just want this to be over.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of slowly stripping my clothes, the nurse helped me put on the gown and tied the strings to the back for me. She guided me to the electric bed and had me lay down with the recliner up.

My contractions had died down while I was getting changed and I was happy that I wasn't going to feel any physical pain anytime soon. I don't know how it stopped so suddenly. I was in hot lava at the time, and now it's gone. Being pregnant is confusing, and I don't know how I can deal with it.

The nurse with red hair walks over next to my bed and checks the bag that is filled with water next to the heart monitor that keeps beeping when I was put in lead wires on my chest. I travel my eyes to this small tube and saw that it connects to a needle...

Oh no...

"Um... what is that?" I pointed at the water bag sounding shaky.

The nurse looks at me and grins showing kindness. "It's called the Intravenous. It's to help you hydrate so you wouldn't feel lightheaded during the process." She turns back to the bag and picks up the needle that she's going to pinch me with and I felt my heart beating just looking at the long silver needle. "I'm just going to stick this in the back of your hand, okay?"

I felt my breathing come out at a fast pace, escaping my mouth as I tried to stop her. "Can you have my husband come back here, please?" I asked frightened.

The red-headed nurse slowly nods her head as she senses my fear of the big needle she's holding. "Sure, I'll have Macey get him for you." She looks over across the room and gets the blonde nurse's attention. "Macey,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Mrs. Benson's husband, please? She wants him."

"Yeah, sure." She nodded and walks to the door, opening it and walks out going to find Freddie as the door closes automatically behind her.

I sighed in relief knowing he's going to come back soon. Sadly, the feeling of my stomach is starting to hurt again which makes me scared of not knowing when it's coming. "You're scared?"

I look up at the nurse next to me and thought about her question. I'm more than scared that I'm in the hospital and seeing that my stomach is going to be tortured as they try to get my baby out sometime tonight, and the realization of it makes me want to throw up. "Yeah..." I murmured.

"It's okay, sweetie. When I had my first child, I was scared myself. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I had my husband with me and my mother. They tried to distract me from feeling any sort of discomfort, and it did the trick because that's when I had my son." She smiled as she had a flashback of the memory. My brain is telling me that she's trying to help me feel better about the situation and not worry too much, but this is new to me. This is my first child, and I don't want anything to happen to her.

"Was your son hard work to push out?" I chuckled.

She laughed shaking her head. "It took a whole three hours. But it was worth it, having to hold him in my arms and never want to let him go the second he took his first breath..." She trailed off, smiling. "The point is, your baby is going to come into this world and open their eyes seeing their mommy and daddy for the first time."

The thought of that made me want to have this delivery already. I want to see what little Amara looks like when she comes out and sees the world for the first time. I want to be able to hold her and have Freddie hold his daughter... the feeling of it is making my heart swell.

"I can't wait for that..." I smiled staring at the nice nurse. She's probably in her late thirties and has the side of gray hairs but barely noticeable. She's probably dealt with hundreds of women having pregnancies and delivering them in the hospital, so she must've tried to calm the first-time mothers down like me. She's a professional for doing her job so far, and I'm happy she's helping me out.

The door opens and the blonde nurse walks inside first and Freddie following behind her, looking panicked. He turns his direction on me and walks over to me standing on the other side of the bed, grabbing my left hand. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded my head trying to calm him down. "Yeah, I just don't want to be alone when the nurse sticks the needle in me," I whispered.

Freddie understood when he looked at the older nurse holding the IV needle with a tape in her other hand. "It's okay, just hold my hand when you need to." Once he said that I squeezed his hand firmly not knowing if he's in any pain or not, but he offered and I'm not losing that opportunity.

"Alright, sweetie. You ready?" The nurse asked me, and I took a deep breath not looking at her or the silver devil weapon in her hand. I nodded enthusiastically wanting to get this over with. "Okay... I'm going to count to three and I'm going to stick it in." I nodded again. "One... two... three."

I felt the sharp needle piercing through my skin, and I winced at the pain, squeezing Freddie's hand more. "Dammit..." I whimpered.

"She's almost done..." Freddie whispered near my ear with his hand still grasping to mine. He rests his hand on top of my hand and rubs it slowly whispering comforting words until the small pain is over.

"Okay, it's in." She cheered. "Good job, sweetie."

I didn't want to look but my instinct was telling me to look at the result. I turned my head to my right hand and looked down at the needle in my skin with tape stuck to it so it will stay.

I don't know what it has done, but looking at the needle in my hand made my stomach churn and I felt another contraction come back to life as the electric pain struck in my stomach.

"OW!"


	60. Chapter 58

**chapter fifty-eight**

"It's very normal for women to have different levels of pain tolerance. Your wife at this state seems to have a low pain tolerance when she gets double contractions every other minute." The red-headed nurse explains to Freddie as they are talking in front of me after my stomach is being tortured.

When I saw my hand once the nurse stuck the needle in there, I felt like I was going to throw up and that's what made the pain in my stomach develop again. I seriously need to calm down because I don't want anything to happen to my baby in any way because _I_ can't get it together.

It's probably after nine o' clock and I'm still in bed waiting for this unexpected delivery to happen. I wasn't supposed to be in the hospital until in the next three weeks which was her due date, but for some reason, I'm getting this experience _now_.

A woman teacher from my Mother and Me class said there are different types of labor and apparently, I have what it's called "Premature Labor" which means I'm getting my baby earlier before the due date. It sounds like a normal thing, but I'm not comfortable of how that sounds. I want this baby to be perfect and healthy; I don't want anything wrong with my new offspring when she arrives soon.

"Doctor Meyers is going to check her cervix to see if it's dilated enough for delivery since her contractions are starting to get lower than when she arrived here." She tells Freddie.

Freddie nodded with a polite grin on his face as I'm staring at him with concerned eyes.

The room door opens and a man with a white jacket, black hair with noticeable gray hairs like salt and pepper, and the man I call our doctor strolls inside with a smile on his face. "Samantha, we meet again!" He says brightly trying to lighten the mood as he walks over to me.

"Hey, Doc..." I grinned.

"So, I heard your water broke. That usually never happens with one of my patients before when I met with them on the same day." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't get it either," I smiled briefly.

"Well, let's see how long your is cervix is so we can see if we can deliver your baby." He stated giving Freddie a smile and walks to the counter behind him, taking blue latex gloves from a box. He puts one of the gloves on with a _snap_ and goes to the end of the bed sitting on a rolling stool; then he lifts the hem of the blanket up in midair and places it on top of the covers. He un-slides the bottom of the recliner bed and spreads my legs apart adjusting my feet to rest on the feet rest. "Okay, this won't take long."

I felt awkward knowing he's going to have to stick his finger in my vagina for–

I squeaked feeling his finger inside for observation and cringed a little at how painful it feels. After a minute of checking my cervix, he pulls his finger away and takes off his glove with a deep look on his face. "Well, I have good news. Your cervix is halfway through by five cemeteries; you're going to need to meet ten centimeters for full delivery."

I've never felt angrier in my life.

"You're kidding me?" I asked sharply.

"I'm afraid not," He says sympathetically. "I'm going to check on you again probably in two hours to check your next dilation, okay?"

I was about to argue, but I didn't want my blood level to go high and ruin something in my body, so I took a steady breath and nodded at the doctor for my confirmation.

"We'll have our nurses check on you every twenty minutes until the next checkup." The doctor says as he connects the bed recliner again so my legs could relax without them spread apart. He pats Freddie's arm and walks out of the room without another word from him, throwing the used glove in the nearest trash can on his way out.

"Well, I'm going to check your blood pressure soon." The nurse tells me with a smile on her face. She walks to the door and leaves the room with the automatic door closing behind her.

That just leaves Freddie and me alone in the room. This whole thing is getting annoying and I just wish I could get my baby here already.

* * *

It's about an hour already since Doctor Meyers came by to check my cervix level and I'm laying in bed with Freddie standing by my side, rubbing the crown of my head with his fingers, feeling the soothing sensation. I've been here for a while and nothing has approved to know when I'm going to have my baby. When you watch movies, it goes by so fast, but this is freaking reality, and it's going by so slow than I thought it was going to be.

My nurse, who I learned her name to be Nancy, came in and out of the room to check on my heart rate and see if I'm in any pain or not, which I am. My stomach pains kept coming back every thirty seconds and that means it's getting closer to the point of somewhat delivery.

My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to sleep but I couldn't close my eyes; the pain kept coming back and that's causing me to stay awake. But Freddie was here to comfort me every way he can. I know deep down that Freddie is scared about what's happening and he's trying to calm himself inside his gut. I know he's nervous about this if something goes wrong.

Freddie is brushing his fingers through my hair and noticed my eyes starting to close and open repeatedly. "Are you tired?" He whispered.

"Yeah..." I answered. "I want to sleep but I can't. It's been hours since we've been here and I'm still in bed not pushing anything out..." I trailed off.

He chuckled softly as he speaks. "I know... but we'll get there, don't worry. My mom texted me a few minutes ago telling me she's here with your parents and Melanie." I nodded my head slowly feeling my eyes burning from being exhausted. "Maybe you would want them to visit you for a little bit?" He asked curiously.

I thought about it for more than a minute and wondered how everyone is oblivious to what is happening and should know what's going on. I turned my head at Freddie and nodded my head at his suggestion. "Yeah, you can tell them to come in here."

"Okay," he grinned pulling his hand away from my hair and shoves his hand in his plaid pants pocket and pulls out his phone. He typed away in quick speed on the device and tapped his thumb on the screen. The phone dings immediately after he sent a message and he shoves the phone back in his pocket. "Okay, they're on their way." He brings his hand back on my head stroking it softly. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm... my stomach is killing me a little because I keep feeling the stupid contraction every thirty seconds..." I said tiredly. "But the pain is not _that_ bad from the first time." I added.

"Well... that's probably normal, but Doctor Meyers should check again in another hour. So hopefully we're making some progress."

"Ugh... I didn't know going into labor could be like this." I complained shifting my body on the bed trying to make myself comfortable.

Freddie stares at me sympathetically with his eyebrows furrowed. "I can't imagine the pain, but it'll be over soon."

"God, I hope so," I mumbled.

The door was knocked softly before it opened to four silhouettes walking inside. The four people walk inside who are identified as our family; my mom, dad, Melanie, and Mrs. Benson. They had sorrow looks on their faces as they stare at the tired looking pregnant woman on the bed, as known as, me.

"Aww... Sam." Melanie is the first one to break the silence. I glared at my twin sister seeing she's in nothing but sweatpants, a white tank top, and a fabric sweater opened and had her hair in a messy bun. She had a worried glance towards me as she walks closer to the bed standing next to Freddie.

"Hey, Peanut." Dad greeted giving me a small grin. He is also wearing gray sweats with a navy blue baggy shirt with a jacket. As I looked at my family they're wearing sleepwear without casual clothes on; I forgot that it is evening and that's when everyone should be sleeping.

"Hey Dad," I waved lamely. "Sorry if I woke you guys up."

"No need to apologize," Mrs. Benson said dismissively, walking on the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asks worriedly.

"Like crap."

"She's been having contractions every thirty seconds and she can't sleep," Freddie added looking at his mother. "Doctor Meyers is going to come back in an hour to check her cervix to see if it has grown."

"Well, what was it before?" Melanie asked.

"Five centimeters."

"Yeah, five centimeters and I'm still angry that I'm in pain and don't have this baby yet!" I yelled furiously. Everyone in the room stares at me with concerned looks on their faces as I take sudden breaths to calm myself down. After a minute of my outburst, I felt my stomach wrench that caused me to scream. "OW!" I closed my eyes as I doubled over with my teeth gritting.

"Oh God," Freddie leans over and looks at me. "Sam, how bad does it hurt? Scale from one to ten."

"A fucking one hundred!" I exclaimed.

He flinched as for everyone and stepped back as he looked over to my parents. "I need you guys to find Doctor Meyers because her contraction is starting to hurt more again." He ordered. I see my parents and they stare at me giving me a sympathetic look before Dad opens his mouth.

"I'll go find him," He states before he walks to the door and leaves the room.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they are staring at me, me taking short breaths from the pain. "It's really starting to hurt again." I whimpered.

"That probably means the baby is going to come soon," Mrs. Benson says as she rubs my arm comforting me. Oh my god, does it finally mean that I'm going to deliver the baby soon if my cervix grew during the time I had to wait?

 _Doctor Meyers better come here now!_

"Well, whatever it is, I want this baby out of—" I hunched as I screamed again. "AHH!" Tears formed in my eyes feeling my stomach on fire as I felt the electrical sense shooting inside me. Why does this always happen to me? Why does the female have to carry a baby and suffer through the pain? Why can't the male suffer what we go through?!

"Okay, yeah, she's going to need to know the cervix right now because I don't think she can hold it in anymore." Mom said sternly.

Right on cue, the door opens again and walks in my dad and Doctor Meyers dashing into the room. Doctor Meyers walks over to the bed and stands in front of it. "Okay, Sam, you're having contractions again?"

"Yes," I said annoyingly, rolling my eyes at his ridiculous question.

"Okay, I'm going to recheck your cervix and we should have progress." He grabs a glove from his pocket and puts it on, then he grabs the hem of the blanket and lifts it up not bothering to disassemble the lower part of the bed. He spreads my legs apart on the bed and does the routine of sticking his finger in my entrance checking the cervix.

The uncomfortable feeling was back again but I was trying to ignore it as I felt the pain in my stomach. _God, God, God, please let it be more than eight centimeters_. After the doctor pulls his finger away, he takes off his glove and looks at me over the bed. I looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to tell me if there was some progress.

"Your cervix is ten centimeters. We're ready to deliver the baby."


	61. Chapter 59

**chapter fifty-nine**

Everything was real.

Everything that's going on right now is happening.

What's going on is finally the day I'm going to get my baby girl. But the labor process is giving me the side of the Devil.

After Doctor Meyers told me about being ready for delivery, he and his nurses got ready to be put into surgical coats and other gear to prepare for the labor. My parents, Mrs. Benson, and Melanie had to leave the room since the room wasn't big enough for everyone to fit. Freddie was the only one to be in the room to help me when I needed him; he's not going anywhere when I _need_ him for sure.

The doctor and two nurses walk back inside the room with their coats, caps to cover their hair, gloves, and white masks to cover their mouth and nose. Doctor Meyers immediately disabled the bottom and slid it under the bed. He brings the foot rest up and rests my feet on top, so my legs are up and spread open to see my vagina.

"She's definitely ready. She's dilated." He reported. "Guys, I need everyone to be ready for the baby to arrive, stat!"

I felt my face heating from the embarrassment of everyone staying for the scariest moment of my life. My legs are spread apart as I felt double cramps in my stomach and I bit my lips to not let the scream come out. My head is sweating as beads of them slide down on my face. I'm hot... my ears are pumping from my heart beating so fast.

"Okay, Sam, whenever I say push, you push." Doctor Meyers said, and I nodded my head without saying anything. I felt my stomach moving to my hips and felt the pressure of a solid object; I thought I was going to die from that moment feeling the pain.

"Oh god," I cried resting my hands on my stomach. "I feel something!"

"Okay push!"

I took a deep breath and held it as I started to push from my pelvis. My vagina had a pressure of something trying to come out, and I knew it was the baby, but it caused me to wince from the hard pain. I forced myself to stop and take small breaths trying to find oxygen again.

"Okay, that was good, Sam."

I laid my head back on the pillow and took small breaths looking up at the ceiling. Oh god, it hurts so much. Why can't natural birth be simple and painless?!

"Baby, baby. Here's some ice to cool you down." Freddie whispered to my side as I see him holding a small plastic cup of crushed ice. He grabs a crushed ice and holds it between his pointer finger and thumb hanging over my mouth. I opened my mouth and he drops the ice on my tongue; I felt the cold ice decreasing the heat in my body and I closed my mouth chewing on the ice.

I looked at Freddie and smiled at him showing him appreciation through my eyes and he smiled back rubbing his hand on my head wiping the sweat away. I'm so thankful that he's here right now.

"Push!"

I heard the doctor scream and I began to push again, holding my breath and doubled over to add more pressure. My stomach had added more pain feeling something come out further down to my vagina. The lips of my vagina started to spread more and that's when my mouth opened and slipped out a violent scream. "OWW!"

Freddie brought a damp rag and dabbed it on my head to cool me off. I felt appreciated, but my mood has started to boil at him for how he got me in this position.

I stopped pushing and laid my head back on the pillow to catch my breath at the action. I turned my head at his direction and stared at him with the biggest glare I could muster that looks like the Devil has come back from the dead. "You fucking did this to me!"

The hand that I was holding was starting to feel firm as I held his hand tighter from anger. Freddie was wincing at the pain letting out a small yelp but bit his lip trying not to show the agony in his face. He still dabbed the rag on my face wiping more sweat away and gave encouraging words to my ear as he forgot his side of pain I'm giving him.

"Come on, Sam you can do it," one of the nurses said softly next to me on the other side of the bed as she helps Freddie out by giving me more of the crushed ice and him wiping the sweat off my face.

"Push!"

As I was panting, I sat up more on the bed and gave another long, hard push and felt my insides wiggling making me squirm. _Gosh, why does this hurt so much?!_ I exhaled short breaths and my back was cramping causing me to lean back on the bed during my push, taking the pain. The pain was killing me that I can feel my lower region numb.

"Sam, you need to do it again," the doctor ordered and I started to cry because of the pain level of one hundred. I can't take it anymore, I can't take the sudden electric pain that's growing and the cramping that's in my body.

Tears prickled in my eyes seeing my vision blurry. "I can't... I can't." I cried not wiping my tears away that has fallen on my cheeks.

"Sam..." Freddie came to my vision and leaned over to wipe my eyes with his thumbs. "Think about Amara. She's almost here and I'm starting to see her head," he smiled. "I know you can do it, you're strong and you can bring our baby here. Remember I'm right here." He finished gripping my hand that is holding his comfortingly. My hand must've lost its grip since I wasn't feeling his hand firmed to mine when I was squeezing him earlier out of anger.

I listened to Freddie's words again in my mind and suddenly felt the courage to keep going. I don't want to let my family down as I can't continue, I don't want to let Freddie down, and I don't want to let my unborn baby down. This labor is more than overwhelming, but that means I can finally see my daughter come into this world if I can push harder than ever. I want to see my little girl who I already loved when I found out I was pregnant.

I can't stop now.

I sat up once again and spread my legs apart feeling more room to push. I took a deep breath and doubled over, pushing harder than I've ever done. My mouth opened and let out a loud groan as I felt the enormous amount of pressure I could feel coming outside of me.

"There you go! I see the head, keep going!" The doctor yelled as I was going wild pushing the baby out.

I stopped after a minute to catch my breath. I heard all the encouraging words around me as I took another deep breath and started to push again. I couldn't talk, I couldn't hear anything except my ears pumping loudly; all I could think about was pushing this baby out so she can be alright.

I groaned more as I pushed deeper feeling my vagina stretch wider between my legs causing me to scream out of my lungs. Every part of my body was going numb, but I couldn't stop thinking how close I am to finish this delivery.

My head was starting to get dizzy so I stopped and leaned my head back on the pillow to rest and take a few breaths. As I was breathing, the doctor was saying something to one of his nurses, but I couldn't hear the exact words as I could only hear my ears pumping and me breathing hard. The nurse was running across the room to the tray that was resting on the counter and grabbed, what seemed to be, two white blankets and scissors. She rushed back to the doctor, standing behind him.

After a few minutes of breathing, my ears could hear the air again and the faint ringing noise as I got more hearing than before. Then, I listened to the doctor talk to Freddie and me something about the baby.

"...her head is out, she's almost there. One more push, Sam!"

I heard his orders and thought it was finally it, I'm about to get my daughter and she's going to breathe happily once I do this last push.

 _This is for Amara._

I doubled over and did my final push, feeling the lips between my legs stretching more and I let out a scream. More encouraging words filled the room and I was listening to those words, pushing harder and harder until I couldn't breathe. A small body comes out of me as I feel it decrease out of my vagina and get out fully feeling nothing but a stinging pain with something moist and watery coming out as well.

What really made me start to think again, was this sudden scream that didn't come from me.

I heard a small cry that was coming in front of me and I felt curious as I felt my eyes heavy. I bring my legs down and saw Doctor Meyers holding a small body wrapped up in a blanket as he wiped away the blood that was all over it. Then, I did a double take and saw it was a baby, the baby I pushed out and was now crying louder when she came out.

It's Amara...

"Sam, you did it!" Freddie cheered as he looked down at me. I saw the look on Freddie's face and saw tears that were starting to trickle out of his eyes. His eyes were filled with joy as he looked at the baby and me at the same time.

I looked back at the doctor and see him holding the baby in his arms wrapped in the blanket. He stands up from his chair and walks around the bed heading to my direction as I couldn't leave my eyes on the baby.

I could tell he was smiling through his mask; the side of his eyes showed wrinkles. "Congratulations... your little girl is here." He announced happily as he extends his arms out with the baby, handing her to me.

My muscles moved quickly with my arms out and grabbing the baby slowly with Doctor Meyers helping me support her head on my arm. As I fully held her, I looked down and saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

My eyes felt hot as more tears filled my eyes and fell down to my cheeks, looking at my new daughter. She's just... so perfect. She stopped crying and turned into little whimpers. I looked at her facial features and saw everything that was right about her; her face is crinkly but I loved every bit of it. Her lips are plump as she was opening and closing them repeatedly, her hair was a light brunette color while it was wet from the blood, her eyes were closed but I could tell she was trying to open them.

I looked at Freddie and saw his eyes are glistening with tears as he extends his hand and sets it on Amara's hair and stroked it softly. "God... she's so little." He whispered. I smiled and nodded my head agreeing, looking back at my child. He kept stroking her hair as I could see her eyes twitching underneath her eyelids.

As if she felt her daddy's touch, she finally opened her eyes and my heart swelled at the sight of my daughter. My breath hitched in the back of my throat looking at her. Her eyes are dark brown like her father; her big brown eyes are looking around the room for the first time and getting the new feeling of the light hitting her pupils. She aims her eyes at me and she lets out a little gurgle which caused me to let out a sob from the scenery.

She's so beautiful.

"Just look at her..." I whispered to Freddie without wiping my tears away, looking up at him.

His hands stopped rubbing her hair as he stared at his daughter with loving eyes. He nodded as a smile appeared on his face and leans in closer trying to get her attention. It worked since Amara looked at the other human being in the room and stared at him innocently with her big eyes.

"Hi, Amara... I'm your daddy." Freddie whispered to her.

The baby responded with a squeal and started to close her eyes. I looked back at her and realized Freddie hadn't held her yet and I wanted to give him a fair share of our little girl. I pushed my arms up with Amara and extended my arms to Freddie and asked him. "Do you want to hold her?"

Freddie looked at Amara and me, nodding his head enthusiastically, bringing his arms out and taking Amara from my hands. He takes her and positions the little baby in his arms supporting her head as he stares at her. He held her tightly with a small smile on his face looking down at his offspring with tears remaining in his eyes.

I couldn't think as I saw his lips moving, talking to her feeling my body shutting down and my eyes starting to grow heavy. The whole time of pushing a human baby out has gotten me tired than usual as if I was working for twenty hours straight. So I should get myself a reward and take a nap from the hard work. I closed my eyes and listened to everything die around me as I can feel myself going into slumber and finally relaxing.

* * *

 **I want to point out that if you guys have a Wattpad account, check out my new novel pretty please!**

 **My username is multinikkilove :)**


	62. Chapter 60

**My sophomore year of college is already hell... but I don't have a choice but survive, huh? *cries***

 **I hope you guys are enjoying school so far!**

* * *

 **chapter sixty**

 **Freddie's POV**

Jesus, how did I get so lucky?

I'm looking down at my new baby in my arms, bouncing faintly watching her sleep. Sam just covered a major delivery, and I cannot be more proud of her for doing this hard work. She was struggling and was in constant pain, but she handled the delivery beautifully.

I look over to the bed Sam's lying in and see she has her eyes closed and her chest rising up and down.

She deserves a good rest after that. She deserves sleep for a long time after carrying our child for nine months. Speaking of our child, I look down at her once again and saw how amazing it feels to hold her for the first time being her father. I remember that day when Sam told me she was pregnant and I wanted to yell out to everyone in the world that I was going to be a dad. And when I found out that we were going to have a girl, I felt overprotective that I was going to watch over this girl and protect her from danger like I would do for Sam.

This night has just gotten better no matter how drained I am.

The doctor confirmed that Sam and the baby would have to spend the night to check on the baby's status. I don't mind waiting, I'm just happy that Amara is healthy.

Doctor Meyers told me he was going to find our family so they can see her for the first time, so that leaves us with Sam, Amara and I alone in the room as I'm holding the baby, walking to the quaint chair next to Sam's bed. Amara has her eyes closed as she sleeps and her tiny hand gripping on the blanket she was wrapped in. My smile grew bigger looking at the beauty and admiring how cute she is, even being fifteen minutes old.

I wondered how babies looked when they're a newborn and now I'm looking at one in my own eyes. She definitely has her mother's face with her nose and lips, but what she has from me is my eyes which felt complete with being mom and dad.

Even though she's sleeping, I wanted to talk to her between father and daughter. "Amara... you have no idea how happy I am now that you're here. You're so small," I chuckled. "You really drained mommy out, huh? But it was worth it. The first moment when I found out you were my daughter, I couldn't believe I was having one, but you're definitely mine. And I know you're new to the world, but there are going to be some ups and downs. No matter how hard it might get, I'm always here to protect you, so will your mommy," I bring my index finger and snuggle with her small hand as she feels my presence and grabs my finger with her tiny ones. This caused me to smile seeing her little hand wrapped around my big finger. "I'm always going to be here for you... and I'm going to be the best dad you'll ever have, alright?" I smiled feeling a lump forming in my throat thinking about my dad and the bad memories that I never want to repeat.

"I'll never leave you..."

My conversation was interrupted by the door opening. The first person that walked in the room was my mother and followed by Sam's parents and Melanie. They all gathered in the apparently and looked at me before they glanced down at the new member in my arms.

Amara was still sleeping to notice her new family's presence.

"Oh my gosh!" Melanie smiled, walking closer to me and looks down at her niece. "Is this my niece? She's so beautiful." She said as I saw her eyes brim with tears. "Is she healthy?"

"Yeah, seven pounds and eight ounces. Just perfect." I answered smiling.

"Oh wow," she looks over at Sam and sees that she's sleeping, out like a light. "Poor Sam must be exhausted."

"Yeah... but she did a great job, she deserves to sleep." I commented before standing up from the chair. I look to the other members and see their eyes filled with awe as they stare at their granddaughter. "Which grandparent would like to hold her first?"

The three parents stared at each other challenging to see who gets to hold the baby first. After a moment of unnecessary silence, Sam's mother speaks. "I get to!" She whispered-yelled.

The two parents groaned silently as Mrs. Puckett smirks with achievement. She walks closer to me and scoops Amara in her arms gently only having her eyes on her with the white blanket still around the baby. The other parents walked over and stared at the little angel with smiles on their faces even though they didn't get to hold her first.

"Wow... already she has Sam's features, it's crazy." Mrs. Puckett murmured.

"She looks just like the girls when they were born." Mr. Puckett stated. He glanced over at the bed and saw Sam sleeping and smiled before looking back at Amara. He extends his hand and massages her little head as the two parents have their time with her.

A moment later, mom walks over to me and smiles as she stops in front. "So... how does it feel?"

I raised my eyebrows at her question and thought immediately what she meant. "Being a father?" She nodded her head, and I find the jumble of words in my head trying to know how I feel about the whole thing. I think back hours ago when Sam's water broke and thought how scary it was. "Well... it's... new, that's for sure." I chuckled. "But when Sam's water broke I was scared that something had happened since her due date was early. But that didn't happen because I have a healthy baby in the world now."

We both turn to the Puckett's' and see them staring down at the baby as they're all taking turns holding her. "And I know I'm not going to let anything happen to her as long as I'm here," I added, causing mom to look back at me with adoration in her eyes. She was staring at me as she was thinking in deep thought about something and opened her mouth to speak.

"No one has doubts that you're going to be a great father. I know you're going to take care of her and love her unconditionally." She walks closer and rests her hand on my arm, rubbing it up and down. "Your dad might have left and didn't care about us... but I know you care about your daughter and Samantha."

I nodded at her words and smiled bringing my arms out and embracing my mom in a hug. She smiles near my neck and wraps her arms around my torso. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, Freddie-bear."

"Okay mom, we're in public don't call me that out loud," I muttered rolling my eyes.

She groaned and pulled away from me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine."

"Thank you." I smiled. I turned to the Puckett family and see Melanie is now holding her niece with a big smile on her face. I glance at my mom and see she's grinning as I remembered she hasn't held her granddaughter yet.

I walk to the three family members and happily announced. "Okay, guys the baby tour is over." The two parents rolled their eyes as Melanie pouted not wanting to let the baby go. "Yeah, I know, but you'll see her again soon." I waved dismissively and walked over to Melanie as she hands me my daughter with the pout expression remaining on her face.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"We'll be here in the morning." Mr. Puckett said as he rubs his eyes, apparently tired from lack of sleep.

"Alright, I'll tell Sam when she wakes up."

They confirmed my statement and repeated goodbye to the sleeping baby and Melanie squealed at her 'cuteness' before waving my mom and me for the night. They leave the room, and it leaves with my mother as I hold my baby looking down at her eyes closed and her mouth opening and closing.

I walk to my mom and saw she had a small smile on her face. I grinned at her excitement and held out the baby gently, and she brought her arms out, me placing the baby in her arms, positioning her head on her forearm. She looked down at her granddaughter and stared at her with love in her eyes, her eyes welling with tears.

"Oh wow... she really does look like Sam." She whispered. She rests her hand on Amara's head and rubs her hair delicately with her fingers. She gasped as she thought of something important. "I know what she can eat when she's able to eat."

"Eat what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Organic baby food that would—"

"Ugh, mom we've talked about this," I whined getting annoyed. "No more organic foods."

"Freddie—"

"You finally stopped buying organic and gluten food after I was nineteen, so we're not giving my new born my nightmare." I hissed.

"But—"

"No."

"You—"

"No."

"I–"

"No!"

She gave up and does a raspberry as she bounces with the baby in her arms. I smiled mentally for winning the argument because I was _not_ going to eat that crappy food I suffered since birth, again. I watch my mom and see her yawning two times, seeing her eyes drooping.

"Mom, how about you go home and rest?" I offered.

"Oh well, I do feel a little tired." She agreed. "You call me tomorrow and update me about Sam and Amara."

"I will," I nodded, taking my baby back from her grandmother and cuddled her tightly, wrapping the blanket around her little body as it came loose. "You text me and tell me when you get home."

"Okay," she walks closer and peck kisses my cheek. "Goodnight, honey."

"'Night, mom."

She walks to the door and leaves the room hearing the automatic door close itself. Once she left, I walked to the chair and sat down across from Sam as she is still sleeping. _Man, she is knocked out_. Hopefully, she'll open her eyes soon so she can hold Amara again.

I look down and see someone who is also sleeping and instantly felt the corners of my lips lift up. I can't believe this beautiful baby is mine and she is also Sam's. She will always be loved and be taken care of until she's old enough to take care of herself. She still has eighteen years until that happens, but for right now I won't have a problem taking care of her.

What a night it has been, but I wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

 **WARNING: the next chapter will be the final chapter ever for iBed Buddies.**


	63. Chapter 61

**chapter sixty-one**

 **Sam's POV**

 _"Sam..."_

 _"Sam, wake up baby..."_

My ears had heard an annoying beeping sound mixed with someone's voice calling my name. However, my eyes weren't responding because my eyes haven't opened yet after I woke up. I felt my lower body sore making me shift in bed trying to be comfortable.

The beeping sound was starting to annoy me and I obviously couldn't go back to sleep, so what do I have to do? I reluctantly open my eyes seeing bright lights hitting my pupils causing me to close them shut, following with a hiss escaping my mouth.

Damn, I hate the light!

I try again opening my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light and first seeing a white ceiling covered in dirty brown spots that looked like it came from a water leak. Then I tilt my head both sides looking at my surroundings and saw hospital equipment that looked familiar.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

I turn my head to my right from the voice that spoke up and find Freddie smiling down at me. I look down and saw myself wearing a white gown with blue floral patterns and an IV stuck in my hand. My mind opened realizing I'm in the hospital still from last night.

I remember coming here late last night because my water broke and gave birth to Amara after four hours of waiting. Wait, where is she?

I looked at Freddie and tried to clear my throat before speaking. "Where's Amara?" I asked hoarsely.

"She's in her bassinet." He answered pointing his finger on the other side of the bed. I followed his finger and turned to my left seeing a metal stand holding a pink bassinet that lies a baby covered in a pink  
blanket up to her neck, tucked in as she sleeps.

My heart leaped looking at my daughter again. She's peacefully sleeping with her eyes closed, her natural eyelashes touching the top of her cheekbones, her lips closed and her small chest rising up and down. This is my second time seeing her, and she cannot be more beautiful with how comfortable she is sleeping while the bassinet is touching the side of my bed.

Without looking away from her, I asked Freddie a question that just popped into my mind. "What time is it?"

"After twelve."

I whipped my head towards Freddie with a surprised look on my face. "What? I've slept after that long?"

"Why are you surprised? This is usually the time you wake up anyway." He rolled his eyes and I gave him a small glare. "Besides, you deserve to rest after last night."

I thought he was right about letting me get more than ten hours of sleep, but now I don't I want to sleep again because I want to spend time with my daughter who's laying next to me and want to look at her nonstop. I never thought being a mother would have that impact on you so quickly, you get attached once the baby takes its first breath and you never want anything to happen to him or her.

"Yeah..." I breathed, laying my head back on the pillow and shifting my body again. "But I still feel sore."

"Doctor Meyers said that's normal, so you and Amara are going to stay here for another night, and then you get to be discharged tomorrow," Freddie explains getting up from the chair. "He needs to make sure you're not infected or anything and needs to check on Amara for more tests."

I guess that makes sense. But I'm still stuck here in this chemical scented place and I'm annoyed. If they need to check if we're okay, then I don't have a choice but stay.

As Freddie must've read my mind, he chuckled while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time." He gave me a comforting grin grasping my hand to his and rubs his thumb on the back of my hand.

I realized Freddie was still wearing the sleepwear he wore last night and the small bags that are forming under his eyes. Did he not sleep?

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked concerned.

He sighed and looked down not meeting my gaze. "No, I was up all night watching you and Amara." He shrugged. I can't believe Freddie didn't get at least an hour of sleep and stayed up watching over us.

And he said _I_ need sleep.

"Are you serious?" I furrowed my eyebrows clearly upset that he hasn't slept at all.

"Sam, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep worrying if something might happen during the night to one of you, so I wanted to stick around and watch you while the nurses were coming in and out of the room." He said sincerely.

The best Husband and Father award goes to...

Fredward Karl Benson.

"God, Freddie..." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger. "You're sweet, but you sure are an idiot as well," I muttered.

His response was a grin on his lips and playfulness in his eyes. "Have you met me?" He laughed softly. "Of course I would never leave you two, you kidder. And since we're sleeping over again, I asked my mom to bring us some clothes from the house and bring them here when she comes to visit."

At the mention of Freddie's mom, I wondered if my family got the chance to meet their granddaughter and niece. "Did they come last night when I fell asleep and see Amara?"

He smiled at the question and nodded his head. "Yep, they adored her. Especially, Melanie, she didn't want to let her go." He chuckled, and that made me roll my eyes at my typical sister because that's something she would do.

"That's good then." I sighed.

After a while, Freddie looks down at me and says nothing as his eyes show affection with the corner of his mouth lifted. He always gives me that look but it always has a reason behind it. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He shrugged casually and kept staring at me with the same look in his eyes. "I'm just really proud of you." He whispered. The bed shifted as he scooted closer to the bed with his hand still holding mine. "You had a rough night during labor, but you still managed to get through it with no complications. You were strong and you didn't give up." He takes his other hand and places it on top of the hand he is holding which is warm above my cold one.

I apparently felt my cheeks starting to heat up from his words of how much he's proud of me for bringing Amara into this world. It was the most painful thing I've ever had to go through; it was worse than getting the damn needle in my hand for the IV. There were options of getting some sort of solution for my delivery to be painless, but we didn't have time for it, so I had to deal with natural birth instead.

That natural birth was one son of a bitch.

But I can't complain about it now since it's over. I'm happy and everyone else is happy that I'm okay, and so is the new member of the family. I wanted to give up at one point because the pain was just too overwhelming, but Freddie helped me keep going and I did. I have him to thank for that. He always has words to say to help me get through something.

I grinned and looked at Freddie before speaking. "You know you helped me through that too, right?" I asked, and he simply shrugged as if he didn't realize that. "Well, you did, dumbass. You helped me keep going when I wanted to give up because I couldn't take the pain." I lift our hands and just swung them back and forth for no reason while smiling at him. "So, I have you to thank for that."

Freddie takes the time to sink in the words I said and later smiles while standing on the bed and leans down, kissing my forehead lingering there. He pulled away but kept his close proximity as he stares at me with his deep chocolate eyes and smiled. "I'll always be there for you and you know that."

I nodded and kissed the tip of his nose and he chuckled pulling away. But he wasn't done yet when he brought his two fingers and pinched one of my cheeks. "You did a good job, yes you did!" He mocked in a baby tone.

"Get off!"

* * *

 _The next day_

After staying at the hospital for two nights, I finally get to go home the next morning with my little girl after filling out paper work. Doctor Meyers brought Freddie and me paper work to fill out about Amara; he wanted us to sign proving we're her father and mother.

Now she's officially:

 **Amara Marie Benson.**

Born in _Seattle Schneider Hospital_ on March 13th, 2019 at 12:14 a.m. being seven pounds and eight ounces. She's healthy when she got more tests done and is finally able to come home with Freddie and me after cooped up in that small hospital room.

Freddie's mom and my parents helped sign the paper work for their part and it didn't take long for them to be done. The day before, Carly came to visit and felt bad for me because I was stuck in the bed not being able to move. Then she turned to Amara and paid attention to her when she held her for the first time making random noises to her.

Carly also had me caught up in her life and said how she and Gibby are... _an item_.

I was shocked for hours.

She told me how she finally made her move on asking Gibby out after _years_ of crushing on him a week before, and they went on a date that went very well, in Carly's words. Now they're giving their relationship a try which made me want to choke again. She told me about Gibby liking her when they were on their date and I just questioned how it all happened.

They're both different in their own way but somehow made the relationship work. I have nothing against them dating, but it's just weird knowing what Carly confessed to me years ago about liking him when I was telling her about my problem with Freddie. Now years later, they're dating and are happy together.

I'm happy for the two weirdos I am friends with.

After we've packed the clothes that were brought from Freddie's mom, Freddie and I left the hospital before signing discharge papers. Everyone in the hospital congratulated us for our baby and I politely thanked them as for Freddie.

When we were driving in the car, Amara got to sleep in her new car seat that was a gift from the hospital which I thought was nice of them to give us. She wasn't crying like she was doing last night when she wanted food and the nurse taught me how to breast feed her.

Anyway, we made it home and had to make the trips worth it on one try when Freddie carried the bag of our clothes and me taking Amara in my arms without disturbing her.

It was around two in the afternoon when we made it home and we were all tired from the events that have happened days ago. I brought my daughter to her new room and rested her in her new crib that Freddie built (surprisingly without hurting himself) a month ago.

Last on our list is Freddie and I laying in bed as we're cuddling next to each other not wanting to move from this spot. As usual, I have my head on his chest as he has his arms around my body feeling the same warmth I love.

"Ugh... I. Don't. Want. To. Move." I groaned against his neck and felt shaking underneath me as he chuckled softly.

"Me neither..." he grumbled. "I called my boss and told him about the labor and he wanted to congratulate us for it."

"Oh wow, for the first time in years he actually said something nice," I muttered rolling my eyes. I felt Freddie opening his mouth to say something, but he closed it knowing I was right about it.

"Can't argue with that. At least he gave me two days off to take care of Amara."

"Wow... two days." I said sarcastically.

"I can sense your sarcasm but you know how Mr. Bust is–"

I cackled at his name and I forgot how funny it is. Bust. Like _boobies_. I laughed more while hiding my laughter on Freddie's neck and felt him shaking his head.

"Sam, you're so stupid." He mumbled continuing to shake his head.

"Oh, come on! You thought it was funny the first time you met him." I reasoned, staring at him trying to find the truth in his eyes because he knows the fact.

He rolled his eyes before letting out a soft chuckle. "Yeah..."

"That's what I thought." I grinned laying my head back on his chest. After a while, we have comfortable silence as I hear Freddie's heart beating rhythmically and I sighed at the soft pumping through my ears.

We were still laying in bed before I broke the silence once again. "Do you think it's going to be easy for the first-week taking care of Amara?"

"It's not going to be easy, but all we can do is try our best like most parents do when they have a newborn." He responded rubbing his hand on my arm. "We're not going to be perfect the first week. If we need help at some point, then we can gladly ask our parents for advice."

"I guess," I nodded. "I know you're going to treat her right," I whispered, softly patting my hand on his chest.

"So will you." He replied. He craned his neck looking at me in the eyes. "And I know you're going to say how you're nervous about messing up with something, so I'm going to stop you and say that you have nothing to be afraid of. Because a little bird told me that all parents mess up in some way and we all make mistakes. And you have me to help you through that. You told me that when I had doubts about myself." He whispered the last sentence and I remember telling him that from the start of talking about having a baby. How does he always turn something negative into positive under a minute?

I exhaled a deep breath and fiddled with a small string that was hanging from his collar. "God, you always know what to say, huh?"

"Yes, because I'm that awesome." He smiled.

"Yeah... no, you're not." I said simply biting my lip trying to not break a smile.

His eyes widen pretending to be hurt. "How dare you, bitch?" He gasped.

I laughed and kissed the side of his jaw, planting each kiss on his chin to the corner of his mouth and lastly planting one on his lips feeling the moist sensation. He lays me on the bed as he hovers over me bringing his hand to grab my waist and me wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him smile in the kiss and that caused me to smile too as I missed the way he softly uses his hands on my body.

The moment didn't last long as I heard a scream blaring in the next room.

Freddie and I stopped kissing and looked at each other noticing Amara is crying in her room. He had a disappointing but a hint of happiness in his eyes as he laughed. "Well, I knew that was going to happen at some point."

I raspberry my lips and stared at him wanting him to do the work. "Go check on her."

"Me?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, you. You didn't have to carry her for nine months and suffer almost four hours in labor trying to push a human baby out of you." I gave him a look and knew I won that challenge because he didn't have an excuse to say back.

"Touché."

He got off the bed and left to exit the room before looking over his shoulder giving me a smile and heading towards Amara's room.

I smiled back as he disappeared into the other room, laying my head on the pillow thinking about how great my life turned out to be. I have flashbacks to everything that's happened over the years; Freddie and I wanting to try friends with benefits, lead to us confessing our feelings for each other, lead to dating, getting married, and now being parents to a baby girl who I call my own. How did this happen so fast? It felt like yesterday when I was going crazy trying to figure out how I felt about Freddie and now it brings me to today of being a mother.

It's like a story that is to be read.

The beginning of the book explaining a girl and a boy who are best friends who did one thing that has changed their lives forever. Then, later on, the girl starts to fall in love with her best friend without realizing it. Lastly, the boy and the girl fall in love leading them getting married and having a child years later. Typical love story, right? But when you experience it in real life, it gets complicated.

However, everything gets better.

I never thought my life would turn out like this, but I'm glad it did. You just go with the flow in life and when fate finds your future, they make it happen. I'm getting my past behind me from things that had happened. Now I'm thinking about the present and the future of how that will lead us as well. I'm happy for the life I have now. I have my handsome husband and my beautiful daughter to take care of for many years to come.

And the funny thing about this is... it all started with Freddie and me being _bed buddies_.

 **The End**

* * *

 **iBed Buddies**

* * *

 **I just want to thank you guys so much for reading this story since December of 2016 and felt appreciated that you've read this story for so long. It's been a long journey of eight months but I'm grateful that I've written something that everyone enjoys. That makes me happy and I'm upset that the story is officially over.**

 **It's been a pleasure writing this for you and hopefully, I'll make a new story very soon if school doesn't get in the way.**

 **I wish I can hug each and every one of my supporters, but we're far away to do that -_- but I'll give you guys virtual kisses instead. *kisses***

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this book and you'll hear me again. ;)**

 **PS: I know there are a lot of mistakes in this freaking story and that will change when I have the time to edit the fuck out of this book. LMAO!**

 **Once again, goodbye my loves! *waves***

 **\- Nikki**


	64. What the Fuck was That?

**(Music Plays)**

...

...

...

[ _Gibby_ :]  
There's a sad sort of shuffling as the book closes on us,  
And the lights go from dim to bright,  
And up in the pain of the ass of Freddie, we all have to say 'Oh No',

[ _Brad, Melanie_ :]  
Oh No ... Oh No

[ _Gibby_ :]  
That's right we say (Oh No ... Oh No)

[ _Gibby; Melanie, Brad, Carly_ ]  
Regretfully the book is closing (Oh No)  
But firmly they compel us (Oh yeah)  
To say goodbye . . .

[ _Brad, Melanie, Carly_ :]  
To who?!

[ _Gibby_ :]  
. . . to you!

 **(Everyone is dancing)**

[ _Gibby_ :]  
So long, farewell, iCarly we say goodbye,

[ _Gibby_ :]  
I hate to go and not take my shirt off.

...

...

...

[ _Gibby_ :]  
So long, farewell, iCarly we say Adios!

[ _Spencer_ :]  
And I don't know why I'm even in this dumb musical number.

 **(Music Stops)**

[ _Everyone_ ]  
*gasps*

Spencer: "What? I don't know why we're doing a musical number that looks exactly like the movie, The So–"

Everyone: "Shut up!"

Spencer: "...Well!"

[ _Gibby_ :]  
*clears throat*

 **(Music Plays Again)**

[ _Gibby_ :]  
So long, farewell, we have a few words to say,

[ _Brad_ :]  
I'd like to say and watch me dance naked!

[ _Gibby_ :]  
Oh my god, Brad shut up the fuck up, no one cares. *smiles*

[ _Gibby_ :]  
So long, farewell, iCarly we say goodbye,

[ _Carly_ :]  
I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye –  
Goodbye! *vibrato*

...

...

...

[ _Brad_ :]  
I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie - Like Literally *rolls eyes*

[ _Carly_ :]  
I sing, I dance, I don't get the point in this part of the songgg.

...

...

...

[ _Melanie_ :]  
The sun has gone, and it's sad that we have to say goodbye,

[ _Gibby_ :]  
So long... farewell... we hope you enjoyed the book,

Goodbye,

Goodbye,

Goodbye!

[ _Everyone_ :]  
Goodbye!  
*waves at the audience*

 **(Music Ends)**

Sam claps hesitantly in the audience while grinning politely. "Wow... that sure was something."

"What the hell was that? That was terrible." Freddie said, looking disgusted.

"What do you mean? We weren't terrible!" Gibby exclaimed.

"Sure you were, you guys were randomly singing random words to the song that sounds exactly like 'So Long, Farewell' from the movie, The Sound of Music." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! You have no respect to the musical theater!" Brad groaned.

"You guys just sang random words the whole time!" Freddie countered.

"But that's how the theater works Freddie, it's called ' _Improv_ '." Gibby said slowly.

"Whatever. The piece was still horrible." Freddie shrugged.

"Hey," Sam hits Freddie's arm. "They weren't that bad. It was laughable but still not bad." She stares at him nonchalantly.

"Ha! I don't know what musical you were listening to." Freddie laughs squinting his eyes.

"Well, it looks like Amara loved it." Sam points at her five-month-old daughter who is laying in her pink stroller. Amara is giggling while clapping her hands and showing a toothless smile on her face.

"Aww! She loved us!"

"She's betraying her father!" Freddie yelled dramatically.

"Oh, whatever Fredweird. You're so dramatic." Sam muttered rolling her eyes.

"Yes, because she's my little girl and she should side with her daddy." He waved his arms around.

"Aww, it's okay. I still love you." Sam peck kisses her husband's cheek.

His cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "I love you too, bitch."

"Eew! Get a room you two!" Gibby yelled. "Anyway! So Sam, what would you rate us for the musical we prepared for the awesome FanFiction readers out there?" He slowly looks at the camera and does his signature smile at you readers and looks back at his blonde friend.

"Well, I would give you guys a nine and a half. Because I was basically laughing the whole time anyway." She answered smiling. She stands up from the auditorium chair and grabs the handle of the baby stroller.

"Eh, I'll take that. What about you Freddo?" Gibby asked his best friend.

"Uh..." The brunette trails off. "I would give you guys a one because that was the worst act I've ever seen in my entire life."

The cast look at Freddie with their jaws open as they didn't expect to be given a low rating at their ten-minute performance that took them twenty minutes to prepare for.

"BYE!" Freddie stands up and leaves the auditorium laughing. "You'll never catch me, suckers!"

"Freddie!" Sam yells for him as he disappears in the auditorium doors. She rolls her eyes and groans then turns around and looks at the cast on stage. "I'm sorry about him, he's been weird lately ever since the book ended."

"Nah, it's fine. As long as you liked it, then we're okay with that." Gibby said, jumping off the stage, smiling.

"Yeah, well I better catch him before he does anything stupid." Sam gives Amara her bottle of milk that she pulled from the side pocket, and she drinks it instantly.

"Okay, we'll see you later Sammy!" Melanie screams excitedly.

She laughs and waves all of them goodbye. "See you later, guys." The blonde rushes out the auditorium while pushing Amara in front of her.

"Okay, little girl. Let's go find daddy."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked the weirdest chapter of all in this story!** 😂

 **SO LONG, FAREWELL - THIS CHAPTER WAS SO WEIRD...**

 **Okay, bye. *waves***

 **\- Nikki**


	65. Epilogue

**Okay guys, so you all wanted our last lemon scene between Sam and Freddie. And I think I can make that happen before completing the story.**

 **I'll try to make this chapter beautiful and hot at the same time...**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Sam's POV**

Freddie and I make it home from our long day at the park. Amara was enjoying her time playing in the park's built-in sandbox and played on the swings while Freddie and I pushed her. It was a joy seeing Amara so happy since it her was second time visiting the park. Hours later was when we had to go home because our daughter was getting tired from the activities she's done.

Freddie opened the front door for me before I rolled Amara inside the house in her baby stroller. She was passed out when we were driving home and she looked peaceful in her car seat.

I stopped her stroller next to the stairs and picked her up, resting her head on my shoulder. I turn around and see Freddie closing the door and walking towards me before I spoke. "I'm going to carry her to her room so she can sleep."

"Alright, I'll get our dinner ready." Freddie said walking to the kitchen.

I walked upstairs with Amara in my arms and strolled to her bedroom that had pink decorations everywhere. I walked to her crib and laid her down gently without waking her up. She comfortably lays in her crib and sticks her thumb in her mouth, sucking it.

I smiled looking at my little daughter and leaned over the small railing, kissing her forehead. "Love you, honey." I whispered.

I stood up and walked towards her door and glanced at her one last time before I closed the door, turning the light switch off. I left the second floor to head downstairs and meet Freddie in the kitchen.

When I reach the kitchen, I see Freddie cooking what seemed like burritos. He was rolling a tortilla filled with beef and cheddar cheese on the marble counter.

I walk closer to his figure and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my head on his toned back. "Amara's in her crib." I said.

"Ah, good. We can wake her up later so she can eat her dinner." Freddie nodded before putting the burritos on a plate and then turning his body around with my hands still around his waist. "And you and I will eat _our_ dinner because I'm starving."

Burritos sound good... but I already had something else in mind for us to do. I stood on my toes, and my lips reached for his neck, traveling to his special spot, kissing it.

Freddie became stiff but breathed out of his mouth softly feeling the pleasure from his neck. "Sam... what are you doing?" He breathed out.

I smiled against his neck before answering his question. "I figured why not spend the time we have doing the things we've missed." I said huskily planting another kiss on his neck.

"Um..." He paused letting out a small moan. "What if Amara wakes up?" He asked while I feel his hands squeeze my waist.

"Freddie," I looked into his eyes. "This is our chance. She's been crying nonstop for months and all we've been doing is take care of her. I love her to death, but I've been missing your touch. This is our _one_ opportunity to fuck before she wakes up and we have to go back being parents." I explained, I trailed my hand down to his hip to his crotch and held onto his bulge.

He tries to resist, but I know he couldn't take it as his crotch felt harder under his jeans. "Dammit, Sam..."

"So you agree with me?" I whispered, moving my other hand to his cheek and caressing it. Then I brushed my lips against his making this last comment official. "I really need you inside me... I've been craving your dick for weeks."

"What about the burritos?"

"Forget the damn burritos."

"Okay." He slammed his lips against mine and I respond back, wrapping my arms around his neck feeling his moist, plump lips.

He grabs my butt and lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his hips. We continued to kiss as he walks us somewhere I couldn't predict but just went with it. Then I hear his footsteps going up the stairs hearing the stairs creek from each step.

Next thing I know, we make it to our bedroom, and he throws me on the bed making the bed creak. I look up and see him closing the door and taking off his polo shirt in a split second. God, I love this already.

He walks towards me and gets on the bed, hovering over me with a smile on his face. "I'm glad you said something because I know I wouldn't have kept quiet for this long."

"Well, we need a break once and a while, right?" I smiled and brought my hand behind his neck, pulling his head down kissing his lips. His hands were roaming over my body and they stop on my pants, his fingers unbuttoning the buttons.

My hands were roaming his toned chest to his six-pack, and I felt aroused just touching his body. He's sliding my jeans over my butt and slipping them down to my ankles, taking them off. I pulled my lips away and took my shirt off throwing it across the room.

He does the same with his jeans and underwear, taking them off and throwing them over the bed. "Get ready for this." Freddie warned.

"For what–"

I was interrupted by his hand going inside my thong and his fingers rubbing my clit sincerely. I gasped and felt my eyes roll in the back of my head; his fingers rubbing up and down and side to side making my clit tingle.

"Oh god..." I moaned, gripping my hands on the bed sheets.

He continued to rub me and brings his head down to my neck kissing my sensitive spot, making the pleasure worse. Then he starts to bite the spot and sucks on it for a few seconds causing me to hiss. After he stopped sucking, he licked the spot that stung but made it better with his thick saliva warming the bruise.

He gave me a damn hickey.

But I couldn't argue because I am too focused on his fingers rubbing me. I wanted him to do more to me, so I pushed his hand away from my underwear and looked at him. "I want you to lick me..."

His eyes were filled with fire mixed with lust and he took the hem of my underwear and slide them down until they were off me. He came close to my face and kissed the corner of my mouth down to my chin to my chest. He stopped there when he brought his hands behind my back, unclipping my bra. Freddie smirked and pulled my bra away throwing it out of sight.

I watch him stare at my breast and he lowers his head to my right boob and licks my erect nipple. I moaned softly feeling his tongue lick my sensitive nipple as he grabs the sister with his hand, pinching it with his fingers.

Oh shit, he's killing me.

He kept giving my boobs attention and I wanted him to take me already. "Freddie, please..." I begged.

He stopped and looked up at me with a toothy grin, kissing my chest to my stomach and ends above my groin. He knows what I want and he's slowly teasing me which I hate so much. But it didn't take as long because he spreads my legs apart and stares at my vagina with lust.

He doesn't say a word as his tongue meets my clit and I felt my groin explode fireworks as a moan escapes my lips. I needed to stay quiet so Amara wouldn't hear but I couldn't help myself.

Freddie licks my pussy like he's licking ice cream and I was starting to lose it. I grabbed onto my breasts and played with them as he's giving me pleasure making me go on edge. "Fuck..." I whimpered.

I crane my neck and see him enjoying my pussy while he looks at me with control in his eyes. Watching him lick me is getting me more soaking wet because he looks so sexy being in control. I leaned my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes savoring his mouth in me.

After two minutes, I felt like I was going to have an orgasm. "Ugh... Freddie, I'm about to come..." I wailed, moving my head side to side from feeling my clit on fire.

However, Freddie stopped licking me and I opened my eyes at the sensation gone. I see him get on top of me and he presses his lips to mine, making me taste myself. He pulled away and stared at me with his eyes turning black. "You made me so fucking hard..." he grabs my hand from the side of my head and helps it travel to his groin as I felt his hard cock throbbing in my hand.

Wow, he _is_ hard.

Wanting to make him feel good, I began to stroke his friend and I watch him close his eyes in savoring my touch. He groaned with his mouth partly opened and his breathing becoming heavy.

I felt small juices coming out of his mushroom shaped head and my hand using it as lube to stroke him more. He licked his lips trying to not squirm but it wasn't working for him as he moans against my mouth. "Oh fuck..."

"I want you to fuck me..." I whispered, watching him furrow his eyebrows together.

He couldn't take the pain anymore as he opened his eyes and stared straight into my eyes. He pushes my hand away from his hard one and positions it towards my entrance and stops before he stated a command.

"We both need to stay quiet so we wouldn't wake Amara up."

Thinking how impossible that might be, I nodded my head without speaking and waited for him to start. He shoved the head in my hole and pushed himself inside me, feeling his thick cock between my walls. I closed my eyes moaning, feeling him hit my g-spot.

He leans his head down pressing his lips against my lips feeling how swollen they are. I move my hands to his back and felt his toned muscles, then he removes his dick outside and slams it inside me making me moan louder. "Ooh!"

Freddie covered my mouth with his hand as I forgot I had to stay quiet, but I couldn't help by his thick shaft hitting me inside. He thrusts himself in and out of me while he snuggles his head in the crook of my neck, groaning.

He slides his hand away from my mouth while I preferred my next solution which was biting my teeth on Freddie's shoulder to keep me from moaning aloud. He continues his thrusts as he hits my g-spot making me want to scream; Freddie was trying to distract his groans while he kisses my neck not making me get any better.

My legs wrap around his torso to get him to lean his body down on my body, my breast touching his chest. His chest moving against my nipples is making me go to another world as I felt the pleasure of my nipples going through my clit feeling the sensual teasing affection.

I grabbed the hairs behind Freddie's head and gripped on it causing him to moan. I brought his face from my neck and kissed his lips as he thrusts me harder.

Oh how I missed his touch and missed this connection between us. We never had much alone time because we always had to take care of Amara, but that's something I wouldn't regret. However, we only had time together for five minutes before our daughter starts screaming for something.

This time we got lucky because she's fully asleep from our time at the park. Now I have Freddie all for myself and I want to cherish it before we go back to parent mode soon.

I felt like we're college students again as we're having this intimate moment. The rush and compassion of what we're giving each other feel so fucking good.

I pulled away from his lips and started to see beads of sweat dripping from his forehead at how hot the intercourse is. Then again, I feel sweat all over my body with the force of his thrust and movement on the bed. I stuck my hand out and wiped the small sweat from his head and just stared at him in the eyes seeing the sparkle in both of them.

He's probably thinking what I'm thinking; the way we're making love again after months of not being together like this.

I wanted to feel closer to him, I snaked my arms around his shoulders and found his eyes turn to dark brown as they weren't filled with lust anymore. They're filled with love instead.

Freddie kept his balance with his hands on the bed as he plunged deep into me; his balls were now making a loud slapping sound as they hit my butt cheeks. We were both breathing heavily while our bodies felt like lava. His lips were red and swollen from our rough kisses, but just being with him is a turn on.

"I'm going to come..." I whispered as my head was spinning feeling myself about to climax.

He nodded before thrusting faster feeling his head hit my g-spot numerous times. I feel his dick is getting warmer inside and that's what made me moan without thinking.

"Ooh, god!" I whimpered. I clasped my mouth with my hand and let muffled moans come out underneath my palm.

He groaned and did three more thrusts before I felt him cum inside my walls. The warmth killed me as I started to tremble, letting out a deep scream under my hand from coming while my walls were squeezing his dick.

Freddie let out another groan and collapsed on me, breathing hard. I squirmed under him and felt my clit starting to calm down from the rough orgasm.

I slid my hand away from my lips and tried to catch my breath. Our sweaty bodies are together, and I've never felt this good in months after that. I turned my head to the side and saw Freddie with his eyes closed as his breathing went back to normal.

"I missed this..." I whispered.

Freddie's eyes opened and they aim at my blue ones while he nods his head. "Me too... I'm so glad I listened to you." He chuckled softly.

I giggled bringing his body close to me as I bring my hand behind his head, stroking his hair and my other arm wrapped around his waist. He just lays on me without moving an inch being tired after he did all the hard work.

It was my turn to hold him when he would hold me all the time. His head was resting on my bare chest and his arms on each side of my waist, breathing calmly.

"Now, we get to rest..." he murmured as I heard his voice fainting away.

"Yeah... we earned it." I kissed the top of his head hugging him tighter and felt my eyes drooping.

The last thing I heard was the sound of Freddie's soft snoring before my eyes closed letting sleep take over me.

* * *

 **THE END**


	66. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys! Check out the new story I posted called _iBed Buddies (Deleted Scenes)_. You don't want to miss it! ;)


	67. Chapter 67

Hi everyone!

I don't know if you remember me but I'm "iCarlyForever98" aka Nikki Bettis. I'm posting this "chapter" to share some AMAZING news!

I've been inactive on FanFiction for the past several months but I plan on writing a new story soon! I do have some great news to share though...

Here it is...

3...2...1...

I. AM. A. PUBLISHED. AUTHOR!

That's right! I wrote the book when I was 17 and was finally able to get it published at 20. I've been waiting for this moment since I was 11 years old and it's finally here! If you're interested in buying it, you can purchase it on Amazon, Barnes & Noble and other local bookstores!

The book is called _My Other Half_ and if you guys buy the book, I hope you enjoy it! :D

Again, I might be back with a new story soon. -.- You won't see the last of me!

Thank you, guys. I love you! *kisses*

\- iCarlyForever98


End file.
